El Pecado Llamado Destruccion
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Han pasado 15 años desde la guerra de Hogwarts. Harry perdió a sus amigos y lo único que le queda para vivir es su ahijado Teddy Lupin; sin embargo el agobio de la vida del mundo mágico, su secreto como señor de la muerte y su soledad empieza a hacer mella en su cordura. Por eso Teddy lo convence de irse y hacer un hogar en un lugar mejor. Llegan a Forks, donde se instalan de paso.
1. Prefacio

**Titulo:** _El Pecado Llamado Destrucción_

 **Universo / Fandom:** _Harry Potter & Twilight_

 **Resumen:** Han pasado 15 años desde la guerra de Hogwarts. Harry perdió a sus amigos y lo único que le queda para vivir es su ahijado Teddy Lupin; sin embargo el agobio de la vida del mundo mágico, su secreto como señor de la muerte y su soledad empieza a hacer mella en su cordura. Por eso Teddy lo convence de irse y hacer un hogar en un lugar mejor. Llegan a Forks, donde se instalan de paso; allí Harry conoce a Jacob, un adolescente temperamental, y Teddy a Seth, un joven lleno de vida. Ambos descubrirán el secreto de vampiros y licántropos; y Jacob y Harry encontraran en el otro aquello que tanto les hace falta.

 **Pareja (s):** Harry/Jacob (las demás… Pues, dejémoslas como sorpresa ¿sí?)

 **Clasificación / Géneros:** M. Drama/Romance/Accion

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi y/o Slash (y todo lo que se le ocurra en el transcurso a mi maquiavélica mente, así que ya están advertidos). Posibles escenas con alto grado de violencia, contenido sexual y huso de vocabulario adulto. Si alguna parte de esto te molesta o incomoda es mejor que salgas ahora, sino, eres libre de leer bajo tu propio riesgo. (Aunque, seamos honestos, nadie le hace caso a esto muahahahaha)

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores J.K. Rowling y Stephani Meyer. Solo me atribuyo el merito a la creación de esta historia que es enteramente de mi autoría. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. Es solo una forma recreativa en la que quiero que todos podamos pasar un rato agradable de lectura n_n

Ah, lo olvidaba, estaré subiendo este fic simultáneamente en Fanfiction y Watpad. Así que si la leen en alguna de estas dos soy yo. Y si la leen en alguna otra página me avisan porque ¡ES PLAGIO!

 **Notas del Autor:**

¡EY! Ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que subí un fic nuevo. Y la verdad es que cada año subo uno que otro proyecto. Solo que, a diferencia de mis otros trabajos los cuales veía como un hobby, estos serán diferentes: ¡serán la epitome de mi trabajo como Ficker! Serán mi Gran Muralla, mi torre Eiffel y mi coliseo ¡TODO JUNTO!

Y es que he decidido ponerme a prueba. Con este, y cada uno de mis otros fics, voy por la meta de los 1.000 reviews. ¡Por favor apóyenme con sus preciados Reviews! Un review es parte de la alimentación balanceada de todo buen escritor n_n

Así que, señoras, señores, señoritas, señoritos y demás amantes de la lectura, si es la primera vez que leen algo mío prepárense para toda una montaña rusa emocional de la cual no bajaran en un buen rato… Y para los que ya me conocen y tienen experiencia con mis historias… Bueno, solo les diré: ¡agárrense de esa silla como si sus vidas dependieran de ello *inserte risa maléfica, rayos y música de fondo* n_n!

 _Prefacio_

La situación se les había salido de las manos; pero ya estaban muy acostumbrados a ello.

El frio y la niebla inundaban el corredor por donde intentaban escapar de sus perseguidores. Su brazo herido, torpemente vendado por una camisa empapada de sangre y su costado dolía con dos costillas rotas; con todo y eso no podía permitirse parar a descansar. Debía encontrar a Teddy y a los otros, estaban con Jacob pero él también le preocupaba, el chico era rudo pero no podía lidiar con toda esa situación solo.

-… rápido-Voces y pasos lo alertaron de ocultarse; se adentro en un armario que había a un lado del pasillo y cerró la puerta. El sonido de pisadas sobre la madera seca y vieja se hizo más fuerte y más cercano, pronto pudo escuchar voces más claras-No pueden estar lejos, les será imposible escapar de la casa.

-Pero hace rato que no sabemos nada de Dawlish-Dijo otra vos conocida, pero no por eso agradable.

-Bah, ese idiota es pura palabrería-Gruño el primero-Si no es capaz de atrapar a un par de mocosos, no sé qué está haciendo aquí.

-Aun así, es útil para el plan-A esas palabras las siguieron un fuerte golpe en la puerta del armario donde Harry estaba oculto; por un instante temió por verse descubierto:

-¡Y cuerno! Solo necesitamos a Potter-Por suerte parecía que el primer mortífago solo estaba descargando su rabia contra el mueble-Después de eso no necesitaremos ningún estúpido ministerio…

-Vale, pero primero tenemos que encontrarlos-

Poco a poco las voces fueron alejándose; cuando no pudo escuchar mas Harry soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

Como sospechaba, era a él a quien buscaban; pero, a juzgar por lo acababa de escuchar, por suerte su ahijado y sus amigos estaban a salvo. Debía encontrarlos y rápido.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Shhh-Jacob hizo que los otros dos agacharan la cabeza mientras se ocultaban tras un sucio y polvoriento mueble. Dos figuras pasaron presurosas pero no los vieron; no se movieron sino hasta que escucharon los pasos girar en una esquina del pasillo-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Pregunto girándose a los dos chicos:

-Apenas le pare la hemorragia-Teddy sostenía a Seth en su espalda-Pero perdió mucha sangre; necesita ser atendido pronto.

-E-estoy bien-Contradijo el joven quileute, aunque podía sentir el ardor de la herida que le surcaba del pecho al estomago; aunque Teddy había hecho un buen trabajo aplicándole los primeros auxilios no era suficiente-T-tenemos que encontrar a Harry…

-Hazte el duro después-A pesar de sus palabras Jacob estaba de acuerdo; aunque era una situación imposible. Su mejor amigo estaba muy gravemente herido, él mismo estaba lastimado y agotado, pero se había separado de Harry cuyo estado tampoco era el mejor.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Salvarlos a ellos primero? Sabía que Teddy era muy importante para Harry así como Seth lo era para él, lo más sensato sería ponerlos a salvo primero; pero no podía dejar solo al ojiverde, por muy poderoso que fuera seguía preocupándose por el mago como si fuera una persona común y corriente.

Por desgracia no pudo seguir pensando; todo ocurrió en una milésima de segundo. La pared estallo en miles de astillas, la sala de lleno de polvo, pero entre eso y el estruendo pudo captar el aroma que tanto habían estado buscando:

-¡Harry!-

-¡Abaj-

-¡Avada Kedabra!-

 **Notas Finales:**

¡Señores! Eh aquí mi segundo Fic de Harry Potter, esta ves como crossover de Crepúsculo!

La verdad esta es una pareja que solo leí una vez por mera curiosidad ¡y me encanto! Así que decidí tomarla y expandirla con todo un Long fic! La verdad estoy muy emocionado, esta es una trama que he hilado muy cuidadosamente así que tengo muchas expectativas en mi mismo n_n

Jacob: *Abre la boca pero un dardo lo deja inconsciente*

Harry: ¬_¬+

Yo: ey! El es malo conmigo!

Volviendo al tema, la verdad está es en la cual tengo más fe de llegar a mi meta de los mil Reviews. Por favor ayúdenme dejando el suyo aquí ¿sí? *carita de cachorro*

Por cierto, el capitulo uno podrán leerlo la primera semana de enero! Este es como un adelanto de su regalo de navidad n_n

¡Feliz Año!


	2. Rutina

**¡Felicis Festum!**

 **Hahahaha supongo que estarán felices por ver el primer capi antes de lo que dije, pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme a hacerlo… Ok lo confieso, ¡quiero más Reviews! Hahahaha aunque conseguí unos muy buenos solo con el prefacio, ¡gracias!**

 **Bueno os voy avisando, ¡esta será una historia lenta! Hahaha pero bueno ya me conocéis, no se preocupen el drama no comienza… Aun MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación.**

 _Capitulo 1:_

" _Rutina"_

-Yo no te mate-Cito mecánicamente un adolescente de catorce años al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y ver la alta figura de polvo ir hacia él; el espectro se disolvió y Teddy Lupin anuncio con mas animo-¡Ya llegue!

Se adentro mas en aquel corredor tenuemente iluminado, dejo su mochila al pie de las escaleras, paso frente al gran retrato tapiado con gruesas cortinas negras y fue directo a la cocina. El joven mago de catorce años empezó a rebuscar que podía picar antes del almuerzo. Una rebanada de pan y jamón estaría bien:

-¡Teddy, te he dicho que no dejes tus cosas en la escalera!-Aquella vos le anuncio que era mejor despedirse de su plan de comer algo-Llegaste temprano…

-Sí, no encontré el CD que quería-Respondió el menor sin desviar su mirada de la olla que hervía en el fogón-¿Estofado de ternera?

-Se me ocurrió que sería bueno comer tu favorito…-Entonces, por primera vez desde que entro, Teddy se giro y observo a la persona con la que vivía. Su padrino: Harry Potter.

-No vas a salir hoy-No pregunto, lo afirmo; solo necesitaba mirarlo, incluso solo escucharlo, para saber que no se había tomado la poción. Esa que siempre bebía antes de salir al exterior, fuera del Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place; esa que le hacía parecer un hombre adulto de treinta y dos años. No, Harry Potter aun conservaba su apariencia de un adolescente de diecisiete años, tal vez dieciocho; su escasa estatura, su cabello rebelde, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-Prefiero quedarme en casa-Pero solo era mera apariencia, un mero reflejo de lo que fue antes; su aspecto era decaído, su mirada apática, su actitud distante para con cualquiera que no fuera su ahijado, su única familia. Después de responder, fingiendo estar bien, dio un par de pasos dentro de la cocina y le pasó la mano por el cabello al menor-Ve a lavarte, serviré la comida.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Sabes que no me gusta que te encierres-Soltó Teddy antes de probar su comida. Harry solo sonrió resignado mientras daba una cucharada a su estofado antes de responder:

-Hoy no Teddy, es un bonito día-Susurro, intentando cortar el tema.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Esta casa ni siquiera tiene ventanas-Pero su ahijado era casi tan necio como él; tal vez mas.

Aquella era una discusión que se estaba volviendo tediosamente frecuente; antes Teddy solo tocaba el tema muy ocasionalmente. Ahora, era prácticamente diario. Su ahijado siempre dejaba en claro que no le gustaba su forma de vivir: solo trabajo y casa, casa y trabajo. Las únicas veces que Harry salía del número doce era cuando Teddy lo convencía luego de pasar días trabajándolo; casi tenía que recurrir al chantaje para lograrlo.

Y no es que Teddy fuera caprichoso y egoísta; era todo lo contrario. Conocía los motivos que hacían a Harry sentirse alguien tan vacio, las pesadillas que lo mantenían despierto por las noches, y su más grande secreto, el motivo por el que no envejecía

-Salí a dar una vuelta luego de que te fuiste-Acoto Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Por qué querías? ¿O solo para no tener que salir conmigo después porque sabes que te hare recorrer todo Londres para que te de al menos un poco de sol?-Si había algo que caracterizaba a Ted Lupin era su agudeza mesclada con su sarcasmo adolescente.

-Porque la última vez que salimos, tú cumpleaños por cierto, terminamos siendo acosados por los reporteros-Rebatió Harry; el tampoco era tonto.

-Ahh, no es sano… Y lo sabes.

-Hace años que no me resfrió, siquiera.

-No eso… Esto-Aclaro Teddy dándose unos golpecitos en la sien con el dedo.

-Teddy, no voy a volverme loco.

-Aja, eso es exactamente lo que dijo Ryle antes de lanzarse a un precipicio por creer que quien lo perseguía era una col gigante-Por primera vez en el día, Harry soltó una carcajada:

-¿Me estas comparando con un personaje de los cuentos que solía leerte de niño?-

-No…-Respondió pícaramente el chico antes de alargar su nariz como pinocho-Tal vez un poco.

Después de eso siguieron almorzando en un cómodo silencio.

Un silencio en el que Harry apreciaba los intentos de su ahijado por hacerlo sentir mejor al hacerle reír, aunque fuera un poco. Sabía que con su estilo de vida, casi ermitaño, también le hacía daño a él; pero no tenía más opción. Había pasado por tanto, que lo único que le daba sentido a su vida era ese joven metamórfico frente a él.

-¿Y…?-Pregunto de repente Teddy mientras secaba los platos.

-¿Qué?-Devolvió él la pregunta, confundido y haciendo que el chico rodara los ojos como si no le sorprendiera.

-Volviste a olvidar tu cumpleaños-Dijo-Estamos a treinta de Julio, Harry.

-Ah-La verdad no lo había olvidado; cada año lo intentaba y cada año fallaba-Bueno, no sé.

-Cumples treinta y tres-Dijo Teddy-Y aunque no envejezcas, es algo para celebrar.

-Está bien, pero-

-Solo seremos tú y yo-Atajo su ahijado llevándose la mano al pecho y extendiendo la derecha, igual que un boy scout-Lo prometo.

Harry solo sonrió ante lo dulcemente infantil que podía llegar a ser su ahijado; le resultaba difícil decirle que no, el chico lo tenía enrollado en su dedo al igual que un hilo. Así que se levanto de la silla del comedor, le tomo del mentón y le dio un casto beso en la frente:

-Duerme bien Teddy-Le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina rumbo a su habitación. Entonces escucho como su ahijado respondía en un susurro:

-Descansa, papá-Harry solo se detuvo un segundo al pie de las escaleras al escuchar aquello. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro a la vez que una punzada de culpa se clavaba en su pecho.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

A la mañana siguiente despertó con el alba y su rutina diaria comenzó.

Hacer su cama, levarse los dientes, poner a hacer el desayuno para él y para su ahijado, tocar la puerta de Teddy para que se despertara, tomar un baño, bajar en toalla a revisar que la comida no se quemara, volver a tocar la puerta de Teddy, ir a vestirse, apagar el fogón y servir el tocino y los huevos para luego subir:

- _Alohomora_ -Dijo apuntando a la cerradura; abrió la puerta y encontró un enorme bulto de sabanas y cobijas en la cama de su ahijado-¡Arriba!-Despertar a un adolescente era algo tedioso, todo padre sabía eso; con Teddy el asunto se tornaba peligroso: Harry nunca sabia que esperar bajo ese montón de cobijas.

-Grrrrh-

-No me gruñas jovencito-Espeto al enorme león sobre el colchón- _¡Aguamenti!_ -Si, al menos sus mañanas nunca eran aburridas.

Luego de despertar por completo a su ahijado bajo a desayunar. Minutos después Teddy se le unió con cara de no haber sido bañado con agua fría en la cama; estaba sonriente y particularmente animado, siempre tenía el cabello rojo cuando estaba de buen humor.

-Buen día, ¡Harry!-El mencionado solo se quedo sentado con una sonrisa en su cara dejando que Teddy dejara un regalo frente a él y le besara la cien muy ruidosamente-¡Felices treinta y tres viejito!

-Teddy te cambie los pañales de bebe; si quieres que también lo haga cuando tú seas el viejo, mas te vale que sea un buen regalo-Bromeo él mientras abrazaba a su ahijado por la cintura con su brazo derecho.

Cuando el menor se sentó a comer Harry ya había terminado, así que dejo su plato de lado y tomo la pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo rojo con un listón dorado, debía darle crédito a Teddy; como siempre. El chico se esforzaba en lo que hacía, era algo que había heredado de su padre. Su verdadero padre.

Quito con cuidado el listón y rompió el envoltorio, que Teddy había puesto demasiado bien templado; una vez que retiro la tapa se encontró con un bonito colgante metálico circular. Era ligeramente abombado, cubierto por una placa extra de metal azul con la silueta recortada de un león rugiendo parado en sus patas traseras, la figura estaba en negro y tenia mas detalles en figuras que le daban un aspecto muy gótico y a la vez simple, eso junto a una sencilla cadena de metal que de seguro se oscurecería después de usarla un tiempo.

-Esta increíble-Dijo feliz de ver un regalo de cumpleaños honesto; además, Teddy tenia buen gusto y sabia que darle siempre. El anillo de bronce con forma de dragón en su anular izquierdo era prueba de ello-¿Cuánto te costo?-Pero no podía evitar preguntar aquello.

-Mmmm-Teddy solo lo miro aburrido mientras tomaba un poco de café-Mira en la caja…

-Ah…-Harry saco con gusto un papel del fondo-Un recibo, que gusto-Que su ahijado tenía unas pequeñas tendencias cleptómanas-Gracias Teddy-Fue lo último que dijo antes de abrocharse la cadena con su nuevo regalo al cuello.

Un rato después estaba listo para irse al trabajo; como estaban en verano Teddy no tenía que asistir a clases, pero aun así estaba inscrito a lecciones de natación por la mañana así que salían juntos. Solo tenía que esperar unos minutos a que Harry bebiera de su poción envejecedora para parecer de su edad.

-Divierte en el trabajo-Se despidió el menor al cruzar en la esquina donde se separaban.

-¡No te diviertas demasiado!-Le dijo Harry al seguir derecho en la calle. De ahí en adelante era solo caminar varias cuadras mas hasta llegar al edificio de oficinas que serbia de fachada para la entrada al Ministerio.

Justo al llegar era cuando su rutina se volvía tediosa.

-Señor Potter que gusto verlo-Harry odiaba ser descortés. Por eso siempre le regalaba a todo el que se acercaba a saludarlo una sonrisa, aunque falsa, lo bastante creíble. Mientras hacía fila para entrar en los escusados, cosa que seguía pareciéndole asquerosa, debía soportar ser el centro de las miradas, no todas discretas, o fingir que estaba interesado en recibir los halagos de todos por su cumpleaños.

Mientras caminaba por el gran pasillo de mármol del ministerio, devolviendo una sonrisa a cada "Feliz cumpleaños señor Potter", no dejaba de recordar que fácilmente podría haberse tomado el día y pasarlo con su ahijado, así este lo obligara a visitar cada centro comercial en la ciudad; pero no le gustaba faltar al trabajo y dejarle sus responsabilidades a otro.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-Tuvo que detener su caminar al escuchar una vos conocida llamarlo a sus espaldas; se giro y vio a un viejo amigo alcanzarlo al trote-Amigo que gusto verte.

-¡Neville!-Con gusto Harry extendió los brazos y abrazo a su ex compañero de Gryffindor.

-Quise alcanzarte en tu casa pero ya te habías ido-Comento-Feliz cumpleaños, waoh no has envejecido nada.

-Igual que tú compañero-Respondió Harry mientras le daba un golpe juguetón en el hombro; mientras caminaban nadie se detenía a verlos o a escucharlos. Harry aprecio que al menos tuvieran su espacio-¿Cómo has estado?

-Ah ya sabes, lo de siempre…-Respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros-¿Y cómo esta Teddy?

-En sus lecciones de natación, sabes lo mucho que le gustan los deportes muggles-Dijo Harry; entonces ambos se detuvieron frente a la gran fuente que adornaba el vestíbulo del ministerio.

-Nunca dejo de sorprenderme-Y el último de los Potter estaba de acuerdo. Allí donde una vez hubo cinco estatuas de un centauro, un duende, un elfo domestico, una bruja y un mago; o un mago sentado en un trono hecho con los cuerpos de cientos de muggles con la inscripción "La Magia es Poder"; en lugar de eso, ahora en medio del estanque de agua había un representación en oro, a escala pero aun así enorme y magnifica de Hogwarts. Cada detalle era exacto a antes de la guerra, incluso el sauce boxeador y la cabaña de Hagrid en sus terrenos, el bosque prohibido y el campo de Quidditch. Su escuela, allí donde se libro la batalla final contra el más malvado de los magos-Aunque sigo pensando que exageraron al hacerla de oro.

-Prefiero esto…-Respondió Harry con una media sonrisa-Ofrecieron hacer una estatua mía.

-Amigo, yo habría votado a favor de eso-Comento Neville luego de soltar una sonora carcajada. Ambos sacaron un galeón de sus bolsillos y lo arrojaron al agua con un ligero "plop". Caminaron rodeando la fuente y llegaron al segundo monumento tras esta: una gran losa en ónix que llevaba escritos los nombres de todos aquellos que dieron sus vidas durante la guerra-Aquí están nuestros mejores amigos.

-Los mejores-Secundo Harry sin poder evitar que una lagrima escapara por su mejilla. De inmediato el otro estiro su brazo y limpio la pequeña gota con el dorso de su dedo índice-Neville… Te extraño. Los extraño a todos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su amigo ya no estaba, solo estiro sus dedos y palpo las letras talladas en la piedra negra "Neville Longbottom (1981-1997)"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días-Por suerte la oficina de Aurores era lo bastante seria como para que pudiera mantener su fachada estoica y no pensar en sus tormentos. Llego a su cubículo, dejo el portafolio sobre la mesa y se sentó dispuesto a leer los informes.

Desde que se había graduado de la escuela de Aurores, Harry había empezado a trabajar. Siempre empleaba cada minuto de su trabajo para atrapar todo mínimo vestigio de magos oscuros. Los años posteriores a la guerra habían sido los peores; varios de los seguidores de Voldemort habían escapado y reagrupado para intentar levantarse una vez más.

Pero bajo el mandato de Kingsley como nuevo ministro, un auror veterano y sobreviviente de la batalla de Hogwarts, los mortífagos restantes fueron cayendo uno a uno. Harry estaba orgulloso y feliz de tener a alguien como Shacklebolt dirigiendo el mundo mágico bajo los principios de moral y humildad por los que Dumbledore siempre había abogado.

Y la diligencia del ministro era realmente admirable; en ese momento Harry no tenía prácticamente ningún blanco. Básicamente se encargaba de hacer el papeleo diario de sus informes y estar listo para ser solicitado en algún caso; como el del paciente mental prófugo de San Mungo que había estado asesinando magos y muggles indiscriminadamente a todo lo largo de Gran Bretaña.

-Potter, el ministro desea verlo-Le informo un hombre alto y rubio que iba pasando por su cubículo; cuando se levanto pudo escuchar un susurro-Feliz cumpleaños Harry.

-Gracias Draco- Respondió también en un susurro.

El camino al despacho del Ministro de Magia no era muy largo desde los cuarteles de los aurores, era solo tomar un elevador y cruzar un par de pasillos; aun así Harry tuvo que seguir escuchando los elogios de todo el que se cruzaba. Tendría que tomar una poción re abastecedora luego si no quería que el dolor de cabeza lo derribara antes de la comida. Llego a las puertas dobles de roble tallado que daban al despacho del ministro y toco.

-Adelante…-Kingsley dejo la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo y cruzo sus manos en cuanto escucho los golpes en su puerta; se irguió y vio a Harry entrar en el despacho-Harry, que gusto verte.

-Hola señor ministro-El hombre termino de entrar cerrando la puerta tras él y tomando asiento como le indicaban con un gesto de la mano-¿Me necesita para algo?

-No seas tan formal muchacho…-Respondió el hombre, ya muy entrado en años, mientras se recostaba en su silla.

-Hace tiempo que deje de ser un muchacho, Kingsley-Respondió Harry; su vos adulta y más grave era prueba de su fachada. El ministro reía suavemente ante el que una vez fue un adolescente al que protegió en más de una ocasión.

-Bien bien, la verdad me sorprende que no quisieras tomarte el día-Tercio el ministro-¿Cómo esta Teddy? Pensé que querrías pasar tu cumpleaños con él que aquí en un cubículo.

-No me gusta faltar al trabajo…-Respondió sencillamente el ojiverde.

-Oh Harry-En un solo suspiro el ministro dejo salir todo aire de sus pulmones; luego respiro y se puso a limpiar sus gafas parsimoniosamente. Luego agrego-Has hecho más por este mundo de lo que muchos haremos en siete vidas.

-Me sobrestima señor-Atajo el hombre.

-Por el contrario, tú te infravaloras demasiado-Tercio el ministro-Harry, no es la primera vez que te lo sugiero pero siempre es la misma respuesta; ¿Por qué te niegas a retirarte?

-No podría-Su expresión era estoica; siendo que no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello, ni la primera persona que se lo decía.

-Reubicarte seria cosa fácil-Pero el ministro no desistía en intentar convencerlo de tomarse un merecido descanso. Él, al igual que todos los que lo conocían, se preocupaba por su salud-Pero, por ahora, ve con Teddy y distráete.

-Pero-

-Te lo está diciendo el ministro-Atajo Kingsley volviendo a tomar su pluma-Antes de que te vayas, dile a Dawlish que necesito ese informe pronto.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El sonido del silbato anunciaba el final de la hora. Mientras los chicos salían de la piscina por sus mochilas y camino a los vestidores el próximo grupo hacía fila para entrar a su turno.

-Nee Teddy, ¿harás algo esta noche?-Pregunto uno de sus compañeros, un muchacho ligeramente más alto que él pero más o menos de la misma complexión delgada.

-Iré a cenar con mi papá por su cumpleaños-Dijo el chico con su mochila al hombro; devolviéndole la sonrisa al otro-Pero estoy libre hasta la tarde, ¿a dónde querías invitarme, Eric?

-Pensaba que tal vez querrías acompañarme al cine-Sugirió el chico pasando su mano por la cintura de Teddy. Solo que ellos aun estaban en traje de baño y el podía sentir una camisa de tela.

-¿Cine?-Pregunto un sonriente Harry abrazando a ambos jóvenes por los hombros-Suena bien, ¿qué película veremos?

-¡Harry!-Después del enorme susto que les dio a los compañeros de su ahijado, Harry se quedo esperando en la reja de entrada; para cuando Teddy iba saliendo, ya vestido y sin ningún tonto adolescente encina, pudo escuchar:

-Amigo tu papá da miedo, ¿cómo es que siempre sale de la nada?-

-Solo es algo sobre protector-Respondió el joven; luego de despedirse de sus amigos corrió a reunirse con el aludido-No esperaba verte tan temprano.

-Yo no esperaba encontrarte coqueteando con uno de tus compañeros-Le reprocho el mayor, haciendo que su ahijado rodara los ojos. Harry creía que todo chico que se le acercaba lo hacía con la intención de seducirlo.

-No empieces…-Que detestaba cuando el ojiverde se ponía en actitud de mamá gallina.

-Mmmm-Harry solo gruño; que detestaba ver a otro chico sobre su ahijado-Vamos, te invito a almorzar.

-¡Genial!-De inmediato Harry ya tenía a un peliazul híperquinetico colgado del cuello-¡Quiero pizza con champiñones!

-¿No es algo temprano para estar comiendo pizza?-Sugirió divertido Harry mientras empezaba caminar.

-Pero ya estoy grande como para tener novio…-Agrego con tono meloso.

-¿Con champiñones dijiste?-

Mientras padre e hijo reían a carcajada suelta, ninguno noto la figura alta y delgada cubierta por una gabardina que los seguía.

 _Continuara…_

 **¡YEIH! Capitulo uno subido antes de las fiestas, es mi regalo para todos n_n**

 **Pero no se preocupen, ¡para la primera semana de enero será el capi 2! Sin embargo no se confíen, pueden darme ánimos con sus Reviews, y no olviden su colaboración para mi alcancía de Reviews n_n recuerden, ¡son 1000!**

 **Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado este capi. Ahora me tocan mis vacaciones por navidad y a vosotros igual ¡COMED MUCHO! ¡BEBED MÁS! ¡Y DEJAD REVIEWS!**

 **¡Buon Natale! ¡Merikurisumasu! ¡Joyeux Noel! ¡Felicis Festum! ¡Kala Christougeme!**


	3. No Puedes Seguir Asi

… **and a Happy New Year!**

 **Señores, señoritas, jóvenes e infantes ¡déjenme disfrutar mis primeras actualizaciones del año! (Perro: ¡VOLVI!) Ay dioses -_-U (Perro: Que bienvenida más fría… Más bien cuéntame que has hecho *lee lo que llevo a todos los fics* ¡PERO POR AMOR AL HADES QUE MIER- *Dardo K.O. al cuello*) Waoh, *rifle en mano* no tienen idea de cuánto tiempo espere para hacer eso.**

 **Uhhhh se que está mal que diga esto pero este es uno de mis fics favoritos hohoho no me culpen, aparece Harry! En fin, me encantaría decirles algunas cosas pero creo que aun es muy pronto n_n**

 **Disfruten el cap!**

 _Capitulo 2:_

" _No puedes seguir así"_

Harry amaba pasar el tiempo con su ahijado. Teddy era ruidoso, curioso, parlanchín, un poco mimado e infantil a veces. Justo como un adolescente de su edad debía ser. Harry, con su apariencia adulta, caminaba a su lado cuidando que este no se metiera en problemas, una cualidad que el tubo a su edad.

-¡Rápido, rápido!-Su ahijado lo apremiaba a que caminara más de prisa jalándolo del brazo. Mientras, Harry reía un poco.

-Cálmate, la película aun no empieza-Le dijo mientras caminaban por el amplio pasillo del centro comercial.

-Ya lo sé, pero no quiero hacer fila para las golosinas-Y con este argumento siguió jalando a su padrino.

Mientras caminaban Harry pudo notar como algunas personas se les quedaban viendo. Especialmente los jóvenes:

-No es a mi-Atajo el chico adivinando los pensamientos del mayor-Aun con esa apariencia de viejito eres bastante atractivo Harry.

-Dudo ser más llamativo que un chico con el pelo azul-Rebatió Harry. En respuesta Teddy solo se giro y le sonrió anchamente. Harry le devolvió el gesto y siguieron caminando. Minutos después ambos iban entrando a la sala de cine, él con una soda y unas palomitas grandes y Teddy-Volviste a exagerar.

-Sabes que me da hambre-Rebatió el menor divertido mientras cargaba su bandeja llena de aperitivos.

-Tienes suerte de no engordar, me recuerdas a Ron-Comento Harry. Su mejor amigo también tenía esa manía de comer en exceso. Pero recordarle hizo que su pecho doliera y se llevara la mano a este mientras se sentaban. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por Teddy.

-Ey…-Dijo llamando su atención a la vez que le tomaba la mano-No te lastimes.

-E-estoy bien-Respondió quedamente Harry, no quería arruinar el cumpleaños de su ahijado-Miremos la película.

Teddy lo miro escéptico unos segundos, sin tragarse la falsa sonrisa que su padre le devolvía. Pero opto por tomarle la palabra y dirigir su atención a la pantalla. En ningún momento le soltó la mano. Cosa que Harry le agradeció en su interior; Teddy era un buen ancla para mantenerse en el ahora y evitar esa sensación de fracaso que siempre lo atosigaba.

La película transcurrió sin más incidente digno de mención que cuando Teddy casi lloro con la muerte de uno de los personajes. Harry, por su lado, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido en más de una ocasión, no era muy fanático de las películas de ciencia ficción que tanto amaba su ahijado.

-Ya es algo tarde…-Comento Harry mientras caminaban fuera del centro comercial. Y la verdad tenía algo de razón, el sol ya se había ocultado aunque la noche aun no estaba muy presente.

-Ni pienses que regresaremos ahora-Pero Teddy conocía muy bien a su padrino-Aun tenemos la cena.

-Podemos pedir pizza….

-Y un cuerno de Erumtper-Rebatió tercamente su ahijado pelinegro-¡Comeremos pasta!

-La pizza es pasta-Pero no tenía sentido intentar aclararlo, ya se encontraba siendo arrastrado por la calle.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Cuando regresaron a Grimmauld Place, Teddy cabeceando, Harry no pudo evitar hacerlo con una agradable sensación en su estomago. Había pasado una agradable tarde de cumpleaños con su ahijado y sin ningún incidente. Al parecer finalmente habían decidido darle un respiro de todo. Prácticamente cargo a Teddy hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y entro. Lo dejo sobre la cama, donde automáticamente este se aferro a su almohada; Teddy dormido era lo mismo que una trampa para osos. Le quito los zapatos y los calcetines, además le saco la camisa dejándolo en franelilla para que durmiera más fresco.

-Descansa-Le dijo echándole el pelo hacia atrás y besándole la frente. No noto como el joven sonreía complacido.

Una vez en su habitación se tomo su tiempo para cambiarse. Le gustaba su pijama de algodón, una camisa manga larga y mono, era cómoda y tibia; perfecta para las noches en Inglaterra. Guardo la ropa que había usado y se acostó, dejando la cobija solo hasta su pecho. Se quedo mirando las tablas de techo unos minutos hasta que se durmió.

 _Se hallaba de regreso en Hogwarts. El castillo se veía igual a como lo recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, grande e imponente. Él seguía luciendo como un estudiante de último año y llevaba su túnica negra de uniforme._

 _Con paso vacilante se encamino y cruzo las grandes puertas de entrada. El salón era tan impresionante con su suelo de mármol, las gruesas columnas que sostenían la bóveda del techo, los cuatro enormes relojes de arena cada uno con rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros y ópalos marcando los puntajes de las casas._

 _Harry no pudo evitar la nostalgia al recordar esos días donde se emocionaba al ver el reloj de Gryffindor con más puntos que el de Slytherin, o la ves que él y los gemelos se ocultaron de Percy tras estos por haber lanzando una bomba fétida en la biblioteca._

 _Le gustaba estar de vuelta, lo hacía sentir tan tranquilo. Se paró a mitad del salón y pensó, ¿subir las escaleras o ir a su izquierda y ver el gran comedor?_

 _Al final se decidió por la segunda opción. Camino unos metros y se sorprendió de ver las puertas cerradas. Aunque era lógico, parecía ser bien entrada la noche así que todos los habitantes del castillo debían estar durmiendo; aun así empujo las puertas de madera abriéndolas de par en par y deseando no haberlo echo._

 _-Oh…-No había ninguna de las cuatro mesas ni la de los profesores y aun así el lugar estaba a rebozar._

 _Dividiendo la estancia en dos había una línea de cuerpos. Cadáveres. Verlo una vez más le produjo la misma sensación de pesadez, de dolor y sufrimiento que nada tenía que envidiarle a la maldición cruciatus. Podía ver a los heridos, algunos en grupo abrazándose y otros simplemente llorando solos en el piso. Los veía pero eran como fantasmas sin rostro, pero los escuchaba. Reconocía las voces de sus amigos, de sus compañeros, los maestros, todos. Escuchaba otra vez los lamentos y las lagrimas de la señora Weasley llorando a Fred, los sollozos de Luna…_

 _No podía seguir reviviendo aquello. Quiso dar media vuelta y salir huyendo pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo._

 _Una vez más volvía a estar rodeado por la guerra. Los muros temblaban, el techo desprendía polvo, las columnas se quebraban. Los hechizos volvían a surcar el aire; sus amigos mataban, morían y caían y él no podía hacer nada._

-Harry…-Al abrir los ojos volvía a estar de regreso en su habitación. Debía estar amaneciendo porque la luz aun se filtraba azul por su ventana. Claro que no daba al exterior, sino que estaba encantada para mostrar un paisaje; idea de Teddy-¿Estás bien?-Estaba agitado, sudoroso y sentía garganta seca, pero asintió con la cabeza-Las pesadillas, ¿empeoran?

-No-Respondió secamente Harry mientras se quitaba el pelo de la cara-Solo, no dejan de doler.

-Nada fue tu culpa Harry, fue-

-Sirius-Atajo el mago-Por favor…-Si padrino se lo quedo viendo un momento, no le gustaba ver así a su ahijado. Desapareció.

El ojiverde se tomo unos minutos para calmar su pulso. Era sábado, así que probablemente Teddy aun estaría durmiendo; salió de la cama y fue al baño. Tomaría una larga ducha antes de ir a recoger el periódico y preparar el desayuno.

-Mmmm-Adoraba el clima frio. En especial cuando podía envolverse en sus cobijas y sentir esa calidez tan reconfortante. Excepto por su pie, el cual se empeñaba en mantenerse fuera de las cobijas. Lo cual fue suficiente para terminar de despertarlo. Así que con algo de mal humor se destapo y miro al techo, luego a su reloj; las ocho treinta de la mañana-Genial…-Un sábado completamente echado a perder.

Se bajo de la cama y fue directo al pasillo, conociendo a su padrino ya debía estar abajo en la cocina. Con flojera y frotándose un ojo empezó a bajar las escaleras, un poco de café le ayudaría a mejorar su día. Tal vez, con suerte, podría convencer a Harry de salir a trotar un rato. Pero primero:

-Oye Harry, ¿ya esta él ca-La pregunta por una bebida caliente murió en cuanto puso un pie en la cocina. Su padre estaba sentado con su cabeza oculta en los brazos sobre la mesa del comedor. A su espalda la tetera silbaba pero a Teddy no podía impórtale menos. Ya sin un solo dejo de pereza fue directo a él, su espalda se convulsionaba pero lo que le preocupaba era que apenas podía escuchar su respiración- Harry, vamos, arriba…

Aparto el periódico a un lado, o mejor dicho ambos, pero poco le importo que hubiera uno extra esa mañana. Tomo a su padre y lo cargo hasta el recibidor y ahí escaleras a arriba a la habitación principal.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Increíble…-Como todas las mañanas el ministro se encontraba en su despacho preparando el trabajo de la siguiente semana. Pero en medio de un descanso que se tomo para leer el periódico del día se encontró con la última gran reseña de Rita Skeeter, o como Kingsley solía llamarla-¡Esa arpía!

 _Harry Potter ¿Compensando su juventud perdida?_

 _Harry Potter, el héroe de nuestro mundo y reconocido auror ocupa su lugar en las páginas de los libros de historia que hoy estudian los jóvenes magos. Pero la historia tiene su lado oscuro. Al cargar con el destino de nuestro mundo sobre él desde que era un bebé y al perder a sus padres, Harry Potter jamás pudo disfrutar de una infancia como todos nosotros._

 _¿Pero acaso ahora intenta recuperar sus días de juventud? ¿O solo empieza a mostrar la naturaleza de sus fetiches? Aller, 31 de Octubre fue su trigésimo tercer cumpleaños, se le vio acompañado de un jovencito de no más de quince años paseando por un reconocido "centro comercial" muggle. Se desconoce si la naturaleza del jovencito en cuestión es mágica o no, aunque seguramente se trate de un joven muggle contratado para "acompañar" durante su cumpleaños al "héroe" de nuestro mundo. Jugar en tiendas muggles de "video juegos", asistir a funciones de "cine" y una cena fue la manera de celebrar su cumpleaños y seguramente una celebración que duro hasta altas horas de la noche en-_

-Debería tragarse esa pluma-Gruño el ministro dejando el articulo a medias y desquitándose con el papel periódico. Quiso regresar al trabajo pero estaba demasiado ofuscado como para pensar en eso. Además, se sentía preocupado; si Harry leía aquello no haría más que sentirse miserable. Era obvio que el chico en las fotografías era Teddy, porque había fotografías el descaro de aquella periodista no conocía limites, ¿Cómo podía siquiera atreverse a insinuar que Harry le pagaba a niños por sexo? ¿Acaso olvido todo lo que hizo por ellos? Era evidente que si.

En momentos como ese deseaba poder usar toda su influencia como ministro y hacer que el Profeta se dignara a tener algo de sentido común y decencia, en vez de pensar solo en vender. Por eso le gustaba leer El Quisquilloso, de vez en cuando para despejar su mente y el estrés. Pero en ese momento lo único que podría despejarlo era una cosa. Así que tomo una hoja de pergamino limpia, empapo la punta de su pluma en tinta y empezó a escribir…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Teddy se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, mirando fijamente a su padrino. Parecía dormir pero su respiración era agitada y sudaba ligeramente, como si tuviera algo de fiebre, sin contar los pequeños objetos de la habitación que levitaban un par de centímetros por encima de la superficie donde estaban. Se ponía así cada vez que los recuerdos del pasado volvían a abrirle esas viejas heridas que tenía en su mente, su alma. Odiaba verlo así, en ese estado tan vulnerable. No podía dejar de preguntarse si algún día podría cerrarlas, jamás desaparecerían pero serian como su cicatriz. Solo un recuerdo de un pasado doloroso.

-Papá…-Susurro mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo de la frente.

Un ruido aparte le llamo la atención. Se giro un poco creyendo que algo grande se había caído de la mesa, pero no fue aquello; pudo ver como las llamas verdes de la chimenea volvían a tornarse de su color natural, frente a esas había un pergamino doblado a la mitad:

" _Harry, acabo de leer El Profeta. Skeeter nunca cambiara pero te prometo hacer algo al respecto. Por favor respóndeme cuanto antes o enviare alguien a verte. Att: Kingsley"_

Se sorprendió, y alegro, de ver que el ministro se interesaba tanto en su padre. Pero aquello tampoco quitaba el hecho que no ayudaba en nada a Harry; él necesitaba algo más, y ya hacía tiempo que había estado rondándole la cabeza. Así que fue al escritorio de la habitación y tomo una pluma, escribiendo la respuesta en el reverso del pergamino:

" _Señor ministro soy Teddy, mi padre está bien, pero algo decaído. Le agradezco su preocupación y por eso hay algo que quisiera pedirle como favor…"_

Mientras Harry se agitaba un poco bajo el peso de sus recuerdos su ahijado se concentraba en ser tan claro y conciso como fuera posible mientras escribía. Y también pensaba como decirle lo que tenía en mente.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Harry no despertó sino hasta unas horas después, cuando ya marcaban las cuatro o cinco de la tarde. Se sentó sobre su colchón y vio como unas cuantas hojas de pergamino caían perezosamente al piso, sin poder contener un "No de nuevo". Se hecho el cabello para atrás con ambas manos antes de descubrirse y bajar de la cama. No recordaba haber subido, así que seguramente Teddy lo esperaba abajo de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-Despertaste-Increíblemente su ahijado estaba tumbado en el sofá de la sala, con el fuego encendido y leyendo uno de esos comics americanos que tanto le gustaban-¿Tienes hambre?

-S-si, un poco…-Esa modalidad despreocupada de su ahijado lo descolocaba un poco. Normalmente estaría frente a él sermoneándolo por dejar que cosas tan insignificantes lo afectaran de esa manera; pero no, simplemente estaba ahí como si nada-¿Preparaste algo?

-Hay unos emparedados en el comedor-Respondió sencillamente el menor pasando de pagina.

A Harry en verdad se le hacía muy extraño, pero prefería pensar en aquello como una mejora con respecto a la actitud de su ahijado. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto fue la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza bien frio y se sentó a comer en silencio. Al menos la frescura del jugo le quito esa sensación seca de la garganta, ayudándole a pasar la comida. No comió demasiado, jamás lo hacía, pero apenas hubo dejado el plato Teddy apareció en la cocina, con aspecto serio y un sobre en las manos.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto confundido.

-No puedes seguir así-Dijo de inmediato el metamorfago, ganándose un reviro de los ojos de su padrino.

-Teddy, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto, sabes que-

-Pero si es la última vez que te digo esto-Interrumpió-Sigues dejando que todo lo que hiciste por el mundo mágico te afecte, ¡y estoy harto!-Dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra de su última frase.

-¿Crees que es algo que puedo evitar?-No pudo contenerse y soltar aquella pregunta con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-No-Respondió sencillamente su ahijado encogiéndose de hombros, entonces hizo sonar el papel del sobre contra su mano-Pero pienso alejarte de todo esto que te afecta tanto.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Conocía a su ahijado, y sabia que cuando decía algo era muy en serio. Entonces, en vez de responder Teddy solo le dejo el sobre en frente; era azul con un par de franjas azules verticales, Llevaban el logo y un par de alas y decía-Ah no.

-Ah sí; ve a hacer tus maletas-Atajo el menor con una mirada decidida-Nuestro vuelo sale en tres horas, ¡y! tengo un equipo de aurores listo para obligarte a subir si es necesario-Esta vez la mirada de Harry se torno escéptica ante la amenaza de su ahijado-Cortesía de tío Kingsley.

-¿Mi opinión aplica para algo?-Pregunto Harry apoyándose completamente en el respaldo de la silla y mirando a su ahijado con los brazos cruzados.

-Harry solo estar en esta casa te enferma, lo sé; y encima todos los días vas a atrabajar, y todos te tratan como si fueras diferente, ¡todo eso está acabando contigo!-Exploto-Ya no debes hacer nada por el mundo mágico, nada por los demás, por una vez en tu vida intenta vivirla-

-¿Huyendo?-

-Cambiando-Corrigió-Empezando por esta casa, sé que es la de tu padrino pero ese fantasma de polvo es suficiente razón para que cualquiera se vuelva loco. Por favor Harry, vámonos, a donde no te molesten, donde no te conozcan…

-…-El ojiverde guardo silencio unos minutos, en los que evito la mirada de su ahijado-Supongamos que acepto, ¿Dónde propones irnos? ¿Irlanda, Escocia… Rusia...?

-No, lo esencial no es dejar el país a otro-Dijo Teddy-Hablo del mundo mágico…

Una hora después ambos bajaban del taxi; gracias a la magia pudieron empacar rápido y ligero, aunque solo llevaban su ropa y algunas cosas personales más. Teddy llevaba su valija y una mochila al hombro mientras que Harry su baúl y una maleta pequeña. El menor miraba ocasionalmente a su padrino, él cual no había dicho nada desde que salieron del número doce de Grimmauld Place, pero su rostro se mostraba serio. Aunque Teddy podía leer fácilmente a través este y ver que en realidad se mostraba inseguro, incluso temeroso. Pero no se echaría para atrás, habían tomado la decisión y se irían.

Después de dar sus pasajes y abordar, Teddy a la ventana y Harry a su lado, ambos solo esperaron con todas sus fuerzas estar haciendo lo correcto. Después que las azafatas dieron las indicaciones y el avión comenzó su marcha, Teddy pudo sentir como su mano era apretada levemente por la de su padrino.

-¿América?-Susurro Harry sin soltar la mano de su ahijado-¿Por qué?

-Si vamos a cambiar nuestras vidas, mejor hacerlo a lo grande-Respondió Teddy con su sonrisa-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás… Papá.

-No lo hare Teddy-

 _Continuara…_

 **Jmmm… No se ustedes pero creo que es un capitulo muy completo n_n**

 **Y créanme no son los únicos que detestan a Skeeter, pero era necesario hahaha**

 **Ya en serio, me encantaría leer que opinan de este cap… EL PRIMERO DEL AÑO!**

 **Recuerden mi meta de los 1000 reviws!**


	4. Clima Frio

**¡ASI ES SEÑORES! Y señoritas claro… ¡HOY ES DIA DE ACTUALISACIONES!**

 **¡Y…! Si hacemos un pequeño conteo, es solo un par de semanas de semanas después de mi última actualización. Me siento muy satisfecho con cada capítulo y me muero por leer sus opiniones, ya saben; saber que opinan, que les gustaría ver, que puedo mejorar… Todo eso**

 **Perro: Y Reviews dejar… muy importantes los Reviews ser.**

 **Ok maestro Yoda, tranquilo… Ve a buscar algún joven para enseñarle el lado bueno…**

 **Sin más distracciones los dejo para que disfruten de un nuevo capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 3:_

" _Clima Frio"_

El clima de la ciudad de Forks no era exactamente el más variado de los Estados Unidos. Usualmente solo podían contar con "lluvioso" y "muy lluvioso", y muy raramente con "nublado". Era de esas ciudades pequeñas donde la población no pasaba una población de más de mil personas, el típico lugar donde todos conocían a todos.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, eso no se podía negar. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor. Y toda aquella muestra natural no hacía más que acentuarse en la reserva india que todos conocían como "La Push"; una extensión de varias decenas de hectáreas de bosque y una extensión de un par de kilómetros de playa.

Allí sus habitantes eran apenas una cuarta parte de la población en Forks; tenían instituto, un par de tiendas, incluso un pequeño puesto medico al cual asistían mayormente los adultos mayores para sus chequeos o controles. Sus habitantes eran pacíficos y amables entre ellos y la gente de la ciudad, pero muy desconfiados con lo que respectaba a los extranjeros.

-¡Hola Billy!-Esa mañana el jefe de la tribu, Billy Black, se encontraba en la cocina de su casa leyendo el periódico cuando escucho a alguien en por la puerta-Valla, veo que mejoras en esto de cocinar…-Agrego el hombre al percibir el aroma del desayuno.

-Gracias Charlie-Respondió el hombre en la silla de ruedas doblando su periódico-Pero ese no fui yo.

-¿Entonces quien?-La respuesta llego sola:

-¿Oye Billy donde quieres que ponga esto?-Un joven adolescente se asomo por la misma puerta por donde había entrado el jefe de policía. Era algo bajo, de tex morena, con el cabello oscuro y corto, era alto pero sus facciones denotaban que no pasaba de los quince años. Iba solo en unos pantalones cortos, sin camisa y con los brazos cargados con varios leños cortados. Entonces reparo en la presencia del jefe de policía de Forks-Ah, hola Charlie.

-Hola Seth-

-Ponlos en la sala, junto a la chimenea-Respondió Billy, dejándole paso al chico para que pasara. Una vez que se quedaron solos miro a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Haces que un chico de quince años te haga el desayuno?-Inquirió el jefe de policía-Podría encerrarte por esto.

-El solo me trae el desayuno que me envía Sue-Dijo el anciano sin creerle una palabra al jefe-Y, bueno, desde que Jacob salió de viaje necesito a alguien que me ayude.

-Sí, claro…-Billy pudo ver con satisfacción como su mejor amigo reviraba los ojos-¿Y qué has sabido de Jacob?

-Bueno, esto y aquello-Respondió evasivamente-Esta con Rachell en Nueva York.

-Claro, la noticia debió afectarle bastante-Después de eso ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio. El tema del triangulo amoroso en la vida de sus hijos siempre era un tema incomodo para ellos; por suerte en ese momento regreso Seth a la cocina.

-Ya esta Billy-Le dijo-¿Quieres que te ayude con algo más?

-No, está bien Seth ya vete a casa-El joven quileute ayudo a Billy a salir de la casa cargando su equipo de pesca mientras Charly calentaba el auto-Oye Seth…-El anciano aprovecho que su amigo estaba lejos y abordo al joven tras él-¿Han tenido alguna noticia de él?

-Lo ciento Billy, pero nada-Respondió quedamente Seth-Sam dice que debe estar muy lejos, ni siquiera la telepatía lo alcanza. ¿Tú crees que vuelva pronto?

-No lo sé Seth, se ha vuelto muy impredecible-Con esta última frase llegaron al auto, donde Charly y el quileute le ayudaron a subir al asiento junto al conductor-Dale las gracias a tu madre por la comida, estuvo deliciosa.

-Claro Billy…-Respondió Seth, sonriente y ajeno a las intenciones del anciano de chinchar al jefe de policía.

-Seth ponte una camisa-Atajo Charly por el alta vos de la patrulla-Te vas a resfriar.

El joven solo agito su mano en aire mientras caminaba bajo la brisa suave que empezaba a caer y se dirigía hacia el bosque; dentro del auto Billy reía moviendo los hombros mientras Charly chasqueaba la lengua.

-Deja de reírte, deberías cuidar más a esos muchachos-Le riño el jefe de policía arrancando el auto-Siempre están sin camisa, van terminar con una pulmonía. ¿Y porque dejas que se hagan tatuajes siendo tan jóvenes?

-Creí que iríamos a pescar-Rebatió Billy con sorna-¿Tan aburrida esta la jefatura que tienes que interrogar a un viejo invalido?

-Está bien, hablemos de otra cosa-Cedió finalmente el oficial-Las reglas de siempre, ni religión, política o nuestros hijos.

-Bueno eso me deja sin armas…-Bromeo-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna nueva comidilla en la ciudad?

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar de chismes-

-Está bien, entonces hablemos de nuestros sentimientos y cuando estemos pescando lloraremos en nuestros hombros sobre los solos que estamos-Dos segundos de silencio de después:

-Escuche a los muchachos esta mañana hablar sobre algo-Dijo Charly-Andy estaba haciendo su turno en el aeropuerto, bueno, dijo que llegaron un par de extranjeros a la ciudad.

-Mmmm-En cuanto la palabra "extranjero" llego a sus oídos el ceño de Billy se frunció.

-O vamos, tú eres el que quiso hablar del tema-Atajo Charly, conocía perfectamente la opinión de Billy para cualquier desconocido que llegara a la ciudad.

-Vale vale, ¿y sabes algo más de ellos?-Inquirió.

-Solo que son dos muchachos, creo que hermanos, y que son ingleses-Billy se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes si planean quedarse?

-No; salí de la oficina antes de escuchar algo más…

Después de eso empezaron a charlar sobre el futbol y a hacer apuestas de la temporada que se venía. Aunque en su mente el anciano quileute no podía dejar de pensar en los extraños que habían llegado. Era poco usual que fríos nómadas llegaran en avión, pero nadie en su sano juicio se mudaría a Forks. Ya le diría a Sam que se encargara de investigar cuando regresara.

De momento debía preocuparse por cuantas truchas podría llevarse a casa para la tarde.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-… y recuerde cuidar su receta señora Parker-

-Muchísimas gracias doctor Cullen, siempre es tan amable-La simpática mujer mayor le dio una palmadas en la mejilla antes de seguir a la enfermera a la recepción.

-Muy bien, ¿quien sigue?-El doctor se giro hacia la sala de espera pero no vio a nadie más. No era nada inusual, eran poco los pacientes que veía al día; tomo su tabla de papeles y se dirigió de regreso a su despacho. Le agradaba revisar los expedientes y llevar un buen control de todos sus pacientes. Forks era un pueblo muy calmado, pocas veces llegaban emergencias que atender.

Aunque la boda de su hijo venía ocupando buena parte de su concentración. Le alegraba saber que-

-Doctor Cullen-Pero la vos de la enfermera de recepción en el intercomunicador le llamo la atención.

-¿Si?-Respondió apretando el botón de línea.

-Su hija Alice lo llama por la línea dos-

-Muy bien, gracias Jean-Corto y descolgó el auricular-Dime, ¿qué sucede Alice?

-Carlisle, tenemos un problema-Había esperado escuchar las instrucciones de su hija adoptiva con respecto a los preparativos de la boda. Pero en lugar de eso se enfrento a la vos suave de su hija con un tono serio, calmado pero apremiante. Ese que utilizaba cada vez que tenía alguna visión que los afectaba a ellos.

-¿Qué viste?-

-N-no estoy segura-Respondió la vampiresa-Voy para allá, no quiero preocupar a Edward.

-Sí, buena idea-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La ligera brisa con la que habían despertado todos había terminado por convertirse en una lluvia torrencial. Todo el bosque retumbaba con el ruido de las gotas golpeando las hojas del follaje, las rocas y el suelo lodoso; en algún rincón del bosque un pequeño conejo negro corría entre los árboles, sorteando rocas y ramas caídas. A su paso dejaba una serie de pequeñas huellas que en un segundo ya estaban llenas del agua de lluvia y al siguiente algo más grande las pisaba y dejaba una huella mucho más grande y profunda.

El pequeño animal no se detenía pero su perseguidor no cedía en su carrera. Las gotas de agua caían contra su lomo y se dividían en cientos de diminutas gotas más; el depredador ya podía ver a su presa, solo un poco, un poco mas y por fin podría-

- _¡Seth! Deja de jugar y regresa ahora-_

 _-¡ARGGGH!_ -Había estado tan cerca, pero tuvo que detenerse allí mismo y ver como su presa se iba y perdía entre los arbustos- _¡Sam! Estuve a punto de atraparlo._

Siguió quejándose hasta que hubo llegado al claro junto al rio donde se reunían. Una vez que sintió las pequeñas rocas y arena bajo sus patas también pudo ver al resto de sus compañeros; Quil y Embry están de pie junto al montón de troncos talados, Paul estaba echado del lado opuesto del montón de troncos, Leah no dejaba de caminar de un punto a otro impaciente, Jared estaba a la orilla del rio bebiendo agua y Sam, su alfa, esperaba pacientemente a que todos se reunieran.

 _-Seth por amor a dios, ¿cómo es posible que no puedas atrapar a un simple conejo?_ -Escucho la vos socarrona de Embry en su mente.

- _¡Ese conejo es malvado! Siempre me lo cruzo y nunca logro alcanzarlo-_ Chillo indignado el más joven de los lobos.

- _Seth, los conejos no son malvados, te falta un tornillo-_

 _-¡Cállate Quil!-_

 _-¡Suficiente!-_ Llamo el alfa- _Seth, deja de jugar durante tus patrullas, estamos para vigilar no para comportarnos como niños-_

 _-Seth es un niño-_

 _-Y…-_ Prosiguió el alfa haciendo caso omiso a la intervención de Jared- _Especialmente ahora, con esto de la boda Cullen._

 _-A la que no nos invitaron-_ Dijo Embry.

- _Lo más seguro es que traigan a mas sanguijuelas amigos suyos; doblaremos las patrullas y el día la boda vigilaremos directamente la frontera_ -De inmediato su mente se lleno con las quejas de toda la manada, comenzando por Leah y terminando por Quil, que argumentaba tener una cita esa noche- _¡Silencio!_

- _Sam, creo que exageras, Bella dice que sus familiares son todos vegetarianos-_ Tercio Seth; pero en respuesta solo recibió un gruñido de parte de sus compañeros, excepto Leah por supuesto.

 _-¡¿Eres idiota o q-_

 _-¡Atrás Paul!-_ Atajo Leah interponiéndose entre el lobo gris y el de color de arena, que era su hermano- _¡Lo tocas y te hare papilla!_

 _-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!-_

 _-¡YA BASTA!-_ La orden en vos del alfa calmo y acallo de inmediato a todos. Y el más joven no pudo evitar ese miedo que lo invadía cada vez que su voluntad se veía dominada por aquella vos- _Paul, Leah, estoy harto de sus peleas; Seth, más vale que empieces a dejar de ser tan confiado._

 _-V-vale-_ En su mente pudo escuchar lo que sería un suspiro cansado por parte de Sam:

- _Vete a casa, mañana tienes escuela-_

Caminando de vuelta, en sus dos piernas, Seth no dejaba de patear los charcos y las rocas intentando descargar su rabia. Detestaba ser el menor de todos en la manada, siempre estaban llamándolo "niño" o desestimando todo lo que decía. Nunca tomaban en cuenta su opinión e incluso Leah, que lo defendía muy a su manera, no se cansaba de repetirle que tenía que madurar.

-Hola cariño-Le saludo su madre en cuanto lo vio entrar-¿Y tú hermana?

-Regresara a las diez, después de su patrulla-

-¿Te pasa algo hijo?-Inquirió Sue; pero Seth solo le dedico una sonrisa:

-Estoy bien, ya sabes, solo cansado… Iré a ducharme.

Sue Clearwater vio a su hijo menor desaparecer en el baño; a veces no comprendía porque sus hijos habían tenido que heredar el linaje de su tribu. Pero sabía que había una razón para todo aquello; y eso incluía a Jacob Black.

Donde quiera que sea que estuviera en ese momento.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

En algún lugar, muy lejos de allí, en un bosque los troncos de sus árboles eran grises y sus hojas, al igual que el suelo, se encontraban congeladas y cubiertas de fina escarcha. No había rastro de un solo tono de verde; solo reinaban el frio gris y el blanco de las rocas congeladas. Aun así, el cielo se mostraba azul con un brillante sol en lo alto y un gélido viento a ras del suelo.

Allí en medio del helado paraje, durmiendo junto a los restos de un alce, se encontraba durmiendo un enorme lobo. Su pelaje rojo cobrizo, se encontraba cubierto levemente por la suave nieve que caía, su hocico manchado por la sangre de su última comida y su respiración podía verse claramente al exhalar por su nariz. Hacía semanas que vivía allí, en mitad del bosque, a kilómetros de la cualquiera clase de civilización; sobreviviendo a base de su puro instinto, de sus sentidos para cazar y luchando contra los elementos.

Pocos eran ya los pensamientos humanos que llegaban a su mente. Pero, aun en medio de su sangre ardiente y del animal salvaje que habitaba en su interior, podía escuchar el susurro de aquella vos cuyo nombre no podía, ni quería, recordar. La voz de un muchacho joven, enamorado y dolido, que no dejaba de repetir una palabra…

No… Un nombre… Uno que siempre lo hacía desear buscar un oso y luchar. Que sus garras se clavaran en su carne y sintiera el dolor de estar vivo. Un nombre que hacia hervir su sangre aun más de lo usual; que le aceleraba el pulso y le nublaba la visión al rojo… Solo uno…

El pequeño copo de nieve se quebró contra una hoja en lo alto. Y el silencio se rompió el gruñido de una bestia despertando:

 _-… Bella…-_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Aquella mañana el clima parecía querer darles un descanso de toda esa agua. Al menos eso pensó Seth mientras se levantaba y miraba por su ventana. Arreglarse para ir al instituto nunca le llevaba demasiado; unos jeans, camisa ligera y su chaqueta en la mochila, solo para calmar a su madre que insistía en que llevara algo para abrigarse. Aunque el termómetro insistiera en marcar 48° y eso significara que usar chaqueta era como llevar encima un sauna; pero, era su madre, no podía culparla por preocuparse.

Mientras caminaba por la acera pensaba en algunas cosas: su hermana roncando en la habitación de al lado, sus tareas de matemática sin terminar, su agonizante vida social en el instituto, las patrullas que tendría que hacer esa noche. Ojala le tocara con Embry o Quil, eran con quienes mejor se llevaba; Jared era demasiado serio, Paul un amargado, y era incomodo tener que estar con Sam o Leah. Pero de repente su atención se desvió a un lado, al bosque.

-¿Mmm…?-Dio un par de pasos y escudriño entre los arboles-¡Wouh!-Definitivamente había algo grande moviéndose entre ellos. Corrió un par de metros y se aseguro de estar lo bastante lejos de la carrerta-¡Muy bien chicos, fue divertido, pero tengo que ir a clases!

No sería la primera vez que alguno intentaba jugarle una broma. Esta listo para lanzarse contra Quil, si era él, pero de entre los arbustos salió un lobo que no había visto en semanas:

-¿Jake?-Pregunto dudoso. Estaba seguro que se trataba de él, pero había algo en sus ojos que lo inquietaba. Era algo, no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo. Era como si Jacob fuera una criatura más del bosque, un depredador, un lobo en la completa extensión de la palabra. Empezaba a cavilar la posibilidad de entrar él en fase, pero antes de que pudiera decidir algo el lobo rojizo se dio la vuelta y se sentó en sus cuartos traseros junto a un árbol.

-H-hola…-Allí, sentado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol, estaba de regreso un muchacho alto, de diecisiete años, fornido y con una barba de un par de días.

-¡Jake, hermano!-Seth se le habría lanzado encima, estaba más que feliz de volver a ver a su mejor amigo, pero jamás se acostumbraría a verlo como vino al mundo. Se apresuro a sacarse la mochila y a tomar su chaqueta de esta-Ten, dios, hay tanto que tengo que preguntarte.

-D…-El ceño de Jacob se frunció ligeramente, como si le doliera la cabeza-Dees… Ah, despacio, Seth…

-¿No puedes hablar bien?-Inquirió Seth sentándose a su lado, y fijándose en como el mayor solo se había puesto la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. El moreno negó con la cabeza.

-S-solo…-Dijo entrecortadamente con una sonrisa-Perdí, práctica.

-Ya veo-Seth supo que preguntarle cuando fue la última vez que salió de fase seria una pregunta estúpida. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que Jacob puso su mano en la cabeza del menor a gesto de hermanos:

-¿No, tienes escuela?-Pregunto lentamente.

-Está bien, puedo faltar hoy…-Por su lado Seth se sentó un poco más al moreno-¿Tienes hambre?

-Comí, ciervo antes-

-Jomi-Comento el menor, sacando una pequeña risa al más grande.

-¿Algo, nuevo que cuentes?-

-Mmmm, Paul sigue siendo un odioso-Entonces una pequeña luz se encendió sobre su cabeza-Ah, anoche Billy llamo a Sam; dijo que habían llegado unos extranjeros a la ciudad y quería que revisáramos, ya sabes por…-Se cayó, había estado a punto de tocar un tema delicado, por suerte Jacob pareció no reparar en ello-Si eran sanguijuelas nómadas y eso.

-¿Tienes, dinero?-Pregunto Jacob-Quisiera, una soda…

-Hay algunas en casa, ¿quieres venir?

El aludido sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aunque cuando intento ponerse de pie cayó sobre su rodilla; al parecer el habla no era lo único en lo que había perdido práctica. Por eso ambos regresaron a casa del menor en fase, por suerte no había nadie más de la manada que los sintiera, cosa que Jacob agradeció.

No quería que su regreso se supiera tan pronto.

 _Continuara…_

 **Bueno es que muchos querían saber de la llegada de Harry y Teddy a Forks. Pero ya me conocen y saben que adoro dejarlos en suspenso n_n lo se, soy una mala persona…**

 **Pero tienen que admitir que eso les encanta hahahahaha**

 **Bueno, ya tuvimos un pequeño abreboca de cómo es más o menos la situación con los Quileutes. Un consejo: si están haciendo especulaciones del futuro, y sé que es así (si, te hablo a ti Butter´) les aconsejo que intenten sacarse un poco la línea de trama de la película, créanme, pienso sorprenderlos a todos n_n**

 **Por ahora, que les gustaría ver en el siguiente capi?**

 **Nos leemos!**


	5. Sube y Baja

**¡HOLA! Mis amados y amadas no tienen idea de cómo los extrañe durante todo este tiempo… Pero en serio, la U me tenia agarrado por un lado muy doloroso para los hombres y no tenía tiempo ni para leer (See, fue horrible…) Waoh al fin concordamos en algo, genial.**

 **Saben es prácticamente mi primer fic de Harry Potter y ya me enamore de hacerlo hahaha aquí veremos un poco la nueva casa de Harry y Teddy, no se preocupen, tengo muchas ideas planeadas para antes de que nuestros protas se conozcan MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA por ahora disfruten el cap n_n**

 _Capitulo 4:_

" _Sube y Baja"_

Seth se quedo con Jacob el resto del día. Cuando llegaron a casa había una nota de Sue para Leah, que seguía durmiendo, diciendo que se iría a hacer unas compras. Eso significaba que tenían la casa para ellos solos:

-¿Leah?-Pregunto dudoso Jacob, sentado en el sofá de la sala, y aceptando la lata de soda que Seth le extendía.

-Tuvo patrulla hasta tarde esta mañana, créeme: ni un terremoto la despertaría-Explico irónicamente el menor, sacando una pequeña risa a su amigo-Supongo que no conociste muchos renos divertidos en tus paseos por el bosque.

-No. Los… conejos escapaban… cada. Que me. Veían-Tal vez los espacios entre palabras de las frases podrían haberle causado algún fastidio a alguien. Pero a Seth aun así se le hizo divertido el comentario.

Estuvieron juntos el resto de la mañana, Jacob entretenido por la verborrea que tanto caracterizaba a Seth. El menor le compartió la mitad de su almuerzo, lo cual dejo a ambos con hambre; por lo que Jacob se levanto, llevaba puestos unos shorts que Seth le había prestado, y fue directo a la cocina. Fue que Seth se dio cuenta que el quileute, aun andando sobre sus dos pies, se comportaba como un lobo.

Parecía que en lugar ver con sus ojos, buscaba la comida en el refrigerador con su olfato. La forma en que arrugaba su nariz cuando descartaba la taza con coles, y se relamía cuando encontró el pollo que había quedado de la cena la noche anterior.

-¿No quieres calentar eso? Debe estar helado…-Sugirió Seth sentado al contrario del sofá.

-No. Esta, bien…-Respondió Jacob poniéndolo todo en un plato-Al. Menos, esta cocido.

-Lo que tú digas hermano-Mientras Jacob devoraba todo el pollo Seth se dedicaba a contarle, con más detalle todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia; siendo extremadamente cuidadoso de no mencionar el tema de Bella o los Cullen. Cerca de medio día Sue arribo a la casa, cargada con bolsas de papel llenas de víveres.

-Hola hijo, llegaste temprano-Le saludo su madre caminado hacia la cocina, donde estaba Jacob, al cual no veía a causa de todas la bolsas. Por su lado, Seth prefirió omitir el detalle de que no había ido a clases.

-Sí, salimos, antes…-Mientras hablaba vio como Jacob lo miraba con la boca llena y una ceja alzada. Silenciosamente le dijo al Black que se callara.

-Hola Sue-La mujer dio un pequeño respingo cuando escucho una tercera vos en su cocina. Al menos hasta que vio al otro licántropo sentado en la barra de su cocina con una plato lleno de huesos al frente.

-¡Jacob!-Exclamo sorprendida-¿Cuándo-

-Me lo encontré en el bosque cuando volvía de clases-Se apresuro a explicar su hijo.

-Ya veo, me alegra que volvieras-Le dijo la mujer comenzando a sacar las cosas-¿Pero porque no fuiste con tu padre?

-No. Estará mo… molesto conmigo-Respondió quedamente al tiempo que Sue miraba a su hijo preguntándole silenciosamente que pasaba. Seth solo gesticulo en silencio "No habla bien, ya se le pasara"-Quiero, evitar peleas, por ahora.

-Ya veo, está bien puedes quedarte a comer-Invito amablemente pasando por alto la mala gramática del adolescente-Seth ¿por qué no le prestas una camiseta?

-Quise…-Respondió; entonces alzo los hombros y comenzó a moverlos al hablar-Pero Jake no querer camiseta, Jake gustarle estar medio desnudo.

-Ya verás-Y comenzó un divertido juego en el que Jacob perseguía al menor por toda la sala mientras este seguía imitando a un cavernario. Incluso siguieron jugando cuando escucharon a Leah gritarles que se callaran desde el piso de arriba.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista Seth aun tenía la cabeza humeando a causa del coscorrón que le había echo el otro quileute cuando lo atrapo. Leah aun se negaba a despertar, o al menos eso pensaron hasta que la escucharon bajar las escaleras, con el cabello revuelto y su característico humor:

-Ustedes idiotas son una molestia-Gruño.

-Tu comida esta en el horno cielo-Sue, como buena madre, sabía que esa su forma de saludar. Jacob se quedo viendo a la chica caminar, tomar su plato y sentarse en la mesa a comer como si verlo de nuevo no fuera una sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-Inquirió desafiante a la vez que empezaba a comer.

-También, da gusto verte-Tal vez su sentido de gramática estaba algo oxidado pero al menos su glándula sarcástica seguía funcionando.

Él y Leah siguieron atacándose mutuamente mientras Seth los miraba, como si fueran un partido de tenis, y Sue comía tranquilamente. Aunque se entretuviera peleando con la chica, en el fondo Jacob no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de que estaba de vuelta: tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a su padre, a Sam, al resto de la manada… a Bella.

Y esa última parte, en serio, en serio era una que quería, si no evitar, al menos retrasarla lo más que fuera posible. Si, se encontraba a Bella y a esa sanguijuela Cullen, dudaba que las ordenes del alfa pudieran detenerlo. Entraría en fase: y lo mataría.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El clima era ligeramente lluvioso. Solo una pequeña brisa que caía, formando cortinas a causa del viento y dando un tono azulado a todo el exterior. O al menos así lo veía Teddy, sentado en la ventana de su nueva habitación mirando hacia afuera mientras su CD favorito sonaba sobre el sencillo equipo de sonido que tenia al otro extremo del lugar sobre unas cajas. Su cabeza se movía al ritmo de la música al igual que su pie golpeaba sobre la cornisa; estaba feliz de haber conseguido hacer que Harry se mudara, pero en cierta forma le habría gustado hacerlo a algún lugar más soleado. Y no, su sueño de conocer las playas de Miami no tenía nada que ver… Se abría conformado con California.

-Teddy…-Al menos su padre lucia más animado-Al menos comienza a desempacar tus cosas-Pero seguía igual de estricto.

-Pero los muebles llegan hasta… No sé cuando-Rebatió bajando su pie y dejando ambos a nivel del piso de madera-No voy a dejar mi ropa tirada en el suelo.

-¿Prefieres esperar para dejarla tirada en tu escritorio?-Se la devolvió el ojiverde con una sonrisa y viendo a su ahijado devolverle la mirada con falsa indignación-Ten-Dijo extendiéndole un par de toallas que llevaba en las manos-Y esta vez, tuve el detalle de ponerles tu nombre para que no uses las mías…

-Ah, gracias-Se le hacia un poco extraña la sonrisa en el rostro juvenil del de lentes, y hasta un poco sospechosa. Pero ambas toallas eran blancas, que podría-¡Ah sí! ¡Muy gracioso Harry!-Y pudo escuchar la risa de su padrino desde el pasillo.

Su nombre ocupaba prácticamente todo el espacio de la toalla, hasta ahí era aceptable, exagerado, pero aceptable. El punto era que cada letra estaba escrita con hilo de diferente color y la Y acababa con una floritura y una flor rosa. Bueno, al menos Harry estaba de mejor humor como para hacer una broma tan infantil; le animo al mismo tiempo que hacia la nota mental de no extender sus toallas afuera. Las dejo sobre la cama en la que estaba durmiendo, una simple plegable de metal, temporal hasta que todos sus muebles llegaran por correo.

Volvió a toma su lugar en la ventana. La brisa había cambiado a una lluvia más densa. Pero, en lugar de culparse por no haber investigado mejor antes de comprar los boletos, se le ocurrió una pequeña solución para todo ese clima tan frio; se levanto y fue directo su baúl.

Mientras tanto, en el piso inferior, Harry se dedicaba a leer sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa que usaban como comedor. Aunque le costaba concentrarse. Se sentía de lo más extraño estar en una casa de solo dos pisos, tres si cuentas el ático, con las paredes descoloridas, un piso que necesitaba una limpieza urgente, eso sin contar la falta de muebles que lo hacía lugar tan grande y vacio, una cocina eléctrica simple, y un comedor pequeño con sillas de plástico. Era diferente, y dejaba un contraste tan marcado, si se lo comparaba con el número trece de Grimmauld Place.

Cerro el libro y miro a su alrededor. Se sentía tan diferente, que no lograba encasillarlo de ninguna manera; ni como algo bueno, o algo malo ni siquiera como algo neutral. Definitivamente, había sido una gran osadía por parte de su ahijado hacerlo mudarse. ¡Que era la casa de Sirius la que había dejado atrás! Pero, en el fondo, una pequeña parte de él solo quería alejarse, huir. Pero, ahora, tras un vuelo de nueve horas, de una escala de veinte minutos, y un vuelo más de otras tres horas, arribar a un pequeño pueblo, al parecer con un constante clima lluvioso, y mudarse a una casa completamente extraña… Las dudas no dejaban de carcomerlo por dentro.

Estaba asustado. Temía, temía a un fantasma invisible que no podía ver, escuchar u oír, que en cualquier momento podía llegar y estrujarle el corazón con sus manos traslucidas y heladas… Y lo único que podía provocarle un dolor así sería que algo malo le ocurriera a Teddy. No, eso lo-

-Tranquilo Harry-Ni siquiera se inmuto al escucharlo-Tú no eres así…

-Neville, tengo miedo-Susurro; su amigo estaba sentado frente a él y lo miraba con una sonrisa ladina y preocupada-Teddy, es lo más importante en mi vida. Es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo, si algo le pasara yo-

-Ni siquiera lo digas-Atajo el chico frente a él, esta vez con una mirada enojada-O pateare tu terrenal trasero, y sabes que habrá una fila esperando tras de mí.

-Neville-Suplico Harry con la mirada.

-¡No Harry!-Pero el Gryffindor no se dejo-Esto está bien, mira…-Agrego mirando a su alrededor-Es una bonita casa, solo necesita una mano de pintura y ya está, es suficiente para Teddy y para ti, y para un invitado si quisieras salir y conocer otras personas…

-Ojala Teddy hubiera podido conocerte-Comento el ojiverde, provocando una carcajada en el castaño frente a él.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que yo, el Longbottom que no lograba transformar un fosforo en una aguja, estuviera cerca de tu amado hijo?

-Teddy no es mi hijo-Aclaro Harry. Y de inmediato su amigo lo contradijo:

-Lo es. Eres toda la familia que tiene, y el te ve como uno-Pero antes de seguir con su conversación escucharon pisadas en el piso de arriba-Hablando del rey de roma-

-¡Harry!-Antes de siquiera reaccionar ya tenía sus ojos bloqueados por las manos de su ahijado.

-El chiste del juego es que no te anuncies-Comento el mayor, aun sin poder ver.

-¿Con quién charlabas?-Inquirió el menor. Ya con su visión recuperada Harry noto que Neville se había ido-Era…-Se aventuro a preguntar, pero su padrino no lo dejo terminar.

-No-Dijo tajante. Teddy no insistió, sabía que aquel era un tema delicado.

-En fin, tengo hambre-

-Que novedad-

-¡Oh vamos!-Salto el menor con dramatismo-Soy un joven en pleno desarrollo, necesito comer; y tú tienes que alimentarme. O te demando por negligencia.

-Mientras llamas a Bienestar Infantil…-Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie-Pregúntales si saben de alguna buena tienda para ir a hacer las compras. El refrigerador está vacío.

-¿Podemos-

-No ordenare comida a domicilio-Pero antes de tomar una pequeña caja del mesón de la cocina, la mano de Teddy lo tomo de la muñeca-¿Qué, tengo-

-No-Atajo el más joven-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dije sobre "cambiar"? Estoy seguro de que debiste hacerlo, lo mencione… Unas diez veces… Esta mañana.

Una hora después ambos estaban caminando entre los pasillos del supermercado de la ciudad. Teddy iba atrás empujando el carrito, de hecho iba apoyando los brazos en este con un pie en la parte de abajo y con el otro se impulsaba; eso, sumado a su sonrisa, le daba un aspecto bastante infantil. La razón era bastante simple.

-Deja de hacer eso, chocaras con alguien-

-Prestare atención a los semáforos de pasillo-Frente a él iba un adolescente apenas un par de años mayor, con una chaqueta de cuero marrón claro y jeans, el cabello negro revuelto, y haciendo como que no notaba la fija mirada que su ahijado tenia sobre él.

Teddy no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a Harry salir con su verdadera apariencia: la de un adolescente de diecisiete años. Solo era así cuando estaban en casa; fuera de ella debía mantener, literalmente, una fachada de hombre adulto. Agito su cabeza en mitad del pasillo de cereales, no quería pensar en eso, quería disfrutar de poder estar junto a su joven padre.

-¿Cuál te gusta más?-Harry, por su lado, se sentía bastante extraño. Dejarse ver, físicamente tal y como era. No podía evitar sentirse tenso. Estaba parado frente a un anaquel de cereales, con las manos temblorosas y un sudor frio en la nuca, se sentía un imbécil, un cobarde un-

-¡Chocolate!-Teddy. Su ahijado lo tenía abrazado por la espalda, rodeándolo por el torso con un brazo y extendiendo el otro tomo una caja de cereal-¿O quieres uno de frutas?-Agrego apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de su padrino a la vez que lo miraba expectante.

-Ese está bien…

-¡Genial!-Tomo una caja y la arrojo al carrito. El ojiverde se abofeteo mentalmente por haberse dejado perturbar de esa manera. Respiro hondo y se calmo, por suerte tener que seguir a un adolescente hiperactivo era bueno para mantener la mente ocupada. El resto de las compras las paso con Teddy a su lado quejándose porque su padrino sacaba el helado del carrito y lo reemplazaba por coles, su comida más odiada.

No pudo evitar ver una pequeña conexión entre eso y una venganza por parte de Harry por sacarlo de su casa. No… Solo estaba paranoico.

Una hora después ambos ya estaban pagando en la caja. Teddy sacaba todo del carrito y lo ponía sobre la cinta de la caja, mientras Harry contaba el dinero en su billetera. No estaba preocupado por no tener suficiente, solo que aun no se acostumbraba al cambio entre el dólar y la libra.

A su vez la cajera, una mujer adulta con un poco mas de maquillaje del necesario, no dejaba de mirarlos atentamente por el rabillo de los ojos. Estaba segura de nunca haber visto a ese par; y estaba segura de que recordaría a ese joven de lentes tan guapo:

-Serian setenta con ochentaicinco…-Dijo finalmente cuanto la maquina marco el precio de todo, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por la cantidad de víveres que llevaban-¿Son nuevos en el pueblo?-No pudo resistirse a preguntar mientras metía todo en las bolsas.

-Ah, sí-Quien respondió fue el más joven, con su extraño pelo azul oscuro, al ver al otro concentrado con el dinero-Nos mudamos esta mañana.

-Así que vinieron a hacer las compras mientras sus padres descansan-Sugirió con su tono más amable-Que lindos.

-Ah, no es eso-Aclaro torpemente el joven; claramente se había puesto nervioso. Y ella definitivamente lo aprovecharía para sacarle toda la información, solapadamente claro.

-Solo somos nosotros-Para su desgracia el otro chico se adelanto a responder antes de que pudiera saber más. Le extendió un par de billetes y se dispuso a tomar las bolsas-Guarde el cambio.

La chismosa cajera tuvo que quedarse con las ganas de averiguar algo más. Solo se quedo viendo a ambos muchachos tomar sus compras y salir de la tienda. Todas las demás cajeras también habían estado mirando y de inmediato empezaron a hablar sobre quienes podrían ser esos dos chicos tan apuestos y, al parecer, extranjeros. Pero la mayor pregunta que rondaba las cabezas de todas, era a donde se habían mudado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El camino de regreso fue silencioso hasta la casa. La lluvia los había cogido de sorpresa pero no se mojaron demasiado, entraron a la casa rápidamente y dejaron las bolsas en la cocina. Harry se quedo mirando un momento a Teddy que se sacudía el cabello, ahora negro. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su ahijado.

-Yo-Y, al parecer, a Teddy le pasaba lo mismo con él-No lo había pensado antes…-Dijo, mostrando una débil sonrisa-Pero, ¿qué pasaría si sigo presentándote como mi padre? Digo, no pareces mucho mayor que yo, pensaran que-

-No importa-Atajo Harry le tomo los brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente-Sabes que odio que mientas.

-Mmmm…-Un instante después Harry pudo sentir los brazos de su ahijado rodearlo a él-¡Entonces cuando me pregunten solo me hare el tonto!

-Sera fácil; ahora ve a cambiarte antes que te resfríes-Casi ni tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Pero el enorme perro pastor que apareció en sus brazos le dio una lamida en la cara antes de saltar al suelo y sacudirse el pelaje-¡Teddy!-Solo recibió un ladrido, comenzó a perseguir a su ahijado cuadrúpedo por la casa pero lo perdió al pie de las escaleras donde casi se resbala. Por suerte pudo sujetarse del pasa manos.

Sonrió divertido y regreso a la cocina. Conociendo a Teddy de seguro estaría tomando un baño, eso le daba tiempo suficiente para preparar algo de pasta. Cuando tuvo servido todo Teddy bajo las escaleras, iba con un mono de algodón, no llevaba nada de la cintura para arriba a excepción de una toalla en los hombros. Se sentó en la silla frente a su plato, el más grande, y se dispuso a comer:

-¿Podrías ponerte algo?-Inquirió Harry, sentado frente a él.

-Oh vamos, que me gusta el clima frio-Atajo el menor, justo cuando daba su primer bocado-Y acabo de ducharme-Agrego mientras le reprochaba con la mirada por las toallas.

-Mmm-Por su lado Harry no era muy aficionado a la falta de ropa. Desde Hogwarts que nunca se había sentido cómodo en las duchas con el equipo de Quidditch, y eran sus amigos. Y Teddy tenía la tendencia de quedarse sin camisa cuando estaban en casa.

-Siempre suenas como un viejito conservador-Bromeo el metamorfo-¡Vamos Harry! ¡Es el siglo XXI! ¡Y estamos en América! Suéltate un poco.

-Haces que quiera regresar a Londres ahora-Bromeo el ojiverde.

-Ya en serio, ¿no tendrás pensado quedarte aquí encerrado todo el día?-

-…-

-¡Papá!-

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Gracias a ti ya no tengo trabajo-Le reprocho Harry.

-No sé, pero no voy a quedarme todo el día y-

-Ah y no lo harás-Atajo Harry con una sonrisa-Mañana iré a inscribirte al instituto: asistirás a la escuela.

-Pero estamos a mitad de las vacaciones-Rebatió Teddy con horror.

-El año escolar es diferente; aquí, apenas están comenzando-Harry vio con satisfacción como su ahijado no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras mantenía la boca abierta. Entonces le dio el golpe de gracia-Has muchos amigos.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a desquitarte conmigo por lo de la mudanza?-Inquirió Teddy, con un graciosa expresión de perro regañado. Curiosamente tenía un par de orejas caninas.

-No lo sé… También quiero pintar la casa-Sugirió Harry con una sonrisa ladina-Mi cuarto de rojo, o tal vez azul; ¿qué te parecería el tuyo de rosa?

Continuaron comiendo hasta acabar, lavaron los platos y subieron a descansar: uno muy sonriente, y el otro considerando seriamente la posibilidad de llamar a bienestar infantil… O al menos de levantarse temprano y preparar el desayuno favorito de su papá.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La noche cernía oscuridad en todo el bosque, el cielo estaba tan nublado que resultaba poder ver algo a más de un metro. O al menos así seria para cualquier ser humano normal que se internara en el bosque. Pero la oscuridad no era un problema para los lobos que corrían sorteando los arboles y las raíces. Sus oídos percibían hasta el más sutil ruido, su olfato les guiaba y sus ojos penetraban más allá de la oscuridad.

Seth no podía creer lo nublada que se encontraba la mete de Jacob en ese momento, era como si no tuviera nada en su cabeza más que correr e ir más rápido. Suspiro internamente y se preparo, decirles a todos que Jacob había vuelto no sería nada fácil.

-¡ _¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!-_

Un aullido penetro en el cielo.

Continuara…

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste como va todo lento, pero si quieren algo para el próximo cap (que les adelanto, sera el sermón de Sam para Jacob hehehe) solo díganme y hare lo posible por complacerlos n_n**

 **Por el momento, que opinan de la llegada de dos sexis ingleses a un pueblo pequeño? Quien del universo de crepúsculo creen que se topara primero con ellos? Carlisle, Charlie, Bella…? Uhhh esto se pondrá cada ves mejor n_n**

 **Nos leemos**


	6. Asentandose

**¡UNA MUY FELIZ PASCUA! Y si vives en un país donde se busquen huevos de dulce por favor comete uno en mi honor porque mi nivel de chocolate en la sangre esta peligrosamente bajo T_T**

 **Bueno damitas y caballitos es esa esposa del mes donde me da por actualizar (somos hombres, aclaro) asi que espero que les gusten los nuevos capis!**

 _Capitulo 5:_

" _Asentándose"_

A pesar de ir camino al instituto, porque la venganza de Harry sobre obligarlo a ir iba en serio, Teddy no podía evitar sentir un pequeño dejo de nostalgia al ver el paisaje pasar por la venta del auto. Era verde, muy verde. No solo las hojas de los arboles, también los troncos e incluso las rocas tenían un color verdoso; le recordaba tanto a cuando era pequeño, jugando en el jardín de la casa de su abuela Andrómeda. A su lado, en el asiento del conductor, Harry tenía sus ojos puestos en el camino, pero había poco tráfico por lo que podía prestar más atención al pequeño pueblo que era Forks. El camino hasta el instituto fue rápido, gracias a que era el único. El viejo Ford Anglia que rentaron estaciono, donde ya había varios otros autos estacionados. Por suerte era un lugar cerca de la entrada por lo que apenas si notaron el fuerte aguacero que arreciaba esa mañana.

Adentro los pasillos estaban ya atestados de estudiantes, aunque solo algunos tuvieron tiempo de reparar en los dos desconocidos que cruzaron con paso veloz directo al área de administración. No era un lugar muy elaborado, solo un recibidor tras el cual se sentaba la secretaria, el muro del lado del pasillo tenía ventanas con persianas, sillas y al fondo la oficina que debía ser del director, también con persianas.

-Bonito lugar…-Comento Teddy, pero su padrino pudo leer el sarcasmo perfectamente oculto en su voz.

-No todas las escuelas son como Hogwarts-Rebatió el adolescente de aparentes diecisiete años, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de ir hacia el recibidor de información-Buenos días, señora-Saludo con educación.

-Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo joven?-Aunque no pudiera verle la cara a su ahijado sabia que este estaba frunciendo los labios hacia adentro aguantándose la risa.

-Vengo a inscribir a alguien-Pero él solo ignoro a Teddy. Al igual que la secretaria a él-Eh, ¿hola?

-El periodo de inscripción ya paso-Explico la secretaria, apenas apartando la mirada del computador en el que estaba trabajando-Además, es requisito que sean los padres quienes vengan-Agrego con evidente desagrado a su tarea de tener que tratar con jóvenes.

-Oh que lastima, supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer-

-Sentado-Ordeno el ojiverde apenas apuntando a Teddy que ya caminaba hacia la salida. A veces no podía evitar tratarlo como a un cachorro-Señora, nos mudamos apenas ayer por eso no pudimos venir antes…-Al parecer basto solo con mencionar la palabra mudanza para captar la atención de la mujer.

-Ya veo, supongo que es comprensible-Cedió, haciendo uso de su tono más neutral-Pero aun así se necesita a sus padres para poder inscribirlos.

-Yo soy su padrino y tutor legal-Explico Harry, ignorando gran parte de lo que aquella frase implicaba; así que le extendió una carpeta con todos los papeles necesarios a la mujer que se quedo sorprendida ante tal declaración. Escéptica se coloco sus lentes y dispuso a revisar cada documento, al final no tuvo más opción que aceptar que todo estaba en regla.

-Muy bien, entonces necesito sus edades y el año que van a cursar-En lo que la mujer comenzaba a teclear Teddy se acerco, algo confundido a su padrino:

-¿Nuestras?-Inquirió curioso. En respuesta primero recibió una sonrisa ladina del ojiverde:

-Sí, ya que no quiero quedarme todo el día sin hacer nada en la casa-Explico-También vendré a estudiar.

La reacción de Teddy fue una enorme sonrisa y un chillido de emoción contenido mientras sus ojos se volvían de un brillante fucsia y su cabello comenzaba a colorarse amarillo, cosa que no pasó gracias a que Harry lo detuvo con un gesto mudo.

Para cuando salieron ambos llevaban sus nuevos horarios en las manos. Harry cursaría el último año mientras que Teddy apenas iría en el segundo. En ese momento todos debían estar en clases pero ellos primero fueron de regreso al auto donde Teddy había dejado su mochila, y Harry ocultado la suya para darle la sorpresa a su ahijado.

-Una cosa más…-Agrego antes de poner un gorro en la cabeza de Teddy.

-Ah gracias, es lindo-Comento mirando su reflejo en la ventana, era de esos de lana que usaban los jóvenes.

-Por favor, no estés cambiando todo el tiempo-Rogo con algo de resignación conociendo de sobra como le gustaba presumir silenciosamente de su capacidad a su ahijado.

-Tu mandas papá-Su sonrisa traviesa era señal de que pensaba encontrar la ocasión para hacerlo. Llegaron a unas escaleras y reviso su horario-Bueno yo tengo que ir al segundo piso, aula seis…

-Andando-Teddy ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Harry comenzó a caminar a su lado. Cuando estudiaba la primaria su padrino siempre lo acompañaba hasta la puerta del salón en su primer día de clases, y sinceramente no quería que esta vez fuera distinto.

Cuando llegaron, el maestro parecía estar a mitad de una explicación y no se mostro muy contento de que fuera un muchacho quien interrumpiera su clase:

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Perdón por la interrupción profe´-Teddy se adelanto-Soy nuevo, nos mudamos ayer a la ciudad. Me llamo Teddy Tonks.

-Muy bien, entonces tome asiento y preste atención-Mando el maestro, regresando a escribir en el pizarrón.

-Nos vemos-Se despidieron en un susurro ambos antes de que Harry cerrara la puerta y se dirigiera a su propia clase. Pero durante el camino no pudo dejar de preocuparse; no había dicho nada a su ahijado porque no quería preocuparlo, pero había un extraño aire en los pasillos del instituto. Era como una presencia que hacía que su nuca hormiguera, solo que no lograba definir si era buena o mala.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Decir que todos se sorprendieron al ver de nuevo a Jacob, la noche anterior en la patrulla, seria la subestimación del día. Sam estaba molesto con él por la forma en que se había ido, aunque era cierto que en su momento lo había consentido jamás imagino que sería por tanto tiempo; por eso no le dio un regaño tan severo, aunque dejando muy en claro el que si volvía a hacer algo parecido no saldría librado fácilmente.

-Tranquilo hermano, esto lograra distraer a Billy para que no te eche mucha bronca-

-Seth… No, tenías que, venir…-

-Si no lo hacía mamá me habría mirado mal-Se defendió el más joven cargando aun el recipiente con pollo que Sue le había mandado al jefe de la tribu. La noche anterior luego de las patrullas Jacob había dormido en el sofá de la casa de los Clearwater, fue idea de Sue que fuera a ver a su padre en la mañana. Por eso ahora estaban de camino a la casa de Billy, aunque eligieron acortar camino cruzando por el bosque. El mayor solo llevaba unos viejos shorts gastados y una franela roja, ambas prendas prestadas por Seth.

Ver de nuevo la casa que había dejado unos meses atrás, pequeña y descolorida, se le hizo tan nostálgico. Sentía el estomago vacio y hasta podía sentir un poco el color dejarle el rostro.

-¡Hola Billy!-Seth fue el primero en entrar a la cocina por la puerta trasera.

-Hola Seth…-El jefe de la tribu ya estaba allí leyendo su periódico junto a la mesa y con una taza de café sobre esta. Detrás del pequeño quileute entro Jacob, que aun con sus casi dos metros de estatura lucia pequeño con su postura encorvada y la cabeza gacha. Obviamente estaba nervioso pero listo para la reprimenda que le esperaba.

-Hola-Fue su saludo algo quedo.

-…-Billy no lo miro de inmediato, solo doblo su periódico lo suficiente para ver a su hijo de pie en el marco de la puerta-¿Se puede saber donde estuviste?

-En, Canadá, más o menos-Explico Jacob, esforzándose al máximo por no sonar tan entrecortado. Billy regreso a la lectura de su periódico dejando salir un "Mmmm" de su garganta.

-Bien, ya que estas aquí ve a limpiar la cochera-Con ese último comentario dio por cerrado el tema. Se giro y miro al pequeño Clearwater que aun estaba allí con un recipiente en las manos-¿Qué traes ahí Seth?

-¡Ah!-Seth apenas pareció volver a caer en cuenta de que seguía allí-¡Pollo frito! Pero mamá dijo que es para el almuerzo así que lo dejare en el horno…

Mientras su padre y su amigo comenzaban a discutir de para quien era la comida Jacob agradecía internamente a su padre por ser tan comprensivo. Era así desde que había logrado entrar en fase hacia unos cuantos meses, pero por el momento no quería pensar en ello. Así que salió de la cocina. Regresar a su habitación le despertó el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia en él que con la casa. Su cama, aun sin tender, sus revistas de autos, las pesas que usaba antes y que empezaron a parecerle insignificantes cuando sus músculos se desarrollaron.

Se sentía bien volver a sentir ese olor que rondaba siempre su casa, en lo que se tumbaba boca abajo en la cama pensaba que ya solo tendría que ponerse al día con sus cosas de la escuela, ya estaba en ultimo año y no quería ganarse un sermón de Billy por ser el único en no graduarse. Cuando regreso a la cocina Seth ya no estaba:

-Lo mande a la escuela, y será mejor que empieces a hablar bien otra vez…

-Sí, señor…-

-Ahora ve a cambiarte, alcanzas a llegar para el segundo periodo-Obviamente ni siquiera se molesto en reclamar aquello, era su castigo por su repentino ataque de rebeldía; aunque si se sentía algo fastidiado por tener que regresar al instituto tan pronto.

-Señor sí, ya, voy…-

-¡Bien dicho niño de la selva!-Ignoro el comentario de su padre y fue a por una toalla y tomar un baño antes de irse. Estaría bien hacerlo en una ducha, aunque no podía evitar sentir algo de predilección por los baños al aire libre en algún rio o laguna, cosa de lobos.

Efectivamente Billy había acertado. Para cuando llego al instituto de la reservación la campana del segundo periodo apenas acababa de sonar, así que tuvo que correr de su casillero al aula que de paso quedaba en el segundo piso al fondo. Durante el resto de la mañana tanto sus maestros como compañeros se sorprendieron de verlo de nuevo y alegrarse e verlo recuperado de su pulmonía. Comprendió al instante que su padre y compañeros de manada se habían encargado de dejarle una buena coartada.

Hizo la anotación mental de agradecerles luego, solo por eso sus maestros no fueron tan severos con él por no saber las respuestas o las formulas. Mas no se limitaron a la hora de mandarle toda la tarea que había dejado acumular durante tres meses; a la hora del almuerzo casi tenía ganas de echarse a llorar sobre la mesa…

-¿Jacob tu querer mas pizza?-De no ser por Quil y Embry, sus "amigos", que no dejaban de chincharlo por su reciente manera de hablar.

-Pudre, te-Y lo peor es que parecía que cuando se molestaba su problema empeoraba.

-Entonces yo tomar la pizza-Para colmo Seth también se había unido al club. Como ellos cuatro eran los únicos de la manada que aun iban al instituto siempre ocupaban la misma mesa y tenían una fama de glotones forjada a pulso. Sus bandejas siempre estaban llenas a rebosar y devoraban todo en cuestión de minutos. Prácticamente ni hablaban. Para cuando la campana sonó los cuatro ya estaban camino a sus clases.

-Seth mas te vale que termines tu tarea antes de la patrulla hoy-Le espeto Quil.

-Si si, sabes que-

-¡Ya lo sé no me fastidien!-Jacob solo se quedo callado mirando de reojo como las orejas del pequeño Quileute se coloraban a más no poder. Conocía perfectamente la razón por la que estaba molesto pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, después de todo en eso estaba de acuerdo con los demás.

El resto del día lo paso callado durante las clases, el rumor de que su pequeño problema de habla se había extendido como pólvora gracias a sus compañeros de manada. Para cuando regreso a casa tenía todos los libros en su mochila, debía ponerse al día lo antes posible. Además tenía ganas de trabajar un poco con el auto; pero no tenía las piezas que necesitaba y además aquello le tomaría tiempo; tampoco tenía dinero, y pedírselo a su padre sería muy descarado de su parte

-¡Ahhh!-Eran demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. Casi sentía ganas de darse de topes con la cabeza contra la pared.

Pero por el momento lo mejor era comenzar por las cosas de la escuela y no por darle motivos a su padre para mandarlo al psiquiatra. El resto de la semana siguió con un ritmo muy similar, corriendo por ponerse al corriente en las clases, trabajando como mecánico en su tiempo libre y patrullando por las noches con la manada.

- _Oye Sam, ¿no te parece algo raro?-_ Era ya de madrugada y los últimos en regresar de la patrulla eran el alfa y Paul. Los demás ya habían regresado, entre ellos Jacob que debía terminar un informe de literatura para esa mañana.

- _Solo es cosa de tiempo, paso demasiado en fase, ya se le pasara_ -Por más confiado que sonara Sam, en el fondo aquel asunto alcanzaba a perturbarlo un poco. Desde que regreso, Jacob se sentía diferente cada vez que entraba en fase para las patrullas; sus pensamientos eran difusos, por decirlo de alguna manera, y su presencia era distinta, más fuerte. Su actitud no era distinta en absoluto pero cualquiera llegara a ver al enorme lobo rojo cobrizo que era Jacob de inmediato pensaría que él era el alfa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Adaptarse a un nuevo entorno nunca fue algo difícil para Teddy. Estaba en su naturaleza ser carismático y agradarle a todo el mundo casi al instante, era un chico vivas, atento, listo pero también algo inocente, y a veces un poco torpe. Tenía solo una semana yendo al instituto de Forks y ya era amigo de todos sus compañeros de clase. Además tampoco le costó demasiado ponerse al día de las clases:

-¡Meiosis!-Respondió levantando la mano a la pregunta del maestro de biología.

-Wooh-Su compañero era un chico rubio de ojos azules llamado Andrew-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Papá siempre me dejaba ver el Discovery Channel mientras él hacia la comida-Respondió él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Para ser un mago, Teddy siempre había tenido un especial gusto por la ciencia muggle, especialmente por la biología. Harry siempre decía que tal vez era a causa de su naturaleza metamórfica, pero él solo respondía que era porque le gustaban mucho los animales y estar afuera.

-Tú padre debe ser un tipo genial-Elogio Andrew mientras estabas era a él a quien el profesor escogía como blanco para sus preguntas sorpresa.

-Sí, sí que lo es… -Mientras su compañero se enredaba la lengua intentando dar con la respuesta correcta él se preguntaba como estaría yéndole a Harry en su clase de historia. Los de último curso estaban en el edificio B, y la clase de historia se dictaba en el segundo piso en una de las aulas que había al final del pasillo de la derecha. El ojiverde se encontraba sentado al fondo con su libro abierto al frente y escuchando atentamente el resumen que su maestro les daba sobre la segunda guerra mundial. O al menos, se esforzaba en que pareciera que prestaba atención; en realidad tenía sus ojos clavados en la espalda de uno de sus compañeros.

Una chica, para ser más exactos, era delgada con el cabello castaño largo, su presencia en si no era muy resaltante pero había algo en ella que hacía que Harry no pudiera desviar su atención. No era como si pudiera ser peligrosa o fuera una amenaza latente, ni siquiera era mágica. Era algo distinto, como si su sola presencia atrajera todo lo demás hacia ella.

- _"Es un imán de problemas"_ -Concluyo Harry regresando la atención a su libro. Tal vez solo estaba volviéndose paranoico; en su primer día casi había vuelto a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, y de no ser por Teddy que estaba con él habría hecho levitar todo a su alrededor. No, mejor se relajaba. No había nada de qué preocuparse, lo mejor que podía hacer era relajarse y seguir haciendo esos ejercicios de respiración que su ahijado le había conseguido por internet. Por otro lado, se sentía extraño de volver a llevar la vida de un estudiante. Levantarse temprano y hacer el desayuno para él y para Teddy era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero salir como su verdadero aspecto aun lo turbaba un poco; y asistir a clases, hacer tareas, tener que estudiar para futuros exámenes.

En cierta forma le llenaba el pecho de nostalgia. Le hacía recordar sus días en Hogwarts, extrañar las grandes escalinatas móviles, las puertas que necesitaban algún truco para poder pasar, los retratos móviles, pero especialmente extrañaba a sus amigos. Seamus, Dean, Neville… Ron y Hermione.

- _"Concéntrate, concéntrate…_ -No le convenía para nada seguir pensando en ellos; solo causaría problemas. Así que fijo su atención al frente y evito por todos los medios pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera la materia que le impartían justo en ese momento.

A la hora del almuerzo cruzo rápidamente entre los edificios, evitando mojarse mucho, y fue a esperar a Teddy para comer juntos. Para ese entonces ya todos en el instituto sabían del lindo nuevo estudiante de segundo y del misterioso alumno de último curso con el que se la pasaba en los descansos y las comidas.

-¡Teddy! ¡Teddy!-Desde una de las mesas del centro Andrew le hacía señas a su compañero de laboratorio para que se sentara a comer con él.

-¿No podías esperar al menos a que terminara el semestre?-Le reclamo bajo Harry.

-No empieces, solo me siento con él en biología ¿sí?-Rebatió Teddy con esa típica sonrisa juguetona tan suya. Ya habían llegado a la mesa donde estaban sentados otro chico y dos chicas, todos de segundo-¡Hola chicos!-Y el saludaba con su habitual entusiasmo mientras se sentaba y Harry hacia lo mismo a su lado; limitándose a saludar con un simple "Hola".

-Oigan chicos, ¿que tienen planeado para el fin de semana?-Era obvio para Harry que ese chico, Andrew, había esperado hasta el último momento para dar una gran idea.

-Nada-Respondieron todos al unisonó, entre ellos Teddy, ganándose una mirada severa de Harry. Ya habían hablado acerca de pintar el interior de la casa pero su ahijado no hacía más que evadir el tema y hacerse el tonto.

-Mi hermano mayor ira con unos amigos a la Push, ¡y dice que podemos ir!-El único que no se emociono con aquello fue el joven inglés, que solo miro a su compañero de mesa con las cejas alzadas-Amigo, es la Push, una reservación india; ¡pero lo importante es que podremos ir a la playa!

-¡¿Playa?!-Información suficiente para que su hiperactivo ahijado comenzara a emocionarse-¿Y se puede surfear? ¿Hacer snorkel? ¡¿Hay tiburones?!-Sí, ya estaba más que montado en una nube. Andrew apenas podía seguir el ritmo a las preguntas y a la emoción desbordante del metamorfo, pero parecía igual de feliz de ver que Teddy iría.

-Y tu hermano también puede venir, si quiere-Agrego con algo de pena. Harry levanto la mirada de inmediato y se cruzo con la mirada divertida de su ahijado que intentaba no reírse.

-Gracias, lo pensare-El solo se limito a responder cortésmente mientras tomaba su bandeja, su ahijado y salir de la cafetería.

-Podrías ser un poco mas sociable-Sugirió divertido el menor mientras dejaba sus libros en el casillero; a su lado Harry lo esperaba con su mochila a la espalda-Mira que hasta te invito, con todo y lo serio que eres.

-Solo me invito porque quería asegurarse de que tú fueras-Aclaro el ojiverde mientras caminaban por el pasillo a la salida-Ya sabes, el permiso del "hermano mayor".

-Neeh, pero admite que es divertido que todos piensen que somos hermanos; es que nos parecemos tanto-En lo que decía aquello sus ojos se tornaron de la misma tonalidad verde que los de su padre, al igual que su nariz y su mentón.

-No hagas eso-Le reprimió el mayor cuando vio su misma cara devolverle la mirada.

-Entonces…-Inquirió Teddy, ya sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Harry no le respondió de inmediato, primero encendió el auto y dejo calentar un poco el motor. Solo se giro a ver a su ahijado cuando un ladrido volvió a llamarlo.

-Ya lo pensare…-Respondió condescendiente, nunca podía resistirse a la mirada suplicante de un beagle-Si terminas tu tarea esta noche, tal vez vallamos a conocer la famosa Push.

 _Continuara…_

 **Señores! Damitas! Caballitos! Ya saben que para el próximo capi tenemos excursión a la playa… Cuales son las probabilidades de que cierto licántropo se cruze por ahí por "casualidad" ehehehe**


	7. La Push

**Y damas y caballeros, fujoshis y fundashis, niños y niñas, frikis y geeks…**

 **Bueno ya, suficiente parsimonia, finalmente es día de actualizaciones y todos sabemos lo que eso significa: es día de que todos quieran torturarme de la forma más dolorosa por la manera en que yo los hago sufrir a ustedes con cada capítulo… Ah… Amo mi trabajo en FF n_n**

 **Bueno es tarde en la noche y, por desgracia, ya comencé semestre en mi Universidad así que mañana tengo que madrugar T_T**

 **Por eso los dejare leer tranquilamente y esperare con ansias leer sus Reviews a todos:**

 **Los quiero chicos! Recuérdenlo mientras leen el capítulo de hoy ;-)**

 _Capitulo 6:_

" _La Push"_

Su primera semana de clases acabo casi demasiado rápido. Harry seguía el ritmo de sus materias con facilidad, siempre había sido un buen alumno aunque la clase de ciencias no era su especialidad si defendía bastante bien en matemáticas y los números; Teddy, por su parte, aunque era tan inquieto sus profesores no tenían ninguna queja siempre sabia responder a lo que le preguntaran. Además de tener ya bastantes amigos, a diferencia de su padrino que parecía reacio a salir de su zona de confort como el tipo reservado y poco conversador.

Pero saliendo del ámbito escolar, ya era viernes y ambos magos se encontraban en el mostrador de una ferretería mirando el catalogo de colores de pintura. Harry había decidido seguir consejo y darle un poco mas de vida a su nueva casa con algo de pintura.

-Este me gusta-Teddy clavo su dedo en un tono de azul bastante claro-Para mi habitación, ¿Qué dices?

-Si ese quieres…-Por su parte Harry ya se había decidido por un amarillo para la suya; ahora solo les quedaba decidir un color para el resto de la casa. Y los colores oscuros estaban descartados por decreto de Teddy-¿Verde?

-Ya hay suficiente verde afuera-Rebatió el menor-¿Que tal solo blanco?

-Supongo…

-Al menos intenta ser más entusiasta con esto-Le recrimino su ahijado en cuanto hubieron terminado la orden de la pintura para que se las llevaran a casa-Fue idea tuya.

-No es eso Teddy-Por su parte Harry no podía dejar de pensar en esa sensación rara que había estado invadiéndolo desde hacía unos días. Pero no quería preocupar a su ahijado así que lo abrazo por los hombros con un brazo y sonrió.

-Cambiando de tema…-Esa sonrisa era muy conocida por el ojiverde.

-No me presiones-Teddy tenía toda la semana preguntándole acerca de su invitación para ir a la reservación-Aun no estoy seguro…

-Oh vamos, será divertido-Pero el joven metamorfo no cedía. Sabía que si quería convencer a su padre de ir debía llevar su paciencia hasta el límite.

Después de salir de la ferretería regresaron a casa; aun lucia gastada, pero gracias a la concienzuda limpieza a la que la había sometido Harry, lucia impecable. Ahora solo faltaba pintar y amueblar, entonces podría comenzar a verse como un hogar. El ojiverde fue directo a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena y mando a su ahijado a hacer su tarea. Como aun no tenia escritorio Teddy hacia sus deberes en la mesa de comedor que usaban.

-Huele bien…-Comento el joven pelirrojo completamente recostado en el respaldo de la silla y sosteniendo el lápiz con su labio superior-¿Estofado?

-Curry-Corrigió un satisfecho ojiverde-¿Ya terminaste?

-Siii…-Teddy subió a guardar sus libros y darse un baño antes de comer.

Mientras el agua caliente chocaba con su espalda el joven no podía dejar de pensar. Era cierto que habían tenido un cambio de aires bastante radical, y también que su padre lucia un poco menos tenso que antes. Pero la verdad era que podía sentir perfectamente como aun no se permitía bajar sus defensas, al menos un poco; él era sin duda la persona que mejor conocía a Harry. Sus gestos, su tono, su mirada. Sabía que había algo rondando en la cabeza del mayor y que le preocupaba pero que se negaba a compartirlo solo para no preocuparlo.

Por eso insistía tanto en que fueran a conocer la Push. Sería bueno para su padrino relajarse un poco. Aunque sabía que su grupo de amigos no era exactamente del tipo apropiado para Harry. Pero por el momento era lo mejor que tenia, ya después se encargaría de conocer a los compañeros de clase de su padre y hacer una lista de posibles amigos.

Desde la cocina, mientras serbia el arroz, Harry escucho los pasos de su ahijado bajar la escalera. Unos segundos después apareció en el marco de la cocina.

-¡Ya está, tengo hambre!

-Mmmm-Increíblemente Teddy llevaba ya puesta su pijama. Harry se sorprendió y lo miro con suspicacia.

-¿Qué?

-Está bien…-Casi salta de la emoción cuando escucho a su padre ceder finalmente-Iremos mañana a esa dichosa excursión.

El cabello negro de Teddy se torno de un escarlata tan vivo que tardaría unas horas en volver a cambiar. Pero a Harry le gustaba, en cierta forma le recordaba a Ron.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por la noche Harry tomo su posición para dormir sin soñar. Sabía que no debía abusar de ella, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería que Teddy se despertara a mitad de la noche flotando uno metro sobre el suelo, o que las cosas en la casa comenzaran a hacer combustión espontanea, o una infestación. En fin, la lista de sus incidentes era bastante larga. De todas formas, los efectos secundarios de la posición solo eran algunos pocos.

Y aunque dormía pesadamente toda la noche, al despertar por la mañana sentía el cuerpo pesado y entumecido. Pero luego de un baño caliente siempre se sentía mejor, así que se vistió y bajo para preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días-Para su sorpresa Teddy ya estaba en la cocina.

-Madrugaste-

-Solo quería preparar el desayuno-Comento el meno colocándole un plato humeante en frente-Mi especialidad.

-Que rico, sopa de sobrecito-Le daba crédito a su ahijado por ser atento, pero las habilidades culinarias de Teddy apenas si llegaban a "supervivencia". Mientras desayunaban Harry le pregunto a qué hora se supone que saldrían y como irían.

-Andrew su hermano nos vendrán buscando en su camioneta-Una vez más volvía a ser blanco de una de las miradas suspicaces de su padrino-¿Qué? Él fue el que me dio su número.

-Vale…-En momentos así Harry usaba su mejor tono condescendiente para no terminar discutiendo con el cabeza dura de su ahijado. Y Teddy solo se hacia el que no entendía.

Después de comer Harry se quedo lavando los platos en lo que su ahijado subía a preparar lo que fuera a llevar. Un par de horas después ambos estaban saliendo del porche de la casa camino a la camioneta que se supone los llevaría a la Push. Teddy fue el primero en subir y saludar a Andrew, cuando Harry subió en el asiento del copiloto se percato que el conductor era uno de sus compañeros de clase.

-Ah, hola Harry-Era Mike Newton, coincidía con él en varias clases así que por eso lo reconocía.

-Hola, gracias por invitarnos-Por su parte él siempre tan formal. Además una parte de él no quería quitarle los ojos de encima a su ahijado. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que algo estaba planeando; el problema era que nunca podía saber que era lo que planeaba el metamorfo-¿Y, los demás?-Ellos cuatro eran los únicos en el auto.

-Ellos se fueron en la van de Tyler-Explico Andrew asomando la cabeza entre ambos asientos delanteros.

El viaje hasta la reservación fue un poco largo pero cuando llegaron a la playa ya había un grupo de chicos instalados en un kiosco para turistas. Andrew y Teddy fueron directo para saludar a sus compañeros de clase, así que Harry se quedo con los de su edad. Por suerte lograba identificarlos a todos, como Eric, Jesica, Tyler y Bella. Aunque esta ultima parecía algo turbia por alguna razón.

A pesar de que Harry no había estado del todo seguro debía admitir que la estaban pasando bastante bien. El cielo estaba nublado como de costumbre pero al menos no llovía, y aunque el oleaje estaba demasiado bajo para hacer surf la mayoría de los chicos se habían aventurado a nadar un poco; pero el agua estaba tan frio que no les duro mucho para que salieran tiritando y se vistieran, incluso Teddy se vistió bastante rápido.

Para el medio día hicieron una fogata mientras comían los sándwiches y el chocolate que habían llevado.

-¿Y de donde son ustedes dos?-Era obvio que Jesica tenía todo el rato buscando el momento para poder preguntarle a Harry y a Teddy. Y, para su desgracia, el ojiverde ya había agotado todas sus evasivas.

-Londres-Respondió quedamente, rogando a Merlín que fuera suficiente para ellos.

-Sí pero…-Por supuesto que la chica no pensaba quedarse solo con eso-¿Por qué se mudaron? Digo, cambiar Europa por este pueblo…

-Solo nos mudamos-Jesica estaba a punto de seguir presionando cuando el fuego se disparo en verde. Harry abrió sus ojos como platos sorprendido y enojado consigo mismo. Por suerte ninguno de los demás se turbo demasiado, al parecer pensaron que la extraña coloración de las llamas fue a causa de la sal en las ramas que usaron para encenderlas.

Por suerte la conversación se desvió a la escuela y preguntarle a una de las chicas porque su novio y su familia no habían asistido en toda la semana. Bella les excuso diciendo que se habían ido de excursión pero Harry no le prestaba atención; tenía su mente enfocada al cien por ciento en la línea del horizonte intentando relajarse, no quería tener una regresión justo en medio de un grupo de adolescentes. Y no fue así, aunque no gracias al paisaje, sino porque por el rabillo del ojo pudo divisar algo; no le costó demasiado ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué es eso?-No pudo evitar sonar alarmado. Después de todo podría jurar que vio a alguien caer desde la cima de un acantilado. A los demás no les tomo demasiado seguir su línea de visión y entender a que se refería:

-Tranquilo, son unos amigos haciendo saltos-Respondió la chica, Bella.

-¿Saltan acantilados?-Inquirió un escéptico Harry.

-Sí; bueno, se que parece algo arriesgado-Concordó la castaña-Pero no es para tanto; incluso yo lo he hecho, una vez…

-Entonces creo que yo lo intentare-Se unió a la conversación Teddy.

-Sigue soñando-Mientras él y su ahijado comenzaban a discutir acerca de las muchas formas en las que Harry podía negarle algo ninguno noto como varias figuras altas saltaban la barda de la playa e iban directos hacia ellos:

-¡Eh Bella! ¡Bella!-Eran tres muchachos, dos bastante grades y uno un poco más bajo, sin camisa, en shorts gastados y con un tatuaje en el brazo derecho cada uno. Harry se quedo sorprendido de ver que adolescentes apenas mayores que Teddy pudieran tener semejante masa muscular, además del tatuaje que ya era un tema cerrado con su ahijado.

-Hola muchachos…-Bella se levanto y saludo a los tres con el puño; entonces se giro para presentarlos-Chicos ellos son Quil, Jared y Seth, de aquí de la reservación.

-Que tal-Quil y Jared se limitaron a saludarlos con la mano. Abrían sido un poco más amables pero un curioso tufillo en el aire les llamo la atención.

-El es Mike, Jesica, Eric…-Bella los señalaba conforme decía sus nombres, hasta que llego a los dos ingleses-Y ellos son Harry y Teddy, se mudaron hace poco.

-¡Hola!-Como siempre Teddy se adelanto y saludo a los tres con efusividad, aun con todo y lo intimidantes que eran los dos mayores tan serios. Seth fue el único que correspondió el saludo con la misma intensidad-Soy Teddy Lupin el chico nuevo del pueblo.

-¿Chicos nuevos eh? Genial-Dijo-¿Y de donde son?

-Venimos de Inglaterra-Respondió Harry, tan formal, dando un paso al frente y dándole la mano a Seth-Harry Potter, mucho gusto.

Después de las presentaciones Seth se unió al grupo más joven y se pusieron a charlar, principalmente de cómo se sentía saltar al mar desde veinte metros de altura a través de un borde rocoso. Harry se quedo sentado junto al fuego escuchando a Mike contarles al resto de cómo había ido una vez al cine con Bella y otro de esos chicos de la reservación, y de cómo el tal Jacob se había puesto furioso sin razón alguna. En realidad no ponía atención al relato, aunque su mirada estaba puesta en Newton, su mente estaba enfocada los dos Quileutes que conversaban un poco más apartados con Bella.

-¿Entonces, es cierto?-Pregunto la castaña don duda.

-Sí, hace unos días-Dijo Quil-Tranquila, está bien, y Billy lo tiene castigado en casa hasta que se ponga al día con la escuela.

-Pero…-La vos de la chica dudo un instante-¿Por qué, no me ha llamado?

-Tal vez porque no estaba hablando bien-Jared se tomo un momento para explicarle todo el tema del problema de habla del Black-No te preocupes Bella, seguro que cuando se sienta mejor te va a llamar.

-O a enviar un mensaje con nosotros, ya sabes cómo es…-Finalmente la conversación se torno más relajada y estuvieron bromeando un rato mas hasta que Jared les recordó que Sam los estaba esperando. Se despidieron de todos y emprendieron camino al bosque. Quil bromeaba con Seth y Jared les seguía el juego, llegar al arrollo donde siempre se reunían antes de las patrullas no les tomo más tiempo del habitual.

-Ya era hora…-Paul estaba apoyado de espaldas contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Y Quil estaba a punto de rebatirle, de no ser por Sam que ya los conocía perfectamente:

-No vallan a empezar-Les detuvo de inmediato con su gruesa voz-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Nos encontramos con-Pero Seth no pudo terminar la frase. Un manchón café lo golpeo y cuando volvió a enfocar la vista estaba tirado en el suelo con Jacob encima, como humano, que no paraba de olfatearlo como si fuera un perro rastreando. Todos los demás estaban igual de sorprendidos viendo como Jacob pasaba su rostro a solo centímetros de la piel de Seth; por su pecho, cuello, hasta el brazo y llegar a su mano derecha. Solo Seth que estaba lo bastante cerca pudo escuchar como Jacob aspiraba profundamente y luego emitía algo parecido a un gruñido para luego hacer algo aun más extraño: le lamio la palma de la mano con tal suavidad como si probara un helado.

Seth solo pudo quedarse paralizado mientras los demás finalmente reaccionaban:

-¡Jacob!-Paul y Jared fueron los primeros que se precipitaron a tomar al Black de los brazos y obligarlo a levantarse. Embry ayudo a Seth a volver a estar sobre sus pies-¿Qué te pasa?

-L-lo ciento…-Ni siquiera el propio Jacob parecía consciente de lo que acababa de hacer-Es que… Seth, perdón… Hueles muy bien.

-Gracias, pero la próxima vez intenta no parecer un violador en potencia-Al menos el más joven era lo bastante maduro como para no turbarse; o lo bastante simple-Amigo, en serio, ¿qué onda?

-Perdón… en serio…-Y Jacob parecía incapaz de procesar otra cosa-Reaccione… No, pude, evitarlo…-Era evidente que no mentía. Entre mas caótica fuera su mente mas se acentuaba su problema de habla, y eso que ya había tenido algunos progresos.

Jacob no volvió a intentar lanzarle sobre Seth, aun así ambos se mantuvieron tan alejados el uno del otro como les fue posible; pero mientras Sam hacia su patrulla, se tomo un momento para salir de fase y sentarse a pensar. Había decidido hacer su patrulla él solo para meditar un poco, a pesar de las quejas de los demás de dejar a Paul a cargo. Se sentó en un tronco caído que había en medio del bosque y comenzó a pensar que haría con el primogénito de los Black, no que fuera un problema pero estaba cerca de convertirse en uno.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Su pequeña excursión a la reservación india resulto ser un éxito, en palabras de Teddy. Aunque tuvieron que regresar cuando se desato un aguacero demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo; los Newton los llevaron de nuevo hasta su casa, cosa que Harry agradeció a pesar de que en un principio sugirió que podrían regresar en un taxi.

-Admite que te divertiste-Fue lo primero que dijo Teddy apenas pusieron un pie en casa.

-Déjame llegar ¿sí?

-Ah no, conozco esa cara-A Harry a veces le daba escalofríos lo bien que su ahijado podía leerlo-¿Qué estas pensando?

-En poner rejas en tu ventana-Respondió el ojiverde-Ni creas que dejare que vayas a saltar de un acantilado.

-Puedo transformarme en un ave o en un atún-

-La última vez que intentaste una forma animal terminaste con escamas en el cuello por tres días-

Después de recordarle tan bochornoso incidente Teddy no presiono más, aunque sabía de sobra que aquello solo había sido una evasiva de su padre para no decirle realmente lo que rondaba por la cabeza del mayor. Se lo dejo pasar, si Harry no quería decirle nada no había forma de hacerlo hablar; así que le deseo buenas noches y se fue a dar una ducha para sacarse la sal y acostarse. El día siguiente era domingo y, con ese perpetuo clima lluvioso de Forks, pensaba levantarse bien tarde.

Por su parte en su habitación, Harry se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama pensando profundamente que había pasado antes en la reservación. El incidente con las llamas verdes era más preocupante de lo que pensaba Teddy.

Hacer levitar las cosas a su alrededor entraba dentro de sus colapsos normales, ¿pero manipular el fuego? ¿Estimular la naturaleza sin darse cuenta? No señor, aquello era demasiado preocupante como para pasarlo por alto. No podía volver a permitirse un incidente como el de hacía diez años cuando Teddy tenía cuatro; pero podía controlarse y, aunque sabía que a su ahijado no les gustaba, siempre llevaba en su bolsillo su alhajo de posiciones mágicamente reducido para casos de emergencia.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, sus alarmas internas seguían disparadas. No había visto nada que pudiera ser preocupante pero no podía quitarse aquella sensación de encima. Además esos muchachos de la reservación, los Quileutes, no que le hubieran dado mala espina. Pero había algo en ellos que lo preocupaba, como si no fueran simples humanos.

¿Acaso serian magos? No, lo habría sabido al instante. Era otra cosa, había algo en ellos, en su presencia, que le hacía considerarlos una posible amenaza. Un peligro para Teddy.

-Te estás estresando demasiado Harry; relájate, si llegara a pasar algo puedes hacerte cargo-

-No quiero que le pase nada a Teddy-

-Creí que Neville ya te había advertido acerca de patearte el culo si seguías con eso-

-No es tan sencillo-

-Sí lo es, solo tienes que inclinarte y yo meteré mi pie en tu-

-Hablo de no preocuparme-Atajo, aunque no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa-Esta bien, me relajare un poco.

-Me alegra oír eso-Finalmente el ojiverde levanto la mirada y vio a Fred apoyado de espaldas a la pared frente a él-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo piensas limpiar este lugar? Es deprimente.

-La pintura llega mañana-Harry estaba de acuerdo, su habitación en verdad necesitaba una remodelación.

-Es una casa grande-Comento el gemelo Weasley como quien no quiere la cosa-Tal vez tengas que contratar a alguien para que les eche una mano a ti y a Teddy.

-Tal vez…-El sol ya se había ocultado y la lluvia de afuera lo hacía sentir somnoliento; cosa que percibió el pelirrojo.

-Ya acuéstate, me da flojera solo verte-Fred se movió de su lugar y apago la luz. Apenas Harry se tumbo en la cama sintió como el colchón cedía ante un peso extra a la vez que lo cubrían con la cobija.

-¿Te vas a ir?-Pregunto con los ojos cerrados; entonces sintió como una mano le retiraba el cabello de la frente y le intentaba peinar.

-Estaré aquí…-La vos de Fred comenzaba a escucharse más tenue mientras el sueño lo invadía-Descansa Harry.

-Gra… cias…-

Cuando finalmente la respiración del salvador del mundo mágico se acompaso, la alta figura de Fred Weasley se quedo a oscuras jugando con su cabello mientras velaba su sueño; así como tantas otras veces.

Continuara…

 **¿Y biennnnn? ¿Si gusto? ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Muy corto? ¿Aceptable? ¿Largo? ¿Tortuoso?**

 **La verdad intento llevar la historia con un ritmo lento hehehe Todo sea para hacerla más amena, divertida, dramática y yo pueda conseguir los mil Reviews que tan codiciosamente quiero n_n**

 **Hahaha en serio chicos, recuerden que los review son parte vital de la dieta de un escritor y si tienen alguna idea, pregunta, sugerencia, o simplemente quieren que pase algo más adelante en la historia no duden en decírmelo. Adoro escribir para los demás y mas aun charlar con los lectores n_n**

 **Nos leemos en otro capi y en sus Reviews!**


	8. Efectos Secundarios

**¡LADYS AND GENTLEMANS! Una vez mas es esa hermosa época en la que se me ocurre dar señales de vida y actualizar mis fics hehehehe yo sería algo así como un paciente en coma que mueve el meñique de su pie derecho en la cama del hospital n_n Ok eso sonó algo exagerado, que tal soy esa increíble vez en que lanzas la moneda y esta queda de pie jojojojojo eso suena mejor**

 **-Thomas: Podrías dejar las analogías de lado y presentar el capitulo**

 **-Los demás: eso eso!**

 **ush, están peor que el encargado de censura**

 **-Thomas: ese también soy yo**

 **Púdrete…**

 ***Todos lo agarran y golpean y amordazan***

 **-Thomas: ahora, dejando nuestra parte dramática de lado, Chris´ te importa.**

 **-Chris: Cof cof *modo narrador de telenovela***

 **En el capitulo anterior, Harry y Teddy han comenzado a acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina en Forks, ambos son los nuevos en el instituto; mientras tanto Jacob sufre de un repentino ataque de ansias, y no por la ultima loción que Hugo Boss saco al mercado…**

 **-Yo: ¡PERO HOY!**

 **-Los demás:** _ **Debimos doparlo…**_

 **-Yo: Ya es tiempo de que empiece la acción y que haya algo de movimiento por parte de la población vampiresca en Forks… Espero que disfruten este cap y nos vemos al final n_n**

 _Capitulo 7:_

" _Efectos Secundarios"_

Tal y como les habían dicho en la ferretería, las pinturas llegaron al día siguiente. Teddy fue quien las recibió y firmo la forma de entrega mientras Harry se bañaba. Eran varios potes de varios galones en los colores que habían ordenado. Teddy no podía esperar a tener su habitación de un nuevo color, ya se conocía de memoria todas las manchas de humedad que tenía en las paredes.

El joven metamorfo estaba tostando su segunda tercera ración de pan cuando su padrino apareció en la cocina, ya vestido y con el cabello húmedo.

-¿Porque aún no estás listo?-Inquirió el ojiverde, con una expresión impasible, mientras se sentaba frente a su café y planto con desayuno inglés.

Demás está decir que el pobre Teddy tuvo que subir corriendo, con una tostada en la boca, a su habitación para vestirse. No que Harry fuera a dejarlo en casa, pero le gustaba que su ahijado pensara eso. Así era siempre, más o menos, su rutina por las mañanas; Teddy aún seguía acostumbrado al horario inglés, lo cual era una maravilla, Harry ya no tenía que ir a despertarlo, su ahijado siempre se despertaba cuatro horas antes.

Y como a Teddy le gustaba cocinar siempre preparaba el desayuno para ambos, dándole a su padrino unas cuantas horas extras de sueño. Harry sabía que Teddy lo hacía por su salud, cosa que consideraba innecesaria pero aun así no quería hacer sentir mal a su ahijado.

Mientras lavaba la loza sucia de la mañana pensó en la noche anterior, cuando Fred se quedó a su lado velando su sueño. El gemelo pelirrojo le había comentado algo, y era una idea que tenía rondando en su cabeza desde hacía un rato. Pero antes de seguir con sus cavilaciones escucho el timbre de la entrada que le hizo apresurarse a responder.

Era muy temprano y, si su intuición no le fallaba, sabía quien estaría del otro lado de la puerta:

-Buenos días, soy Charly Swan-Y efectivamente; resguardado de la lluvia en el pórtico de entrada estaba un hombre adulto, de mediana edad, en un uniforme de cuero marrón que lucía una estrella en el pecho como Sheriff del pueblo.

-Buenos días….-Harry sabia que al mudarse a un pueblo pequeño, tarde o temprano terminaría recibiendo la visita del jefe de policía del mismo.

-Quería darles la bienvenida a Forks, pero no había tenido tiempo de venir antes-Parecía un tipo agradable; estuvieron charlando un momento en el que confirmo que efectivamente solo estaban Harry y Teddy. Para cuando el menor bajo las escaleras, vestido y con su mochila al hombro, Harry ya estaba cerrando la puerta de entrada y de regreso a la cocina.

-¿Puedo….?-Una pequeña costumbre que Teddy había adquirido era preguntarle, todas las mañanas antes de salir, a Harry si él podía conducir hasta el instituto; y por supuesto el ojiverde, como buen padrino sobre protector que era le respondía muy sonriente:

-No-Una negativa tan clara como las lágrimas de cocodrilo del metamorfo.

Mientras salían de la cochera, que también entraba en su lista de áreas para pintar de la casa, Harry no pudo evitar dar un frenazo. De repente toda la vista se le había vuelto verde y a dar vueltas; pudo sentir como Teddy le ponía una mano en el hombro a la vez que le preguntaba si estaba bien.

-S-si, solo…-Ya se le había aclarado la vista y ahora se frotaba los ojos bajo sus lentes-Fue un mareo, nada más.

-¿Estás seguro?-Pero su ahijado lo conocía bien-Si quieres podemos faltar hoy a clases, te preparare caldo de pollo.

-Estoy bien-Insistió el ojiverde.

-Está bien está bien, pero yo conduzco-

-Buen intento-Teddy podía ser muchas cosas, literalmente, y entre ellas era que jamás dejaba pasar una oportunidad. Harry condujo hasta el instituto junto a un Teddy con orejas de perro caídas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al otro extremo del pueblo, en la reservación, Quil y Embry estaban de camino a su instituto charlando acerca de la última comidilla en la manada: Jacob tratando a Seth como si fuera un tierno corderito para su cenar. Y es que después de sacarle al Black de encima, y que la sorpresa se pasara, ambos habían estado fastidiando al pobre y pequeño Clearwater; que en ese momento caminaba diez pasos por delante de ellos para no tener que escuchar sus burlas.

-¡Oye Seth!-Grito Embry, haciendo que una pequeña venita saltara en la frente del mencionado-¿Te pusiste loción otra ves?

-…-

-¿O te rociaste con aromatizante de auto? Esa es mucho más efectiva con Jacob-

-¡…!-

Gracias al cielo por Steve Jobs por inventar lo audífonos, o quien quiera que fuera, merecía un premio nobel y la canonización. Tomo sus auriculares, puso su reproductor a todo volumen y pudo hacer el resto del camino con _Simple Plan_ sonando en sus oídos, y literalmente no escuchaba nada más; benditos oídos agudizados de lobo. Aunque tuvieron que correr el último tramo de camino para no mojar sus cuadernos. Para su sorpresa, encontraron a Jacob en el pasillo principal caminando de un lado a otro, con una mano en el bolsillo y pasándose la otra por el cabello, la nuca, la cara, con el puño en la boca; era la encarnación del dicho "… como león en jaula".

En cuanto el primogénito de los Black escucho los pasos de sus compañeros, se giro y, por un instante, Seth se sintió al borde de un ataque de pánico en cuanto vio a Jacob lanzarse, otra vez, sobre él:

-¡Seth…-Por suerte esta vez no termino en el piso con Jacob encima; que solo pensarlo sonaba bizarro. El mayor se planto frente a él. Lucia ansioso y como si acabara de comer una bolsa de azúcar-Por favor, tienes que decirme, dímelo…!

-Ehhh…-El pequeño Clearwater se encontraba perplejo. Toda la ansiedad que irradiaba Jacob era abrumadora, el chico parecía a punto de estallar-¿Qué cosa?

Por su parte Jacob no lograba conectar dos ideas coherentes que no fueran acerca de descubrir de donde provenía aquel aroma que había percibido en Seth el día anterior. Había sido tan leve pero sin poder resistirse a él, todos sus instintos saltaron en alerta. Quería sentirlo, saborearlo, embriagarse con él… Ni siquiera había pensado en algo cuando ya estaba probando la mano de Seth.

Después de eso durante la patrulla intento mantenerse lo más alejado del pequeño lobo de color arena, si había reaccionado así como humano no quería descubrir lo que haría su lobo ante aquella fragancia; de regreso en casa, en su habitación no dejo de dar vueltas en su cama sin pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Pensando de donde podría provenir, cuál sería el origen de ese aroma. No podía ni siquiera discernir acerca de si provenía de algún animal, alguna planta, ¿sería acaso algo que Seth comió ese día? ¿o una nueva loción? De ser así quería comprar una dotación vitalicia de por vida, por muy redundante que pudiera sonar… O, acaso… ¿Podría ser de alguna persona?

Para cuando amaneció no podía seguir pensando en otra cosa, necesitaba saber y posteriormente encontrar de donde provenía, y su única pista era el menor de los hermanos Clearwater; Billy se quedo con las cejas trepadas en lo alto de su frente. No podía creer que el glotón de su hijo se hubiera ido a la escuela sin ni siquiera probar una tostada. Para cuando llego al instituto su camioneta estaba recalentaba pero no le importo, ya la había arreglado antes mil veces podía hacerlo mil mas.

Los minutos que tuvo que esperar a la llegada de Seth fueron los más largos de su vida. Jamás había estado tan ansioso ante algo. A excepción, claro… de Bella.

-¡Seth!-

-¡No se! no tengo idea de que estás hablando-

-De ayer-Explico el moreno, hacia uso de todo su autocontrol para no entrar en fase-Seth, de ayer, cuando llegaste al bosque oliendo a… a… ¡Oliendo tan bien!

-Diez a que es aromatizante de auto-

-Hecho-A un lado del pasillo tanto Quil como Embry eran olímpicamente ignorados por Jacob que solo tenía ojos para el pequeño licántropo frente a él.

Por desgracia, Seth no tenía ninguna idea acerca de donde podría habérsele impregnado ese olor. Y entre el Ateara y su amigo lograron convencer a Jacob que no tenía sentido seguir presionando al más joven para sacarle una respuesta que desconocía; eso después de prácticamente hacer jurar a Seth que si recordaba algo iría corriendo a decírselo. Con todo el peso de su alma el Black no tuvo más opción que irse a clases mientras se repetía mentalmente:

- _"Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso… O me volveré loco"_ -Por rato temió porque fuera más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero conforme pasaban las horas comenzó a sentirse más calmado. Estar rodeado de los típicos olores de la escuela, de sus compañeros normales, incluso el de la tinta del bolígrafo con que escribía.

Claro que una parte de él aun seguía deseando volver a aspirar esa fragancia, y más aun saber de dónde provenía. Pero sus ansias ya no lo carcomían por dentro, su lobo interno debía de haberse calmado ya y ahora se encontraba durmiendo, soltando un leve gruñido de vez en cuando. Para el final del tercer periodo y su clase de algebra, en la cual casi se echa a llorar, todo lo que su nariz demandaba era el olor a comida de almuerzo.

Solo que luego de sentarse paso algo muy extraño; Jacob tomo su hamburguesa y antes de dar el primer bocado, volvió a dejarla en su bandeja.

-¿Hermano estas bien?-Que un licántropo rechazara su comida era síntoma de algo grave. Tal vez una inminente nevada se les venía encima.

-Sí, solo…-Pero él se sentía bien-No sé, de repente… Me, sentí ma… mareado.

-¿Estás seguro?-Por esa única vez sus amigos dejaron pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarlo por su problema de habla.

-Sí, seguro… No comí, antes…

-Ahhhh-

Con el rápido metabolismo que tenían los miembros de la manada los ancianos les tenían bien dicho que no se saltaran ninguna comida; para ellos, un día sin comer eran como tres de ayuno para una persona normal. Jacob no tenía ganas de hacer el cálculo para una mañana así que solo se lo saco de la cabeza y se zampo su almuerzo como de costumbre.

Por otra parte, lejos del instituto de la reservación, en su pequeña cabaña en el bosque cerca de la playa, Emily se encontraba entretenida cocinando mientras escuchaba su emisora favorita en la radio. Cuando estaba por bajar el guiso, escucho los pesados pasos de Sam bajando las escaleras. Lucia como acostumbraba cuando estaban en casa: solo en calzoncillos. Lo cual, debía admitir, no era para nada desagradable.

-Buenos días…-Fue rodeada por los poderosos brazos de su novio y sintió como este le besaba la nuca.

-Ya es medio día-Bromeo ella, siempre era agradable sentir el calor de Sam-¿Dormiste bien?

-See-De repente el buen humor del alfa pareció esfumarse; en cuanto se sentó su novia le puso una taza de chocolate en frente al tiempo que le preguntaba que le ocurría-Es Jake…-Le explico lo mas concisamente que pudo todos sus preocupaciones con respecto al chico.

Como parecía haberse vuelto más "salvaje", reaccionaba mas a sus instintos que a su razón y también como sus pensamientos se habían vuelto tan difusos cuando entraban en fase. Incluso Sam sospechaba que Jacob, sin ser consciente, comenzaba a resistirse a las órdenes de alfa. Antes de ser compañeros de manada no habían tenido exactamente una buena relación, incluso aun tenían sus roces, y aunque sabía que no era un mal tipo; le preocupaba que pudiera salirse de control. Un lobo que no escuchara a su alfa era un peligro para cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

-Iré a hablar con Billy…-Después de pensarlo por un rato mientras comía, aquella fue la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar. Tal vez si hablaba con el padre de Jacob antes de que las cosas se complicara, juntos podrían mantenerlo controlado.

Por otro lado, dejándose llevar por simple curiosidad, ¿Qué clase de aroma había sido ese que había echo a Jacob sobre el pobre Seth? Se había fijado bien y no había encontrado nada especial, solo un par de olores algo raros pero nada que lo hiciera reaccionar ni una milésima de parecido.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Mmgh-Sus nauseas habían seguido al punto de llegar a presionarlo para pedir permiso en clase e ir al baño para vomitar.

Devolvió todo su desayuno en el excusado pero no se sorprendió por ello, después de todo era parte de los efectos secundarios de la poción para dormir sin sueños que solía usar. Mientras se lavaba la cara los repaso mentalmente: desorientación, nauseas, dolor de cabeza y somnolencia. Podía contrarrestarlos con otra opción para el malestar; después de beberla y volver a guardar la pequeña caja reducida en su bolsillo decidió ir a beber un poco de agua para quitarse el mal sabor antes de regresar a clases.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos no podía evitar concentrarse en todos a su alrededor, aun cuando se encontraran al otro lado de los muros en los salones, un viejo habito de auror. "Alerta Permanente", como solía decir Moody; al recordarlo lo invadió una ola de nostalgia, preguntándose qué pensaría Ojoloco de su nueva vida. Seguramente estaría satisfecho de verlo tomarse un descanso y orgulloso de que aun así siguiera alerta, pero-

-¡…!-

¿Qué fue aquello? Esa presencia que lo hizo detenerse justo frente a una de las puertas de los salones de clases. Era fría y seca, pero a la vez tan atrayente como la luz a las polillas. Podía reconocerla fácilmente, había lidiado con criaturas así varias veces en su trabajo, pero jamás llego a imaginar que hubiera alguno en una escuela. Ya tenía la mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba su varita pero se detuvo un instante antes de dormir a todos en el edificio.

Pensándolo bien, era la misma presencia que había percibido antes en su primer día pero tan leve que por eso no pudo identificarla. ¿Eso significaba entonces que ese vampiro era un alumno?

-Mmmm-Concentro mejor su magia, como una gota golpeando la superficie del agua creando ondas que se expandieron a través el aire-Uno, dos… Tres…-Así como las rocas alteraban el curso de las olas, así lo hacían las presencias que buscaba-¡Cinco!

Por suerte ninguno parecía hostil ni estar cerca de Teddy. Pero no pensaba arriesgarse, si alguno llegaba a convertirse en un riesgo, por insignificante que fuera, para su ahijado: los reduciría a polvo.

No se dio cuenta, pero cuando comenzó a caminar de regreso a su salón de clases, sus huellas quedaban marcadas en frio sobre el suelo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Jm-

-¿Edward?

-No es nada-

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Su clase de biología había estado transcurriendo con normalidad, su maestro ni siquiera le pregunto por su ausencia la semana pasada, había estado esperando a que Bella terminara el cuestionario que tenían que resolver, por decisión de ella, cuando de repente había sentido a alguien pasar frente a su salón. Aunque fue extraño, ya que no escuchaba nada más que su pulso y respiración, no había ningún pensamiento proveniente de allí. Mientras cavilaba, acerca de si podría tratarse de otra persona como su novia, sintió algo raro recorrerle el cuerpo, la misma sensación que cuando se lanzaba al agua.

Pero lo verdaderamente preocupante vino después. Un instinto acecino tan fuerte, una sed de sangre tan intensa, que su primera reacción fue estremecerse… ¿Qué podía hacer que un vampiro, el máximo cazador, se estremeciera de miedo? Estaba seguro que, de poder hacerlo, estaría sudando frio.

- _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ -Se excuso un momento para salir, pero el pasillo estaba desierto; Se concentro lo mejor que pudo pero no sirvió de nada.

Tendría que hablar con sus hermanos, especialmente con Alice, para saber si habían visto o sentido eso.

-¿Paso algo?-Pero por supuesto, primero tenía que asegurarse de que Bella estuviera a salvo.

-Solo era Emmett-No le gustaba mentir, pero para la humana era mejor no saber nada; su curiosidad a veces resultaba peligrosa-Quería que nos fuéramos antes de clase.

-¿Tenias que salir para decirle que no?-Inquirió la castaña.

-Créeme, por lo que pensaba, salir a decírselo fue la mejor decisión-Por suerte pudo sacarle una pequeña risa a la chica y dieron el tema por acabado. Aunque por el resto de la clase no pudo dejar de pensar acerca de lo que había pasado.

A la hora del almuerzo llego tras ser anunciada por la campana; los pasillos estallaron en el habitual bullicio de cientos de adolescentes hambrientos.

-Eh Teddy, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-El joven metamorfo ni siquiera se molesto en que Andrew pasara el brazo por sus hombros.

-No lo sé, tal vez solo está en el baño-Mintió, claro. Bueno, tal vez no, quizás sus mareos habían seguido y si había tenido que ir al baño para vomitar; si tan solo dejara de usar de esas pociones. Pero no podía culparlo, eran la única salida que tenia para evitar sus pesadillas. Dejo de pensar en ello cuando casi choca con una chica:

-Lo ciento…-Había sido su culpa por andar distraído.

-Descuida-Por suerte no parecía molesta, aunque si algo apresurada. Le despeino cariñosamente antes de seguir caminando.

-Valla-A su lado, Andrew parecía sorprendido-Esa chica Cullen sí que es rara.

-¿La conoces?-No parecía una mala persona, pero sus manos eran muy frías.

-Algo así, todos conocen a los hijos del doctor Cullen…-Mientras hacían fila con sus bandejas para comer, Teddy escucho atentamente la explicación de quienes eran esas personas tan misteriosas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Entonces no viste nada?-Edward, Alice y Jasper estaban afuera, en el estacionamiento.

-Se los habría dicho, Edward-Luego de que su hermano les explicara lo que había pasado, los demás coincidieron acerca de haber sentido algo.

-Oigan…-Jasper, llamo a ambos y con un gesto de la cabeza señalo hacia la entrada de la escuela; allí, resguardado de la lluvia, había un chico algo bajo, pero que sin duda miraba de brazos cruzados directamente hacia ellos.

-Es él-Confirmo Edward-No escucho nada en su mente, es como Bella…

-Pero sin duda es humano-Jasper lo encontraba extraño; podía escuchar su pulso y su respiración, pero no percibía ningún olor proveniente de esa persona-Quiere hablar con nosotros…

Con decisión, los tres vampiros fueron directo al encuentro con ese extraño muchacho que no dejaba de mirarlos a través de sus lentes. Jasper podía percibir sus emociones, y no sabía que pensar al respecto. Podía sentir una fuerte intensidad en ellas pero a la vez como eran contenidas con fría calma. Era como estar parado a la rivera de un pequeño rio admirando hacia arriba la represa que contenía la corriente.

Continuara…

 **Jojojojojo creo que todos sabemos que es lo que sigue… La pregunta es, ¿Cómo tomaran los Cullen la presencia de Harry? ¿Vera el ex auror a los vampiros como potenciales amenazas? ¿O Carlisle abogara por la diplomacia? ¿Le dirá Harry a su ahijado acerca de los vampiros? ¿Finalmente Jacob dejara de acosar al pequeño Seth? ¿Quil y Embry los dejaran olvidar el pequeño incidente? La verdad es que no puedo esperar para saciar la curiosidad de Jake acerca del origen de ese olor que casi lo hace quitarle su virtud al pequeñ-**

 **-Seth: EH!**

 **Vale vale, no diré nada… Por ahora n_n**

 **Jajajaja bueno dejando toda la diversión de lado un momento me gustaría recordarles chicos que mi meta por los fics es de conseguir los mil Reviews. Y si, se que para ustedes no es ninguna obligación dejar un review pero la razón por la que yo y todos los demás Ficker los pedimos es porque en el momento en que decidimos subir nuestras historias a la pagina dejamos de escribir solo para nosotros. Comenzamos a escribir para ustedes también y los Reviews son una forma de decirnos que nuestro trabajo si sirve para algo. Un fic sin review es un fic que nadie lee, por eso muchos pierden el interés y los dejan de lado.**

 **No digo que vaya a dejar el fic así o que el mío sea tan genial que todos deberían leerlo, solo digo que sus Reviews son un gran apoyo para mí como escritor ya que es algo que disfruto hacer.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	9. Aquelarre

***Ritmo de Conga***

 **¡Y ya estamos a día veinte, y ya estamos a día veinte, ya estamos a día veinte, ya estamos a día veinte!**

 **La verdad creo que esto de actualizar el mismo día de cada mes da cierto sentimiento de seguridad. Así ya solo tienen que sufrir 29 días hahaha y también les da tiempo suficiente para dejarme el respectivo review n_n**

 **-Thomas: Que eres? Un gota a gota de lo Reviews o qué?**

 **-Yo: tú cállate o te obligo a hacer aparición especial en mi fic…**

 **-Todos: *Silbidos y mirando a otro lado***

 **Yo: Si, eso pensé ¬_¬+**

 **Bien, ya que llevan 29 días (más o menos) sin leer, hagamos un pequeño recuento: en el capitulo anterior, Harry descubrió la presencia de los vampiros y lo termine (completa y absolutamente a propósito) en esa parte. Bien, hoy veremos el primer contacto entre el auror y el aquelarre.**

 **¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Se llevaran bien, o se desatara una pelea? ¿Cómo reaccionaran Jasper y Edward? ¿Y Teddy? ¿Dónde entraran los licántropos en todo este capítulo?**

 _Capitulo 8:_

" _Aquelarre"_

Oigan…-Resguardado de la lluvia, había un chico algo bajo, pero que sin duda miraba de brazos cruzados directamente hacia ellos.

-Es él-Confirmo Edward-No escucho nada en su mente, es como Bella…

-Pero sin duda es humano-Jasper lo encontraba extraño; podía escuchar su pulso y su respiración, pero no percibía ningún olor proveniente de esa persona-Quiere hablar con nosotros…

Con decisión, los tres vampiros fueron directo al encuentro con ese extraño muchacho que no dejaba de mirarlos a través de sus lentes. Jasper podía percibir sus emociones, y no sabía que pensar al respecto. Podía sentir una fuerte intensidad en ellas pero a la vez como eran contenidas con fría calma. Era como estar de pie a la rivera de un pequeño rio admirando hacia arriba la represa que contenía la corriente. Una corriente que podría arrasarlos sin siquiera pensarlo.

Desde su lugar en la entrada Harry espero pacientemente a que las tres criaturas se acercaran. Sin duda eran de los más jóvenes que había visto, al menos en apariencia. Podía decir que cada uno tenía no menos del siglo. Pero a juzgar por su actitud al caminar y mirarle no parecían agresivos.

-Buenos días-Les saludo en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente bajo el pequeño pórtico de entrada del instituto-Mi nombre es Harry Potter-Lo primero que hizo fue presentarse como si fuera una simple ocasión formal. A juzgar por su acento Edward y sus hermanos podían decir que era ingles-Me he presentado, deja de intentar leer mi mente.

-…-Edward se quedo helado, no solo de escuchar aquellas palabras, sino también de los ojos de aquel chico. Su mirada se mantenía estoica pero había algo en ella. Un brillo en aquel verde que resultaba inquietante. Y a juzgar por los pensamientos de Jasper, era incluso peor que eso-E-está bien, lo lamento.

-¿Qué tal si nos calmamos un poco?-Tercio Alice, mostrando su sonrisa como ofrenda de paz para Harry-Mi nombre es Alice Cullen, y ellos son mis hermanos Edward y Jasper.

-Un placer-Respondió fríamente el ojiverde. Jasper sabía que sus defensas no habían disminuido ni un poco-Ahora quiero saber, ¿qué hacen cinco vampiros en una escuela humana?

Como si lo de antes no hubiera sido lo bastante directo. Primero, de alguna manera, ese chico bajo se daba cuenta de la capacidad de leer mentes de Edward, y ahora daba conocimiento acerca de lo que era y de cuantos eran. Obviamente se refería a la ausencia de Rosalie y Emmet, que seguían en clase. Tras toda esa información, tan de golpe y difícil de digerir, solo podían hacer una pregunta:

-¿Quién eres?-Fue Jasper quien la hizo.

-Son una amenaza-Respondió sencillamente el ojiverde-Tengo poco tiempo aquí y no sé nada de ataques, pero no dejare que estén por ahí si es que planean alimentarse en este pueblo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Oye Teddy, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, es solo que se me hace raro que Harry no esté por ninguna parte-Cuando no se lo encontró durante el almuerzo no se preocupo demasiado. Pero ya habían acabado las clases y no veía señal de su padrino por ninguna parte. Eso si era para preocuparse.

-Tal vez se escapo de clases-Sugirió Andrew.

-Sí, eso debe ser…-No creía ni un poco en esa teoría. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de contradecir a su amigo-Oye Teddy, ya que tu hermano no está, crees que puedas… Tú sabes, ir a comer o algo…

Normalmente abría aceptado sin pensarlo. Le gustaba salir con amigos. En ese momento le preocupaba más su padre. No podía imaginarlo herido o lastimado, no por nada era el mejor auror de todo el ministerio. Pero su condición no era la mejor, ¿tal vez había regresado a casa para descansar? Sí, eso era bastante plausible.

-Bueno, si no quieres está bien, digo, tenemos mucha tarea y eso…

-Sabes que, suena divertido-Tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado-¿Qué tal si vamos por una hamburguesa?

-¡Claro!-

Como hacia buen clima, es decir que solo caía una pequeña brisa ligera, decidieron irse caminando. Aunque, de haber sabido Teddy lo que su padre estaba haciendo en realidad. Seguramente las cosas ese día habrían terminado muy diferentes.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

De alguna forma, Carlisle sabía desde la mañana que debía quedarse en casa. Por eso había llamado al hospital diciendo que cambiaría su turno. Estuvo pasando las horas leyendo en su estudio tranquilamente. Por eso cuando escucho llegar a sus hijos en el auto de Edward, bajo para recibirlos.

-¡Carlisle, Esme!-Edward entro en la casa haciendo uso de su velocidad-Tenemos pro-Pero jamás espero entrar y ver al mismo chico de la escuela de pie en mitad de la sala con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo expectante. Era imposible-…blemas-Estaba seguro de que lo habían dejado atrás.

Carlisle también miraba sorprendido desde las escaleras al extraño invitado. Parecía un muchacho de instituto. Pero en ningún momento lo había escuchado entrar, y por alguna razón sus hijos parecían muy sorprendidos de verlo allí. Incluso, podía decir que hasta asustados.

-Última oportunidad, no pienso repetirlo-Su tono era serio. Y Carlisle no paraba de mirar de uno al otro, confundido esperando encontrar alguna explicación.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-En el momento que Esme apareció en la sala Harry se dio cuenta de que eran una especie de familia. Aquello sí que era extraño, había escuchado de vampiros que viajaban en grupos pequeños y se movían de un lugar otro para cazar. Pero estos eran diferentes; a juzgar por la casa, por su comportamiento entre ellos… No había otra palabra para describirlos que "Familia".

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-Como buen padre Carlisle se adelanto para hablar con el chico que no había escuchado entrar-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Harry Potter, usted debe ser el líder de este grupo-Carlisle asintió con la cabeza, cada vez más curioso acerca de esa persona. Lucia muy serio y expectante-Quiero saber porque hay un grupo de vampiros viviendo en plano pueblo humano.

-¿D-disculpa?

-Sé lo que son, y que cinco van a la escuela-Su tono neutral era una perfecta oposición a la estupefacción en el rostro de Carlisle-No estoy trabajando, ni busco problemas, solo quiero saber porque están aquí…

-No tenemos porque darte explicaciones-Jasper ya había soportado suficiente de la arrogancia de aquel sujeto. Si sabía lo que eran debía estar preparado. No era su intención hacerle daño. Solo lo asustaría un poco y ya. O al menos ese era su plan. En cuanto dio un paso hacia el ojiverde algo lo obligo a quedarse en su lugar. No podía moverse, estaba congelado en su lugar. Literalmente. Sus hermanos vieron sorprendidos como el suelo alrededor de los pies del vampiro empático se iba congelando. Y cristales fríos formándose en sus zapatos muy rápido.

-¿Qué…?-Carlisle no lograba concebir… Aquello era… Era increíble… Dirigió su mirada al ojiverde, y este no había movido ni un musculo-¿Eres…?

-Soy un auror-Respondió. A pesar de la actitud agresiva del que estaba congelado, Jasper si recordaba bien, el líder del clan no parecía molesto. Solo, sorprendido, como el resto; pero cuando se fijo en el rostro de la mujer, no pudo evitar que una pequeña acides se instalara en su estomago. Estaba asustada, de ver a su hijo con hielo cubriendo ya sus pies y trepando por sus piernas. No podía con aquella expresión, le recordaba tanto a la señora Weasley cuando perdió a Fred… Y a Ron-Mi ahijado.

El hielo en las piernas de Jasper se deshizo, y Harry se tomo un momento para respirar. Momento que el resto de vampiros también aprovecho para intentar calmar sus ideas, Edward especialmente. No podía captar nada de aquel chico, pero sí de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-Pero Jasper si que podía percibir algo. Un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza; como si estuviera recordando un evento doloroso. Tal vez se había precipitado antes, y este chico no era lo que parecía.

-Vive conmigo, y vamos juntos al instituto-El sentimiento de tristeza fue reemplazado por uno más cálido, era como si hablara de un hijo, o un hermano. Pero casi de inmediato sus emociones se tornaron agresivas y regias-Es lo mas importante en mi vida. Y no dejare que nada lo ponga en peligro.

-Ah, comprendo…-Finalmente Carlisle podía especular acerca de lo que ocurría-Harry ¿cierto? Carlisle Cullen, como bien dijiste, soy el líder de este aquelarre-Agrego con su usual sonrisa y extendiendo la mano. El ojiverde lo miro un instante, entonces correspondió al saludo con un apretón. El tacto era frio y duro, pero sin ningún signo de hostilidad-Y puedo asegurarle que no somos ninguna amenaza.

-Perdone si soy escéptico-El comentario de Harry fue tan natural, que Carlisle no pudo evitar encontrarlo un poco divertido-¿Qué pasa?

-Ese sentido del humor es muy británico-Comento el rubio-Hacia tiempo que no me encontraba con un compatriota…-Después de eso Carlisle lo invito a subir a su estudio para hablar. Se tomo su tiempo para explicarle como eran un grupo de vampiros "vegetarianos", de sus hijos adoptivos, que asistían a la escuela solo por pasar el tiempo; de cómo eran capaces de soportarlo gracias a su dieta de sangre animal. Y que ya tenían cerca de seis años viviendo en Forks.

-Es increíble-Fue lo primero que dijo Harry sentado desde una de las butacas frente al escritorio-Jamás había escuchado algo parecido… Se de algunos que siguen una dieta con un substituto artificial, pero son muy pocos.

-Si me permites ahora, quisiera preguntarte como sabes tanto de nosotros-Inquirió el vampiro, cruzando sus manos sobre la madera-Y también, algo mas…

-Supongo que no hay problema con eso-Respondió Harry luego de pensarlo unos momentos-Pero si sus hijos van a estar escuchando, prefiero que estén aquí.

Carlisle levanto las cejas sorprendido. Ese chico Harry, parecía mas joven que Edward y era más pequeño que Alice, pero su presencia era la de un adulto. Un hombre con más experiencia en la vida; que sabía ser diplomático y directo, que no temía enfrentarse a un grupo de vampiros el solo para defender a su familia.

-Aquí estamos-Para cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió entro Edward, seguido del resto de sus hermanos. Harry reparo en una rubia y un chico grande que no había visto antes. Y a juzgar por sus miradas habían estado escuchando todo desde abajo, justo como el suponía.

-Rosalie, Emmet, el es Harry Potter-Por suerte fue Carlisle quien lo presento. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se había presentado ese día-Estaba a punto de explicarme quien es exactamente.

-¿Podrías dejar de intentar leer mi mente?-Atajo Harry, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza por tener que estar bloqueando constantemente al vampiro.

-No puedo evitarlo-Edward también parecía frustrado. Incluso un poco apenado-Pero necesito saber, ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Oclumancia-Respondió el ojiverde-Es el poder de bloquear la mente a cualquier invasión externa.

-¿Quieres decir que naciste con ese don?-Inquirió Alice, curiosa.

-Bueno, he dicho poder, pero en realidad es algo que cualquiera puede aprender-Explico Harry-Aunque es muy complicado. Yo tuve un buen maestro.

-¿Qué clase de maestro enseña ese tipo de cosas?-Inquirió Rosalie, con su típico tono mordaz.

-Los magos-Explico Harry sin vacilar. Y, como si anticipara las reacciones escépticas de los presentes, saco su varita y transformo la lámpara del escritorio en una pequeña garza blanca. El animal solo agito sus alas un momento antes que Harry lo regresara a la normalidad-Yo soy uno.

-Increíble-Carlisle hablo antes de lo que Harry habría esperado-Había escuchado algo, pero nunca demasiado en serio.

-Los magos tenemos nuestra propia sociedad, alterna a la de los humanos comunes-Explico Harry-Y también tenemos un ministerio.

-¿Un Ministerio de Magos? ¿Y qué hace?

-Principalmente se ocupa de evitar que las personas descubran el mundo de la magia. Ya se imaginara porque-Agrego con un poco de humor-Yo mismo trabaje allí hasta hace unas semanas como Auror.

-Lo mencionaste antes-Edward parecía comenzar a superar la sorpresa-¿Qué es?

-Somos algo así como la policía de los magos-Explico Harry-Hacemos un poco de todo.

-Como lidiar con vampiros-Inquirió Alice. De todos, ella era quien lucía más seria.

-No solo vampiros-Explico Harry-Licántropos, banshees, dragones… Aunque eso es más del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas. Solos nos llaman si hay algún asunto de contrabando o algo por el estilo.

-¿Dragones?-Esta vez fue Emmett quien se mostro escéptico-Por favor…

-Sí, dragones-Pero Harry no parecía molesto-Lo creas o no, lo que existe, existe. Es así de simple.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras cenaban pizza, Teddy logro convencerlo de ordenar una, su ahijado no paraba de mirarlo inquisidoramente:

-No vamos a cenar pizza los viernes-Atajo Harry dando una mordida a su rebanada.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy?-Pero Teddy sabia que solo era una evasiva.

-Si te lo digo, prometes no involucrarte-Conocía la naturaleza curiosa del metamorfo tan bien como Teddy a él-Y lo digo en serio…

-Oh, eso significa que es bueno…-Era igual a Tonks-Cuenta, cuenta…

-Resulta que hay un aquelarre de vampiros vegetarianos en la ciudad y que cinco van al instituto como si nada-Por supuesto que ese era solo el resumen. Después de eso Teddy lo acribillo a preguntas y no estuvo satisfecho hasta que le hubo extraído hasta la última gota de información. Quienes eran, como eran, que significaba que fueran "vegetarianos", si parecían divertidos. Esta ultima hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Harry. Después de pasar la tarde con los Cullen, podía concluir que eran una familia de confianza. Pero Teddy...-Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mi?

-Me ahorra tiempo-Bromeo-Recuerda que mañana comenzamos a pintar la casa, y también traerán todos los muebles… Aff… -Solo de pensar en todo el trabajo que les esperaba para el sábado le daban ganas de echarse para atrás y hacer todo a la manera mágica.

-Pues para que veas que a veces hago cosas buenas-Teddy hizo especial énfasis en "a veces" al tiempo que sacaba algo de su bolsillo-Encontré esto esta tarde en la ciudad.

-¿Qué hacías esta tarde en la ciudad?-Quiso saber su padrino mientras tomaba el papel.

-Andrew me invito a comer unas hamburguesas-

-Mmmm-Ya después pensaría en alguna forma de encargarse de ese Andrew. Lo que su ahijado había llevado era una especie de folleto fotocopiado. Decía que se hacía toda clase de trabajos a buen precio. A Harry no le importaba lo último, pero si podía contratar a alguien que les ayudara con todo el asunto de pintar y amueblar la casa… Cualquiera ayuda era bienvenida.

-¿Hola?-

-Sí, buenas noches, llamaba por lo del anuncio que tienen-

-Ah, sí, espere un momento-Harry pudo escuchar como gritaban del otro lado de la línea. Entonces escucho una vos diferente-Si, ¿diga?-Era más joven, y sonaba ansiosa, pero si tenía algo extraño.

-Sí, me preguntaba si podían trabajar mañana-

-Claro, ¿Qué, clase de trabajo, es?-Claro, hablaba entrecortado.

-Primero es pintar una casa y luego ayudarme a amueblar todo-Explico Harry enumerando con los dedos-¿Cree que puedan?

-Por supuesto, es perfecto. Solo, deme la dirección, y la hora y ahí estaremos, mañana-Resultaba extraño hablar con alguien así. Le recordaba a ese cuento infantil de "El Libro de la Selva".

Harry le dio la dirección y lo cito temprano en la mañana. Seguramente podrían terminar de pintar para el almuerzo, y a esa hora la mudanza ya habría traído los muebles. Ya le urgía su cama y una biblioteca decente. Subió a su habitación y para su sorpresa, Teddy estaba allí:

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Teddy es una cama individual, y plegable-Podía soportar dormir con Teddy, cuando era más pequeño siempre lo hacían, pero que desde que comenzó a despertar junto a un bulldog o un tigre empezó a pensarlo dos veces. Su ahijado en serio tenía un muy mal dormir.

-Por favor…-Pero le resultaba imposible decirle que no a esos ojitos de cachorro.

-Está bien-Y ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de su ahijado solo le decía que Teddy lo sabía muy bien-Mañana pondré un hechizo insonoro a tu habitación.

Apenas se hubo acostado sintió como Teddy se aferraba a su torso. Y más aun cuando un rayo ilumino momentáneamente la ventana. Su ahijado siempre les había tenido miedo a los relámpagos y truenos. Tal vez era a causa de su propia capacidad como cambiaformas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Si si, mañana estaremos ahí. Gracias-Jacob pego el papel con la dirección a la puerta del refrigerador y comenzó a marcarles a los demás. Hacía tiempo que no les salía un trabajo, Quil no dejaba de quejarse sobre querer invitar a una chica. Y al parecer era bastante.

-¿Qué tal?-Pregunto Billy cuando su hijo regreso a sala para seguir viendo el juego.

-Tenemos que, pintar una casa, y mover las cosas pesadas-Explico el moreno tan rápidamente como pudo; su lenguaje ya empezaba a regresar a la normalidad. Solo se le acentuaba cuando sus amigos lo fastidiaban, e incluso su propio padre-¿Cómo van?-Por el momento se entretendría viendo el juego con su padre. Extrañaba el futbol.

-Los Caballeros acaban de anotar, ahora les viene la defensa-Por suerte el partido estaba a punto de terminar. Jacob quería irse a dormir temprano para descansar y no tener ningún problema para despertarse por la mañana.

Claro, que de haber sabido lo que le esperaba al día siguiente no habría sido capaz de pegar el ojo en toda la noche… De hecho…

Bueno, ya lo descubriría mañana…

 _Continuara…_

 **Saben, en momentos así me encantaría que pudieran escuchar la música que escucho de fondo para inspirarme hehehe Creo que eso sería una buena explicación a porque termino los fics así n_n**

 **¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Harry fue demasiado agresivo? ¿Jasper será más cuidado de ahora en adelante? ¿Teddy hará caso de su padrino o todo lo contrario? ¿Cómo reaccionara Bella cuando Edward le cuente todo? ¿Quiénes serán los Quileutes que vallan a trabajar a la nueva casa Potter? ¿Cómo reaccionara Jacob en cuanto Harry le diga "hola"? ¿O el m** p***** del autor se inventara una curva y evitara el tan ansiado encuentro?**

 **Ezequiel: eres un cabron…**

 **Yo: usualmente seria Tommy el que lo dijera.**

 **Thomas: por una vez estamos de acuerdo. ¡Lo eres!**

 **Si no quieren aparecer en mis fics, y saben que soy capaz, será mejor que empiecen a bajarle al tonito n_n**

 **Muajajajajaja me muero por escribir y saber que pasa más adelante.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Olor a Detergente

**Saben, si esto fuera un trabajo hace rato que me abría puesto en huelga… ¡Es más! ¡Formare un sindicato con todos los fickers insatisfechos como yo! Hahaha ya hablando en serio, chicos en verdad aprecio cada Review que me han dejado. ¡En serio, cada uno es un buen motivo para seguir escribiendo mes a mes cada capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 9:_

" _Aroma a Detergente"_

A la mañana siguiente Jacob se despertó mordisqueando su almohada. Era una costumbre que había descubierto desde que volvió a dormir con una. Por suerte aun recordaba la rutina de cuando tenía trabajo: levantarse, tomar un baño, ir al cobertizo a buscar las herramientas, desayunar y luego esperar a que llegaran los demás para salir. Al principio habían sido solo Quil y él quienes habían comenzado a trabajar así, haciendo cualquier clase de trabajo pesado o no, pero también se les habían unido Embry y, más recientemente, Seth. En la reservación no había muchos trabajos, así que los más jóvenes siempre estaban buscando trabajo en Forks. Él problema era que ellos, a causa de su herencia lupina, no podían permitirse mucho tiempo para trabajar, e incluso para estar fuera de la reservación.

-¡Jake vámonos!-Finalmente habían llegado sus amigos; habían entrado de golpe a la cocina para resguardarse de la lluvia-Ah, hola Billy…

-Hola-El jefe estaba tan acostumbrado a la costumbre de los chicos de entrar a su casa sin avisar, que ya ni siquiera se inmutaba por eso-Aléjense de la nevera-Pero no a tener que ir al súper cada vez que vaciaban su despensa.

-Ya esta…-El menor de los Black tomo de la puerta del refrigerador el papel donde tenía anotada la dirección y se la metió al bolsillo. Se puso dos tostadas en la boca y salieron de la casa despidiéndose del anciano en silla de ruedas.

El camino fuera de la reservación fue rápido, más no del todo cómodo. Aunque llevaban todas las herramientas en la parte de atrás, en la parte delantera apenas había espacio para ellos cuatro; Jacob iba como conductor, y a su lado, Quil y Embry se acomodaron como pudieron, quedando los tres algo apretados y dejando al pobre Seth tienen que viajar en las piernas de Quil. Vale decir lo contentos que estaban los dos con eso, nótese el sarcasmo.

Según la dirección que había anotado antes la casa quedaba en las afueras de Forks, más o menos. Seguían la carretera, hasta una zona residencial colindante con el bosque. La casa en cuestión quedaba más alejada del resto, y separada de la vista por un pequeño tramo de bosque que rodeaba el camino. Cuando llegaron ninguno pudo dejar de sorprenderse, y Seth dio un pequeño silbido de admiración:

-Linda choza-Comentó mientras bajaban, por suerte la lluvia había parado. La casa en cuestión era grande, con dos pisos y seguramente un ático. Aunque se veía a leguas que era vieja, la madera estaba descolorida y la pintura se hacía cascara, además de tener un serio problema con la maleza y unas cuantas enredaderas en el techo. Solo viéndola los chicos sabían que tenían bastante trabajo por delante-Ey miren…-Seth señalo hacia el pórtico, en el cual estaba echado un gran perro golden retriever, agitando perezosamente su cola.

-…-El perro levanto sus orejas y cabeza en cuanto Seth comenzó a silbarle y a llamarlo:

-Ven amigo, vamos, ven sksksk-Al pequeño Quileute le gustaban mucho los animales, pero el golden solo les ladro un par de veces antes de entrar en la casa-Oh…

-Lo espantaste-Quil le despeino el cabello mientras comenzaban a caminar a la casa. Aunque había algo extraño. Jacob podía sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su nuca y un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo por un instante. Pero no podía atribuírselo a la casa, después de todo siempre se ponía a la defensiva cuando estaban en el territorio de los Cullen.

-¡Hola!-Apenas hubieron puesto un pie en el pórtico cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, revelando a un joven que parecía de unos catorce o quince años-Quil y Seth ¿no?-Agrego señalando a cada uno respectivamente.

-¿Eh?-Los mencionados se miraron perplejos un segundo.

-Soy yo, Teddy Lupin-Se volvió a presentar-Nos conocimos el sábado en la playa ¿recuerdan?

-C-claro…-Ahora si podían reconocerlo. Era el mismo chico ingles que Bella les había presentado como los nuevos en el pueblo; solo tenía una cosa diferente-Pero, tu pelo.

-¿Qué tengo?-Teddy se paso la mano por su cabello buscando un chicle o algo por el estilo, ignorando que antes ellos lo habían conocido con el cabello azul oscuro y ahora lo tenía rubio platinado-Ah no importa, ya me bañare en la tarde…

-¿Teddy con quien estás hablando?-Todos pudieron escuchar una segunda voz desde el interior de la casa. Un momento después apareció otra persona tras Teddy. Era como de su misma altura aunque sus facciones eran un poco más maduras, tal vez era dos o tres años mayor, con la tez blanca como la leche, el cabello negro revuelto, lentes de montura redonda y ojos de un verde que recordaban a esas gemas esmeraldas. El joven llevaba una camisa negra y jeans, además parecía estar en cholas nada más.

-Son los chicos que vieron a trabajar-Respondió el menor.

-Ah hola, mucho gusto-Harry les estrecho la mano, hasta que le toco el turno a Jacob. El moreno se había quedado pasmado en su lugar, apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando estrecharon su mano. Ese chico, ese muchacho, él-

-Jake-De no ser por el codazo que Quil le dio en las costillas, no habría reaccionado.

-Eh sí, mucho, gusto… Yo, Jacob-Vale decir que sus amigos tuvieron que aguantarse las carcajadas al ver la expresión confusa en el rostro de los otros dos. Y es que uno de sus trabajadores parecía salido de una película de Tarzan.

Después de eso fueron Jacob y Embry quienes fueron a buscar las herramientas a la camioneta, mientras Quil se quedar para ir viendo porque parte de la casa era mejor comenzar a limpiar para posteriormente pintar. Seth, por su parte, fue con los dueños para ayudarles a pintar adentro por orden de sus mayores. Detestaba que lo trataran como a un crio, pero esta vez no se quejo ya que si comenzaba a llover otra vez, él no tendría que mojarse el traeros.

-Es raro que nos encontremos así ¿no?-Además era agradable charlar con Teddy.

-Más raro es que sean ustedes quienes nos contrataron-Rebatió Seth con humor-Pero mejor, hacía tiempo que no nos salía trabajo.

-¿Siempre trabajan pintando casas?

-O ayudando en mudanzas, o cargando costales…-Respondió Seth enumerando con los dedos-Hacemos casi cualquier clase de trabajo.

-Se nota-Comento Teddy, usando su dedo índice para señalar los abultados bíceps de Seth. El quileute comenzó a reírse de la cara del más joven mientras lo veía flexionar el brazo, solo por presumir.

-Aquí están-Harry apareció en la sala cargando un par de latas de pintura; y también haciendo caso omiso de encontrar a su ahijado tocando el bíceps de Seth-¿Crees que alcancen para toda la fachada?

-Creo que si…-Respondió el pequeño quileute rascándose la nuca-Embry es mejor para calcular eso, déjame ir a preguntarle.

Mientras ellos habían estado charlando adentro; Quil y Jacob habían estado haciéndolo afuera mientras sacaban las brochas y rodillos. Y Embry aprovecho para hablar con Jacob además:

-¿Oye que fue lo que te paso hace rato?

-Si hermano, creí que ya habíamos superado al niño de la selva-Agrego Quil.

-Cállense-Jacob solo se limito a mirarlos enojado mientras sentía sus orejas calientes-Solo me pareció raro ¿sí?

-¿Raro?

-Sí, ¿no lo han notado?-Pregunto-Aquí no huele a nada…-Ahora que lo decía, ambos Quileutes pudieron notar que tenía razón. Lo único que podían percibir era el aroma de los árboles y el césped. No podían oler ni la madera vieja, ni comida, ni siquiera a las personas que vivían allí. Fijándose aun mejor, no había olido nada en ellos. Era como estar frente a un galón de detergente genérico.

-Ey, traje la pintura-Para ese momento Seth llego cargando las latas con la pintura-¿Alcanza con esta?

-¿Oye Seth, pudiste oler algo allá adentro?

-¿Eh?-Les tomo un momento explicarle a que se referían con una pregunta tan repentina-Pues no, nada. Qué raro ¿no?

\- Como sea, vinimos a trabajar-Lo mejor era dejar de lado todo el asunto. Destaparon las latas y comenzaron a pintar, Quil y Jacob tomaron las brochas mientras que Embry se quedo con el rodillo; adentro, como aun estaba prácticamente vacío, Seth y Teddy se dedicaron a extender la luna para no manchar la madera del piso.

-Yo comenzare por la cocina-Dijo Harry tomando una brocha y una lata, dejando la sala solo para Seth y su ahijado-Estaré aquí junto-Agrego mientras le lanzaba una mirada inquisidora a Teddy.

-Vale Harry-Y el metamorfo, por supuesto, le sonrió con inocencia. Haciendo como que no entendía. Él y el quileute comenzaron a trabajar de inmediato-¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunto al ver que Seth tenía su atención puesta en raspar un pequeño punto de la pared que debían pintar.

-Ehehe-Rio un poco nervioso el quileute-Es que tu hermano me asusta un poco-Su comentario le causo bastante gracia a Teddy.

-Solo es algo serio-Dijo en defensa de su padrino mientras limpiaba el exceso de pintura de su brocha-En realidad es buena persona-Aunque por dentro no podía dejar de pensar- _"Solo es algo celoso conmigo"_

-Es increíble que se lleven tan bien-Seth dijo mientras pasaba la primera mano de pintura blanca-Mi hermana y yo siempre estamos peleando.

-Bueno, Harry es la única familia que tengo; y lo mismo yo para él. Si no nos lleváramos bien, estaríamos solos.

Ante un comentario tan melancólico, Seth no pudo evitar girarse y mirar a Teddy. Y el chico también lo miraba a él: su mirada amistosa y su sonrisa tranquila. Como si estuviera muy acostumbrado a un pensamiento así.

-Todos se sorprenden cuando lo digo-Comento con naturalidad, volviendo a mojar la brocha para seguir pintando- _"Claro, todos se sorprenden porque es Harry Potter"_

-Lo dices tan natural que da un poco de miedo-Comento Seth regresando a su trabajo. Para su alivio Teddy soltó una gran carcajada.

-Harry dice que lo hago a propósito-

-¿Y lo haces?

-Si-

Los dos se rieron y siguieron trabajando al mismo tiempo que seguían charlando. Era agradable. No era una conversación del todo seria, pero entre las bromas de Seth y el humor cínico de Teddy la atmosfera se les hizo muy entretenida. Seth se metía con la forma de hablar de Teddy y Teddy hacia una imitación de Seth fanfarroneando su musculatura. Estuvieron así hasta que la conversación se enrumbo a sus orígenes:

-Bueno, yo nací en Inglaterra-Narro Teddy-En casa de mi abuela materna, en algún pueblito. Pero crecí en Londres con Harry. Y hemos conocido casi toda Gran Bretaña.

-Waoh, que envidia…

-¿Y tu Seth?

-Bueno, naci y crecí aquí en la reserva-Conto Seth, sin mucha parafernalia-Y, nunca he ido mas allá de Port Ángeles. Pero he estado en Canadá.

-¿Cómo has estado en Canadá sin ir más allá de Port Ángeles?-

-Jejeje-Seth rio nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca, no podía decirle que como lobo podía correr hasta la frontera sin ningún problema.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama tu tribu?-Por suerte Teddy desvió el tema el mismo.

-Quileute-Se apresuro a responder-No somos muy famosos, de hecho solo somos una pequeña reserva.

Al mismo tiempo, en la cocina, Harry se dedicaba a pintar la pared del fondo escuchando atentamente la conversación de su ahijado. No que fuera metiche, o que estuviera usando magia para hacerlo, era solo que los chicos hablaban muy alto. Pero tampoco podía negar que estaba algo nervioso. En cuanto esos muchachos se habían acercado a la casa, lo hechizos protectores que había colocado se habían disparado en alerta. Por supuesto que Teddy no sabía nada, solo él era capaz de percibir la magia advirtiéndole que esos chicos no eran del todo normales. Tenían algo de magia en ellos.

Pero ningún encantamiento se había disparado aun, solo le advertían de la cercanía de seres mágicos. Seguramente tenían ascendencia mágica, tal vez un familiar lejano. Aunque, ¿cuatro chicos juntos? Eso era demasiada coincidencia. ¿Tendría algo que ver el que fueran de la misma tribu? Jamás había escuchado algo parecido, pero tampoco sonaba tan descabellado. Por otra parte, le sorprendía que Teddy aun no hubiera comenzado a estornudar. Su ahijado tenía una nariz sensible y olores, como el de la pintura o la tinta, siempre le provocaban un poco de alergias. Y ahora que se fijaba, ni siquiera él podía percibir el olor de la pintura fresca.

- _"Creo que me pase un poco con toda la magia protectora"_ -Se dijo mentalmente con n dejo de diversión. La magia siempre dejaba alguna clase de huella, y esta vez parecía estar cumpliendo la función de un detergente genérico limpiando el aire. Pero, si eso podía detener las alergias de Teddy no pensaba quejarse. Después de un rato de estar pintando termino con la cocina y puso a calentar algo de agua para preparar un poco de chocolate para todos.

Sirvió las tasas y las puso en una bandeja junto a plato con varias rodajas de pan dulce y queso.

-Ey, ¿porque no toman un descan- ¡PFFF!-Si no termino por tirar todo fue producto, neta y puramente, de un milagro-¡Ponte la camisa!-Su ahijado lo miro confundido. Claro, el no veía desde el ángulo de Harry la posición tan comprometedora que era estar tirado en el suelo, sin camisa, y con Seth encima sostenido por sus brazos-¡Teodoro!

-Ya ya, solo me caí y por no hacerlo intente agarrarme de Seth…-Explico el joven mago mientras ambos se ponían de pie-Solo que es un torpe y terminamos cayendo los dos-Agrego dando un zape en la cabeza del Quileute.

-¡Ey!-

-…-Harry solo podía pensar en el amago de infarto que sufrió cuando los vio así. Además intentaba apartar de su cabeza todos los escenarios escatológicos que le vinieron a la mente en tan solo un segundo-Les traje chocolate.

-Genial-Y ahora ambos chicos hablaban al tiempo.

Por suerte el dulce de la bebida caliente le ayudo a calmarse mientras Teddy fue a llamar a los chicos de afuera para que también pudieran comer algo. Ni cortos ni perezosos los tres fueron adentro donde la bebida caliente y los bocadillos les esperaban. Quil y Embry agradecieron al mismo tiempo que masticaban, por su parte Jacob parecía no tener mucho apetito. Solo se bebió su tasa en silencio y no probo el pan. Todo el asunto de la ausencia de olores lo tenía algo turbado, además de que por alguna razón no podía apartar su mirada del muchacho frente a él. El que se llamaba Harry.

El sujeto era tan normal. Era bastante más bajo que él, el color de su piel todo lo contrario a la suya y con los ojos de un vivo color verde. Aun con unas diferencias físicas tan claras no se explicaba porque no le eran suficientes; había algo más, algo que no podía precisar, que le decía a gritos que era diferente a todas las demás personas que había conocido antes. Diferente de su padre, de sus hermanas, de Quil, de Sam, de Bella, de Sue… Pero también.

También era como si faltara algo. Como si no fuera suficiente, también parecía estar ocultando algo. Algo que faltaba, que ocultaba, que sin duda era vital pero que se escapaba por completo a todos sus sentidos. Era una sensación francamente odiosa. Pero, como si no fuera suficiente, también parecía gustarle.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?

Por mucho que odiara pensarlo, se sentía como un cachorro al que su dueño estaba jalando las orejas. Lo odiaba e intentaba morderlo, pero sencillamente no podía dejar de divertirse con todo eso.

¿Quién demonios se creía Harry Potter para hacerlo sentir así? Y, peor aún, hacerlo y ni siquiera ser consciente de que lo hacía.

Continuara…

 **Oh vamos, todos querian una escena en la Jake violaba a Harry… Vamos admítanlo, sin vergüenzas ¬_¬+ jajaja los amo chicos**

 **¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cuándo descubrirá Jacob que Harry es la fuente de ese olor que prácticamente lo enloquecía¿ ¿Qué pasara cuando lo descubra? Bueno, todos sabemos lo que pasara hehehehe ¿Y Seth? ¿Qué pasara entre él y Teddy? ¿Teddy se convertirá en el nuevo rompecorazones de Forks? ¿Los Cullen seguirán manteniéndose al margen con respecto a Harry? ¿Bella tendrá más apariciones?**

 **Recuerden: los reviews son comida, y si no como me muero… y si me muero… ¡NO SABRAN QUE PASA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**


	11. Semántica Americana

_Capitulo 10:_

" _Semántica Americana"_

Por suerte para los Quileutes, la casa estaba en tan mal estado que les tomaría al menos un par de días más poder terminar todo el trabajo. Así que Harry a la compañía de entregas para cambiar la fecha de envió de sus muebles. Por su parte, Jacob, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese muchacho ingles de ojos verdes que despertaba tanto interés e intriga en él. Obviamente no les dijo nada a sus amigos. Ya tenía suficiente con ellos fastidiándolo por su pequeño problema de habla, de cual por cierto tenía que encargarse, como para, de paso, mencionarles que el chico nuevo del pueblo le parecía interesante.

- _"Primero muerto"_ -Se dijo mentalmente mientras terminaba de guardar las herramientas en la camioneta.

Aun en la casa Harry terminaba de darle a Quil el pago por el día de trabajo. A su lado Teddy no paraba de sonreír pícaramente hacia cierto pequeño Quileute que le devolvía el gesto, inocentemente claro.

-Entonces los esperamos mañana temprano-Se despidió Harry-Gracias de nuevo.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!-Se despidió Seth mientras comenzaban a correr para no mojarse por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer de nuevo.

-¡Nos vemos!-

-Jmmm-Al momento en que se quedaron solos Harry no se midió ni un poco para preguntar-Ni lo sueñes.

-¿Qué? ¡Aun no he dicho nada!

-Se que algo estas tramando-Rebatió el ojiverde entrando de nuevo a la casa-Solo eso necesito. Además, tienes tarea.

-Tú también.

-La termine anoche-Respondió con suficiencia el joven ingles.

-Perfecto, ayúdame con la mía-

Al mismo tiempo, en la camioneta de la familia Black, Jacob no paraba de pensar en su actual jefe. Y no podía evitarlo, ni aunque lo intentara, sus amigos no paraban de hablar acerca de eso. Que si era muy pálido, su acento era extraño, que donde habrían estado sus padres todo el día, que el menor parecía modelo de agua oxigenada… En fin. No tenían muchos visitantes a menudo, por eso tenían tanto material para hablar. Aunque, curiosamente, el pequeño Seth estaba muy callado.

Su cabeza, al igual que la de Jacob, estaba dando vueltas alrededor de un chico ingles. Solo que en vez de Harry, era por Teddy. Él chico le agradaba sin duda, pero durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no pudo dejar de notar que su comportamiento era… raro. Y no raro "raro" como si se hubiera puesto una pierna tras la cabeza o se hubiera puesto a pintar con los pies. Era más un "raro" que no podía definir. Pero le agradaba. Además tenía que preguntarle como se había teñido, o mejor dicho, desteñido el pelo tan rápido; él, como todo adolescente, en dado momento se había planteado pintarse el cabello, o un mechón, de algún color diferente. Pero apenas si había sobrevivido a sus padres cuando llego a la casa con las orejas perforadas. Quién sabe, tal vez podrían ir a surfear juntos un día.

Jacob los dejo a todos en sus casas antes de regresar él a la suya. Solo que en lugar de ir directo a cenar, se quedo un momento sentado allí. Con sus manos y la frente en el volante. No entendía porque. No entendía como. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que regresara. Ya fuera caminando, corriendo o conduciendo. No importaba como. Solo quería regresar a ver a ese muchacho, a Harry. Sentía tanta curiosidad acerca de él. Sin contar esa sensación de ausencia a su alrededor, sabia tan poco de su persona. Tal vez fuera por se trataba de alguien ajeno a la tribu y al pueblo.

-¿Que… es lo que quieres…?-Gruño al aire. Sabía que quien tanto quería regresar era su lobo interno. Sus instintos más básicos, sus genes. Eran ellos quienes clamaban por regresar, pero, ¿por qué?

No tenía sentido quedarse allí a hacer preguntas inútiles. Aunque comió suficiente y se dio un buen baño, toda la noche se la paso intranquilo. Sus sueños estuvieron plagados de cosas sin sentido: un loco negro bicéfalo, una serpiente gigantesca de aspecto venenoso y un león con corona dorada. Las cabezas del lobo discutían entre ellas y la serpiente se burlaba mientras el león no paraba de rondar su alrededor, cansado y hastiado de esperar. De repente la sombra de un águila los paso, y la serpiente y el león comenzaron a correr hacia un enorme castillo de aspecto medieval. Las cabezas del lobo no sabían qué hacer. Una quería ir al castillo, la otra ir al bosque. Y comenzaron a pelear otra vez.

-¡…!-Cuando se despertó de golpe ya había amanecido y su frente estaba perlada en sudor. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue que su almohada estaba desgarrada. Miro sus manos y sus uñas parecían estar encogiéndose. ¿Acaso su sueño casi lo hace entrar en fase?

-¿Jacob, estas despierto?-

-¡S-Si!-Se apresuro a responder mientras escondía los restos de su almohada.

-Date prisa, Quil y Seth ya están aquí.

-¡Maldición es tarde!-Ya se bañaría cuando regresara. Salió y efectivamente sus amigos estaban esperándolo sentados a la mesa junto a su desayuno. Se apresuro a comer y luego a lavarse y a vestirse. Embry llego cuando el ya estaba calentando el motor de la camioneta. A pesar de haberse quedado dormido pudieron salir con el tiempo justo. Quil estuvo fastidiándolo parte del camino, Seth y Embry por su parte se conformaron con dormir un poco más. Al parecer había habido un maratón de películas de acción la noche pasada.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa Potter, Teddy acababa de lavar los platos y ponerlos en su sitio. Aprovecho su reflejo en el cristal de la alacena para acomodarse su cabello. Había despertado con la mitad azul y la otra rubia, a veces le pasaba. Estaba vez prefirió dejárselo de un castaño muy claro, y, ya que estaba, también cambio sus ojos a un marrón similar al chocolate. Para cuando estuvo satisfecho con su aspecto escucho como tocaban a la puerta.

-¡Harry, ya llegaron!-Igual que el día anterior fue Teddy quien recibió a los Quileutes. Cuando le preguntaron acerca de su cabello, solo se hizo el tonto y los invito a pasar. Para su sorpresa uno de ellos, Jacob si recordaba bien, lucia algo intranquilo. No dejaba de mirar a todas partes, como si buscara algo. Mas fue su intriga cuando, al bajar por las escaleras, Harry se convirtió en el único blanco de los ojos de Jacob- _"¿Y este qué?"_

Así comenzaron a trabajar. Todos pensaban que harían igual que el día anterior, al menos hasta que Jacob mando a Seth a pintar afuera. Con todo y las quejas del más joven. Pero el Black insistió sin dar su brazo a torcer, y ganándose el apoyo de Quil y Embry diciendo que Seth intentaría hacer el trabajo más fácil. Claro, él solo buscaba la forma de estar cerca de ese muchacho de ojos verdes. Para su desgracia, cada uno pintaría una habitación diferente; mientras Teddy y Harry pintaban las suyas respectivamente, el estaría pintando la de invitados de blanco.

Podía sentir a su lobo gruñir, pero no pensaba ponerse a rondar al muchacho como si fuera alguna especie de presa; después de todo estaba ahí para trabajar. Aunque eso se dijo no pudo evitar pasar todo el rato en modo automático. Sus manos se movían por si solas, pero todos sus sentidos, a excepción del olfato, estaban concentrados en lo que ocurría en la habitación que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Podía escuchar algunos pasos, incluso podía percibir levemente el sonido de la brocha contra la pared. Cuando se dio cuenta él ya había terminado de pintar las cuatro paredes de la habitación de invitados.

-Mmmm… _"Bueno… No abra problema, si voy y le ayudo"_ -Un par de semanas antes se abría golpeado a sí mismo por estar auto justificándose, y más aun para ir a estar cerca de otro chico. Pero esta vez solo pudo pensar que necesitaba saciar su curiosidad con respecto a esa persona tan misteriosa. Camino algo más rápido de lo que debía. La puerta estaba entreabierta así que solo la empujo levemente. Adentro Harry no se dio cuenta del invitado. Estaba arriba de una escalera pintando la parte más alta de la pared del fondo, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Le faltaba solo un poco en la parte más alta, intento subir un peldaño más en la escalera pero de un instante a otro uno de sus mareos hizo que la vista se le nublara. Pudo sentir como se inclinaba hacia un lado. Solo le quedaba esperar el golpe contra el sue-

-¡Woh!-En lugar de caer como peso muerto contra el suelo, sintió como era atajado en el aire por alguien más. Por un instante pensó que había sido Teddy. Cuando su vista se enfoco de nuevo pudo ver un rostro que, en definitiva, no era el de su ahijado. Era joven, pero maduro a la vez, con la tez morena y el cabello negro despeinado, ojos oscuros y una mirada muy preocupada-¿Estás bien?

-S-si…-Intento ponerse de pie, pero tuvo que afincarse en el hombro de ese muchacho. Ahora que se fijaba, era bastante más alto que él-Creo que no.

-Espera...-Jacob retiro lo sujeto por la cintura y, sin nada de esfuerzo, lo llevo hasta la cama plegable en la que Harry había estado durmiendo-Aquí.

-Gracias-Poco a poco podía volver a sentir sus manos, aunque algo entumidas. Esta vez le había dado uno fuerte.

-Traeré-

-¡No!-Al menos aun podía reaccionar a tiempo. Jacob se vio sujeto por la mano de Harry en su muñeca-No le digas a Teddy. Ya se me está pasando.

-Yo, pensaba traer, padres-Jacob no dejo de maldecirse a su mismo. En buen momento se le ocurría decaer otra vez en su problema de habla.

-Solo estamos Teddy y yo-El ojiverde volvió a levantarse, esta vez sin ninguna reacción-Gracias por, atraparme…-Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de que estuvo en brazos de un muchacho menor que él. El solo pensamiento le agito la cabeza-Eh…

-Jacob-

-Claro, perdona…-Se aseguro de no olvidar el nombre, sería muy embarazoso. Ambos se quedaron varios minutos en silencio. Uno frente al otro-Eh, ¿necesitas algo?

-¡…!-Mas idiota no pudo sentirse el quileute-S-sí, yo… _"Vamos Black, concéntrate"_ … Acabe en la otra habitación, y pensé venir a ayudar aquí.

-¿Acabaste?-Por un instante Jacob pudo escuchar como el corazón de ese muchacho se aceleraba y su cara comenzaba a tornarse, ligeramente, roja. Claro, él no sabía que según la semántica europea "acabar" era como sinónimo de eyacular. Harry intentaba mantenerse calmado… pero sencillamente no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿era ese chico un pervertido? No lo parecía… No, seguramente se refería a su trabajo. Claro, eso tenía sentido. Había terminado de pintar la habitación y ya- _"Estos americanos"_

-Sí.

-Claro-Se apresuro-Me vendría bien una mano.

-¡Genial!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Muy bien, escúpelo, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Te recuerdo que soy tu padrino.

-Aja…-Teddy solo lo miro con una ceja alzada-¿Me vas a decir?

Durante todo el rato que llevaban cenando Harry había estado actuando muy extraño. Y Teddy, por supuesto, no pensaba quedarse con la duda. Pero si su padrino no quería soltar prenda…

-Sabes, estuve pensando-Lo obligaría-Podría invitar a Mathew a quedarse.

-Apenas si tienes cama…-Rebatió Harry-¿Dónde dormiría?

-No me importa compartir.

-Sobre mi cadáver-

-Dime que es lo que te paso.

-Solo fue un momento incomodo con uno de los pintores-Cedió finalmente el ojiverde-Jacob.

-¿El que habla como niño de la selva?

-Sí, ese…-No le gustaba burlarse de la gente. Pero no podía evitar encontrar divertido el comentario-Dijo, algo que malinterprete.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Teddy sigue presionándome y tendrás que pintar el resto de la casa tu solo.

Aunque logro sacarse de encima a su ahijado. Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en ese tal Jacob. Por alguna razón, durante la tarde mientras pintaban, no dejo de sentirse vigilado. Y no era por esa típica paranoia de la que Teddy solía diagnosticarlo. Después de un rato se había dado cuenta que, efectivamente, durante todo el rato los ojos oscuros de Jacob Black habían estado sobre él.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

- _"¿Por qué siento mi estomago vacio?"_

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de los Black. El hijo del jefe se encontraba sentado afuera del garaje. Después de tanto tiempo había querido trabajar de nuevo en su auto. Pero durante todo el rato no pudo concentrarse más que en esa tarde de trabajo pintando en la casa Potter; por alguna razón se había grabado en la cornea la figura del muchacho de ojos verdes. Harry era sin duda el típico inglés, pequeño y delgado.

Podía recordar su figura, sus facciones, incluso su tono de voz. ¿Entonces porque seguía sintiéndose tan interesado con respecto a ese sujeto? Claro, se preguntaba a que se refería cuando dijo que no habían padres en la casa. Pero fue Seth, quien le explico luego de regresar, que Teddy y Harry eran hermanos. Y ambos eran los únicos en esa casa, al parecer eran huérfanos y Harry era el tutor legal de Teddy. Lo cual confirmaba que al menos el mayor ya tenía dieciocho años.

-¡Mmm!-Comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Jamás había dedicado tanta reflexión a una persona.

Estaba decidido. En la mañana… Llamaría a Bella.

 _Continuara…_


	12. Roces

**¿Adivinen quien regreso de sus vacaciones en Hawái?**

 **Pues yo no fui T_T, lo siento chicos pero no tengo dinero ni para ir a la esquina. Si queréis enviarme una generosa donación por favor chicos: ¡solo dólares! $_$**

 **Ajajajaaja ya hablando en serio (Ezequiel: eso lo dirás tú, ¡yo quiero plata! ¡dinero! ¡dinero! ¡dinero! ¡dinero!/Yo: *Sartenazo* ¿quieres callarte hombre?)**

 **Esta vez os tuve esperando 2 meses para poder actualizar. Y, solo para aliviarles un poco y evitarles un ataque cardiaco, ¡No! No le estoy perdiendo el interés a ninguno de mis fics, así que no los dejare sin finalizar.**

 **De hecho la razón es que he estado recibiendo muy pocos reviews. Ya, sé que mis historias no son las mejores del mundo y no tengo porque exigirles que dejen. Pero la verdad, y hablo por todos los que escriben aquí en FF, es que en el momento que subimos nuestras historias empezamos a escribir para ustedes y no solo para nosotros. Lo único que queremos saber es si les gusta el fic o no.**

 **¡Venga chicos! Que los dedos no se os van a acalambrar por dejar un pequeño review n_n**

 **Ya han pasado dos meses, creo que se amerita un pequeño repaso:**

 **Harry y Teddy se han mudado a Forks; Harry descubrió el secreto de los Cullen y ha llegado a una especie de arreglo con ellos; la casa que ha comprado necesita reparaciones y para eso ha contratado a unos cuantos Quileutes; Jacob, por su parte, aun sigue reacio con el tema de Bella e intrigado por saber que era ese olor tan atrayente... Bueno, creo que con eso quedamos bien, ¡espero que les guste el capi!**

 _Capitulo 11:_

" _Roces"_

Como al día siguiente ya era lunes todos debían ir a la escuela. O al menos, en teoría eso hicieron; el cuerpo de Jacob estaba sentado en su mesa del instituto de la reservación, por otro lado, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas con los ancestros. Una parte de él quería pedirle prestado su celular a Seth y llamarlo durante el descanso, pero había una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que le decía, de la manera más sutil:

-¡ _No seas imbécil, tarado!_ -Nótese el sarcasmo- _Ella se va a casar con el chupasangre, ¡mejor ve y llama al chico inglés!-_ Vale agregar, que esa vocecita estaba en acuerdo con su lobo para querer ponerle los nervios de punta. Y por culpa de ellos se llevo un regaño de su maestra, como no, de inglés. ¿Es que acaso era todo el universo el que estaba en su contra o qué? Al menos no tenía que soportar a su lobo interno; sospechaba que era porque al terminar la escuela irían directo a su casa para seguir trabajando.

Pero su cordura, lo poco que le quedaba al menos, no paraba de decirle ¡que no fuera! Que era una muy, pero muy mala idea. Aunque no podía explicar él porque. Miro a su alrededor, Quil parecía demasiado concentrado en los problemas de su libro de inglés. ¿Es que acaso era el único que estaba tan…? No, no iba a decir "Afectado", ¡joder que hacerlo era solo lo haría sentir más imbécil! Así que, por lo que restaban de horas de clase, se concentro lo mejor que pudo.

Para cuando la campana sonó al final, fue primero al baño para lavarse la cara, antes de reunirse con sus amigos e irse al pueblo. Se juago una, dos, y hasta cuatro veces. Se miro al espejo, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados del lavado y le dijo, mentalmente, a su lobo interno:

- _"No empieces a joder por la tarde"_ -Intento sonar lo más severo y austero posible. Pero no estaba seguro de si funcionaria; casi lo primero que les explicaban luego del cambio era que sus instintos heredados, es decir su lobo, era sumamente difícil de controlar. Y dado que "él" había estado al mando por varios meses, posiblemente no estuviera muy dispuesto a obedecer.

Afuera Seth y Quil esperaban tranquilamente mientras que Embry escuchaba la radio adentro de la camioneta. En cuanto Jacob se les unió pusieron marcha inmediata a la casa Potter. Por suerte ese día el clima les había dado el lujo de tener un poco de sol así que Jacob y Seth se montaron a la parte de atrás, lo cual les permitió disfrutar del viento por el camino. Aunque, mientras el mayor se repetía una y mil veces que no pasaría nada, Seth tamborileaba tranquilamente con sus pies. La verdad estaba emocionado por llegar a trabajar, en parte por la paga, y porque le gustaba charlar con Teddy. Al llegar había un Ford Anglia azul estacionado frente a la casa, los muchachos supusieron que debía del muchacho mayor, Harry. Estacionaron junto, Jacob salto de la parte de atrás pero Seth se quedo arriba, un momento, mirando hacia arriba:

-¿Qué pasa?-Inquirió Jacob mientras bajaba las herramientas junto a Embry.

-¿Eso es, un búho?-Arriba, en la cornisa de una de las ventanas, un ave color café y rojizo pardo se encontraba descansando. Durmiendo, aparentemente.

-Amigo eso es de mala suerte-Comento Quil.

-¿De verdad? Entonces creo que estamos malditos-De la nada Teddy apareció arriba de la camioneta, del lado opuesto de donde estaba Seth; de paso dándoles un susto de muerte a los Quileutes-¡Hola Seth!

-¿De dónde saliste?-En lo que Teddy se hacia el tonto y evadía la pregunta, con métodos muy infantiles vale agregar, desde la puerta entrada Harry solo podía negar con la cabeza. Su ahijado nunca cambiaria. Pero, si lo que pensaba estaba en lo correcto, le vendría bien.

Los tres le saludaron con normalidad y un casual "que onda", pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de Jacob Black sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Tal vez si se estaba volviendo un paranoico. La expresión del quileute era de lo más tranquila, una media sonrisa amistosa a modo de saludo, el ceño relajado y aun así, al verlo a los ojos, era como si pudiera percibir algo mucho más fiero tras esos orbes negros y brillantes. Despejo su mente de ese pensamiento, lo mejor que pudo, e intento concentrarse en el trabajo. Ya con las paredes pintadas, quedaba la fachada por arreglar. En ese momento los residentes estaban de pie, viendo a Quil trepado en el techo del pórtico recogiendo las ramas secas de las enredaderas y tirándolas a un lado de la casa, al mismo tiempo Embry y Jacob retiraban las que estaban en los alrededores. El clima ese día era perfecto para el trabajo, aunque debían darse prisa porque ninguno sabía cuanto les duraría el buen clima.

-Nah, el más cercano esta en Seattle-Junto a él su ahijado y Seth hablaban acerca de los últimos estrenos en cine. Harry no era especialmente fan de esos lugares, pero Teddy siempre lo convencía de ir a ver una que otra comedia o acción. Y admitía que era divertido.

-¡Apocalipsis! No la he visto-Solo que Teddy estaba muy metido con esas películas de superhéroes de Marvel, y solo recordaba el nombre por todas las veces que su ahijado lo repetía.

-¡Seth!

-Ya voy ya voy-El pequeño quileute se apresuro a ir a recoger todos los restos de maleza en bolsas negras. Solo por mero instinto Harry giro los ojos hacia su ahijado y la mirada de este estaba algo desviada hacia abajo, ligeramente.

-Teddy-Agrego al tiempo que el chico tomaba impulso para dar un paso adelante-Acompáñame a la cocina.

-Quiero ayudar.

-Me ayudaras a limpiar el piso-Rebatió el joven Potter con una sonrisa. De esa forma termino arrastrando a su ahijado asta adentro de la casa. Aunque, antes de entrar al pórtico, sintió como unos ojos oscuros recorrían toda su humanidad. Pero cuando se fijo Jacob Black seguía concentrado recogiendo la maleza.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Un par de horas después Teddy estaba descansando su espalda luego de haber estado trapeando todo el rato. Pero, a comparación a como estaba la casa a cuando llegaron, ahora lucia mucho más agradable. Las paredes recién pintadas, el papel tapiz nuevo, el piso de madera reluciente. Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry le había comentado que la casa había salido barata gracias a su mal estado. Lo único era que aun se sentía muy vacía, pero eso se solucionaría en un par de días cuando llegaran sus muebles nuevos. Ya quería tener su habitación lista, pero antes:

- _"Tengo que ir al cine"-_ Y de paso sea-

-Ah, hola-De la nada, interrumpiendo su planeación, Jacob entro por la puerta trasera a la cocina, que de paso sea dicho lucia más grande ahora.

-Ey Mougly-Aun así no se contuvo en hacerle una broma.

-Sí, yo, tengo sed.

-Claro, ya te lo- _"¡Waoh!"_ -Jacob no comprendía porque la expresión del chico de repente se había tornado tan seria. Para luego dar paso a una sonrisa, que de paso no le inspiraba ninguna confianza-Es que, tengo que ir corriendo arriba, pero déjame…-Teddy corrió directo a la sala donde su padrino estaba sentado, descansando tranquilamente-Harry me voy a duchar, uno de los chicos quiere algo de beber, suerte.

-Mmm-Por cosas así era que de niño no dejaba que Teddy comiera dulces, no demasiados al menos. Se levanto, con toda la buena voluntad de ir y servirles un poco de jugo de naranja a todos sus trabajadores, solo que cuando llego a la cocina solo pudo pensar: _"Maldito mocoso"_. Allí, de pie en mitad de la cocina, estaba el mismo chico Black con el que se sentía tan vigilado. Solo que esta vez, era él quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Jacob no llevaba nada más que sus pantalones; de la cintura para arriba no tenía nada puesto. Podía apreciarse perfectamente su torso bien definido, sus pectorales, un abdomen dividió a la perfección, hombros y brazos fuertes y esa V que no a todos se les marcaba debajo de los abdominales justo al borde del pantalón. Todo brillando bajo una fina capa de sudor sobre su bronceada piel cobriza.

Había visto cuerpos así antes: en la escuela, Oliver Wood y los gemelos Weasley, por ejemplo; en sus tres años de la academia de aurores, el siempre había sido el único enclenque. Y, aunque no estaba del todo acostumbrado a los desnudos, ver a un hombre sin camisa era algo muy por debajo de su nivel de tolerancia. Entonces… ¡¿Por qué demonios sentía que su corazón había organizado un concurso de tap en su pecho?!

-Ya, te serviré algo-Pero no había pasado años trabando como auror sin aprender a mantener la calma. O, aparentarla al menos. Jacob esperaba sentado en una banca vieja mientras Harry serbia el jugo de naranja en vasos de plástico. En verdad necesitaba que llegara todo el mobiliario de la casa lo antes posible.

-¿Estás bien?-De paso un juego de nervios nuevos no le caerían mal. Los que estaba usando parecían a punto de hacer corto circuito.

-S-si, ¿por qué?

-Pareces, intranquilo-Respondió Jacob. Mientras Harry se cuestionaba que tan confiable era su fachada, Jacob no apartaba sus ojos de él, igual a como hacia Teddy cuando quería obligarlo a decir algo. Claro, él no sabía que Jacob podía escuchar su pulso acelerado, e incluso su respiración evidenciaba que intentaba calmarse-Medico.

-¿Disculpa?-Inquirió Harry mientras le extendía un vaso.

-Ir a un médico, ¿has ido?-Dejando de lado sus nervios, no que estuviera nervioso, Harry no comprendía porque Jacob hablaba así.

-No, estoy bien. Solo cansado-Se excuso-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si-Jacob prefirió ser directo, no quería que su problema de habla se notara más.

-¿Por qué hablas de esa manera?-Claro, a menos que específicamente le preguntaran acerca de eso. Y especialmente el mismo chico de ojos verdes, no que importara ese último detalle, que lo ponía tan expectante solo con su presencia.

-Eh, yo, no soy retrasado, ni, nada…-Se apresuro a explicar.

-No he dicho eso-Se excuso Harry, no había querido insulta a nadie.

-Sí, tranquilo, es que… Yo… -¿Cómo explicar algo tan complicado?-Estuve, un tiempo de viaje, y, perdí práctica-Sabia que su explicación era demasiado pobre. Pero su interlocutor pareció conforme y respondió un simple "Ya veo". Harry no quería inmiscuirse, no era asunto suyo, pero principalmente quería salir de allí y dejar de ver ese perfecto espécimen de homb- eh, ese muchacho, semidesnudo. Solo tomo el resto de jugos y salió para repartirles a los demás.

Quil y Embry le agradecieron por la bebida fría, y Seth también, en cuanto regreso con la podadora. Harry intento mantenerse concentrado; al igual que Jacob en su cocina, Quil tampoco llevaba camisa y no se quedaba muy atrás en cuanto a físico.

- _"¿Que comen estos americanos?"_ -Pensó con una pequeña gota de sudor en la sien. Y una parte de él podía sentir a Teddy arriba en su ventana viendo asía allá abajo. Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro, no podía hacer nada. La adolescencia era una etapa complicada, aunque él nunca había echo algo así a esa edad, un comportamiento así era perfectamente natural en-

-¡Perrito!

¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando segundos antes del grito de Seth? Ah sí, algo acerca de mandar a Teddy a un internado, uno muy religioso y que los obligaran a usar cinturón de castidad. Esos eran, más o menos, los pensamientos de Harry mientras veía a los muchachos rascar las orejas y la panza del pequeño beaggle que Jacob tenía en sus brazos.

-¿Tienen muchos perros, Harry?-Inquirió Seth, quien ahora sujetaba al cachorro.

-No-Respondió el ojiverde, reprimiendo esas ganas satánicas de tomar al cachorro y darle un baño de agua muy fría-Son de los vecinos, pero Teddy se la pasa dándoles golosinas así que siempre vienen por aquí…-Después de tanto tiempo como auror había aprendido a inventar historias plausibles y sencillas, aunque a la mayoría de los magos no se molestaban en ser tan entregados.

Por suerte los muchachos volvieron a su trabajo y Harry fue a "devolver" al cachorro. Traducción: mando a Teddy a sacarle brillo a todas y cada una de las superficies de la casa, a la manera muggle claro. Por otra parte, mientras los Quileutes se dedicaban a desmalezar el terreno, uno de los hechizos de campo alerto a Harry de la presencia, o mejor dicho, de cómo cierta presencia venia acercándose a la casa. En solo un momento pudieron escuchar un auto estacionarse al frente, Harry les dejo un momento para ir a ver.

-Hola chiquito lindo…-Alice Cullen estaba agachada rascando la panza del mismo pequeño beaggle.

-Teddy-Gruño Harry bajando los escalones del pórtico. El cachorro entro corriendo a la casa en lo que su padrino iba a recibir a sus inesperadas visitas-Buenas tardes.

-Que formal, solo con un "Hola" está bien-Respondió Alice con efusividad. Junto a ella estaba la misma mujer que Harry había visto antes, Esme. Tenía una agradable sonrisa y ambas parecían haber ido en son de paz.

-Ok, pero, ¿puedo preguntar que hacen aquí?-Inquirió con su tono más cortés-Es una visita inesperada.

-Perdona, es que no sabíamos si tienes un teléfono o algo-Respondió Esme-Y queríamos traerte algo, como bienvenida al pueblo-Agrego enseñándole una bolsa de plástico con un recipiente adentro.

-Valla, eh, gracias-Harry estaba sorprendido. Antes había acordado llevar una convivencia pacífica con el aquelarre, pero había esperado algo como "Tú me ignoras y yo te ignoro". Pero ahí estaban ellas, ofreciéndole un gesto tan humano que resultaba bochornoso-Pero, pasen. No tengo nada que ofrecerles pero, seguro que Teddy quiere conocerles.

Ambas vampiresas aceptaron y se dejaron guiar al interior de la casa. Alice no se contuvo en preguntar acerca de porque estaba tan vacio, Harry le explico que aun estaban acomodándose luego de la mudanza y Esme comento lo bonita que había quedado. Harry les llevo a la cocina y en dos segundos Teddy había bajado:

-¡Hola!-Obviamente paso por alto la mirada acecina de su padrino y fue directo a saludar a sus invitadas-Señorita, soy Teddy Lupin, un placer conocerla-Con mucha parsimonia y beso en la mano. Cortesía de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ , una de sus películas favoritas y en la cual Harry siempre se quedaba dormido a la mitad. Alice estaba encantada con el pequeño híperquinetico, mientras tanto Esme ayudaba a Harry a sacar el postre de nata y quesillo que había preparado.

-No se ofenda, pero es el primer vampiro que conozco que sabe cocinar-Comento Harry. Esme solo le dedico una sonrisa:

-Me gusta el canal de cocina-Dijo con ese tono y familiaridad que le recordaba tanto a la señora Weasley. Harry pensaba en ofrecerles un poco del postre a sus trabajadores, cuando en ese momento Teddy le contaba a Alice acerca de lo mismo:

-Y son enormes, aunque Sethie es el más pequeñuelo, es como de mi estatura-Harry estaba a punto de decirle que cortara su perorata cuando de repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella se asomo Quil:

-Oye Har-El quileute se paralizo al tiempo que las mujeres se levantaban bruscamente. Harry no comprendía que podía causar tal sobresalto. Claro, el era ajeno a la relación de los Quileutes y los Cullen. Y debido a la ausencia de olores en toda el área ninguno se había percatado de la presencia del otro sino hasta que estuvieron allí, frente a frente-Nosotros ya terminamos-El tono del chico era adusto y no apartaba sus ojos de las vampiresas.

-Vale, gracias por todo-Harry aun seguía sin comprender que era toda aquella tención; así que opto por actuar como si nada-Ella es Alice, una compañera del instituto, y su madre.

-Nos conocemos-Murmuro Alice; una pequeña sonrisa para el inglés y una mirada petulante para el muchacho.

-Esperaremos afuera-Sin esperar respuesta el quileute salió de allí. Teddy dijo que iría a despedirse de Seth. Cuando se quedaron solos, el inglés se aventuro a preguntar qué había ocurrido.

-No tenemos una buena relación con los Quileutes-Explico Esme, con una expresión de disculpa por el momento incomodo.

-¿Ellos saben que son vampiros?-Inquirió directamente Harry, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-No son malos muchachos, solo algo estúpidos-Comento Alice con humor, ganándose una mirada severa de Esme-Bueno Harry, fue divertido verte, espero que nos invites a casa cuando este lista.

-Sí, Teddy no deja de hablar sobre esa fiesta-Murmuro con aire de derrota. Afuera Harry despidió a las Cullen con amabilidad, aunque los Quileutes no parecían de muy buen humor. Les dio su respectiva paga, también les dijo que les avisaría cuando llegaran los muebles para que le ayudaran a moverlos.

-Oye, necesito decirte algo importante…-Solo que antes de irse Quil le abordo-No te acerques a los Cullen.

-¿Disculpa?

Continuara…

 **Vale, releyendo todo me parece que ha quedado algo corto de contexto, ¿vosotros que pensáis?**

 **¿Una pelea épica entre vampiros y Quileutes en la cocina habría estado mejor? ¿O Teddy seguir abusando de sus habilidades para intentar ligar? ¿Qué otra adorable forma conoce? ¿Jacob seguirá discutiendo con su lobo o llegaran a un acuerdo? ¿La relación entre Potter y Cullen será más llevadera ahora? ¿Jacob buscara a Bella? ¿Descubrirá al dueño del aroma hipnótico? ¿Cómo se tomara Harry esa advertencia? ¿Teddy podrá ir al cine?**

 **¿Dejareis un review? Mirad que los review son la base de una buena alimentación, y si no me alimento...**

 **¡ME MUERO Y ENTONCES NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR NUNCA MAS!**

 **Thomas: ¡DEJA DE GRITAR TAN DEREPENTE!**

 **Ezequiel:** _ **tú también estas gritando...**_


	13. Un mal sueño

**Jacob: ¿Por qué la reservación parece campo de refugiados?**

 **Harry: tengo algo de corazón, son todos los demás personajes de Alex...**

 **Seth: si, de alguna forma clausuro todos sus escondites "secretos"**

 **Harry: ya ¬_¬ ¿y donde esta ese rey del-**

 **Todos: ¡CALLA!**

 **Jacob: *tapándole la boca* No lo llames así, tú no sabes cómo se pone cuando le dicen eso. *Escalofrió* Cosas malas...**

 **Todos: cosas malas...**

 **Harry: oooook, no voy a preguntar... ¿Qué tal si hacemos la introducción?**

 **Teddy: ¡Yo la hago! A ver... Ehhhh, a si: En el capitulo anterior Alice y la señora Cullen fueron a visitarnos, nos llevaron un postre de nata delicioso y esos tíos que bien podrían ser modelos de Men Fitnes:**

 **Harry: o_o+**

 **Teddy: ¿qué? Tú eres el que siempre dice que lea más... Como sea, veamos que nos ocurre esta vez ¿vale?**

 **Thomas: Fue algo simple esa introduccion...**

 **Teddy: *Mirada de cachorro***

 **Thomas: tus ojos de cachorro no funcionan conmigo...**

 **Teddy: ¡En serio! ¡¿Ahora son dos?!**

 _Capitulo 12:_

" _Un Mal Sueño y una Pequeña Pista"_

Al día siguiente Harry debía entregar un informe para su clase de filosofía, del cual por cierto se sentía bastante orgulloso, y Teddy debía hacer su mejor carita de cachorro para su exposición sobre la división celular en clase de biología, la cual no era exactamente su especialidad pero para eso estaban los ojitos de perro. Sabía que estaba mal manipular a las personas, y más aún porque sentía que se estaba volviendo un ególatra, aunque pensándolo mejor eso se lo había dicho Harry. De todas formas necesitaba practicar, había cierta persona que parecía demasiado ajena a sus encantos, cosa que comenzaba a hacer una pequeña mella en su cabeza.

En verdad se estaba convirtiendo en un ególatra. ¡Pero ey! Era culpa de Harry por mimarlo tanto cuando era niño.

-¿Mmm?-Por alguna razón, mientras Harry leía el capítulo del libro de Italiano que les tocaba esa clase, sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Era un sentimiento igual a cuando Teddy hacia alguna travesura.

Para la hora del almuerzo el ojiverde iba de camino por el pasillo hacia el comedor cuando alguien más le dio alcance:

-¡Hola!-Era Alice Cullen, iba con jeans blancos, una blusa azul y una cazadora de cuero, además de llevar un par de libros por delante en sus manos-¿Que tal la clase de hoy?

-Bien, pensé que usted también la veía-Respondió el inglés.

- _Parlo molto bene el italiano_ -Dijo la vampiresa con confianza.

-¿Cuántas veces han cursado ya el instituto?-Esta vez Harry le miro con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada, curioso por aquel aquelarre de vampiros tan particular. Por su parte Alice hizo como si contara con sus dedos:

-Ah, no lo sé, perdí la cuenta hace tiempo-Dijo-Tal vez Jasper, es bueno para recordar esos detalles.

Continuaron caminando en un cómodo silencio hasta llegar a la cafetería, tan ajetreada y ruidosa como de costumbre. Ambos fueron a formarse para el almuerzo, entonces Harry recordó algo más:

-El postre estaba delicioso-Dijo mientras tomaba una manzana-Tuve que ocultarlo para que Teddy no se lo comiera.

-Es un pequeño adorable-Comento la chica, quien solo llevaba un jugo y una rebanada de pizza-Pero el merito es de Esme. ¿Te sientas con nosotros?

-Claro...-Seguramente Teddy estaría sentado con sus amigos; y no que Harry tuviera nada contra ellos, o la mayoría, pero sencillamente eran demasiado jóvenes como para sentirse cómodo. Así que siguió a Alice hacia una de las mesas del fondo, donde ya le esperaban tres de sus hermanos. El grandullón, que le miro expectante; la rubia que no oculto su desagrado; y el chico rubio, el cual por alguna razón le miraba con una intensa mirada-Buenas tardes.

-Que tal...-Emmett fue el único que respondió con un saludo casual. Jasper y Rosalie se limitaron a un gesto de la cabeza. Resultaba obvio que los vampiros aun sentían mucha curiosidad con respecto a él, e incluso Harry se sentía curioso. Paseo su mirada por la mesa y se fijo en que los tres no tenían mas comida en sus bandejas que Alice en la suya. También era consciente de como varias personas se le quedaban mirando, seguramente no era usual que alguien más se sentara en la misma que los Cullen.

-¿Y dinos, Harry, de donde eres?-El ojiverde estaba masticando su comida cuando Emmett se aventuro a preguntarle aquello con sutileza. A juzgar por su tono y su mirada se notaba una persona sumamente curiosa, aun cuando intentaba mantenerse precavido.

-Crecí en Surrey, y he vivido en Londres los últimos años-Dijo tras dar un sorbo a su jugo de manzana-Hasta que nos mudamos aquí claro.

-¿Conoces alguna otra parte de Europa?-Pregunto Alice emocionada.

-Irlanda, Bulgaria, Rusia...-Recontó Harry-Son lugares que visite por trabajo.

-¿Todos los magos trabajan desde tan jóvenes?-Inquirió, esta vez, Jasper.

-No, nos graduamos a los diecisiete años, más o menos. Y toma cinco más la academia de aurores-Explico Harry. Aunque solo mencionar sus estudios ahora sonaba como un recuerdo tan lejano.

-¡Harry!-Jasper se quedo pasmado. En un momento las emociones del ojiverde destilaban nostalgia, y de repente eran reemplazadas por un sentimiento de cariño y exasperación, solo comparable a los de Carlisle o Esme cuando Emmett hacia alguna tontería-Harry me dejaste solo, que malo...

-Creí que estabas con tus amigos-Comento el aludido, aun con Teddy colgado a su espalda y abrazándolo por el cuello-Ese Andrew...-No que se estuviera quejando.

-Oh, gente desconocida-Pero su ahijado prefirió ignorarlo y treparse un poco más sobre él, hasta poder apoyar su barbilla en la coronilla de su padrino desde donde paseo la mirada de un lado a otro cual marino en el mástil mayor-My lady, que gusto verla...-Al menos hasta que reparo en la presencia de Alice.

El joven mago se presento ante los demás Cullen como Teddy Tonks, el ahijado de Harry. Del cual aun no se bajaba, y no daba señales de querer hacerlo pronto. Estaban aun en las presentaciones cuando dos personas más se unieron a la conversación: eran Edward y Bella. Harry reconoció a la chica de algunas de sus clases. Parecía sorprendida de verle allí, así como de tener a un adolescente más joven encima. Al parecer era la novia del vampiro lector de mentes, lo cual explicaba el extraño presentimiento del mago la primera vez que le vio. En cuánto ambos se sentaron a la mesa, por medio de un silencioso acuerdo, dejaron la conversación de antes para otro momento, después de todo Jasper y Edward consideraban que el asunto de los Potter no tenía porque llegar a oídos de la humana.

-Bella, espera a ver las ideas que tengo ya diseñadas para la boda-Dijo Alice. Con la obvia intención de desviar su atención hacia ella-¡Te van a encantar!

-No exageres Alice, sabes que quiero algo sencillo-Respondió la chica, con ese típico tono suyo.

-Entonces debiste pedirle a alguien más que la organizara-Comento Emmett con una risa burlona, ganándose un manotazo en el hombro de su hermana.

- _"¿Se van a casar?"_ -Pregunto mentalmente el mago. En cuanto le escucho Edward se giro a él con una sorpresa bien disimulada en su expresión-" _Valla, eso sí que no me lo esperaba..."_

-Harry, Harry...

-Teddy bájate de encima-Murmuro el ojiverde al sentir como su ahijado le golpeaba la cabeza cual puerta para llamar su atención.

-Vale vale, pero quería pedirte permiso para salir después de la escuela-

-¿Y a dónde vas?-Pregunto de lo más inocente su padrino.

-A casa de Andrew-Respondió de lo menos inocente su ahijado. Y la negativa de su padre fue más que evidente en su expresión-Está enfermo, y pensé que podría llevarle los apuntes de las clases de hoy.

-Mmm-

-¿Que estabas imaginando?... Ah, que pervertido-En ese punto Emmett y Jasper contenían un par de risas, habían estado escuchando sin poder evitarlo mientras Alice seguía comentando una pequeña idea general a Bella sobre lo que tenía planeado para su boda.

-Alice, ya te dije quien quiero que sea mi padrino-A juzgar por la atmosfera que se instalo sobre ellos Harry pudo saber que se trataba de un tema bastante delicado. Y como no. Desde que Bella se había enterado del regreso de Jacob había estado intentando comunicarse con él, pero cada que llamaba a su casa el único que contestaba era Billy. Jacob nunca estaba, o eso decía su padre. Incluso una vez intento llamar a la casa Clearwater, pero ni siquiera Seth pudo darle razón del Black.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El clima arreciaba fuera de la ventana mientras Jacob intentaba concentrarse. Estaba sentado en la sala con todos sus libros de texto frente a él, debía estudiar para sus exámenes y, para su mala suerte, ahora su lectura parecía la misma que la de un niño que estaba aprendiendo a leer. Casi sentía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el piso, pero dudaba que eso le ayudara a concentrarse demasiado. Y esa era solo con historia, le daba miedo abrir su libro de matemáticas. Y para colmo, el teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar.

-¡Yo voy!-Por suerte su padre estaba allí-Ah, ¡Hola Bella!-Billy siempre hacia aquello, como una forma de poner en sobre aviso a su hijo. Jacob se apresuro a correr hasta el marco de entrada de la cocina y agitar sus brazos y cabeza en lo que era un claro:

-No-estoy-aquí- Vocalizo lenta, silenciosa y claramente.

-Perdona, es que acabo de llegar, déjame ver si esta-Dijo Billy. Lo que desato una silenciosa batalla de miradas y gestos, una discusión que fácilmente podría interpretarse como-"No seas idiota y toma el teléfono"

-"No quiero"-Gesticulo tercamente Jacob.

-"Estoy harto de poner la cara por ti"

-"No, no pienso hablar con ella"

-"O lo haces o te juro que te castigo"-Amenazo silenciosamente su padre. Ya derrotado, y un poco renuente aun, Jacob se acerco hasta el auricular que su padre le extendía. Casi como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa lo tomo y se lo acerco al oído:

-¿Hola?

-¡Jacob!-Al otro lado se escucho la vos de Bella, aliviada de por fin lograr contactarlo-Cuanto me alegra escucharte otra vez...

-Si claro, Bella-Sorprendentemente logro articular la oración sin trabarse de ninguna forma-Supongo que has estado ocupada, con el asunto de tu boda y todo eso...

-Ah, bueno, no tanto-Era obvio que la chica intentaba mantener la conversación sin entrar en el campo minado que era el tema de su inminente boda con Edward, pero el frio tono que el quileute empleaba con ella le dificultaba un poco el mantenerse centrada-Alice se está encargando de todo.

-Ya veo, ¿y dime para que llamas?-Inquirió Jacón en tono cortante.

-Pues, quería saber como estas, te fuiste por tanto tiempo.

-Ahogado en toda la tarea que tengo atrasada del instituto.

-Si quieres puedo echarte una mano.

-No gracias, tu novio no querrá que te acerques a un perro salvaje-Rechazo Jacob-Puede ser peligroso.

-Jake vamos, se que estas enojado pero-

-Bella estoy ocupado ahora, de verdad tengo mucha tarea-Le interrumpió. Sabía perfectamente de que quería hablar la hija del jefe de policía y no tenia ningunas ganas de escucharlo-Después te llamo.

-Está bien, me alegro escucharte-Sin ningún miramiento el quileute colgó el teléfono, sintiendo de paso un pequeño alivio en sus hombros. Suspiro y vio como su padre le miraba expectante, pero prefirió mantener la paz en casa e irse directo a la sala a seguir estudiando. Aunque una parte de él estaba sorprendido consigo mismo, tal vez ya estaba superando su pequeño problema del habla. Ya no más niño de la selva. ¡Adiós a Mougly!

Valla, por lo general lo sacaba de sus casillas el que lo fastidiaran. Pero recordar la forma en la que Teddy lo llamaba a veces mejoro su humor considerablemente. Ese mocoso era bastante divertido, se parecía bastante a Seth en ese sentido. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, quien era bastante más recatado y serio; a veces incluso daba la sensación de estar un poco enojado. Pero, con todo y eso, Jacob no podía evitar que le agradara. El sujeto en verdad era amable, solo un poco cerrado a las demás personas. Le habría gustado conocerle un poco más, pero ya habían acabado de trabajar para él y no podía aparecerse en su casa sin ninguna razón. Y aun le intrigaba el hecho de no haber olido nada cuando estuvieron allí. Pero por ahora tenía que lidiar con Pitágoras y su maldito teorema, no le vendría mal una ayuda extra.

Unas cuantas horas después el pobre quileute había terminado de estudiar, y sin ningún ánimo de dramatizar, sentía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de echar humo por las orejas. Con esa idea presente en su cabeza pensó que lo mejor sería darse un buen baño. El lado positivo de su sangre de lobo era que no tenía que preocuparse por el agua fría. Luego de salir con una toalla atada en la cintura se dispuso a tomar un poco de pan de la mesa e irse a su habitación a descansar. En cuanto se tiro sobre la cama, solo con sus calzoncillos puestos, intento conciliar el sueño lo más rápido. Pero, como no, la cabrona de su mente le hizo recordar la llamada de esa tarde con Bella.

Después de haber estado tanto tiempo fuera, viviendo como un salvaje y "en comunión con la naturaleza", como decía Quil, ya no se sentía tan enojado como cuando se fue. Claro, el pensar en el amor de su vida desposando a una sanguijuela aun le provocaba acidez y unas ganas desmedidas de ir a clavar sus dientes en algo.

-Grrr-Gruño al aire y agito su cabeza en lo que ocultaba el rostro en la almohada. No. No quería darle más vueltas asunto. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, y, cómo no, termino pensando en Harry Potter. ¿Qué diablos tenía su mente contra su dueño aquella noche? Pasaba de un tema que le reventaba el humor a uno que le desconcertaba por completo.

Al menos las dudas acerca del joven inglés no le hacían querer romper cosas. A excepción de su cabeza, claro. Aun no comprendía el porqué de ese interés de su lobo en Harry, si era un tipo extraño y cualquiera sentiría curiosidad respecto a él; pero es que lo del lobo ya era exagerado. Durante todo el día había podido sentirlo ansioso, y hasta un poco enojado, porque ya no irían a casa de Harry:

-Estúpido Quil...-Murmuro mientras enrollaba la sabana en sus piernas.

Flash Back:

-... sí, Teddy no deja de hablar sobre esa fiesta-Jared, Seth y él habían estado recogiendo todas las herramientas para irse, hasta que Quil llego a ellos con expresión enojada. Obviamente le preguntaron que había pasado y fue cuando el Ateara les dijo acerca de las dos sanguijuelas que estaban en la cocina de la casa. Para su mala suerte, estaban en territorio Cullen así que no podían hacer nada y ahora los cuatro Quileutes se encontraban subidos a la camioneta observando y escuchando fijamente a Harry a las sanguijuelas, que eran la rara y la que parecía ser la madre. No les gustaba para nada la familiaridad con la que las _frías_ se comportaban alrededor del inglés.

-Nos vemos en la escuela Harry-Se despidió Alice sacando la mano por la ventana desde su auto en lo que arrancaba y se alejaba de la casa. Un rato después ya habían recibido su paga y estaban a punto de irse.

-Oye, necesito decirte algo importante…-Al menos hasta que Quil, en el asiento del conductor, le hablo Harry-No te acerques a los Cullen.

-¿Disculpa?-Inquirió el ojiverde. Jacob, sentado al extremo opuesto de la cabina, pudo captar perfectamente el tono escéptico del inglés.

-No son, personas, confiables-Respondió el Ateara, sin captar el mensaje en la mirada de ojos verdes. Y Jacob solo pudo pensar "-Idiota."-Lo mejor que se mantengan alejados, en serio.

Fin del Flash Back

Ni siquiera quería recordar el resto. Bastaba con decir que Harry Potter no era el tipo de sujeto al que le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer. Ah, y de paso dudaba que volviera a llamarles para algún trabajo. Había perdido la única oportunidad de acercarse al inglés. Genial y ahora estaba de mal humor. Por lo menos eso le ayudo a dormirse rápido, y cuando despertó estaba a mitad del bosque. Solo, desnudo y con la sensación de haber comido conejo crudo.

-¿Como que caminaste dormido?-Para cuando regreso a casa ya le esperaba un muy enojado Billy. Claro que por lo menos le dio la oportunidad de explicarse, y de ponerse algo de ropa. Unos minutos después, luego de decirle que solo se había ido a dormir normalmente y que, sin ninguna razón aparente, había despertado a varios kilómetros fuera de la casa.

-Pues sí, digo, es lo único que se me ocurre-Dijo su hijo-¿Como más pude llegar allí? No recuerdo haberme levantado.

-Ya, justo lo que me faltaba, un lobo sonámbulo-Murmuro Billy llevándose los dedos al ceño-Necesito un trago.

-Que sean dos-

-Buen intento-Rebatió Billy, podía ser viejo pero no tonto-¿No tienes que ir a cambiarte para la escuela?

Derrotado y aun con su cabeza dando vueltas por las nubes, ¿ahora era sonámbulo?

Nah, seguramente, solo había caminado dormido como lobo por todo el tiempo que paso como uno en vida salvaje. Sí, eso sonaba convincente ¿verdad?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Buenos días!

-¿Tienes que gritar tan temprano?

-Buh, alguien se levanto de mal humor-Por otro lado en la casa Potter la mañana transcurría con usual normalidad. Harry preparaba el desayuno, Teddy hacia bromas y ambos se preparaban para irse al instituto. Solo que esta vez había algo mas; mientras su ahijado se dedicaba a devorar los panques con jalea de fresa el ojiverde se tomo un momento para subir a su habitación y mirarse al espejo del baño. Tal como temía lucia unas pequeñas ojeras, y su cara no era exactamente la de alguien descansado.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Había pasado toda la noche en vela. Los encantamientos defensivos no pararon de vibrar alertándole de algo que no paraba de ir de aquí para allá, demasiado cerca de la casa pero sin entrar en el perímetro de los hechizos. Todo ese asunto le tuvo con el corazón en la garganta por la noche entera, pegado a la ventana de su habitación y aferrando su varita esperando a no tener que empezar a lanzar maldiciones. Varias veces fue a ver al cuarto de su ahijado, pero el chico seguía durmiendo plácidamente como un bulldog.

Se bebió un trago de poción revitalizante, cosa que ayudo a desaparecer sus ojeras y su palidez se atenuó un poco, dándole un aspecto mucho más saludable. Descubrió a Teddy bebiendo directamente de la botella de jugo de naranja, le dio un poco la bronca con respecto a lo asqueroso que era aquello y pusieron marcha al instituto. Su hijo parloteaba acerca de su pequeño paseo, planeado pero aun no autorizado, a Port Ángeles para ir al cine. Aunque Harry, por dentro, no podía negar que un pequeño paseo por una ciudad no sonaba tan mal. Quién sabe, tal vez y hasta le diera una oportunidad a la literatura moderna y comprara un libro nuevo. Si iba a volver a pasar una noche en vigilia le vendría bien algo en que entretenerse.

En cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento Teddy se despidió besándole la mejilla y se fue corriendo con sus amigos:

-Algo está planeando...-Se dijo mientras cerraba su puerta, solo estaba cayendo una brisa suave así que no tenía que apresurarse en refugiarse. Prefería pensar, y de paso prepararse mentalmente, acerca de que podría estar planeando ahora el hiperquinetico de su ahijado. O tal vez solo estaba un poco paranoico...

La última vez que estuvo paranoico el Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place termino convertido en no menos que un acuario de vida oceánica, coral y algas incluidos. Dejando de lado sus pequeños recuerdos acuáticos, pudo sentir una pequeña presión en su mente al tiempo que un volvo plateado pasaba y se estacionada junto a su Ford Anglia. Al parecer Edward no mentía al decir que no podía evitar leer las mentes a su alrededor. No sabía que pensar, si era increíble o no.

-Buenos días-Saludo en cuanto vio al vampiro salir de su auto, y su novia, Bella, por la puerta del copiloto.

-Buen día...-La chica le respondió el saludo, algo tímida ante la formalidad del mismo. Por su lado Edward sonrió de medio lado, en parte para saludar y en parte divertido por la reacción de la chica-¿Como estas?-Inquirió el vampiro.

-Un poco cansado-Respondió honestamente Harry mientras los tres caminaban hacia la entrada. Se sentía extraño al hacerlo. Le recordaba con cierta nostalgia sus días de escuela cuando siempre caminaba con sus amigos.

Mejor dicho. Jamás llego a imaginar que volvería a sentir algo parecido. Se sentía bien, y algo doloroso al mismo tiempo; un pensamiento masoquista si lo analizaba detenidamente. Estaba tan ensimismado por sus emociones que no se dio cuenta que los otros dos se quedaron rezagados en las escaleras de entrada. Su atención enfocada en cierta motocicleta negra que llego y estaciono justo al pie de las escaleras.

-Quiere hablar contigo-Le dijo Edward a su novia-Esta muy calmado. Los dejare solos para que se mantenga así.

El vampiro beso a su novia en la sien y se dio vuelta para caminar adentro. Bella le agradeció mentalmente por el voto de confianza y comenzó a bajar los escalones. Abajo, Jacob bajo de su motocicleta y se apoyo a la misma, con los brazos cruzados en la típica pose de chico malo; aunque apenas era consciente de lo efectiva que resultaba, ya varias chicas se le quedaban viendo al pasar. Tal vez fuera por la cazadora de cuero oscuro, o por cómo se notaban sus bíceps bajo la misma. Incluso Bella admitía que el menor de los Black se veía muy pero que muy bien.

-Jake, hola-Saludo apenas le tuvo alcance. Habría esperado abrazarlo, pero todo el lenguaje corporal del quileute gritaba que mantuvieran las distancias.

-Hola Bella, te ves bien-Agrego con tono amable.

-Jacob se que-

-Ahórratelo Bella-Atajo el muchacho-Escucha, si quieres casarte con la sanguijuela de tu novio, está bien no me importa. Ya me harte de intentar hacerte entrar en razón-Dijo-Si quieres invitarme a mi o a Billy, o a Seth, ok, tal vez lo piensen y vallan como amigos tuyos. Pero no tengas la cara dura de pedirme que sea tu padrino.

-Pero Jacob-

-No me interesa Bella-Le corto. Por suerte para él en ese momento la campana anuncio el inicio de las clases. La chica se fue, no sin antes pedirle que hablaran después. Pero Jacob ni siquiera le prestaba atención. No había tenido intención de ser tan borde con ella, pero en cuanto se había quitado el casco algo mas había capturado su atención- _"¿Es, eso...?"_

Era el mismo. El mismo aroma que había olido en Seth y que le había hecho perder el control. Y la única razón por la que aun se mantenía en sus cabales, a duras penas vale aclarar, era porque apenas podía percibirlo débilmente a su alrededor. Solo sabía que estaba cerca, dentro del instituto. Y no se movería de allí hasta averiguarlo.

 _Continuara..._

 **Teddy: ¡Acosador!**

 **Jacob: ¡¿QUE?!**

 **Harry: ...**

 **Christ: venga chicos, no estamos seguros de que haya sido Jacob...**

 **Ezequiel: Si, aja ¬_¬+**

 **Thomas: ¿Podemos pasar a las preguntas? Siento que nos va a caer un rayo si no las leemos:**

 **¿Qué pasa con Jacob y su extraño mal del sueño? ¿Qué es lo que planea Teddy? ¿Harry descubrirá que o quien estuvo rondando la casa? ¿Cuándo llegaran sus muebles? ¿Seth madurara alguna vez? ¿Jasper seguirá atrapado por las emociones de Harry? ¿Qué hará Carlisle? ¿Bella insistirá en que Jacob sea su padrino? ¿Ira el Black a la boda? ¿Jacob seguirá con su pinta de chico malo? ¿Descubrirá finalmente de donde proviene aquella adictiva fragancia?**

 **Christ: ¡Eras tú! *Señala a Harry* ¡Sabia que alguien me estaba robando mi colonia!**


	14. Vaga Disculpa

**¡Hola mis amores!... Ok eso sonó horrible (Thomas: denos un momento mientras lo abofeteamos)**

 ***Una par de golpes en la cara después***

 **¡EY! ¿A poco creyeron que los dejaría sin actualización en navidad? Por favor que ni siquiera yo soy tan descorazonado (Ezequiel: Lo eres/ Yo: ¡Bueno pues no esta vez!)**

 **Lo que pasa es que la TESIS en serio me tiene sujeto del cuello y apenas si he podido hacer algo más que no sea leer la pinche constitución (Thomas: *nauseas*) ¡Y que Ni siquiera pude hacer un especial de Navidad como el año pasado! (Christ: el año pasado hiciste tres/Yo: detalles detalles...)**

 **Pero en fin, un poquito tarde pero seguro ¡les traigo las respectivas actualizaciones!**

 **Y en aire de las festividades, os invito a aprovechar vuestras vacaciones y dejar muchos muchos (Thomas: es en serio.../Ezequiel y Christ: ¡MUCHOS!) pero en serio ¡muchos Reviews! (Yo: en serio chicos, estoy algo retrasado con mi TESIS, necesito saber que vale la pena seguir escribiendo los fics ¿sí?)**

 **Ahora... Haciendo uso de mi tradicional resumen pre-actualización, veamos donde nos quedamos la última vez:**

 **Harry: en que tengo que ir a la comisaria.**

 **Seth: ¿y eso para qué?**

 **Harry: quiero una orden de alejamiento *Mira a Jacob fijamente***

 **Jacob: ¡¿Y yo que hice?!**

 **Fredd: amigo, lo que haces se llama "acoso"**

 **George: ¿a poco no es romántico?**

 **Teddy: pero no vayas a empezar con flores, son un cliché.**

 **Harry: ¡Paren todos ustedes!**

 **Thomas: Muy bien, ya todos. Vallamos al capítulo ¿quieren?**

 _Capitulo 13:_

" _Una Vaga Disculpa"_

Como auror Harry estaba muy acostumbrado a la tensión, había desarrollado cierto sexto sentido para prepararse a la adversidad y a situaciones que pudieran sorprenderle, especialmente cuidando de un chico como Teddy; casi podía presumir unos nervios de acero. Por eso, esa mañana, mientras leía el correspondiente capítulo de la lección de literatura y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle cada terminación nerviosa del cuerpo, no pudo evitar considerar desaparecerse y aparecer en las Bahamas. En serio, por muy paranoico que pudiera parecer de su parte pocas cosas eran capaces de turbarlo de aquella manera.

-" _Solo es tu imaginación_ "-Intento convencerse mentalmente mientras regresaba su atención a las paginas que, se suponía, debía estar leyendo en ese momento.

Una hora después estaba en su casillero cambiando los libros para historia, aun con un extraño nerviosismo en su cabeza. Así que intentaba por todos los medios no pensar en ello. Prefería concentrarse en otras cosas, las charlas a su alrededor por ejemplo: unos chicos parecían estar planeando reunirse para estudiar, un par parecían estar planeando una fiesta en casa de uno cuyos padres estaban de viaje, un grupo de chiquillas cuchicheaban acerca del tío bueno que habían visto al entrar, un maestro que parecía estar dando una evaluación a un alumno.

-¿Estás bien?

-Seee-Respondió sin despegar su frente de la mesa. Había llegado veinte minutos antes de que empezara la clase y adoptado aquella postura. Básicamente se estaba resignando a que fuera lo que fuera a hacer Teddy pasaría, solo esperaba que fuera rápido y sin dolor; porque estaba seguro que aquello tenía que ver con su ahijado, ¿quién si no podría ponerlo tan, nervioso?

-No suenas muy bien-No respondió de inmediato. A juzgar por el sonido Jasper se había sentado a su lado-¿Te duele algo?

-No-Respondió girando su cabeza y mirando al vampiro-Aun no al menos... Teddy, estoy seguro de que está tramando algo-Agrego al ver la mirada de Jasper de "¿Qué significa eso?"

-Se llevan bastante bien-Concluyo el rubio con una media sonrisa-Creo que es normal ese tipo de dramatización.

-¿Me estas llamando dramático?

-¿Suena muy exagerado?

-En absoluto...-Aquella pequeña conversación estaba resultando bastante agradable, y hasta divertida, para ambos. Considerando que la primera vez que se dieron uno intento atacar al otro y el otro término siendo casi congelado.

Pasar la clase de historia con Jasper como compañero resulto bastante entretenido, incluso le ayudo a despejar su mente. Aun sentía que iba a ocurrir algo terrible, pero al menos ya no dejaba que le afectara al punto de querer ocultarse en un bunker soviético. Estaban estudiando la guerra fría ese día, tal vez por eso la razón de su analogía. Al final de la clase su maestro les envió un informe bastante largo acerca de la trascendencia actual que tenia la cultura norte-europea tras la guerra, así como una línea de tiempo y varios esquemas de los diferentes bandos sociales durante dicho conflicto; ya varios estaban resignándose a pasar todo su fin de semana haciendo ese dichoso trabajo cuando el maestro agrego:

-Tranquilos, pueden presentarlo por parejas-Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual delataba que había esperado hasta el final para decirle aquello y así disfrutar un poco las caras de horror.

-¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?

-Claro-En un principio habría optado por trabajar solo. Pero con Jasper no tendría que estar disimulando todo el tiempo, le agradaba y en cierta forma resultaba una presencia muy tranquilizadora. No veía ningún motivo por el cual no pudieran hacer el trabajo ellos dos. Después de eso les tocaba la clase de gimnasia: basquetbol. El cual no era exactamente el deporte favorito de Harry, no hacía más que restregarle en la cara su escasa estatura.

Ellos hacían el calentamiento adentro del gimnasio, en la otra mitad de la cancha las chicas se dedicaban a estirar para su juego de voleibol; parecía que no sabían jugar a otra cosa. Mientras afuera, resguardándose de la lluvia en la entrada del instituto, un muy impaciente quileute no paraba de golpetear el suelo con la punta de su pie. Jacob tenía los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en la pared; todo en un increíble esfuerzo por solo quedarse allí y no irrumpir en los salones olfateando como un sabueso de rescate. Era un alivio que toda esa lluvia arrastrara gran parte del aroma, o si no en serio no tenía idea de que sería capaz de hacer.

-" _Contrólate_ "-Se repitió mentalmente por enésima vez. Dirigiéndose especialmente a su lobo-" _No hagas nada extraño. Puedo manejarlo_ "-Estaba tan ensimismado en si mismo que casi dio un brinco cuando escucho la campana. Pero a pesar de su corazón acelerado, en parte por el susto y en parte por la emoción, tuvo que mantenerse en su lugar. Aquella era solo la campana del almuerzo, tenía un par de horas de opresiva y ansiosa espera más por delante.

Un par de horas opresivas y ansiosas de espera después. La odiosamente ruidosa y estridente campana que anunciaba la salida finalmente sonó para segundos después dar paso a montón de chicos y chicas salir quejándose, charlando, hablando o algunos apresurarse para ir al trabajo. Jacob, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, solo se mantuvo apoyado en la pared junto a la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y olfateando disimulada pero muy atentamente a cada persona que salía por allí. Había un montón de perfumes con motivo de alguna flor, loción barata de hombre, mucho desodorante, alguien que parecía estar llevando algo extraño en sus bolsillos, un emparedado de pavo, y un par de chicos con las hormonas demasiado alborotadas para su gusto...

-" _¿Dónde está?_ "-Se dijo mientras paseaba la mirada por entre las cabezas. Estaba a punto de mandar al diablo toda sutileza y comenzar a pasar olfateando entre las personas, cuando pudo percibirlo más claramente-" _¡Bingo!_ "-Comenzó a caminar casualmente, o eso era lo que creía, mientras seguía aquel adictivo aroma y repasaba su plan: Solo acercarse para, muy accidentalmente, chocar con esa persona y entablar una pequeña conversación de disculpa, conocerla y... Bueno ya improvisaría después que hacer. Por el momento su plan era descubrir de quién demonios provenía aquella maldita esencia.

Su pequeña persecución le llevo hasta un grupo de chicos, aun adentro del pasillo, los cuales parecían estar decidiendo que hacer con el resto de su tarde:

-Podemos ir a mi casa, tengo el nuevo God of War-

-Lo ciento chicos, tengo mucha tarea atrasada-Decía otro chico.

-¿Te-Teddy?-Jacob no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Estaba a solo unos cuantos de distancia cuando el chico se giro y pudo confirmar que, efectivamente, se trataba del mismo pequeño que había conocido antes. Casi podía escuchar a su lobo ronronear.

-¡Ey Mougly!-Apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando el joven inglés ya estaba frente a él-Ey chicos, el es Jacob, ¿recuerdan al grandullón que les mencione?-El joven quileute tuvo que presentarse ante todos los compañeros de Teddy, y de paso sus compañeras que también se acercaron a saludar. Y, aunque saludaba con una sonrisa cortes, la verdad simplemente hablaba y saludaba por mera inercia. Estaba absolutamente ensimismado en una sola cosa: no lanzarse sobre Teddy y lamerle cual paleta de limón bajo un incandescente sol en una tarde de verano-No sabía que estudiabas aquí...

-Eh, no, yo vine a saludar a ver a una amiga-Respondió aliviado, temiendo por un instante haber regresado a hablar cual personaje salido del libro de la selva-" _Maldición, ¿por qué tiene que oler tan bien?_ "

-Que bien, bueno, fue un placer verte pero tengo que irme a casa-Dijo de repente el inglés-Harry se fue antes, así que tengo que tomar el autobús-Agrego entre dientes, que ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba la parada.

-¡Yo te llevo!-Normalmente se habría abofeteado a sí mismo por prácticamente haberlo gritado. Pero realmente poco le importaba; todo lo que quería, o mejor dicho, lo que no quería era dejar de percibir ese olor-Traje mi motocicleta.

-Oh... " _Si Harry me ve montado en una le da un ataque; bueh, se lo merece por hacerme tomar el autobús_ "-Había algo en su expresión que a todos se les hacia escalofriantemente parecida a la de un zorro-¡Claro! Sera divertido.

Unos minutos después Teddy tenia puesto un caso que le iba un poco grande y la chaqueta de Jacob, "-Te vas a empapar-" había dicho el Quileute cuando se la extendió. Por el estaba bien, y por Jacob aun mejor.

-" _Ancestros no pensé eso_ "-Se dijo luego de pensar que aun cuando tuviera que irse su chaqueta quedaría impregnada con el olor del chico. No. No la olfatearía cual perro faldero. No lo haría... ¿Verdad?

-¿Nos vamos?-Pregunto Teddy sentado tras él.

-Sí, claro; sujétate bien a mí-Que lo decía en plan inocente, ¡en serio! No que alguna vez hubiera tenido un accidente, pero no estaba de más ser precavido con su pasajero. De hecho, siendo honesto, no se sintió especialmente diferente cuando Teddy pasó los brazos por su cintura. Por otra parte, ese chico no encajaba muy bien con el estereotipo de inglés serio y recatado, además era muy confianzudo con respecto al contacto físico. Muy diferente a su hermano, Harry; él si era un sujeto serio, un poco adusto, y bastante decoroso.

¿Donde estaría ahora?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, al otro lado del océano. En el Ministerio de Magia persistía aquella atmosfera de ajetreo y prisa que siempre reinaba. Los memos interdepartamentales volaban veloces sobre las cabezas y los elevadores traqueteaban con escandalosos como siempre. Sin embargo, había un departamento en el cual un aire de presión y tensa preocupación comenzaba a asentarse.

-¡Maldita sea! Con este ya son dieciséis. ¡¿Donde están esos informes que pedí?!

Toda la oficina de aurores se encontraba invadida con lo que parecían bandadas de memos y varios de los que allí trabajaban tenían su presión bastante alta. Especialmente un hombre rubio de unos treinta y tres años, sentado a su escritorio con un montón de papeles al frente y listo para lanzarle un par de maldiciones al osado que se atreviera a molestarlo primero.

Había pasado los dos últimos meses recibiendo reportes sobre personas desaparecidas, contrabando de criaturas, ataques a muggles, que tenía las manos llenas a más no poder. A ese ritmo no podría regresar a casa y relajarse al fuego. Cinco memos mas aterrizaron frente a él y casi sintió ganas de quemarlos con su barita. En momentos así era que realmente extrañaba a Potter. No que lo admitiera en voz alta, como si su orgullo lo dejara. Pero bien era cierto; tener al mago de ojos verdes cerca siempre le ayudaba a concentrarse, de una manera muy particular claro, como siempre estaban fastidiándose y chichándose entre ellos a ver quien hacia mejor su trabajo en cierta forma se impulsaban entre sí. Claro, no menospreciaba el trabajo de todos los demás aurores en el departamento, era solo que él y Harry se habían vuelto algo parecido a unos mejores amigos.

-Ah, necesito café...-En realidad un trago de whisky de fuego resultaría mejor, pero ya que estaba en el trabajo se levanto de su silla y fue hacia la máquina de expresos que había en los cuarteles. Mientras disfrutaba de la cafeína sin azúcar pasar por sus labios y despertar sus sentidos pensaba tranquilamente como había pasado el tiempo desde que Harry había dejado el departamento. No lo culpaba, de haber estado en su lugar él se habría retirado mucho antes. Pero conocía bastante bien ese instinto de "héroe" de los Potter, siempre se había preguntado si es que era alguna clase de trastorno genético o algo por el estilo. Como fuera, Harry se merecía aquel descanso y por eso le había escrito preguntando cómo le estaba yendo. Conociéndolo, no le sorprendió para nada cuando leyó su carta diciendo que se habían mudado a un pequeño pueblo apartado, aunque sí lo hizo cuando le dijo que Teddy lo había obligado a irse hasta América; pero el premio a la sorpresa por escrito se lo llevo cuando leyó:

" _... Teddy está asistiendo al instituto, es su castigo por tomarse tantas libertades. Pero, honestamente no sé si vuelva a enviarlo a Hogwarts. Cree que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que no es fácil para él la escuela; yo podría educarlo en casa, ¿podrías averiguar por mí si es posible? Aunque la casa es agradable, pero necesita algunas reparaciones..."_

-Reparaciones ¿eh?-Se dijo tras dar un sorbo a su café y sonriendo al recordar aquella parte de la carta. Le divertía imaginar a Harry con un martillo y un overol. Dejando de lado eso, aun no preguntaba lo que el ojiverde le había pedido, ya lo haría después.

¿Que estaría haciendo Teddy en ese momento? Era un mocoso mimado y muy ruidoso, pero, le agradaba. Especialmente por la facilidad que poseía para colgar de los nervios a Potter.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Nervios que parecían estar a punto de colapsar en ese mismo momento mientras veía a su ahijado entrar en la casa con un casco de motociclista y una chaqueta de cuero. Era como ver cumplida su peor pesadilla de Teddy convertido en un delincuente juvenil. Incluso podría jurar que el lápiz que tenía en su mano callo dramáticamente más despacio, igual que en las escenas dramáticas de una película.

-¡Hola Harry!-Para su alivio, en cuanto Teddy se quito el casco, no llevaba ningún pirsin ni tatuaje. Aun.

-Hola...-Tras él iba Jacob Black. Su expresión parecía ladear entre apenada y confundida. Además tenía el cabello húmedo y la camisa un poco mojada.

-¿Por que llevas eso puesto?-Pero no tenía tiempo de intentar ser cortes. Así que se dirigió directamente a Teddy y su nuevo estilo de delincuente.

-Mougli me dio un aventón en su moto-Respondió sin ningún miramiento el metamorfo-Ya que tú me dejaste tirado a mi suerte-Agrego con falso reproche en la vos.

-¿Te subiste a una motocicleta?-Deberían darle puntos extra por no haberlo gritado. De hecho, él mismo estaba sorprendido de estar tomándolo con tanta calma.

-No fue para tanto, Mougli conduce como una anciana-A juzgar por la expresión de su ahijado pudo saber que decía la verdad. Harry se tomo un momento, suspiro y entonces respondió:

-Deja de ponerles apodos extraños a las personas-Dijo-Gracias por traerlo, y perdón por su descortesía-Agrego, esta vez, dirigiéndose al quileute.

-No hay problema-Respondió restándole importancia. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento Teddy había desaparecido, dejándolos solo a él y a Harry en un denso e incomodo silencio-Eh, yo...-Entonces se le ocurrió que era una buena oportunidad para algo-Quería disculparme por lo que paso la otra vez. Quil es algo idiota.

-Ah eso. No es importante-Para su alivio Harry no parecía recordar aquel incidente con especial énfasis.

-Aun así, quisiera disculparme de alguna forma-Agrego Jacob un poco apenado, aquella mirada esmeralda lograba perturbarlo un poco. Era igual a cuando Billy le dirigía aquella mirada severa que decía "Aun eres un niño". En serio que lo ponía nervioso.

-Está bien-Y al parecer aquel muchacho no era muy difícil de convencer-La compañía de mudanzas llamo, dicen que finalmente traerán el mobiliario mañana. Sera suficiente si nos ayuda con eso.

-Genial, cuenta con ello-Respondió de inmediato, apenas consciente de su efusiva reacción.

-Gracias... " _Podría hacerlo yo solo con magia...-_ Pensó para sí el inglés- _Pero seguro que si no lo dejo insistirá en otra cosa. Solo espero que no suceda lo de la última vez"_

-Oye, yo puedo encargarme de todo. Así podrás descansar.

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a que, solo, como la otra vez casi caes de las escaleras-Se explico apresuradamente el moreno-Tal vez no debas esforzarte demasiado, no digo que-

-Si si, entiendo-Era obvio que Jacob no quería repetir lo mismo que Quil. Y en otro momento Harry lo habría encontrado divertido, de no ser por el hecho de que ese muchacho acababa de adivinarle el pensamiento. Además, recordar el breve momento en el que Jacob Black le sostuvo en sus brazos le llenaba con un extraño bochorno que podía sentir perfectamente subirse hasta a sus orejas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy-Respondió, algo apresurado-Solo, no me pasara nada ¿vale?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Para la tarde Jacob ya estaba de regreso en su casa. Apenas si respondió mecánicamente al saludo de su padre cuando entro para dejar su ropa. Unos minutos después se encontraba corriendo por el bosque en su forma lupina. Su nariz aun embutida por el aroma en su chaqueta y su cerebro invadido por nuevas interrogantes; se sentía dividido en dos. Y lo odiaba. No podía disfrutar por completo aquel delicioso aroma que tanto lo extasiaba.

- _Hermano eres asqueroso-_

 _-¡Ah!-_ Lo había olvidado: como lobo los demás pueden oír sus pensamientos- _¡No es eso!_

 _-Al menos la cosa ya no es conmigo-_ Escucho murmurar a Seth.

- _Amigo en serio, ¿qué onda? ¿Ahora te gustan menores?_

 _-No, yo creo que es un fetiche nuevo que tiene. ¿Recuerdan la vez que estaba con lo del Bondage?_

 _-¡Eso fue cosa de una vez!-_ Grito mentalmente Jacob- _Y solo pensaba en eso porque lo vi en una película._

 _-Sí, una porno._

 _-Muy bien, todos, ya basta-_ Como siempre Sam debía ser la vos de la madures. Estaban ya reunidos junto al rio y preparándose para comenzar con las patrullas, aunque Quil no paraba de quejarse acerca de tener mucha tarea. Por otra parte todos estaban de acuerdo en intentar convencer a su alfa de tomarse un descanso de todo aquello, después de todo las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas últimamente. Pero de ahí a convencer al Uley realmente había un mar de diferencia.

De forma que volvieron a separarse en parejas y a patrullar. Esta vez Jacob estuvo con Sam, principalmente porque el alfa quería hablar con él. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que su beta estuviera del todo bien; le preocupaba el hecho de que apenas si podían comenzar a volver a escuchar los pensamientos del Black cuando entraba en fase, y con lo que le había contado Billy acerca del posible sonambulismo de su hijo, Uley comenzaba a preocuparse por que aquella paz que tan fortuitamente había decidido visitarlos decidiera hacer maletas y, de la misma forma en que había llegado, emprendiera la retirada.

-Estoy bien, ¿ves? Ya hasta hablo normalmente y todo-Pero Jacob pensaba que solo estaba exagerando.

-Si ya lo noté-Concordó Sam cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Había que sería mejor hablar en su forma humana, de paso así no tendrían las interrupciones de los comentarios de los demás-Aun así estoy preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tu comportamiento-Respondió de inmediato-Dejando de lado las bromas, ¿qué es ese repentino interés por un chico?

-No es por él, es su aroma-Se explico Jacob, aunque con las mejillas un poco calientes-Solo me resulta demasiado increíble como para tratar de ignorarlo. Pero es raro...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando estábamos trabajando en su casa no podíamos oler nada-Se explico-Pero hoy en el instituto pude percibirlo claramente, y durante el camino. Pero en cuanto llegamos a la casa de nuevo no podía oler nada, literalmente. No sé qué clase de detergente raro usan, ni siquiera podía oler mi propia axila. Ok eso sonó asqueroso.

-Jacob no estamos hablando de los extranjeros-Atajo Sam-Sino de ti. Vale, tal vez tienes razón y estoy pensando de más pero no quiero arriesgarme.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Inquirió confundido el Black.

-Ya lo discutí con Billy, creemos que como pasaste tanto tiempo en fase lo mejor es que pases otro sin cambiar-Respondió Sam-Como, nivelar tu cabeza.

-¿Me estás dando vacaciones?-Jacob no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa-Quil y Jared van a quejarse sobre eso. Aunque supongo que no me vendría mal un tiempo extra para ponerme al día con la escuela.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí. Harry se encontraba sentado en su vieja cama plegable leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos. Era uno de esos momentos en los que podía permitirse leer tranquilamente por placer y no para distraer su mente de preocupaciones.

-¿No va siendo hora de dormir?-Inquirió Fred recostado en el colchón a sus mies y mirando al techo con las manos tras su cabeza-Comenzaras a parecer un gnomo como no lo hagas.

-Basta de meterse con mi estatura, soy bajo y eso no cambiara-Murmuro Harry quitándose los lentes y cerrando su libro-Pero si, voy a dormir ya así que desaparece.

-Hermano ya quiero que traigan tu cama nueva-Dijo el pelirrojo ignorando lo ultimo-Así podrás dejarme el lado derecho para mí.

-En tus sueños Weasley-

-¿Entonces a quien eh? Nunca traes a nadie, en serio Harry, dormir solo no es bueno para la salud.

-Vale...-Respondió el ojiverde apagando la luz y cubriéndose con la frazada-Si para cuando llegue mi cama no tengo a nadie podrás dormir conmigo.

-¿También podemos tener un perro?-Pregunto el pelirrojo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-¿Para qué iba a querer uno? No tengo nada contra ellos, pero tener uno en casa seria una verdadera molestia. Así que no. No tendremos un perro.

-¿Quieres apostar?

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Vamos chicos y chicas, sé que se mueren por dejar sus reviews.**

 **Una vez más: Perdón por haber demorado, tendremos para el 20 de Enero nuestros nuevos capítulos sin falta.**

 **Thomas: eso si la TESIS nos deja...**

 **Ahora, vallamos con nuestra dotacion usual de preguntas para mantener la tensión al máximo:**

 **¿Podremos ver a un sexy cargador en el próximo capitulo? ¿Teddy dejara de llamar Mougly a Jake? ¿Podre ver el Grinch otra vez? ¿Draco visitara a Harry en algún momento? ¿Realmente Sam le dio vacaciones a Jacob? ¿Bella seguirá empeñada en pedirle a Jake que sea su padrino? ¿Y qué hay de Edward? ¿Jasper irá a casa de Harry, o Harry ira a la casa Cullen? ¿Teddy seguirá tirando de los nervios de su padrino? ¿Podrá Fred dormir con Harry? ¿Harry comprara un perro? ¿Que pasara despues?**


	15. La Mudanza se Termina

**¡FELIZ AÑO MIS AMORES!**

 **Estamos a día 20 y ya todos saben lo que eso significa: ¡Día de actualizaciones!**

 **Thomas: aunque aun no tengo idea de cuánto tarda una actualización en estar pública.**

 **Yo: venga no empecemos con detalles molestos. ¡Es la primera actualización del año!**

 **Ezequiel: además también es el cumpleaños de una adorable lectora que siempre dejaba su review, fielmente, en cada capítulo.**

 **Yo: esta línea no debe ser interpretada como una jugarreta para recibir reviews. Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.**

 **Ezequiel: ¡Ahora al asunto! Todas estas vueltas que el #$% &% de Alex le da a todo están comenzando a marearme, ¿será que aquí finalmente habrá algún avance entre Harry y el pulgoso? ¿Y Teddy tendrá algún as bajo la manga? ¿O se estará guardando su gran plan para alguien más?**

 _Capitulo 14:_

" _La Mudanza se Termina-¿Jacob recibe la ultima invitación?"_

Pasó la noche tranquila, por la mañana tuvieron un examen de matemáticas, Paul puso la queja en el cielo cuando se entero que el Beta tendría vacaciones mientras que todos ellos tendrían que seguir con el horario de patrullas de Sam tan estrictamente como siempre. Pero aun con las lamentaciones de todos Jacob no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder pasar un tiempo con las horas de sueño completas de un adolescente normal. Se levanto temprano para ir a la escuela, presento su examen, lo paso a duras penas, termino sus clases, y media hora después ya estaba llegando a la calle donde quedaba la casa Potter.

-No puede ser-Se dijo cuando estaciono su moto al frente y se fijo en que probablemente no había nadie en casa aun. Por suerte podía esperar sentado en el pórtico y a la vez resguardarse de la lluvia. Espero un rato sentado en la madera con su espalda contra la pared, tamborileando con sus pies al ritmo que tarareaba cuando un gran camión de mudanza llego. Al principio espero que los dueños de la casa llegaran, pero no. Lo cual fue un problema con el encargado de la entrega diciendo que tenía un horario que cumplir; después de discutir brevemente el Black accedió a firmar la forma de entrega y acomodar todo en el pórtico y el garaje, que por suerte estaba abierto-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

Todo había quedado realmente, en serio muy apretado y apenas le quedo un pequeño espacio para resguardarse de la lluvia. En fin, no había nada de malo. Al menos había recordado dejar el espacio justo para entrar por la puerta.

Veinte minutos después el Ford Anglia que Harry rentaba se estaciono afuera del garaje:

-¿Volviste a dejar la cochera abierta?-Sugirió el ojiverde.

-Era para que los de la mudanza dejaran todo, y mira funciono-Se excuso rápidamente el cambia formas.

-Sí, claro...-Harry sabía que era solo una excusa sacada de la manga de su ahijado para evitar el castigo-Al menos ya trajeron todo-Estaba a punto de entrar por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba directa y exclusivamente a la puerta de entrada, cuando se fijo en alguien más sentado sobre una caja cerca de una esquina del pórtico-Hola.

-Ey-Jacob bajo de su asiento y fue a reunirse con Harry-Llegue temprano, perdona que todo este así pero los de la mudanza insistieron en dejar todo así que lo acomode lo mejor que pude.

-Si ya veo.

Harry en verdad empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle permitido a Jacob Black ir a ayudarles. Viendo ahora la cantidad de muebles y cosas pesadas que tendrían que acomodar, la opción de usar la magia en verdad comenzaba a sonar increíblemente tentadora. Solo agitar la varita, reducir todo, llevarlo adentro y regresarle a su tamaño normal. Tal vez podría aturdirlo, con delicadeza claro, y ajustar un poco sus recuerdos para que así el chico cumpliera su deuda moral de echarles una mano.

-" _Por Merlín, empiezo a sonar igual a los gemelos"_ -Se abofeteo mentalmente y dijo aquella idea al fondo de su cabeza solo como último recurso. Despacho a Teddy, quien amenazaba en acabar con el delicado balance de los paquetes al querer sacar primero el televisor y sepultarlos bajo una avalancha de amueblado y demás mobiliario hogareño-Deberíamos comenzar por... No tengo idea-Estaba acostumbrado a usar la magia. No estaba seguro de cómo proceder ahora; por suerte, Jacob sí.

Harry y Teddy comenzaron a despejar todo adentro, comenzando con la sala. Entre ambos ingleses sacaron el viejo y destartalado sofá que ya estaba en la casa, vale agregar que un viaje torpe, lleno de indicaciones y quejas de ambos, de tambaleos, de golpes en la espinilla, de un viene y va para sacarlo por la puerta trasera, para que finalmente ambos terminaran sentados en el mismo sofá, sudando y jadeando cansados. Y ellos solo habían tenido que sacar un viejo mueble, y aun tenían que entrar todo lo nuevo. De seguro el pobre de Jacob debía estar igual que ellos:

-Se tomaron su tiempo-Pero en lugar de encontrar al pobre sujeto sudando y exhausto, este ya había llevado a la sala la mayoría de los muebles y ahora venia por el pasillo cargando una de las butacas en sus brazos-Ya casi acabe.

-" _Otra vez_ "-Harry tenía que acostumbrarse rápido a la semántica a americana, comenzaba a sentirse un pervertido. Pero por otra parte-Waoh, eso, fue rápido...

-Mjmmm-De paso de dio un zape a su ahijado que le miraba suspicazmente-Cállate.

Resulto que Jacob era más útil de lo que había pensado en un principio, y se sintió un poco culpable por pensar así del chico. Ordenar la sala fue fácil, Harry no dejo que Teddy conectara el televisor aun; el comedor nuevo estaba listo, aunque montar la cocina fue un poco difícil, Teddy estaba ordenando los platos, vasos, cubiertos y demás, mientras Jacob subía las partes de las camas para armarlas en las habitaciones y Harry, cuidando de que el Quileute no estuviera cerca, las armaba con una pequeña ayuda de su barita.

-Ya era hora-Neville se sentó en la silla de su nueva cómoda y admiro lo bien que lucía la habitación de Harry ahora, pintada y amueblada; su cama era bastante amplia, aunque aun no le ponían el colchón-Mira que bien luce todo...

-Sí, se siente más confortable-Viéndolo todo así estaba más cómodo; su habitación era del tamaño justo para él y también bastante iluminada.

-Ahora solo necesitas ropa más a la moda y estarás bien.

-¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa?-Inquirió el ojiverde mirando hacia sí mismo.

-¿Es broma?

-¿Ahora tú?-Dijo Harry hacia Fred, de pie junto a la puerta.

-Amigo te viste como si fueras un viejo-

-Tengo treinta-

-Pero pareces de la edad de Teddy-Rebatió Neville-En serio Harry, un cambio de guardarropa. Tal vez unos jeans, o que tal una simple camiseta de algún grupo de música pop.

-No me fastidien.

-Por otro lado, al fin podre dormir cómodamente-Comento el pelirrojo sentándose en el borde de la nueva cama de Harry-¿Qué? El trato era "Si no tienes con quien dormir yo ocuparía el otro lado de la cama"

-Ey ¿por qué no me avisaron?-Inquirió Neville con una expresión burlona-¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿Bares? ¿Citas por correspondencia? ¿Qué tal esto de "citas en línea" de lo que habla Teddy?

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y dónde voy a dormir yo?

-Basta ustedes dos-Intervino el ojiverde mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y la abría-¿...?-Solo que en lugar del pasillo se topo con una superficie acolchada y blanca.

-Ey estaba a punto de tocar-Jacob metió el colchón y lo dejo sobre las tablas de la cama-Waoh, lo armaste rápido.

-Sí, soy bueno en eso-Se excuso el inglés rascándose la nuca-Oye, gracias. En serio, has sido de mucha ayuda.

-No es nada-Normalmente Jacob era una persona bastante confianzuda, no temía en tutear a la gente ni tampoco en ser amistoso. Pero con Harry Potter la cosa cambiaba. Había algo en el sujeto, no podía decir qué, por qué o cómo, pero le intimidaba; en cierta forma extraña, cuando estaba cerca, se sentía sobrecogido-Me gusta ayudar.

-Estaba pensando que podría quedarse a cenar-Sugirió Harry con amabilidad.

-Eh, claro, gracias-Después de eso continuaron trabajando. Mientras subía el armario destinado para Teddy, el quileute podía sentir un poco más relajado con respecto al inglés; tal vez no era tan serio como parecía, tal vez solo era demasiado maduro. Después de todo debía encargarse de alguien más joven que él. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba seguro de que edad tendría; era bastante bajo, lucia algo enclenque y su tez blanca le recordaba a las galletas de avena de Sue por las que Seth tanto suspiraba, pero toda su actitud y su presencia era como la de alguien mucho mayor que él-Cuidado adelante-Pero ya pensaría en eso después, por ahora tenía que subir las escaleras procurando no llevarse a nadie por delante. Para el final de la tarde la casa lucia completamente diferente; nueva, acogedora, mucho más hogareña, y, para los ojos del americano, más elegante y sofisticada.

Tal y como Harry había dicho Jacob se quedo a cenar. Teddy no paraba de clamar por ordenar una pizza, pero su padrino socavo su postura ofreciendo preparar su favorito: empanadas de carne horneadas. Así que mientras el mayor se dedicaba a cocinar, Jacob aprovechaba para pasar un poco más de tiempo con Teddy:

-" _Es extraño_ "-Se dijo mientras el chico le mostraba su colección de comics. Después de su reacción la primera vez que olfateo su fragancia en Seth, y de la forma en que su lobo reaccionaba cada vez que la percibía, no comprendía cómo era que el resto del chico le parecía tan, normal. No en el mal sentido. Teddy era gracioso, divertido, en cierta forma una versión europea de Seth. Pero no. Por mucho que le doliera en el orgullo admitirlo, la única vez que una esencia había despertado en él un interés similar fue con Bella. Por eso, en cierto momento, acostado boca arriba en su cama y mirando al techo de su habitación, había considerado que tal vez, solo tal vez, el dueño de aquel aroma podría llegar a gustarle. Como fuera, ahora sabía que la fuente era un chico y se sentía un poco aliviado.

Si, aliviado y decepcionado.

-Aleja tu etérea humanidad de mis pasteles.

-Esa es una frase que no escuches a menudo-Bromeo Fred a un lado de los pasteles recién sacados del horno-Que amable de tu parte dejar que el fortachón se quede a cenar.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer-Respondió Harry, apenas consciente de la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Quince minutos después estaban cenando en el nuevo comedor de caoba que Jacob había entrado desde el garaje. Era bonito, elegante y muy pesado-Buen provecho.

-Gracias por la comida-Jacob dio la primera mordida y se sorprendió de lo delicioso que estaba el pastel-¡Woh!

-Cuidado, aun están calientes por dentro-Advirtió Teddy, quien soplaba la suya.

-No, es que, esta rico-Explico. Harry sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo y entonces se aventuro a preguntar:

-Jacob, ¿siempre trabajas?-Inquirió curioso.

-Solo cuando algo sale-Respondió medio apenado-Aunque, tenía bastante tiempo sin hacerlo.

-¿En qué año estas? - Esta vez fue Teddy quien pregunto.

-El último de preparatoria-Respondió-Pero estoy en el instituto de la reservación. Continuaron charlando hasta que solo las migajas de la cena quedaron, Harry preparo un poco de té y Jacob se despidió.

-Es un buen chico-Murmuro Harry mientras él y Teddy le observaban alejarse en su motocicleta.

-Y está muy bueno- ¡Auch!

-Vete a dormir-Ordeno Harry luego de darle un zape en la cabeza.

Mientras el inglés consideraba lavarle la boca con jabón a su ahijado, la motocicleta de Jacob aceleraba sobre el asfalto. Su piloto iba particularmente de buen humor, había pasado un buen día y esas empanadas de carne en serio habían estado deliciosas. Condujo el resto del camino hasta la reservación, se sentía bien poder llegar y no tener que apresurarse para salir a patrullar. Esta vez podía llegar, darse un baño y relajarse sentado en la sala frente al televisor viendo el futbol:

-Jacob-Al menos eso era lo que tenía planeado. En cuanto su padre escucho la puerta abrirse le llamo y con un mal presentimiento fue a la cocina donde Billy le esperaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto, rogando a los ancestros que Sam no hubiera revocado sus vacaciones.

-Mira lo que llego-El anciano levando un sobre de correspondencia. Pero antes de que Jacob lo tomara echó para atrás el sobre y agrego-Es la invitación a la boda de Bella... Si vas a salir corriendo otra vez, no lo abras-Agrego, esta vez dejando que su hijo lo tomara. Y por supuesto que una parte de Jacob quería hacer más que estrujarlo y lanzarlo directamente a la basura; pero otra parte, lamentablemente más grande, le obligo a abrirlo y leer la elegante invitación echa en papel de hilo y detalles en dorado:

 _Cullen & Swan_

 _Ambas familias tienen el placer invitarle a la ceremonia de unión entre sus dos hijos:_

 _Edward Cullen & Isabella Swan_

 _La cual tendrá lugar el 6 de Agosto a las 7:00 p.m._

 _En el espacio familiar de la casa Cullen ubicada..._

Jacob no tenía el estomago para seguir leyendo así que solo dejo la invitación sobre la mesa y se fue a la sala. Todo el rato su padre le siguió atentamente con la mirada, expectante ante cualquier reacción que pudiera tener el más joven; pero para su sorpresa Jacob no parecía especialmente dolido, solo un poco desanimado.

-¿Cuando la trajeron?-Pregunto el chico sin apartar su mirada del juego en el televisor.

-Esta tarde...-Aunque no estaba seguro de hacerlo agrego-Fue Bella quien la trajo, tenía la esperanza de hablar contigo pero le dije que no habías regresado del instituto aun. ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Que importa-Rebatió el moreno. Aunque recordar las empanadas de carne mejoro, momentáneamente, su ánimo-¿Quería algo más?

-Dijo que aun quería que seas su padrino-Ante la honesta pero precavida respuesta de Billy, su hijo solo chisto los dientes; cansado, harto y molesto, todo al mismo tiempo-Que te enviaría el traje por correo la próxima semana.

-Es una testaruda-Gruño Jacob.

-Sí que lo es...-Coincidió su padre, colocándose con su silla a un lado del sofá-Pero dime, Jacob, ¿lo harás?

-De que estás hablando-

-Por favor Jacob, eres mi hijo: te conozco. Si esto fuera una película estarías haciéndote el duro y en la escena de la boda te presentarías por la puerta trasera y bailarías con la novia.

-Pues es una suerte que no sea una película-Gruño el moreno poniéndose de pie y caminando a su habitación. Pero Billy tenía razón. Bella era su amiga desde que eran niños y jugaban a hacer pasteles de lodo, aun cuando esta estuviera rompiéndole el corazón, aun cuando le había dicho que ya estaba harto la verdad era una muy diferente. Aun la amaba. Aun, una pequeña parte de él, rogaba a los ancestros por que se arrepintiera de casarse con la sanguijuela y decidiera quedarse con él. Por qué aquel beso en las montañas al amanecer hubiera significado algo en verdad para los dos, y no solo para él.

Tenía miedo. Temía ser débil. Temía que su maldita nobleza le ganara a su orgullo y terminara por ir a humillarse ante todos estando de pie junto al altar y viendo al amor de su vida desposar a otro. Temía ser un imbécil y terminar haciendo una escena. Temía que su lobo decidiera terminar de joderle la vida e imprimara en la chica. Suspiro y miro por la ventana mientras la palabra "Imprimar" pasaba una segunda vez por su cabeza. Aquel era un tema con el cual no podía decidir una postura. Le asustaba y emocionaba por igual. Veía a diario lo felices que eran Sam y Emily, también veía a diario lo infeliz que era Leah; además le costaba asimilar que él no tenía elección alguna en el asunto. Su lobo, y solo su lobo, tenía el derecho único e irrevocable de decidir con quien querría pasar el resto de su vida. Quien se convertiría en su nuevo centro de gravedad. De pensarlo solo podía decir:

-Que mierda...-Era la forma perfecta para describir su vida. La chica que amaba solo tenía ojos para otro sujeto, quien de paso, era un vampiro chupasangre; sus amigos, o al menos la mayoría, ya tenían pareja; no tenía un trabajo; estaba a punto de graduarse del instituto y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su vida.

Si, definitivamente su vida era una gran mierda.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por suerte para él pudo pasar el resto de la noche profundamente dormido. Aunque sus sueños estuvieron plagados de pasteles de bodas, teteras de té, lunas cambiantes y un montón de animales, pudo levantarse fresco y más tranquilo; a diferencia del clima, el cual parecía empecinado en querer arrancar el techo de su casa. En serio, valla tormenta que estaba arreciando allí afuera. En cuanto salió a la cocina para desayunar ya Billy estaba allí, solo que en lugar de leer su amado periódico estaba intentando secarlo en la estufa:

-Llamaron de la escuela-Le dijo mientras le daba vuelta a la sección de deportes-Dicen que se inundo y que se cancelan las clases hasta que reparen los techos.

-Vacaciones-Bromeo Jacob tomando su respectiva ración de pan tostado, huevos y tocino. Estaba listo para pasar un buen día haciendo el vago, comenzando por desayunar mientras veía las caricaturas.

-Eso crees-Claro, no contaba con la ley de inercia paterna: "Si tu hijo esta cómodo y feliz, ponle a hacer oficio"-Necesito que vallas al pueblo y hagas las compras.

-Mmm-Sabia perfectamente que no podía negarse o su padre lo mandaría a arreglar el techo del instituto el mismo. Aun así se tomo su tiempo para desayunar, no tenía ninguna prisa en salir bajo ese aguacero, se ducho con agua caliente y se preparo; guardo dinero en su billetera y se puso su chaqueta, mas para evitar mojarse toda la ropa que de abrigo. Condujo desde la Push hasta el único supermercado que había en todo Forks; cualquiera pensaría que con semejante diluvio no habría nadie en las calles, pero los habitantes del pueblo estaban muy acostumbrados así que Jacob no se extraño de ver la afluencia usual de personas en el súper.

-Brrrr-Una vez adentro se sacudió un poco el agua del cabello, le gustaba hacer eso. Tomo una cesta y se dispuso a comenzar su caminata por los pasillos; leche, huevos, algo de aceite, mantequilla, no estaría mal llevar un poco de yogurt. Se encontraba en mitad del pasillo de los cereales intentando decidir si comprar el de siempre o probar con esa nueva marca-Veamos, de tin marin de do pique-

-Honk honk-Estaba en medio de su poco intelectual método de elección cuando de repente escucho como alguien detrás suyo imitaba el claxon de un camión-

-Ey, hola Teddy-El joven inglés se encontraba recordado sobre su carrito de compras, bastante lleno, y le miraba con su usual expresión juguetona-¿También te enviaron a hacer las compras?-Pregunto mientras aspiraba lentamente aquella fragancia que tanto le gustaba. Pero mientras Teddy le respondía que Harry estaba en el pasillo de los quesos pudo notar, con un poco mas de claridad, como el aroma no venia directamente de él.

-... y recordé que me había acabado mi cereal de chocolate esta mañana-Continuo hablando el metamórfico-Así que vine a buscar una caja mientras tanto.

-Ya veo-Ambos continuaron charlando mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Mientras lo hacía Jacob no pudo evitar ver de reojo lo lleno que iba el carrito que Teddy empujaba; resultaba obvio que Potter tenía bastante dinero. Lo había notado desde que se habían conocido. En general evitaba tener mucho contacto con las personas adineradas; no por ninguna clase de complejo de inferioridad, simplemente tenía la impresión que debían ser patanes estirados y eso. Pero Teddy era bastante confianzudo y amigable. Y Harry, bueno en general era muy serio y a veces daba algo de miedo, pero también era buena persona. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de a que olía. Había descubierto que muchas veces la esencia de alguien tenía mucho que ver con su personalidad. Justo ahora estaría preguntándose que clase de aroma tendría el inglés, de no ser porque su nariz estaba muy ocupada buscando el origen de aquel olor que tanto le acercaba a enloquecer.

-¿Oye ya tienes todo?-Pregunto de repente Teddy.

-Eh, si claro todo-Jacob por su parte se sentía un poco decepcionado de no ver a su presa-" _Ancestros, ¿en serio dije presa?_ "

-Genial, Harry ya está haciendo la fila para pagar vamos-No había razón para negarse, ¿quién dejaría pasar la oportunidad de no tener que hacer cola para pagar en el súper? Así que comenzó a caminar junto al pequeño inglés. Pero entre mas se acercaban a las cajas su nariz no paraba de picar. No había ninguna duda, la fuente de aquel aroma estaba cada vez más cerca; paseaba su mirada por cada persona haciendo fila y también por las cajas.

Podía sentir como su rodilla derecha, la que se había lastimado de niño, comenzaba a temblar; sus manos estaban sudorosas y casi podía jurar que todos a su alrededor podían escuchar su pulso. Podía sentir como su lobo comenzaba a inquietarse y comenzó a tomarle gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad mantenerse controlado, se sentía igual a cuando recién había regresado al pueblo. Sin poder distinguir bien lo humano de lo animal. En ese estado, no quería arriesgarse a estar cara a cara con esa persona, quien quiera que fuera; solo pagara, le pediría el favor a Potter de dejarle pasar antes y se iría antes de que su lobo comenzara a mordisquear su cerebro y le obligara a entrar en fase.

-Oye Harry, mira a quien encontré-

-Hola Jacob, es bueno ver a jóvenes que si van de compras solos-El ojiverde estaba disfrutando de lanzarle una pequeña indirecta a su flojo ahijado; al menos hasta que noto el estado de su interlocutor-Oye, ¿estás bien?-Lucia tembloroso, algo pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos, su frente un poco perlada en sudor aun cuando estaban en un lugar con aire acondicionado, y su respiración parecía volverse cada vez más irregular-¿Jacob?

Todo pareció oscurecerse, su visión se nublo y lo último que pudo registrar antes perder la conciencia fue a dos grandes lobos; uno era de un color similar a la canela y el otro era tan negro que fácilmente podría ser invisible en la noche. Ambos se movían en círculos en torno a Jacob, acechándole, cazándolo. Justo cuando ambos saltaron sobre él todo se volvió oscuridad y negrura. Una amarga sensación que se mesclo con una más agradable que ya había en su pecho, la cual se había originado al descubrir al dueño de tan agradable aroma.

Pero quien iba a decirlo. El dueño de un aroma tan dulce, suave y un poco embriagador, era alguien serio, adusto, muy maduro y, en ocasiones, un poco aterrador. ¿Quién iba a decir que el dueño era Harry Potter?

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Y bien? ¿Si les gusto?**

 **¿Creen que es una buena forma de iniciar el año? ¿Que hará Jacob con la invitación? ¿Realmente ira a la boda como padrino? ¿O se inventara algún plan para no ir? ¿Que hará ahora que descubrió al verdadero dueño del misterioso y enloquecedor aroma? ¿Se le lanzara encima igual que a Seth? ¿Lo secuestrara y llevara a una cueva secreta en el bosque? ¿Seth tendrá alguna papel especial en próximo capitulo? ¿Recordaran todos que mi meta es llegar a los 1000 Reviews y dejaran el suyo?**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	16. Desayuno Casual-¿Traía eso conmigo?

**¡Hola mi gente!**

 **Ok, normalmente soy un poco más eufórico con respecto a esto pero sé que todos deben estar enojados por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero la verdad yo también estoy un poco enojado conmigo mismo; la verdadera razón la pondré en las notas finales, de momento regresemos a nuestro pequeño resumen:**

 **Bueno: Harry accedió a que Jacob le ayudara con la mudanza, ¿Qué pasara?**

 _Capitulo 15:_

" _Desayuno Casual-¿Traía eso conmigo?"_

¿Quién iba a decir que un pequeño viaje al supermercado terminaría con una excursión completa al hospital?

Vale, que eso había sonado mal. Pero al menos Teddy lo hacía sonar divertido. Ok eso sonaba aun peor. Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, con las piernas cruzadas y esperando alguna noticia acerca de Jacob. Que cuando todos le habían visto desmayarse en la fila del supermercado solo habían visto eso, un desmayo. Pero el había visto algo más. Aunque sería más preciso decir que lo "sintió". No podía explicarlo con precisión. Pero, desde la guerra, desde que se había convertido en el señor de la muerte, era capaz de sentir el "aura" de las personas, su vida.

Y con Jacob había sentido algo muy extraño. No era como cuando sentía a alguien cerca del fin. Fue como si toda su presencia flaqueara antes de deformarse y, de alguna forma, lanzarse contra él. Fue extraño. Como si de alguna forma intentara... algo. No sabía porque, pero le alegraba que inconscientemente su magia lo hubiera rechazado. ¿Pero que podría haber causado tal reacción?

-Tienes mala cara-Y sentado frente a él Teddy parecía igual que siempre. Relajado como si estuviera jugando.

-¿Por qué no vas a casa?

-¿Y perderme tu mala cara?-Harry estaba a punto de mandarlo a casa, de no ser porque en ese momento una enfermera se acerco a él con una tablilla en las manos.

-¿Harry?-Inquirió con duda, a lo que el inglés asintió-El paciente quiere hablar contigo.

-Claro-Una parte de él no estaba segura de querer volver a ver a Jacob. Pero dado que había sido él quien lo había llevado al hospital, y posiblemente fuera el causante de su desmayo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-¡Ey!-Se sintió un tonto por haber esperado encontrar al quileute tumbado en la cama conectado a un monitor cardiaco. En lugar de eso Jacob solo estaba sentado al borde de la cama abrochándose los zapatos-Gracias por ayudarme.

-No fue nada, ¿estás bien?-Inquirió el ojiverde.

-Sí, solo fue un mareo-Aquella respuesta estándar fácilmente podía ser pasada por alto, pero bien que Harry no lo haría. No sabía porque, pero necesitaba saber que había sido aquello.

-¿Estás seguro que debes moverte? Tendrían que hacerte unos exámenes-Sugirió el inglés-Puedo llamar a tus padres mientras tanto-

-¡...!-Jacob estuvo a punto de reaccionar con un fuerte "NO", que no quería imaginar lo que diría su padre si se enteraba que su retraso en las compras había sido por ir a parar al hospital. Bueno, poniéndolo en perspectiva definitivamente tenía que decírselo. Pero definitivamente prefería hacerlo él.

-Eso no será necesario, Harry-Además no tuvo necesidad de reaccionar como un demente. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso al rubio doctor Cullen, quien lucía tan taimado y sonriente como de costumbre con un sujeta papeles en sus manos-Jacob es un joven con muy buena salud.

-Gracias-Era difícil saber si era un agradecimiento serio o no, especialmente porque Jacob casi lo había gruñido. Sabía que la sanguijuela solo lo estaba cubriendo, aun así no quería quedarle debiendo nada-¿Puedo irme?

-Por supuesto, solo tengo que firmar tu alta-Respondió Carlisle agitando un pequeño papel en su mano-Si me disculpan.

-¿Tienes algún problema con los doctores?-Inquirió genuinamente curioso el ojiverde en cuanto volvieron a quedarse solos.

-No es eso-A juzgar por su tono Harry supo que era mejor no seguir con ese tema.

-¿En serio estas bien?

-Sí, solo fue... Algo-A pesar de la insistencia de Harry, Jacob insistió en que podía conducir de regreso solo. Aunque no dejo de preguntarse como había llegado su camioneta al estacionamiento del hospital. Le agradeció una vez más al chico por ayudarle y se despidió, con la firme intención de presionar el pedal a fondo hasta llegar a la reserva y hablar con Sam, con su padre, ¡con quien hiciera falta! ¿En serio un hombre lobo podía desmayarse de la nada?

Por otra parte, Harry estaba mucho más cerca a su fuente de respuestas. Así que, haciendo uso de toda su autoridad como padrino despacho a su ahijado a casa; lo que se traducía como: amenazar a Teddy por que fuera a terminar su tarea o acabar castigado por el resto del año. En cuanto el joven metamorfo se hubo ido, haciendo puchero, el mago se encamino por el pasillo hacia la oficina del director:

-¿Podemos hablar?-Pregunto de pie bajo el marco de la puerta. Carlisle asintió mientras le decía que cerrara la puerta, y a juzgar por la expresión del vampiro, este también había querido hablar con él.

-Supongo que notaste algo en Jacob-Sugirió el rubio con amabilidad. En lugar de responder de inmediato el inglés se tomo unos segundos para pensar. Había querido asegurarse primero de no revelar nada que no fuera de su incumbencia, pero Carlisle definitivamente sabía algo. Por lo que respondió:

-No solo en él. También en sus amigos-Explico-Cada vez que iban a trabajar a la casa las alarmas se disparaban.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué?

-Supongo que tiene algo que ver con su tribu-Dijo-¿Algún secreto? ¿Es por eso que esta tanteándome?

-Perdón por eso...-El vampiro se disculpo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo entiendo, mi secreto tampoco es algo que se pueda comentar con cualquiera-Harry se quedo unos segundos en silencio-Pero no habría venido a preguntarle si fuera solo eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Tan solo le tomo a Harry unos minutos explicar cómo, posiblemente, había sido él el responsable del desmayo del quileute-Dices que se arrojo sobre ti...

-Sí, pero no literalmente-Repitió el ojiverde-Fue como si su alma se abalanzara contra mí.

-Pero lo rechazaste.

-Mi magia lo hizo-Corrigió el mago-No estoy seguro de como paso o porque. Es extraño.

Por su parte Carlisle se inclino hacia adelante, con los codos sobre el escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas. Sin duda era un asunto intrigante. Jamás había escuchado que un hombre lobo se enfermara ni nada parecido. En cuanto vio el nombre de Jacob Black escrito en la forma de entrada se pregunto que pudo haber pasado; ahora lo sabía, había sido cosa de la magia. Pero aquello había sido una reacción defensiva, desencadenada por una acción previa provocada por Jacob. Ahora solo le faltaba una pequeña pero importante variante en la ecuación.

-¿Alguna idea?-Inquirió el ojiverde luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-Aunque no lo parezcan, los Quileutes son seres muy emocionales-Explico el rubio-Son fácilmente arrastrados por la agitación, la rabia especialmente.

-No lo hice enojar-Aclaro ante la sugerencia del vampiro-Nos llevamos bien, aunque trata mas con Teddy. ¿Qué es él?

-Un cambia formas-Respondió Carlisle sin ninguna reserva-Como Teddy. Con la diferencia que los Quileutes solo pueden cambiar a lobo, y no son muchos los que pueden... ¿Pasa algo?-Inquirió al ver la cara de Harry.

-¿Como sabe que Teddy es metamorfo?

-Va a jugar video juegos con Emmett a veces-Harry suspiro, fácilmente podía olerse la frustración y el cansancio en él-Dijo que sabia...

-Sabía que no estaba yendo a la biblioteca-Aclaro el mago-Ya que, lo castigare luego.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Harry asintió con la cabeza levemente-No conozco muy bien como se mueve tu mundo, pero estoy seguro que no todos los adolescentes tienen permiso legal para cuidar de un menor.

-Ya tenía diecisiete cuando nació Teddy. Fueron unos meses después que tome la custodia, cuando sus padres murieron-Agrego con seriedad.

-Perdona, no quise hacerte recordar algo doloroso.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Los días pasaron y Jacob aun era seguido por la atenta mirada, ya fuera de su padre, o de su alfa. Desde que les había comentado acerca de su extraña reacción con respecto a Harry Potter. Billy no tenía ninguna explicación para ello, aun así Sam le ordeno mantenerse alejado. De ambos muchachos; hasta que pudieran averiguar algo más sobre ellos. De forma que ahora, cada noche, algún miembro de la manada se quedaba rondando los alrededores de la casa. Pero había un problema:

- _No puedo acercarme_ -Aquella noche era el turno de Jared, y al igual que Paul, Leah y Sam, por alguna razón la casa parecía evadirles, o alejarse, o incluso hasta desaparecer. Al menos desde donde estaba podía ver las luces encendidas a través de las ventanas.

- _Quédate allí, si pasa algo nos avisas-_ Por su parte Sam no pensaba cambiar su postura. Había algo extraño con esos extranjeros, y no le daba buena espina.

Pero mientras la manada se encontraba patrullando como de costumbre, Jacob estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Sujetando sus rodillas con las manos e intentando dejar de temblar. Sus dientes castañeaban, a pesar de que toda su cama estaba empapada en sudor; las rodillas no paraban de temblar, ¿o eran sus manos? Ya no podía diferenciar una cosa de la otra. Esa pesadilla había estado turbando su sueño cada noche. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara. Siempre que lograba conciliar el sueño esa maldita opresión se apoderaba de su mente, de su cuerpo. De todo su ser. Era como si se filtrara por su piel, calándole hasta los huesos, por cada fibra provocándole escalofríos. Miedo.

"Es solo un sueño" Había dicho Billy cuando se lo comento por primera vez. Pero aquello era algo más. Más que una simple pesadilla. No podía explicarlo. Pero si podía compararlo. Solo una vez había sentido algo similar, por no decir que el sentimiento era exactamente igual; con la diferencia que este parecía volverse cada día más intenso.

No. No quería pensar en eso. No quería agregar unas mas a la lista de malestares. Solo volvió a recostarse, rezando a los ancestros por poder descansar aunque fuera solo unas cuantas horas. Que no quería comenzar a tener ojeras y lucir como un asqueroso vampiro. Por suerte pudo mantener su sueño tranquilo, oscuro y silencioso hasta el amanecer. Agradeció el levantarse antes que su padre, no quería que viera la misma cara cansada y agria que le devolvía la mirada del espejo. Así que se vistió, tomo su billetera y las llaves de la camioneta, no estaría mal desayunar fuera por una vez.

En todo el camino intento mantenerse sereno. Cada vez que un pequeño recuerdo de las pesadillas pasaba por su cabeza sentía como se le erizaban la nuca y los brazos. No había notado cuando había olvidado una sensación tan... humana. Le hacía sentir realmente extraño. Se estaciono frente a la cafetería del pueblo y bajo sin molestarse en ponerse su chaqueta; aunque, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberla llevado.

Siguiendo ese orden de ideas se palmeo el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, para su alivio si había llevado la billetera. Así que se sentó en una mesa y ordeno una ración grande de panques, huevos y tocino. No le importaba gastarse todos sus ahorros solo en comida, necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo y llenar su estomago parecía una buena opción. Iba ya por su tercera ración cuando alguien le palmeo el hombro. Aunque lo extraño fue ese pequeño sobresalto que lo invadió. Solo un pequeño espasmo que le hizo brincar levemente en su asiento:

-Jacob-El jefe de policía Swan sonaba tan alegre como de costumbre-Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

-Hola Charlie-Ni siquiera se molesto en que el sheriff se sentara frente a él y ordenara su desayuno habitual de los sábados. Mientras esperaba se animo a preguntar:

-¿Y cómo estás? Escuche que ayer estuviste en el hospital-Agrego al ver la ceja alzada del quileute. Aquello era lo malo de vivir en un pueblo pequeño, todos se enteraban de todo:

-Solo fue una baja de azúcar-Se excuso rápidamente.

Pasaron el resto del desayuno conversando tranquilamente, aunque había algo en Jacob que no se sentía igual. Por alguna razón al sheriff le parecía como si el moreno estuviera algo decaído, o algo así. No era capaz de explicarlo con claridad. Tal vez solo era su imaginación. Veinte minutos después ambos iban ya de salida, el sheriff se despidió y fue directo a su patrulla. Jacob estaba a punto de subirse en su camioneta hasta que algo más lo sorprendió:

-¡Ey chico de la selva!

-Hola Teddy-Ni siquiera se molesto en pedirle que se bajara de su espalda, la energía del chico era contagiosa.

-No te subas a la espalda de las personas.

-Es tu culpa, siempre me cargabas en tus hombros-Rebatió con un falso puchero el metamorfo-Me acostumbre.

-Eras adorable, al menos hasta los ocho.

-¡Ey no te rías!-Teddy podía sentir los espasmos en la espalda de Jacob mientras le daba un zape en la nuca; de todas formas el quileute le ignoro y paso a saludar al mayor de los ingleses:

-Hola Harry.

-Como estas Jacob. No esperaba encontrarnos aquí-Por alguna extraña razón cuando se dieron las manos ambos sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Y no figurativamente-Waoh..

-Es raro-Lo más extraño fue que cuando se separaron fue como si no quisieran hacerlo. Era como si sus palmas se llamaran entre sí.

-Oye Jake, ¡Jake!-Cansado de ser ignorado Teddy termino de subirse en los hombros del quileute y ahora tamborileaba su cabeza cual baterista-¿Comes con nosotros?-La oferta sin duda era fácilmente rechazable, por varias razones: acababa de desayunar, no le quedaba dinero y desde que se había levantado aquella mañana no se sentía de humor para estar en compañía de alguien mas:

-Claro Teddy. Digo, si no les molesta...

-No hay problema-Pero por alguna razón, la idea de pasar un tiempo extra en compañía de Harry sonaba particularmente bien. Es decir, con ambos. Era extraño. Entre más intentaba centrarse en ambos, en Teddy y Harry, su cerebro más parecía empeñarse en ese muchacho de ojos verdes que siempre era tan serio, pero que por alguna razón esta vez lucia un poco... sonriente.

Y le aterro el no quedarse aterrado al pensar que Harry tenía una linda sonrisa. Como fuera no le prestó demasiada atención a que todos se le quedaran viendo al volver a entrar a la cafetería, esta vez cargando a Teddy en sus hombros. Por suerte su padrino fue capaz de bajarlo, sino estaba seguro que él pequeño hiperquinetico habría usado su cabeza como plato. Resulto que pasar el resto de la mañana con Harry fue suficiente para despejar aquella nube de pesimismo que había estado rondando sobre su cabeza; batallo con Teddy a ver quien le robaba más comida de su plato a quien, charlaron acerca de cosas sin importancia y comieron, en el caso de Jacob su segundo desayuno.

Por su parte Harry no podía dejar de sentirse extraño con respecto al quileute. Cuando lo había visto desde el auto había pensado en mantener sus reservas y, tal vez, las distancias. Pero aun cuando su presencia se sentía más intimidante y grande que antes, se sentía bien. De alguna forma. Era sobrecogedora y, muy agradable. No estaba seguro de cómo definirla era... De alguna forma le recordaba a Sirius.

-¿Estás bien?-Recordar a su difunto padrino provocaba una punzada en su pecho. Pero le sorprendió ver toda aquella preocupación en los ojos cafés del quileute. Podría jurar que Jacob también estaba sintiendo... No, eso era ridículo.

Pov Jacob:

Eso fue extraño. Por un instante recordé el día del funeral de mi madre. Pero tan pronto como apareció el sentimiento también se esfumó. Y no tengo idea de porque pero estoy seguro que Harry también sintió algo parecido. Aunque afirmó estar bien, no le creí del todo. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

-¿Y cómo está Seth?-Ah es verdad, estaba hablando con Teddy acerca de los chicos.

-Fastidioso y ruidoso, no para de hablar acerca de ese nuevo video juego-La verdad yo también he estado pensando en ello, pero ahora no me parece tan importante.

-Interesante...-Aunque si me descoloco un poco la forma en que Teddy hablo, como si planeara alguna especie de horrible crimen. O si tramara algo importante. Como sea, para cuando salimos de la cafetería paso algo que ni en un millón de años se me habría ocurrido que podría pasar:

-Eh, se te callo esto... Uhhh una boda.

-¡Teddy!

-Está bien, ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía en el bolsillo.

-Adoro las bodas. El pastel, los bocadillos, la champaña... ¿Ya tienes pareja?

-Ni siquiera sé si YO iré...

 _Continuara..._

 **Ey chicos, la razón por la cual tarde tanto en actualizar no fue la tesis (claro, eso colaboro mucho) pero la verdadera causa es que sencillamente no estoy recibiendo los Reviews que esperaba. Y no lo digo solo como la típica broma del autor que quiere comentarios, lo digo porque, chicos en serio. Me estoy esforzando mucho con mi meta de alcanzar los 1000 reviews. Si no los recibo no tiene sentido que siga escribiendo.**

 **En fin, espero que me ayuden a seguir y nos veremos en el siguiente cap…**


	17. Visitas Frecuentes-¿Qué quieres qué?

**¡Hola chicos! En caso de que no les llegara la notificación decidí cambiar las fechas de actualización a los 1° de cada mes ehehehe Aunque no sé si esto solo hará la espera más rápida o lenta?**

 **Bien, respecto a mi pequeño ataque dramático en los capis anteriores hehehe Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio son un gran apoyo, espero que podamos seguir así y a propósito, también aprecio mucho los Reviews de aquellos que no tienen cuenta en , si me llegan y los aprecio muchísimo.**

 **Ahora, regresando a nuestro meollo:**

 **La ultima vez nos quedamos con Jacob debatiéndose entre la asistencia y la ausencia a la boda de Bella. Bien, aquí podremos ver un poco mas su acercamiento a la familia Potter y tendremos una pequeña visita al cine de Port Angeles. ¿A quién veremos de visita? ¿Y Teddy cuando hará su movida? ¿Acaso Harry y Jacob tendrán un acercamiento mas profundo?**

 _Capitulo 16:_

" _Visitas Frecuentes-¿Qué quieres qué?"_

En los días posteriores Billy Black se acostumbro a que su hijo saliera muy temprano, ya fuera para irse al instituto o no, y que este no regresara sino hasta muy tarde; no que llegara a mitad de la noche, pero si regresaba unas horas pasadas del atardecer. Además tendía a regresar con una sonrisa en la cara y de muy buen humor. En cualquier otro momento sin duda habría preguntado que se suponía que hacia todo el día, en donde, ¡y con quien! Pero este no era el caso. Sabía que Jacob mantenía la invitación a la boda de Bella sujeta a la puerta del refrigerador porque aun no se decidía si ir, o no. Y parecía estar tomándose muy en serio tomar solo su decisión. Bella siempre llamaba todos los días, en horas diferentes, e incluso había ido un par de veces queriendo hablar con el más joven Black.

-Lo ciento Bella, no ha regresado-Pero claro, Jacob nunca estaba en casa.

-¿Crees que pueda quedarme a esperarlo?-Inquirió la chica con su típico tono.

-Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida Bella, ¿quieres café?

Pero mientras la hija del sheriff se dedicaba a pasar la tarde hablando con Billy sentada en el viejo sofá de los Black; pensando atormentada como convencer al chico de acceder a ser su padrino, porque no podía imaginar su boda son Jacob a su lado. Pero mientras ella se martillaba la cabeza, Jacob estaba sentado en un muy cómodo sofá nuevo jugando al Scrable con Teddy y Harry; y en ese momento era el turno del más joven:

-Por última vez Teddy, es "Escarlata" no "Ezcarlata" con ¡S!-Y ya era la tercera vez que Teddy intentaba hacer trampa-No me hagas sacar el diccionario.

-Ok ok, lo cambiare por… Cazar-Al principio Jacob se habia preguntado porque Teddy siempre cedía ante la amenaza del diccionario; pero ya había descubierto, unos días antes, que Harry, en lugar de buscar la ortografía correcta, lo que hacía era golpear a Teddy con el lomo del libro. Que, de paso sea dicho, era de pasta dura-¿Jake?

-Eh… "Pas", es lo único que tengo-Mientras era el turno de Harry él se dedico a sacar las fichas de la bolsa.

-¡Opera! Y, casilla que dobla los puntos de la palabra. Eso serian, treinta y seis puntos-Pero mientras Harry anotaba su puntaje, y Teddy dramatizaba un llanto silencioso, el quileute no pudo evitar quedarse viendo la sonrisa en el ojiverde. Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender le gustaba ver cuando Harry se divertía, cuando reía, cuando bromeaba. Al principio se sintió algo extraño al respecto, pero termino por convencerse que solo le agradaba ver que en realidad el inglés no era tan serio como aparentaba. Aunque si era alguien muy bueno en ese dichoso juego, luego de que les pateara sus respectivos traseros con un puntaje final de 315 les dejo solos un momento para ir a la cocina.

-En serio necesitamos una X-Box en esta casa-Murmuro Teddy. Jacob se rio y le despeino, acción que desato toda una pequeña batalla; cuando Harry regreso a la sala se encontró con su ahijado sentado a ahorcadas sobre Jacob, tumbado en el sofá, e intentando alcanzar su cuello, aunque el quileute le tenía fácilmente sujeto por las muñecas-Hola Harry.

-Ey…-No entendía por qué, pero le molestaba ver esa escena. Había ido para preguntar si tenían alguna petición para la cena, pero por alguna razón de su boca término saliendo-¿Qué quieres cenar Jake?

-Ah, pues, no se…-Era extraño. Comenzando porque le dieran la opción de elegir que comerían y terminando porque era la primera vez que Harry le llamaba de aquella forma-¿Qué tal una pizza?

De esa forma, y al no saberse ninguno el numero de la pizzería para ordenarla a domicilio, los tres terminaron subiendo al Ford anglia rentado de Harry; por supuesto, sería el ojiverde quien conduciría, pero en cuanto Jacob intento subirse al asiento trasero este fue atajado por Teddy, quien no muy sutilmente se lanzo adentro argumentando necesitar todo el espacio él solo y cediéndole al quileute el asiento delantero.

-¿Estás bien?-No llevaban ni cinco minutos de haber salido y Jacob aun seguía acomodando sus piernas.

-Sí, solo un poco apretado.

-Eres un chico grande, ¿no Jake?-Teddy se asomo entre ambos asientos, ignorando las dagas que le lanzaba su padre por el espejo retrovisor-Ves Harry, necesitamos un auto mas grande. No este que parece salido de una pista de juguete…

-Teddy no voy a comprar una Hummer.

-No tiene que serlo, mira uno de esos estaría… ¿Eh?-Pero la conversación se vio desviada hacia algo totalmente diferente cuando Jacob se lanzo a un lado, terminando con su cabeza en las piernas de Harry-¿Jacob?

-¡Jacob!-No necesitaba ver su reflejo en el retrovisor, sabía que su cara debía estar flipando en colores. Además estaba demasiado tenso. ¡Y ni siquiera sabía porque! ¡¿Por qué demonios Jacob tenía que estar tan cerca de cierta parte de su anatomía- ¡No no no! No podía ser cierto, acaso se estaba… NO, no lo estaba. Hizo falta todo su poder mental para dejar de pensar en esa parte… en… la que… estaba… ¡pensando de nuevo!

-Si quieren déjenme aquí-Sugirió Teddy con falsa inocencia, aguantándose las carcajadas. No hacía falta la legeremancia para saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su padre.

-No ayudas-Gruño Harry, aunque apenas si movía los labios al hablar-Jacob, arriba-Pero el quileute ni siquiera se movió, en lugar de eso pregunto:

-¿Ya paso el monovolumen?-Teddy se giro y vio que la camioneta ya estaba en la esquina opuesta-Aff, perdón es que… ¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto apenas vio la expresión en el rostro de Harry.

-Nada, estoy bien-Aunque apenas si movió los labios al hablar, y su mandíbula parecía particularmente rígida.

-Entonces… Jake.

-No quería que me vieran-Explico el quileute, y por alguna razón sentía como su rostro se calentaba-Perdón, debió ser extraño-Agrego apresuradamente agachando la mirada.

-Yo diría que fue más-

-Está bien-Atajo Harry, de paso lanzándole una severa mirada a su ahijado por el retrovisor. El resto del camino lo pasaron en un silencio, más o menos tenso. La pizzería no estaba particularmente llena así que pudieron elegir una mesa cerca de la ventana. Acababan de ordenar y estaban esperando, cuando el más joven no pudo contenerse más:

-¿De quién te estás ocultando?-Años de experiencia le habían enseñado a sentarse siempre con las piernas cruzadas, así evitaba los puntapiés de Harry bajo la mesa-Venga, desembucha…

-Eh-Y otros años de experiencia en igual proporción le habían enseñado a Harry cuando era apropiado un buen zape en la cabeza de su hijo.

-Es, complicado…-Respondió Jacob, aunque por alguna razón no pudo detenerse-Una amiga quiere que valla a su boda.

-Es una desalmada-Murmuro Teddy, esquivando un segundo zape-Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir al baño.

-Por favor discúlpalo-Le suplico Harry al quileute en cuanto su ahijado se hubo ido-Nunca ha sabido controlar su lengua.

-Nah, está bien-Por su parte Jacob debía admitir que, sin Teddy allí, se sentía mucho más relajado-Disculpa tu por lo que paso en el auto, se que te puse nervioso…-Harry no respondió nada, pero ver el pequeño tinte rojo en su cara fue una respuesta más que clara. Y, por alguna razón, Jacob se sintió bien al saberse el causante.

-Y… No, nada.

-Está bien, pregunta lo que quieras-Le gustaba charlar con Harry.

-Siendo honesto, también me da curiosidad el tema de que te estés ocultando-Admitió el ojiverde con una honesta sonrisa de "No me culpes"-Pero, no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres.

-No es tan complicado en realidad-Si lo era-He estado enamorado de Bella desde que éramos niños. Pero ella se enamoro de otro sujeto; no es un mal tipo-Si lo era-Luche por ella, pero lo eligió a él.

-Supongo que debe ser, incomodo.

-Y esa no es la mejor parte…-¿Dónde demonios estaba el maldito enchufe de su lengua? Más importante aún, ¿dónde estaba su sentido común?-Quiere que sea su padrino.

-Así que, la razón por la que le evitas es porque aun no te decides si ir o no-Inquirió el ojiverde-¿Me equivoco?

-Más o menos…-En serio, ¿desde cuándo hablaba con tanta libertad de ese tema?-Quiero ir, pero quiero hacerlo como un invitado mas. No quiero que Bella siga pensando que estaré ahí para lo que ella disponga…

-Parece que lo tienes muy claro-Acoto Percy-¿Entonces por qué la evitas?

-No quiero arriesgarme a verla y terminando diciendo "Ok, seré tu imbécil padrino de bodas"…

Aun cuando Teddy y todos sus comentarios inapropiados regresaron a la mesa, continuaron charlando. No era algo nuevo. Con todas sus visitas diarias y la convivencia Jacob ya había descubierto que hablar con Potter le resultaba sumamente natural. Ya antes habían hablado de cómo fue criar a Teddy, de cómo era crecer en una reserva, como era Inglaterra, porque los americanos adoraban tanto el futbol. A veces, cuando se quedaban solos en la casa por una y otra razón, podían quedarse platicando y luego Jacob miraba por casualidad el reloj y maldecía por lo tarde que era. Para el quileute era extraño conocer a alguien con quien pudiera charlar tanto y para el mago era curioso hablar con alguien joven y no sentirse un adulto. Era anormal, un poco inverosímil. Pero se sentía… Bien.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea?

-Oh vamos, fuiste tú quien tuvo la idea.

-Yo solo estaba leyendo la cartelera de cines en el periódico-Ese día habían elegido, que en lugar de rentar una película por Netflix, ir a ver en vivo y directo la nueva entrega de _A Dogs Purpose_. Vale agregar que la película fue escogida por decisión democrática como punto intermedio ya que Teddy y Seth, a quien el primero había invitado, querían ver _Monster Truck_ ; Harry quería ver _Split;_ y Jacob, en un arranque de madures, quería ver _Lego Batman._ Por eso al final optaron por la película familiar.

-Debí saberlo…-Iban saliendo de la sala luego de terminada la película y Jacob aun luchaba por mantener a raya sus ojos aguados-Después de _Marley y Yo_ no tengo corazón para mas películas de perros.

-En mi caso creí que era _Hachiko-_ Comento Harry, entonces se giro un momento para ver como Seth y su ahijado seguían abrazados, cual emotivo reencuentro-¡Eh ustedes dos, sepárense!

-Insensible-Espeto Teddy, apretando aun más sus brazos en la espalda del joven Quileute.

-…-Por su parte Jacob, dejando un momento de lado su estado emocional, intentaba con grandes esfuerzos no terminar desternillándose de risa en el suelo. Era divertido ver la cara toda apenada de Seth, miraba de un extremo a otro con los labios ligeramente fruncidos sin saber qué hacer.

Al principio no estaba seguro sobre que pensar al saber que Teddy estaba "interesado" por su compañero. Aunque sin duda fue algo incomodo al principio, nunca había conocido a un chico que gustara de otros chicos, y la verdad nunca había pensado en el tema. Y por supuesto que Teddy bromeo mucho con el tema en los días posteriores, diciéndole que él también era guapo, que no tenía problemas con la edad, y todo los demás temas de ligue clichés. Y aun cuando sabia de todas esas PlayBoy ocultas en el armario de la habitación de Seth, no encontraba nada malo con que Teddy intentara ligar con él. De alguna extraña e inexplicable forma, lo encontraba muy natural viniendo del pequeño ingles.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?-Estaban caminando por el centro comercial de Seattle. Jacob y Harry iban atrás, viendo como Teddy y Seth parloteaban sin parar algo acerca de la nueva película de los Power Rangers.

-Siempre ha sido, carismático-Acoto Harry con una media sonrisa-Desde bebé es muy cariñoso con todos, es amable, divertido, siempre le agrada a todos y todos le agradan a él. Saco eso de su padre.

-¿Y… siempre ha sabido que es…?

-¿Gay?-A Harry no le molestaba terminar la oración-No exactamente. Tampoco es como si hubiera sido una fase difícil, sólo, un día llego a casa y pregunto si podía invitar a cenar a un compañero que le gustaba.

-¿Y tú siempre has sido tan sobre protector?-Inquirió Jacob, esta vez con un poco de saña. Aunque si logro sacarle una risa al ojiverde:

-Si-Respondió honestamente con una media sonrisa resignada-Se lo creativo que puede ser Teddy, y es bastante cabeza dura también. Tiende a emocionarse con facilidad…

-Si lo he notado.

-Por eso no quiero que termine lastimándose a sí mismo-Concluyo Harry-¿Tu qué opinas?

-Está bien ser algo protector, pero a veces-

-Me refiero a tu amigo, Seth-Atajo-No puede ser tan obtuso…

-No le subestimes-Bromeo Jacob rascándose la nuca un poco incomodo-No sé qué decirte. Seth es, como cualquier otro chico de su edad… Es revoltoso, glotón y esconde revistas para adultos en su armario. Le agrada Teddy, pero no creo que sea su tipo. El siempre está haciéndose el tonto con las chicas lindas del instituto.

-¡Oigan, oigan!-Interrumpiendo su conversación llego Seth-Jake, ¿tienes dinero?

-Seth no voy a gastar mi dinero para que vayas a probar suerte en los videojuegos.

Mientras ambos Quileutes discutían, uno haciendo ojos de cachorro y el otro rehusándose tercamente a ceder, Harry se adelanto un poco para alcanzar a su ahijado. Quien se entretenía viendo la mercancía en un pequeño kiosco a mitad del pasillo. Harry se acerco silenciosamente y miro por encima del hombro de su ahijado lo que miraba.

-¿Y cómo vas…?-Inquirió con falsa curiosidad.

-Solo somos amigos-Respondió Teddy dándose la vuelta y mostrando su ancha sonrisa-Puedes respirar tranquilo, mi virginidad sigue a salvo.

-Oye…-Harry estiro su mano y la paso por el cabello de su ahijado, peinándolo hacia atrás-Algún día alguien se fijara en ti, no tienes porque apresurarte. Aun eres joven.

-Dice el tipo congelado en el tiempo que se niega a salir con alguien-Murmuro Teddy con dejo de amargura. Se tomo unos segundos en silencio y luego miro de soslayo hacia los Quileutes-Lo ciento. Es que, en verdad me gusta.

-Aun puedes invitarlo a cenar-Sugirió Harry-Venga, comeremos lasaña…

La oferta de comer pasta también fue suficiente para detener la discusión de Jacob y Seth, aunque Jacob ya estaba doblándole un brazo a Seth para que dejara de molestar. Escogieron comer allí mismo en el centro comercial, era mejor que conducir buscando un restaurante. Seth y Harry estaba charlando, o mejor dicho, Harry le explicaba a Seth como la reina Isabel en realidad no dirigía toda Gran Bretaña; si no que en realidad trabajaba en conjunto con una gabinete dirigido por su realeza y no monárquicamente. Por su lado, Jacob y Teddy preferían simplemente jugar a guerra de pulgares; ¿Qué? Ellos no eran tan intelectuales ni curiosos.

-¡Ja!-Y Jacob, solo por buena gente, dejaba ganar a Teddy una que otra vez. El joven ingles estaba a mitad de una pequeña celebración cuando vio a alguien conocido pasar cerca de donde estaban-¡Ey, Jas´ Edy´!

-¿Mmm?-Las reacciones de los presentes no fueron del todo variadas. Teddy siempre estaba hablando con los Cullen, ya fuera en los recesos del instituto o cuando los visitaba; Harry encontraba su presencia muy agradable; y Seth no tenía nada contra ellos. El único cuya reacción fue algo tensa fue Jacob.

-Hola Teddy, Harry, Seth, Jacob-Edward saludo a cada uno con una sonrisa y Jasper con un gesto de la cabeza-Que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, estábamos en el cine-Dijo Harry-¿Y ustedes?

-Quería comprar un libro, y Ed´ me acompaño-Explico Jasper mostrándoles una bolsa con el logo de una librería-Hola Jacob.

-Qué tal…-Tanto para Edward como para Harry fue muy extraño que el segundo vampiro se dirigiera exclusivamente al quileute. Después de todo Harry ya sabía todo acerca de la tensa relación que existía entre Quileutes y Cullen´s, y Edward sabía que Jasper era sumamente repelente a los cambiaformas. ¿Entonces que podía motivar aquel saludo? Sencillo. En lugar de recibir aquellos sentimientos de odio y rabia que solían mandar los lobos hacia los vampiros, podía sentir algo más. Claro, no era muy diferente a la rabia y la repelencia, pero era más una cuestión de intensidad. Las emociones de Black parecían fluctuar entre el enojo y la confusión. No podía definirlo exactamente, o imaginar una razón, pero sin duda era suficiente para despertar la curiosidad del empata-¿Y, que clase de libro es?

-Solo un tomo nuevo de La Vuelta al Mundo en Ochenta Días-Respondió el rubio-La que tenia se mojo.

-Bueno, creo que eso es para ustedes-Edward y Jasper se despidieron en cuanto un empleado se acerco llevando una bandeja de lasaña de carne. Su aroma fue más que suficiente para que los estómagos de los cuatro gruñeran; y no muy sutilmente-Si, esa es nuestra señal de salida. Nos vemos en el instituto; Seth, Jacob, hasta luego.

-Oye Jake…-Mientras Harry se ocupaba en servirles una buena porción a todos, Seth se aventuro en darle una pequeña apuñalada al mayor-¿Si vas a ir a la boda de Bella y Edward?

-¿Y dices que yo soy insensible?

-Ambos son iguales-Aclaro Harry procurando no hablar demasiado alto-Seth, ¿quieres pan?-Por suerte él si tenía tacto. Fue capaz de desviar el tema y la atención de todos en la mesa. Jacob le miro a los ojos y gesticulo un pequeño " _Gracias_ ". A lo que él respondió, de la misma manera silenciosa, " _De nada_ ".

Aquella noche, luego de que Harry los dejara en la entrada de la Reserva y de llegar a casa, donde solo podía escucharse el goteo del grifo que aun no reparaba y los ronquidos de su padre. Ya puso una esponja en el lavaplatos, no podría dormir con ese infernal sonido, y fue directo a su habitación. Se desvistió y tiro sobre su colchón. No quería pensar en el tema pero ya le quedaban exactamente siete días para decidir si ir o no a la boda de Bella. Sus emociones tendían a variar con respecto al tema, y de una forma muy extremista. Cuando estaba en público o hablaba con alguien del tema, se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo y pensaba " _No señor. No iré. No pienso ir a hacer el papel de idiota enamorado y masoquista._ " Pero cuando estaba solo, como ahora, una parte le decía:

- _¿Eres idiota Black? Si no vas todos van a pensar que eres un idiota negado y resentido_ -Si, ya se había repetido eso antes- _Lo que tienes que hacer es ¡conseguir una linda pareja y llevarla!_ -Ok eso era nuevo- _Le restregaras en la cara a Bella que te vale changos su compromiso y que puedes reemplazarla muy fácilmente… Con algo nuevo… Más fresco-_ ¿Acaso so subconsciente trababa de decirle algo o qué?- _¿Tú crees?_

Aunque no era mala idea. Usualmente siempre escuchabas que un clavo saca otro clavo, o en el mejor de los casos podías aparentar no estar despechado y salvar tu dignidad. La cuestión era, ¿a quien podía llevar? Billy llevaría a Sue, ¿deberia preguntarle a Leah? No, definitivamente lo patearía en las bolas apenas lo escuchara; Emily, ella sin duda diría que sí pero entonces Sam lo patearía a él; cielos, necesitaba hacer mas amigas. Bueno, siempre podía cobrarle ese favor a Jared: ponerle peluca, algo de maquillaje, afeitarle las piernas y meterlo en un vestido de noche.

Nah, no quería parecer un tonto que se conseguía a cualquier chica solo por despecho. Eso no descartaba la idea de convertir a su compañero en una drag queen, tal vez en Hallowen. Pero regresando al tema. Ahora que lo pensaba, un poco mejor y con el sueño comenzando a invadir su cerebro:

-No…-Bostezo, se giro y cubrió con la sabana-No estaría mal ir con alguien más… Al menos para chalar…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-No tenias porque hacerlo, puedo llevarlo al taller.

-Está bien…-Jacob se asomo de debajo del Ford Anglia-Me siento algo culpable por siempre venir y comerme el cereal del desayuno.

-¿Cuánto te pago Teddy por decir eso?-Inquirió Harry apoyado desde la mesa de trabajo en el garaje.

-Cinco dólares-Respondió mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba un trapo para limpiarse las manos-Esta listo, solo era una pieza floja pero ya la apreté… Oh rayos, debí quitarme la camisa antes-Comento al ver una mancha de grasa.

-Yo la limpio-Se apresuro a ofrecer Harry irguiéndose-Ven sígueme…-El ojiverde camino al frente, guiando a su invitado al cuarto de lavandería. De todas formas ya tenía que lavar su ropa también, puso a llenar la lavadora y se giro para pedirle su camisa a Jacob. Solo que nunca espero encontrarse al quileute desnudo de la cintura para arriba… Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?

-Gracias-Por su parte Jacob se sentía de lo más natural. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a estar con poca ropa frente a otras personas. Mientras esperaban a que la lavadora terminara su ciclo, Harry intentaba por todos los medios mantener sus ojos en la repisa con el detergente y no mirar hacia Jacob, con su pecho dividido y sus bíceps marcados por tener los brazos cruzados-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo…?

-Claro… _Solo míralo a la cara, solo la cara_ -¿Desde cuándo tenía que concentrarse en algo como eso?

-¿Me acompañarías a una boda?-Olviden sus pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo era invitado tan arbitrariamente a eventos sociales de compromiso? Estuvo tanto tiempo pensando las respuestas que Jacob se apresuro a agregar-Perdona, es que no tengo idea de con quién mas ir…

-Usualmente invitas a una chica para esa clase de eventos-Sugirió el ojiverde.

-La única chica que conozco, que no se está casando, jamás aceptaría ir-Respondió honestamente, rascando su barbilla-¿Qué dices me acompañas? No es una cita claro, solo, somos amigos-

-¡Ah no, por supuesto que no!-De donde salió Teddy, ninguno lo sabia-Harry no es ningún recurso de última hora. Si quieres que valla tendrá que ser una cita, con todo el paquete: traje, limusina, orquídea-

-¿Qué no tienes tarea?-Inquirió Harry, aunque en el fondo deseaba poder meter a su ahijado a la lavadora y poner el ciclo rápido-Esa que si no terminas te hará quedar castigado.

-Mi tarea de conseguirte una vida social jamás termina-Rebatió su ahijado. Entonces se giro a Jacob, reparando en que no traía camisa-Jmm, lindo atuendo, aunque muy provocativo para una primera cita ¿no crees? Ah no, ya entiendo; intentas seducir a Harry para que acepte tu invitación, me agrada.

Y aun cuando Teddy y Jacob comenzaron a bromear con respecto a porque no traía puesta su camisa, ninguno sabia que en ese mismo momento Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que, de no haber llegado Teddy tan repentinamente, que pensaba castigarlo luego por estar escuchando a escondidas otra vez, él seguramente habría aceptado. Si, no había nada de malo en acompañar a un amigo a un evento social. La cuestión era, y la culpa la tenía toda su ahijado, ¿ver buen físico del quileute habría tenido alguna influencia sobre él?

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Y bieeennnnn? ¿Si gusto el capi…? ¿O lo dejamos hasta aquí y ya?**

 **Bueno chicos me encantaría leer sus Reviews pero les tengo una mala noticia:**

 **Mi monitor se daño. Llevo ya una semana sin poder escribir en mi compu, estos son capis que ya había terminado, es una lástima pero no tengo cap de "Tempo de Rapsodia" si están siguiendo ese fic les pido un poco de paciencia. Chicos prometo hacer todo lo posible por arreglar mi monitor, en serio… Pero de momento pueden poner mis fics como "Pausados" hehehe creo que podre arreglarlo este Abril, de todas formas no desesperen si me retraso con el siguiente cap n_n**

 **¡Mientras, espero leer sus Reviews con ansias!**


	18. No Recuerdo mi Talla

**¡ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIO! ¡Y MAS INSPIRADO QUE NUNCA!**

 **Thomas: idiota, sabía que ese altavoz era mala idea...**

 **Solo por si acaso chicos y chicas, NO, mi monitor aun esta en reparación. Esto pude escribirlo gracias a un amigo que me prestó uno extra que tenia. Así que si quieren agradecerle a alguien que sea a él hehehe En serio, de verdad necesitaba uno ya que estoy muy atrasado con mi tesis y ahora que debo cumplir pasantías apenas si tengo tiempo libre T_T**

 **Pero tenía tanto tiempo sin escribir que todo esto lo escribí en un día hahaha las ideas me choreaban por la nariz, aunque creo que tal vez era por mis alergias hehehe**

 **Ahora, espero que les guste este pequeño Capi ¡y poder leer sus reviews al final!**

 _Capitulo 17:_

" _No Recuerdo mi Talla-¿Un Orquídea de Jade?"_

Era ya media noche. Podían escucharse los gruñidos de Teddy al dormir desde otro lado del pasillo. Y Harry estaba tumbado en su cama con las manos tras su cabeza. No que tuviera insomnio, o que los ronquidos de su ahijado fueran una molestia, era solo que resultaría difícil conciliar el sueño en mitad del debate que estaba teniendo lugar en su habitación en ese momento:

-¡Ni hablar! ¿Vestirlo de amarillo? Con lo pálido que es, pensarán que va desnudo.

-El negro es demasiado trillado. Además Teddy tampoco quiere que use negro.

-¡Si por Teddy fuera Harry iría en mallas! A propósito, no descartes la idea para futuros planes.

-¡Eh!-Finalmente intervino en la conversación-¿Cómo que mallas? ¿Y que "planes"?

-Un evento social a la vez-Respondieron Fredd y Neville a la vez. Toda aquella ridícula situación era a causa de la reciente invitación que Harry había recibido de acompañar a Jacob Black a una boda. Dejando muy en claro ambos que era simplemente cosa de amigos-Además, necesitas un traje de gala muggle.

-Estoy seguro de que Teddy puede ordenar uno por internet-La verdad era que Harry no quería darse demasiadas molestias por todo ese asunto. Una parte de él sentía que si lo hacía toda aquella invitación pasaría de ser una simple… lo que fuera, a ser una cita.

-"Ya estoy viejo para tener citas"-Dijo de repente Fredd apuntándolo con su dedo índice-Me apuesto lo que sea a que estabas pensando eso.

-Ni hablar, iras con un sastre a que te haga un buen traje. ¡Amarillo!

-¡Negro! ¡Es una boda y las bodas son de negro!

En lo que Harry se levantaba para ir a calentar un poco de leche, en la Reserva Quileute Jacob caminaba por la hierba húmeda con las manos en sus bolsillos. No estaba seguro de si querría volver a casa y decirle a su padre que finalmente había invitado a alguien para que le acompañara a la boda. Bueno de todas formas aun quedaba la duda de si asistiría en calidad de padrino o como un simple invitado más que solo iría para comer pastel. Siempre podía sujetarse de eso para evadir la pregunta de con quién iría.

-Ah sí, iré con Harry Potter. ¿Quién? Pues el tipo nuevo en el pueblo-No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Billy cuando le dijera eso. Por sin duda, dijera como lo dijera, sonaba realmente estúpido.

-¿Iras con él?-Ojala no hubiera nadie más cerca. Porque estaba seguro de que su grito parecía salido de Psicosis. Para su alivio Seth estaba solo. Seguía de pie con esa expresión confundida en el rostro. Bueno, en realidad su expresión era más una mescla de incredulidad y esa sonrisa traviesa que solía poner cuando descubría una nueva forma de fastidiar-Ohhh, ¡tengo que contárselo a Quil!

-¡Quieto ahí!-Fue un milagro que pudiera sujetarlo del cuello antes de que saliera corriendo.

Se quedaron charlando un rato en la oscuridad. Seth no paraba de hacer preguntas acerca de porque se había decidido finalmente asistir a la boda de Bella y Edward, si seria padrino, si sabia bailar y, la más importante, por qué había invitado a Harry.

-Estaba en su casa, repare su auto y cuando estaba lavando mi camisa solo se me ocurrió invitarlo-Explico lo más sencilla mente que pudo.

-¿Y dijo que si?

-En realidad, en ese momento apareció Teddy en actitud de padre proxeneta-Ahora que lo pensaba había sido divertido ver al chico ignorando la vos de su padrino mientras seguía enumerando las condiciones para una cita con él. Entre las cuales figuraban el uso de ropa apropiada y al menos un baile lento-¿Tu qué piensas?

-Me agrada Teddy-Respondió el pequeño quileute abrazando sus piernas y mirando al cielo nublado-Es divertido, algo raro y siempre está haciendo comentarios que te hacen sentir mal solo para reírse en tu cara.

-Me refería a que vaya con Harry a la fiesta-Aclaro Jacob.

-Ah eso. Pues está bien-Era refrescante poder hablar con alguien que no se complicaba la vida, tanto si el tema lo ameritaba como si no. No sabía decir si Seth era demasiado relajado o demasiado tonto. Como fuera, al menos el chico era feliz. Después de eso ambos decidieron pasar el rato con un juego de las traes por el bosque. Bromearon sobre temas sin importancia y cuando finalmente Jacob regreso a casa se sintió aliviado de escuchar a su padre roncar. Cosa que le alivio. En realidad aun no estaba seguro de querer decirle lo de su acompañante a la boda. De momento tenia cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo: su traje. Si no recordaba mal, la última vez que lo había usado fue a los doce años, y ni siquiera recordaba el motivo. Mientras veía la chaqueta no pudo evitar preguntarse, con cierto dolor en la billetera:

-" _¿Cuanto costara alquilar uno de estos?_ "

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Para su sorpresa Billy no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto en la mañana. Desayunaron con tranquilidad, el anciano leyó su periódico y Jacob devoro su ración usual de comida. Hablaron del partido que el licántropo se perdió, de cómo por fin estaba al día con todo el asunto del instituto y que Jacob tenía que ir a Port Ángeles para rentar un traje:

-¿Al fin te decidiste?-Inquirió sorprendido. Jacob pensó que lo mejor era no ser tan misterioso con el asunto.

-See, pero no seré su padrino-Respondió con firmeza-No pienso-

Justo en ese instante comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la cocina. Sonó un par de veces hasta que Billy finalmente se aventuro a preguntar:

-¿Vas a contestar?-Inquirió mientras el teléfono volvía a sonar.

-No se supone que la novia llame a todos los invitados-Pero el quileute ni siquiera se inmuto solo recogió sus llaves y se guardo la billetera-Ya confirmare mi asistencia por correo como una persona normal. Si tiene tiempo de estar llamando mejor que se preocupe por su vestido.

-Jmp-Billy solo siguió con la vista la espalda de su hijo en lo que salía de la cocina. No estaba seguro sobre que tan fuerte era la determinación de su hijo en eso, pero de momento era suficiente con no verle perder los estribos o deprimirse. Tal vez ese chico inglés con el que estaba pasando tanto tiempo estuviera siendo una buena influencia para él. No estaría mal conocerlo.

Pero en lo que Billy pensaba en si invitaría a Charly para hacer una parilla, aprovechando que estaba haciendo buen tiempo, o si solo irían a pescar; aunque quedarse en casa a ver el juego tomando unas cervezas tampoco era mala idea. Su hijo iba conduciendo ya por la carretera con la radio sonando a todo volumen y su brazo apoyado en la ventana por donde entraba toda la fresca brisa. Era extraño que estuviera tan seco y despejado el día, que casi hasta podía verse un poco el sol tras las nubes. Condujo alrededor de una hora hasta que finalmente se detuvo en un estacionamiento en Port Ángeles, y camino un rato más hasta encontrar una sastrería:

-Buenas-El interior estaba lleno de estantes con prendas dobladas, un aparador de madera con vitrinas donde se exhibían corbatas, relojes, relojes, y hasta guantes. También había un par de maniquíes con trajes elegantes y un escaparate tras el aparador con la caja registradora donde estaba acomodado todo el calzado que todos los jóvenes calificaban de "zapatos para ancianos". De hecho todo el lugar de recordaba a esa película de espías Kingsman.

-Sí, quisiera rentar un traje.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Conforme pasaban los días y la tan esperada fecha para la boda se acercaba todos en la casa Cullen se sentía mas y mas presionados. Y no precisamente por el evento, sino por Alice. La pequeña vampiresa había ignorado por completo los deseos de su futura cuñada y había estado haciendo todos los preparativos con el criterio que ella mejor consideraba: a lo grande. Todo el exterior de la casa Cullen estaba finamente decorado y la parte trasera ya estaba preparada para la boda. El altar y las sillas en fila estaban ya organizadas pero claro que Alice no paraba de querer pulir los detalles. Los troncos a los lados de los pasillos, las cintas blancas, los foquitos colgando de las ramas junto con algunas flores entrelazadas:

-¡No me interesa! ¡Ya vi que podrá conseguir los ingredientes que hacen falta así que llame a su proveedor quiero mi pastel de bodas tal y como lo ordene!

Jasper y Emmett veían divertidos desde el balcón del segundo piso a la organizadora caminar de un lado a otro entre las sillas y el altar hablando por teléfono. Al parecer había previsto alguna clase de contratiempo con el pastel y ahora estaba hablando con el pastelero. Rosalie había salido junto con Carlisle para ayudarle con algunas compras, aunque todos sabían que lo que en realidad quería era escapar de todo ese jaleo. Esme se encontraba en la cocina disfrutando de hacer los arreglos florales ella misma:

-No tengo mala cara-Junto a ella Edward estaba sentado en una de las butacas del mesón de la cocina donde estaban dispuestas las flores-Agradecería que todos dejaran de pensar eso.

-Es tu boda Edward, deja de preocuparte tanto deberías estar feliz-Le recordó su madre mientras acomodaba un girasol.

Pero aunque realmente estaba feliz de poder casarse con la mujer que amaba lo que realmente atormentaba al lector de mentes eran aquellas dudas prenupciales de las que siempre estaban hablando los que no se cazaban. Dudas como si realmente Bella había aceptado casarse porque lo amaba o solo porque aquella había sido la condición de Edward para convertirla. ¿Y por que insistía en que Jacob Black fuera su padrino? No que tuviera nada en contra del chico, de hecho incluso de agradaba un poco, pero Bella… En momentos así era cuando acababa teniendo sentimientos bilaterales con respecto a no poder leer la mente de su prometida. Deseaba que Bella no tuviera secretos para con él y temía que de poder leer su mente descubriera alguno.

No. ¿En que estaba pensando? Solo estaba actuando paranoico por los nervios de la boda. Solo era eso. En lugar de quedarse allí mejor iria a probarse los zapatos que Alice había dejado sobre su cama, tenía que elegir un par antes de que su hermana dejara de discutir con el pastelero o estaría en serios problemas. De hecho, le divertía pensar que Bella debía de estar pasándola peor. Después de todo tenía que aprender y acostumbrarse a caminar con tacones.

Para la tarde los preparativos estaban casi listos. Alice insistió en hacer un pequeño ensayo para prever cualquier eventualidad. Edward se probó su traje y espero en el altar. Bella no tenia su vestido de novia, pero si camino por el pasillo con sus tacones y del brazo de Carlisle Pero mientras cuidaba de no dar un mal paso y terminar con el tobillo roto, la humana no podía sacarse de la cabeza todas las veces que había intentado hablar con Jacob. Realmente quería que él estuviera allí como su padrino. Lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y no se perdonaría que realmente acabara por odiarla solo por haber escogido a Edward. Ya no podía ir hasta la reserva para intentar hablar con él en persona. Lo había intentado varias veces pero nunca estaba en casa y la única razón que podía conseguir de su padre era que estaba en casa de un amigo. Nada más.

Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en la confirmación que había llegado junto a las demás en el correo. Incluyéndolo a él irían cuatro Quileutes; Billy iría con Sue. No estaba segura de si Seth tenía pareja para asistir pero no había ningún inconveniente tanto si llevaba una como si no. Lo que en verdad deseaba era que Jacob fuera con alguien más. Cuando habían hablado y le había pedido que fuera su padrino, se sintió muy tentada a decirle que podía invitar a alguien más como pareja, pero sabía que solo mencionarlo seria tentar demasiado a su suerte.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El tan esperado día marcado por la invitación finalmente había llegado y los preparativos en la casa Cullen eran por demás caóticos. Alice no paraba de vociferar ordenes de aquí para allá arreglando los detalles de imperfecciones que solo ella veía. Bella era peinada por su madre y Rosalie mientras Carlisle les hacia el nudo de la corbata a Edward, Jasper y Emmett, mas por un gusto parental que nada. A diferencia de Jacob, que tras su decimo intento logro finalmente hacerse correctamente el nudo de su corbata. Se encontraba solo en casa, ya que Billy se había ido junto con Sue y Seth para asistir a la ceremonia en la iglesia. Cuando estuvo listo tomo sus llaves y salió camino a la casa Potter. Ni siquiera noto en que ya podía hacer todo el trayecto sin tener que fijarse en el camino.

-¡Jacoooob!-

-Hola Teddy-Tampoco noto lo rápido que se había habituado al comportamiento del hermano menor. Que ya incluso podía adelantarse a sus emboscadas, atajarlo en el aire y tirarlo al sofá con un solo brazo-¿Están listos?

-Harry está buscando su cartera-

-Estoy aquí…-Desde donde estaban Jacob pudo ver como el inglés se apresuraba en bajar las escaleras, pero la verdad era que poco le importo el que Teddy estuviera intentando robarle su billetera. La chaqueta era de un intenso color vino tinto abrochada al frente solo con dos botones dejando ver la camisa negra y la corbata color escarlata con líneas diagonales doradas, los pantalones caqui eran del mismo color que la camisa y los mocasines relucían de limpio. Todo en Harry Potter lucia endiabladamente bien, que incluso llevando el cabello tan desarreglado como de costumbre. Jamás había conocido a un hombre que tuviera tan efecto en él. Algo en su interior le hacía desear tanto acercarse y olfatearlo que no pudo evitar preguntarse si así era como se sentía el metal al estar cerca de un imán-¿Estás bien?

-Espera, ¿esta babeando?-Al menos aun conservaba el suficiente sentido como para darle un zape en la cabeza a Teddy.

-Luces bien-Dijo con seguridad, ¿qué había sido eso? Tan pronto como lo había sentido se fue.

-Gracias, igual tú-Después de eso el joven metamorfo monto un pequeño show de por qué nadie alagaba lo bueno que estaba él. Alegaba que tal vez su trasero no era tan bueno como el de Jacob pero que definitivamente su porte y su acento compensaban esa carencia. Después de amenazar a su ahijado de no dejarlo ir si volvía a hacer un comentario así, o a nalguear a Jacob, fue que se pusieron en camino a la boda. Solo que antes de salir Teddy se quedo atrás y tomo a Jacob del hombro-Oye estoy seguro de que Harry hablaba en serio.

-No es eso…-Rebatió Teddy. Jacob pudo ver como tenía su mano en la espalda-Conseguir esto fue realmente muy muy difícil, pero creo que valió cada galeón-Y en lugar de preguntar sobre a qué se refería con "galeón", Jacob prefirió concentrar su atención en el envase plástico dentro del cual había una bonita flor cuyos pétalos iban de un intenso verde en las orillas y conforme se acercaban al centro se iba tornando más claro en una tonalidad que iba entre el verde al azul y turquesa, con un par de hojas frescas que colgaban a cada lado-Se le llama Orquídea Esmeralda, pensé que se vería bien que usaras algo que combinara con los ojos de Harry.

-Estas decidido a que esto parezca una cita ¿no?

-Oye, desde que tengo memoria Harry no ha salido con nadie ni una vez-Se excuso el menor-Y de repente le llega la invitación a una boda de parte de un tío bueno, en serio, ¿qué les dan de comer cuando son pequeños? Yo quiero un poco de eso.

-Oye, ¿en verdad…? De veras te gustan, tú sabes-No estaba seguro de cómo plantear la incógnita.

-¿Las pollas? ¡Sí!

Olvídenlo. La desvergüenza de ese mocoso era capaz de cargarse la tensión de un funeral. Por lo menos Harry no dijo nada porque Jacob saliera de la casa estrangulando a su ahijado con el brazo. Siempre había pensado en que la actitud de Teddy para con ellos era simplemente parte de su naturaleza juguetona y hasta coqueta. Pero realmente le gustaban los hombres. Gracias a los ancestros porque fuera fácil tratarlo. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si fuera alguien más. De hecho, era la primera persona gay que conocía. Ahora, mientras conducía con la orquídea en su pecho, no podía evitar mirar de reojo su copiloto y preguntarse, con algo de curiosidad, si Harry también gustada de las personas de su mismo sexo. No que fuera importante. Nada mas era curiosidad. Solo eso.

-Grrrrh-

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Harry al escuchar como Jacob parecía estar ronroneando.

-Se me atoro algo en la garganta-Se excuso con las mejillas tenuemente rojas y sin necesitar mirar por el retrovisor para ver la mirada socarrona de Teddy.

Solo era curiosidad… ¿Cierto?

Continuara…

 **¿Les gusto? De verdad espero que sí, de todas formas les pido perdón por cualquier error que vean. Es algo que escribí con emoción y algo de prisas ehehe con gusto leeré lo que piensan chicos. Recuerden que mi meta es llegar a los mil reviews y cualquiera es bienvenido. Por cierto SI, incluso si no tienen una cuenta aqui en FF sus reviews también me llegan.**

 **Así que, si tienen algún deseo para el próximo capitulo con gusto seré su padrino mágico hahaha es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes luego de tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo por una actualización n_n**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	19. La Boda

***Las luces en el escenario se encienden. Los reflectores dibujan círculos en el telón rojo y los espectadores se preguntan qué coño le pico al autor ahora***

 **Christ: ¡Ezequiel!**

 **Ezequiel: Es tu culpa por andar con tantos miramientos... Pudiendo decir simplemente:**

 **Christ y Ezequiel: ¡VOLVI NENA!**

 **Thomas: *Toma un bate de cerval y los golpea en la cabeza* ¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA!**

 **Christ: *Con un chichón en la cabeza* Ushh estas todo delicado desde que termine la tesis-**

 **Thomas: Fui yo quien la- ¡YOFUI EL UNICO QUE HIZO ESA MALDITA TESIS! ¡Ustedes solo estaba estorbando y molestando! ¡Como siempre!**

 **Christ: Eh que yo no pude escribir nada tampoco en todo este tiempo.**

 **Ezequiel: Y a mí me duele el trasero de estar sentado todo el tiempo. ¡Quiero jugar algo!**

 **Christ: ¿Que les parece si hacemos el resumen de una vez?**

 **Thomas: Yo hare la disculpa... Cof cof... Bueno, en realidad esta de sobre decir que estuve todo ocupado con el asunto de mi tesis, y eso que aun me falta exponer las pasantías y no tengo idea de cuando pueda exponer la tesis además... Aff, que mierda...**

 **Ezequiel: Valla, eso fue en serio motivador... Supongo que a mí me toca el resumen, Cof Cof... ¿...? Eh, ¿en dónde nos quedamos la ultima vez?**

 **Christ: *Golpea a Ezequiel con el bate de cerval* Afff denme un respiro. Como sea chicos, en verdad gracias a todos por su paciencia durante todo este tiempo hehe, en serio se que para ustedes la incertidumbre debió ser terrible pero créanme que durante todo este tiempo no escribí palabra de fanfic. El lado positivo es que todo esto lo escribí en apenas un día, en serio, esta vez la inspiración me pateo con fuerza el culo así que, como una compensación extra además por toda la espera, este capítulo es especialmente largo. ¡Ah y les tengo una sorpresa para todos al final así que por favor disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Ahora sí, un resumen serio de este capítulo (y algunas advertencias): Emoción, estoy realmente emocionado. Ok no quiero arruinarles ninguna sorpresa, pero les aseguro que para el final aun no habrán visto nada MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA**

 _Capitulo 18:_

" _La Boda-¿Tú?"_

Aun con todos los gritos y la histeria previos durante los preparativos toda la boda había resultado realmente perfecta. La ceremonia eclesiástica había sido más para la familia Swan, Bella sabía que su madre siempre había querido verla caminar por la iglesia y Edward, aunque pensaba no poseer alma o derecho alguno a recibir la bendición de un sacerdote, no puso ninguna objeción a ello. Aunque mientras el cura oficiaba la ceremonia Edward no pudo dejar de notar como su futura esposa tendía a mirar a su lado, al lugar que ocupaban los padrinos. No hacía falta ser un lector de mentes para saber que estaba pensando en la ausencia de Jacob Black.

Después de eso la ceremonia civil se llevo a cabo en la muy decorada casa. Alice retocaba el maquillaje de la novia y revisaba el velo, mientras tanto afuera los invitados se acomodaban en los asientos dispuestos para todos ellos. Charly y René estaban al frente y del lado opuesto del pasillo estaban Carlisle y Esme. Los compañeros de instituto de Bella, Billy, Sue y Seth estaban sentados atrás de los padres de la novia. Aunque Seth no paraba de mirar de un lado para otro, la idea de poder ligarse alguna chica guapa durante la fiesta no se saldría fácilmente de su cabeza.

Por su parte Edward estaba hablando con el ministro que los casaría legalmente ante la ley. Jasper estaba de pie en la puerta dando la bienvenida a los invitados, aunque no quedaba ya nadie por recibir, y estaba a punto de regresar a tomar su lugar como padrino del novio cuando escucho el sonido del motor de una camioneta y cierto tufillo le pico la nariz:

-" _No es cierto_ "-Podía sentir bastante emoción, un poco de lo que parecía ser una mescla de confusión y negación, y emociones en tanto control que le recordaban a un muro de ladrillo firme pero milimétricamente levantado. Por dios, tenía que ir a contárselo a Emmett no se lo iba a creer. Pero más que eso se moría por ver la reacción de su esposa-Buenas noches, bienvenidos-Ok, lo admitía, tal vez su sonrisa no era tal todo tan inocente como aparentaba serlo.

-Lo prometiste Alice-Le recordó la novia mientras se colgaba del brazo de su padre, preparándose para caminar una vez más al altar-Después de esto me pondré mis tenis.

-Si si, ahora ve y procura no caerte-Agrego con una linda sonrisa. Mientras Alice le hacía señas al fotógrafo para que comenzara Bella inspiro hondamente y comenzó a caminar junto a su padre. Durante aquel corto trayecto le fue imposible no ver a todos los invitados, odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero se sentía bien saber que todos le miraban con emoción, con alegría, con pulgares en alto por parte de Mike y Jesica y con muchas lagrimas en los ojos de René. Pero hubo un instante en el cual casi tropieza, Charlie la afianzo disimuladamente del brazo y siguieron su trayecto:

-Te dije que vendría-Le susurro Edward cuando la recibió en el altar. Bella se tomo un momento para volver a mirar hacia atrás. Allí, entre las filas del fondo, Jacob le hacia un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Sintió ganas de ir hacia allá y pedirle que se parara en el altar junto a ellos como padrino. Sin embargo no quería hacerle enojar y que se fuera.

La ceremonia legal transcurrió según lo previsto, aunque por alguna razón Emmet y Jasper estuvieron sonriendo con alguna clase de doble sentido. Los novios dijeron sus votos, Alice puso mirada acecina cuando el ministro pregunto por alguien que pudiera oponerse y René estallo en lagrimas al tiempo que los novios eran aplaudidos al ser ya marido y mujer. Quince minutos después los invitados estaban desperdigados por todo el lugar, algunos charlaban entre sí, otros comían bocadillos, algunos iban para felicitar al novio ya que de momento la novia había ido para cambiarse los tacones por un calzado más cómodo.

-Felicidades-Harry fue uno de los que felicitaron a Edward.

-Gracias-El Cullen le estrecho la mano con una sonrisa genuina-Me sorprende verte.

-Disculpa la intromisión-Agrego el ojiverde con una tímida sonrisa-No esperaba ser invitado tan fortuitamente.

-No te preocupes-Edward le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro. A pesar de su extraño primer encuentro había llegado a desarrollar cierto respeto y agrado para con el mago-Ya decía que esos dos estaban actuando extraño.

Mientras hablaban una mesera paso ofreciendo varias copas de champaña, obviamente solo Harry acepto una, al mismo tiempo que veía más allá como Jasper hacia que Teddy devolviera la que había tomado. Agradeció mentalmente por eso, no quería repetir el incidente de hacia un par de años. Solo recordarlo le provocaba escalofríos.

-Ya volví-El y Edward estaban en medio de una pequeña platica cuando la novia se les unió, aun llevaba su vestido pero si prestabas atención cuando caminaba podrías ver sus tenis rojos.

-Perfecto-Su esposo la recibió abrazándole por la cintura y un casto beso-Es hora de hacer el brindis.

-P-Primero quisiera hablar con Jake-Se excuso Bella con una mirada de disculpa, pero su ahora esposo correspondió a la sonrisa complaciente. Por su parte Harry no pudo dejar de pensar que seguramente había algo más en todo aquello. Aunque no era su asunto.

-¿Es la primera boda a la que asistes?-Inquirió Edward mientras ambos caminaban a la mesa de bocadillos.

-No, pero hacía tiempo que no venía a una-Respondió Harry. Para su sorpresa Edward le paso un pequeño plato con algunos de los tentempiés que Alice había ordenado-Gracias. Después de la guerra varios compañeros decidieron casarse, fue extraño y divertido a la vez. Había una fiesta casi todos los días.

-Sus bodas deben ser interesantes-Comento Edward.

-No son tan diferentes-Agrego Harry con una pequeña sonrisa-Aunque si es la primera vez que Teddy viene a una.

-Edward-De repente ambos se vieron abordados por Rosalie-Alice quiere que vayas a hacer el brindis.

-Nos vemos al rato Harry.

Durante todo el rato en el que el inglés y el vampiro estuvieron charlando ambos estuvieron bajo la atenta mirada de Jacob. Ni siquiera era consciente de en qué momento había estado haciéndolo; en un principio estaba hablando con su padre y con Sue, diciéndoles que había decidido invitar a su nuevo amigo ingles en vez de complicarse la vida con una cita. Sorprendente Billy le dio una sonrisa y un par de palmadas en la cintura, dado que no le llegaba hasta el hombro, y Sue comento que Seth hablaba cada tanto de un nuevo amigo Teddy que lo había invitado al cine. Pero cuando Charly llego para saludarlo y él y su padre comenzaron a pelear por ver quién invitaba una copa primero a Sue, Jacob se quedo solo unos segundos. Acepto una copa de champaña de la bandeja de uno de los meseros, sabiendo que Bella querría abordarlo en cuanto regresara, y aunque era consciente de que no podía embriagarse al menos podía intentar un pequeño efecto placebo.

-" _¿Y este qué?_ "-Fue su primer pensamiento cuando vio a Harry acercarse a Edward para felicitarlo. Claro, seguramente era solo por su tendencia formal y esos modales impecables que siempre tenía. Pero en lugar de solo dar la mano y retirarse el inglés se quedo charlando con Edward. Ok por alguna razón eso le molesto y casi pudo escuchar a su lobo gruñir en su pecho. Que hasta parecía que el aroma de Harry se intensificaba.

De acuerdo, las cosas ya estaban tornándose muy extrañas. Mejor iría a buscar a Teddy y-

-¡Que me lo des!-

-En este país está prohibido darle alcohol a los menores.

Mejor en otro momento. Teddy estaba batallando por lograr que Jasper le dejara tomar una copa, y por alguna razón estar cerca de esa sanguijuela en particular siempre le había provocado cierto pavor. ¿Ahora qué hacia? Su padre seguía marcando territorio con Charly, Seth andaba pululando por toda la pista de baile intentando ligarse a alguna chica y su cita estaba muy ocupada charlando felizmente con el estúpido novio.

-" _Ancestros..._ -Pensó horrorizado- _Eso sonó a despecho_ "

-Jake, Jake-Estaba comenzando a considerar la opción de no volver a saltar de los acantilados, cuando Bella entro en su campo de visión. Lucia aprensiva y nerviosa, como siempre.

-Hola Bell´s-Apenas si reparo en ella, estaba más concentrado en intentar escuchar que tanto hablaba Harry con Edward. Entonces callo en cuanta de que estaba hablando con Bella. La misma ha la que había estado evitando por semanas-¡Bella!

Apenas si reacciono cuando la humana lo rodeo con sus brazos. Solo se quedo allí de pie genuinamente sorprendido por su comportamiento. Desde que había recibido esa vendita invitación había estado muy alterado. Con recordar que se había aislado en Alaska por casi un mes. El tema del amor de su vida contrayendo matrimonio con una maldita sanguijuela le había tenido realmente colgando de los nervios. Pero ahora, estaba en esa misma boda y no había reparado siquiera en el detalle de que parecía darle completamente igual. Incluso hasta pensó que ese vestido le quedaba bien.

-Me alegra que vinieras-Estado de ánimo que difería completamente del de la novia, quien parecía aun sin creer que el quileute hubiera asistido-Aunque me había encantado que-

-Déjalo así-Pero de repente su humor regreso a estar centrado y con la guardia en alto-No quiero discutir ese tema de nuevo.

-Pero Jake-

-Mira mi padre está por pasarse de copas, viejo necio...-Siendo que la chica pensaba insistir con el asunto Jacob solo hizo caso omiso y siguió de largo hacia donde su padre efectivamente tomaba otra copa de licor.

-" _..._ "- Harry, que luego de hablar con Edward, había querido regresar con el quileute se había quedado al margen al verle charlar con la novia. Fingió estar tomando mas bocadillo mientras, sin poder contener su curiosidad natural, escuchaba cada palabra. En cuanto Bella se fue el camino para alcanzar a Jacob quien, para su sorpresa, hablo primero:

-Si ya sé que eso fue rudo-Y pensar que pensó que Jacob ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado escuchando. Que hasta adivino lo que estaba pensando al respecto.

-Perdona, la curiosidad pudo más que yo-Para su sorpresa sintió como Jacob ponía la mano sobre su cabeza y lo despeinaba, igual a como solía hacerlo con Teddy. Se sentía extrañamente reconfortante.

-Está bien, lo maneje con madures-Esta vez Harry apenas logro contener su risa, aunque era muy evidente-¿Qué?

-¿"Eso" fue maduro? No, el hecho de que tú mismo te llames maduro ya es gracioso por sí solo.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo acerca de cuan maduro era Jacob en realidad y cuanta madures se atribuía él mismo bajo el argumento de "Si me hubieras conocido antes verías lo mucho que maduré". Harry solo le concedió un sencillo "Claro claro". Para entonces ambos ya se habían sentado a la mesa que les habían asignado, Harry se presento formalmente con Billy como el nuevo amigo de Jacob, o en palabras del anciano, como "la buena influencia que ya hacía falta para el cabeza dura de su hijo". También conoció a la madre de Seth, una mujer encantadora que le agradeció por ser tan amable con su hijo.

-Que por cierto no he visto en un rato-Agrego Sue mirando a los lados. Sorprendentemente Jacob y Harry intercambiaron una mirada con ceja alzada antes de girar y ver en la misma dirección donde Seth era evidentemente rechazado. El joven quileute regreso cabizbajo y se sentó a la mesa con un muy sobreactuado drama.

-Solo falta Teddy-Comento Jacob pero antes de comenzar a mirar a los lados Harry, sin siquiera inmutarse mientras tomaba su copa de agua, dijo:

-Espéralo-

-¡Amigo no te desanimes!-Harry fue el único que no se sobresalto cuando Teddy apareció de la nada palmeando el hombro de Seth y dándole palabras de ánimo a un volumen exagerado. Sue se rio sutilmente por su reacción, Billy miraba a todos lados como si buscara una explicación y Jacob suspiro resignado, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a manía que tenía el joven ingles de acercarse como una sombra silenciosa y salir por sorpresa-Cualquiera de estas chicas tendrían suerte de bailar contigo.

-Sí, suerte, pero no ganas...-Dejando que Seth superara solo su pequeña depresión el resto de asistentes dirigió su atención a la pequeña tarima que habían instalado al centro donde Carlisle se preparaba para hacer un brindis por los novios. Para Harry, aquella era su parte favorita de las bodas. No importaba si quien se casaba era el clásico payaso o el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, nunca faltaba el familiar burlón que querría hacer una broma o contar una anécdota bochornosa de alguno de los novios. En este caso fue divertido como el padre de la novia amenazaba sutilmente a su nuevo yerno, a Emmet sugiriendo a Bella no volvería a dormir, un obvio mensaje para quienes sabían que la chica planeaba convertirse en un vampiro, pero una frase con doble sentido para todos los demás asistentes.

-Dime algo...-De repente su atención se vio desviada de la madre de la novia que cantaba una canción de cuna hacia Jacob quien le hablaba con un semblante extrañamente serio y un tono bajo-¿Debería ir a decir algo?

-No-Aquella respuesta, rápida y directa, sorprendió tanto al emisor como a su interlocutor. ¿Por que daba Harry una respuesta así? Lo único que sabia del tema eran pequeñas especulaciones, no tenía bases para ser tan estoico y hasta su opinión personal estaba muy lejos de responder tan secamente un "no". Pero la verdad era, que por breve instante, la idea de Jacob de pie en esa tarima, con todos los invitados viéndole y diciendo unas palabras bonitas a la feliz pareja... ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Esa sensación de nauseas y acides en la boca del estomago. ¿Por qué?-Perdona, quiero decir, ¿por qué lo harías?

-Es...-Jacob se acerco un poco mas él y casi pudo sentir los bellos de su brazo derecho erizarse-Es que se suponía que yo sería el padrino-En ese momento el volumen y ecualización de las cornetas tras la tarima emitieron un horrible sonido de eco agudo, aunque fue solo momentáneo y todos lo atribuyeron al típico fallo en el sistema de sonido, que hasta Charlie hizo una broma sobre el canto de René. Claro que, Jacob y Seth aun sentían sus oídos pitar y hasta sus pensamientos parecían tener estática acústica.

-Auh auh auh-Seth intentaba acomodar su cabeza golpeando la frente contra la mesa mientras Teddy le miraba divertido. Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando los novios fueron llamados a la pista para bailar el vals y apenas unos segundos después para que a Teddy se le prendiera el foco.

-¿Vas a bailar?-Seth ni siquiera levanto la cabeza de la mesa, solo negó silenciosamente antes de decir:

-Ni hablar, no pienso perder mi último pedazo de dignidad cuando me rechacen-

-¿Qué me dices de recuperar TODA tu dignidad y algo de orgullo?-Hizo falta una buena porción de autocontrol para que Harry y Jacob no se golpearan la frente con la palma de la mano al mismo tiempo.

-Te escucho-Aunque había reconocerle lo persuasivo que podía ser.

-¡Baila conmigo!-Y lo impaciente. Apenas lo dicho y tomo a Seth de la muñeca llevándoselo a rastras hasta la pista de baile donde, claro, no sin antes hacer una pequeña parada a espaldas de Billy y Sue justo de frente a Jacob y Harry haciendo una seña muy obvia hacia el primero que sacara a bailar al segundo. Que incluso hasta gesticulaba en silencio "¡Saca a bailar a Harry pedazo de..." Bueno tal vez no era necesario traducir la última parte. Y para empeorar las cosas Charlie saco a bailar a Sue y Billy fue a hacerles de chaperón, dejando a los dos últimos ocupantes de la mesa en un silencio bastante incomodo.

-Esto es raro-Mientras tanto Seth no se sentía del todo cómodo bailando con otro chico, especialmente porque recién caía en cuenta que realmente, para fines prácticos, no sabía bailar. ¡Que ni puta idea de donde debía colocar las manos!

-Es fácil, mira...-Todo lo contrario a Teddy quien era obvio que tenía experiencia más que de sobra. Tomo la derecha de Seth y la puso en su hombro, luego coloco su propia mano en la cintura del Clearwater y con su otra mano tomo la mano restante del Quileute-Ahora los pies, olvida el uno dos, solo sígueme. Medio paso a la derecha, y medio a la izquierda. Y sigue el ritmo.

-Todos nos están mirando-Teddy tuvo que agradecer internamente el poder ver esa expresión apenada tan de cerca. Seth era realmente adorable sin darse cuenta.

-En realidad estamos muy cerca de los novios-Le respondió él ingles mientras lo guiaba un poco mas apartado de la atención, no quería que ese baile acabara pronto-¿Es la primera vez que bailas?

-N-no-Obviamente sí, pero Teddy le dejo pasar la mentira con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero mientras rezaba internamente porque ese vals durara unos diez minutos, aprovecho un giro para ver hacia la mesa donde Jacob y Harry seguían sentados en un muy evidente silencio entre ellos. No podía creer que su padre fuera realmente tan obtuso, bueno, ya se encargaría de esos dos en cuanto se encargara de cierto asunto que se traía entre manos.

Al mismo tiempo, a mitad de la carretera de entrada al pueblo una figura alta envuelta en una gruesa gabardina, bufanda y sombrero de ala corta se aparecía de la nada con un ruido sordo. Miro a su alrededor pero efectivamente no había nadie cerca, tomo su maletín y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo. Solo el ruido de la suela de sus zapatos rompía el silencio de la noche. Como fuera, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer pero primero quería descansar y tomar una taza de té, o mejor, un trago de whisky de fuego.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-No quiero escuchar una palabra al respecto-Los novios se habían retirado hacia cerca de la media noche. Por supuesto que todos los demás invitados se habían quedado para seguir celebrando, pero fue cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando ya todos comenzaron a retirarse. Alice, cuando Harry fue a despedirse, lucia radiante y muy satisfecha consigo misma por la boda. Pero de momento tenía que asegurarse de que su ahijado no comenzara a lanzar comentarios con respecto al tema del vals-O te castigare.

-Eso es extorción-Se quejo el menor, recostado de espalda al auto mientras esperaban a Jacob-Estas abusando de tu posición legal sobre mí. Te acusare con el Wisengamot.

-No trabajan en fin de semana, espera al lunes para enviar una queja.

-¿Están listos?-Jacob había regresado de despedirse de su padre, aunque en realidad había sido una despedida unilateral ya que Billy estaba muy ocupado cantando rancheras con Charly-Lamento que vieran eso.

-He visto peores-Comento Harry con humor mientras subía al asiento del copiloto. Al tiempo Teddy, en el asiento de atrás, no evitaba murmurar algo acerca de una gran carta de queja-Gracias por invitarme, por cierto. Es agradable asistir a una fiesta.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme-Acoto Jacob. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad en lo que la camioneta salía del terreno de la casa Cullen. Era de madrugada y, si bien no había bailado o bebido mucho, Harry ya quería llegar a casa para descansar. Ponerse su pijama, tumbarse en la cama y dormir. Iba tan concentrado en su plan que no se dio cuenta de cómo poco a poco el sueño iba ganándole terreno hasta, que en un pequeño descuido, termino yéndose completamente hacia el lado izquierdo contra el hombro de Jacob-L-lo ciento...-Se disculpo casi de inmediato levantándose y manteniéndose estoicamente erguido.

-Está bien-Pero Jacob no parecía molestarle-Puedes dormir si quieres.

-No, ya casi llegamos-Se excuso rápidamente el ojiverde. El resto del camino fue bastante silencioso, Teddy se había dormido a todo lo largo del asiento trasero y Jacob no pudo evitar oír el pulso del copiloto. No estaba seguro de porque pero escuchar esos latidos le resultaba tranquilizador, y escucharlos ir un poco a prisa le provocaba un cierto orgullo. ¿Ridículo no?

-Dejaron las luces encendidas-Comento cuando detuvo la camioneta al frente.

-...-Esta vez el pulso de Harry dio un pequeño salto en sus latidos-Si, debí olvidar apagarlas al salir.

-Te ayudare con él-A pesar de que Harry quiso oponerse Jacob insistió en cargar a Teddy desde el auto hasta su cuarto. Que incluso hasta lo arropo. Y por un instante, mientras les observaba desde el marco de la puerta, Harry no pudo evitar notar que en cierta forma esos dos se parecían un poco, hasta podrían pasar por hermanos. Pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar en ese momento, y mientras acompañaba a Jacob de regreso a la puerta intento sondear la casa lo mejor que pudo-¿Estás bien?

-¿...?-Estaban ya en la puerta cuando la pregunta de Jacob le tomo por sorpresa.

-Desde hace rato pareces preocupado-Explico el moreno-¿Está todo bien?

-Eh, si perdona, me pongo de malas cuando tengo sueño-Por suerte fue capaz de improvisar una excusa plausible en el último segundo-Gracias por invitarme, necesitaba eso.

-También me la pase bien-Acoto Jason riendo un poco y llevándose la mano a la nuca apenado-Deberíamos salir más a menudo.

-Claro-Hubo un breve, y por demás increíblemente incomodo, instante ambos se inclinaron ligeramente hacia adelante como si fueran a despedirse de beso. Se corrigieron casi simultáneamente, se estrecharon la mano un poco mecánico y Harry espero a que Jacob subiera al auto para cerrar la puerta.

-Antes de que digas algo, cerré los ojos-

-Deberías agradecer que no te encendí a maldiciones-

-Oh vamos Potter, no intentes irte por las ramas, ¿quién era el cuero?

-¿Es en serio?

-Recuérdame, ¿cuántas veces te arrastre a un puto bar y te negaste a hablar con una mujer?

-Malfoy-

-Potter-

Generalmente Harry disfrutaba cuando discutía con Draco, le traía cierto sentimiento de nostalgia masoquista, una mescla que pocos han conocido. Pero en ese momento, cansado, con sueño, y con una seria preocupación con respecto a su sistema de seguridad, lo último que quería era discutir. Vale. Una cosa era mantener el contacto con sus amigos, con su viejo empleo y con una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba. Pero otra muy diferente era que ese imbécil llegara sin avisar, se colara en la casa y, al parecer, abriera una de las botellas de whisky que tenia ocultas en su habitación.

-Cierra la boca y sírveme un trago.

 _Continuara..._

 **Thomas: Ese par de idiotas agarraron todas mis armas... Ja, me pregunto cuánto irán a tardar en darse cuenta que no se llevaron las municiones. En fin tengo que ponerme a trabajar para preparar la exposición de la tesis así que procedamos con los merecidos agradecimientos ¿sí?**

 **-lunaazabache: hahaha siempre es divertido conocer nuevos lectores. Y pues mira gracias por dejar tu review espero seguir contando con tu apoyo para mi meta.**

 **-Hadilu: te entiendo, también me duele estar leyendo algo bueno y después diga que la ultima actualización fue en el 2006 T_T ¡Ey pero yo sigo aquí! Y no te preocupes seguiré actualizando con regularidad así que podrás saber el final de esta historia n_n**

 **-MadharaFlux ii: Nena tú te has convertido en mi favorita hahahaha en serio no tienes idea de lo mucho que disfrute leyendo todos y cada uno los reviews que me dejaste ¡GRAXIE! En serio gracias por apoyarme y espero seguir divirtiéndote así como seguir contando con tus divertidos comentarios n_n**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo hehehe otra vez me tome dos meses pero que creen? ¡Finalmente termine mi tesis! Aprobé y dentro ¡de poco recibiré mi título!**

 **!Y lo mejor es que ya encontré trabajo! Finalmente podre pagarme mi propia pizza sin necesidad de manipular a mis amigos para que me inviten muajajajajajaja**

 **Ok en realidad no quiero distraerlos mucho así que pasen a leer el capi y espero que les guste.**

 _Capitulo 19:_

" _Llego el Tío Draco-¿Probando los Límites de la Ingenuidad?"_

La llegada de Draco Malfoy a la casa Potter resulto ser realmente una sorpresa. Esa mañana, cuando Teddy vio a su tío favorito sentado a la mesa comiendo unos panques con crema batida y fresas de inmediato salto a su espalda bramando lo mucho que le había extrañado y preguntado si no le había llevado ningún regalo. Bien al menos Harry podía decir que, esta vez, no lo había invitado. En serio, que no sería la primera vez que esos dos urdían algo a sus espaldas solo para fastidiarlo. Pero haremos una pequeña pausa para hacer legible la pregunta que muchos se estarán haciendo en este momento:

¿Cómo era que, siendo que se odiaban desde la escuela, era que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy habían terminado siendo tan cercanos hasta el punto de que Teddy le viera como un familiar cercano?

La respuesta podría sonar algo insatisfactoria pero la verdad era que ninguno tenía la más remota idea de cómo había sucedido. Cuando se dieron cuenta Draco ya estaba yendo a cenar los viernes a Grimmauld Place o estaban practicando juntos para su entrenamiento en la oficina de aurores. Y, aunque nunca se mencionaba el tema, Harry pudo ver como poco a poco Draco se esforzaba por levantar una vez más el apellido Malfoy. Con el tiempo además ambos aprendieron a dejar de lado las peleas de niños y a actuar con algo más de madures; Draco siempre le acompañaba a cuanto evento social se veía obligado a asistir, Harry le enseñaba algunos trucos cuando debían trabajar en el mundo muggle y de vez en cuando el rubio hizo de niñera cuando Teddy era más pequeño. Además era la única persona, además del metamorfo, que conocía el verdadero aspecto de Harry y su pequeño estado de "Señor de la Muerte".

-Entonces, ¿vas a contarme quien era el cuero de anoche o tengo que sobornar a Teddy para que me lo diga?-Inquirió Draco con una sonrisa burlona oculta tras su taza de café. Casi al mismo tiempo Teddy comenzó a mover frenéticamente su boca pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios miro confundido a un lado, luego al otro, y después a Harry quien le apuntaba de espaldas con su barita sin siquiera mirarle mientras daba la vuelta a las tortillas-Eso es sucio.

-Le gusta exagerar las cosas-Fue la respuesta del mago mientras se sentaba a la mesa y dejaba un plato repleto de tortillas calientes las cuales se fueron sirviendo cada uno.

-Entonces es algo bueno-Concluyo el rubio antes de dar el primer bocado-Desembucha.

-Solo es un amigo-

-¡Oh por Merlín!-Bramo Draco con senda sonrisa de sorpresa y burla en su rostro-Esa es la excusa más vieja del libro...-Entonces apunto a Teddy con su barita-Infórmame.

-¡Se llama Jacob tiene diecisiete años vive en una reserva donde todos los chicos están mas buenos que el pan invito a Harry a una boda y-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras Teddy soltaba toda la información, puesto que en su lista de prioridades era más importante poner al tanto a su tío Draco que respirar, y Harry intentaba no gemir de frustración cada vez que Teddy exageraba un detalle con respecto a su "no cita" de la noche anterior, Jacob estaba afuera disfrutando del breve escampe de la lluvia. Había salido temprano de su casa para caminar. Se había levantado de muy buen humor, que incluso no le habría molestado salir a patrullar con la manada. Pero Sam aun lo tenía confinado a esas "vacaciones" extrañas así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a los acantilados y sentarse en una roca a ver el gris océano agitarse.

No era exactamente una imagen de postal, de hecho normalmente cualquiera persona le calificaría como "deprimente". Pero por alguna inexplicable razón se sentía extrañamente optimista ese día.

-" _Eso es ridículo_ "-Era perfectamente consciente que aquello no era normal. Y ya se había preguntado varias veces cual podría ser la causa de su sobrenatural sentimiento optimista. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, en lugar de concluir una respuesta, a su mente llegaba un recuerdo.

Flash Back

-Baila conmigo-Mientras Jacob veía a su amigo ser arrastrado a la pista de baile comenzaba a preguntarse con una sonrisa hasta que punto llegarían las maquinaciones de Teddy para conquistar a Seth. Porque a esas alturas era más que obvio que le gustaba el pequeño quileute y quien no lo notara necesitaba que lo golpearan en la cara. Pero entonces reparo en el detalle de que ahora solo quedaban ellos dos sentados en la mesa-Eh...-¿Ahora qué demonios podía decir?

-Es bueno que no lloviera-Comento Harry mirando al cielo.

-Sí, hace muy buen tiempo-¿En serio estaban charlando del clima? Pero que cliché. Y en ese momento vino a su mente un tema, no del todo apropiado pero al menos un poco menos trillado que el tempo que hacia-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro...

-¿Ya conocías a los Cullen?-Inquirió sin mucho tacto. Desde que había visto a Harry charlando con el recién casado aquella duda había estado rondándole en la cabeza igual que un mosquito rondando a su oreja.

-Ah sí, compartimos algunas clases en el instituto-Explico el inglés antes de tomar un canapé de la mesa-Creo que debí mencionarlo.

-" _Si tal vez..._ "-Pensó un ligeramente conflictuado quileute. Por un lado se sentía un poco enojado, pero por el otro no comprendía el porqué de su enojo. Como fuera no esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación:

-¿Tú como los conoces?-Inquirió de repente el ojiverde.

-Eh, si bueno... Es complicado-Por muy cliché que pudiera sonar aquella era la mejor explicación que podía dar. Aunque-Ok no es tan complicado. Solo, un poco vergonzoso.

-Afff la juventud.

-Oh por dios sonaste igual a mi padre-Ambos estuvieron charlando amenamente y bromeando, especialmente por la frecuencia con la que Harry tendía a hablar como un anciano. Claro, Jacob seguía pensando que él solo tenía diecisiete años. Harry estaba explicándole las equivalencias entre la libra y el dólar cuando, de la nada, alguien más se unió a la conversación:

-Hola Harry-Era Jasper, en su esmoquin gris que le sentaba tan bien. Claro que no podía esperarse otra cosa comprada bajo el buen gusto de su esposa.

-Jasper-La presencia del vampiro empático despertaba un par de reacciones contrarias. Mientras que Jacob lo encontraba sumamente espeluznante; Harry lo encontraba reconfortante y muy agradable. Ya antes había tenido oportunidad de mantener una charla con el rubio. Era inteligente, divertido y podía comprender lo que era vivir una guerra-¿Como estas?

-Disfrutando un momento de paz-Comento el vampiro sentándose-No tienes idea de lo intensas que han estado las cosas por aquí. ¿Cómo has estado Jacob?

-Bien gracias-Por su parte el quileute se oculto tras su copa para no tener que charlar.

-Oye Harry...-Llamo de repente el rubio apoyando su codo en la mesa y extendiendo la otra hacia la pista de baile-Ya que eres nuevo en el pueblo, ¿qué te parece si bailamos un poco? Seguro que Alice no se pone celosa-Agrego a modo de broma.

-No sé, hace tiempo que no lo hago-Intento excusarse el inglés. Pero entonces se percato en la forma tan obvia en que Jacob materia su mirada en un punto puesto a donde ellos estaban platicando, y solo por esa vez no estaría mal comportarse como un crio-Además se supone que baile con mi acompañante.

Claro que él y Jasper se reían disimuladamente con sonrisas cómplices. Por su parte Jacob simplemente se acabo su champaña y dejo la copa, con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, se levanto y con paso firme coloco a un lado de donde Harry estaba sentado. Desde el lugar del ojiverde el quileute lucia incluso más grande de lo que ya era, pero era mejor reparar en el detalle de que llevaba la mano derecha en el bolsillo y su otro brazo lo tenía flexionado en dirección a Harry en lo que resultaba ser un obvio mensaje. Ante la sorpresa Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero dado que la invitación parecía ir en serio y con Jasper animándolo con la mirada termino por extender su brazo y dejarse guiar hasta la pista de baile.

Fin del Flash Back

-Afff...-Vacio sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro, se tomo unos segundos y volvió a inspirar llenando su pecho con la brisa salina. Había estado dándole vueltas a ese recuerdo un montón de veces. Solo había bailado una pieza con Harry, vale una pieza lenta, pero aun así desde ese momento y por el resto de la fiesta pudo sentirse más tranquilo. Incluso Seth comento que lucía más animado, mientras Teddy no paraba de recriminarle por solo bailar una vez con Harry.

-¡Jake!-Ni siquiera tuvo que girarse. Medio segundo después de escuchar que le llamaban Seth apareció a su lado-Amigo no esperaba verte hoy.

-¿Eso qué significa?-Inquirió Jacob con una sonrisa.

-Bueno se supone que tengas resaca y pases el día tumbado en la cama-Explico Seth haciendo muchos gestos con las manos-Que te duela la cabeza y esas cosas...

-No tome tanto anoche-Se defendió el mayor-Además, tú hiciste mucho mas ejercicio que yo-Agrego golpeando el hombro de Seth con su dedo.

-Es divertido bailar con Teddy, se sabe un montón de pasos-Explico Seth como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-Y dijo que me enseñaría que se llama "cumbia". No sé que sea pero suena increíble.

-Oye Seth, ¿no crees que Teddy es muy...-Como ponerlo en términos simples pero que Seth entendiera el mensaje-Atento contigo?

-Bueno ustedes siempre están diciendo que necesito amigos de mi edad-Ok el primer acercamiento fallo. Ahora intentaría algo más:

-Sí pero Teddy te presta más atención que al resto-Comento muy directamente.

-Bueno soy encantador-Rebatió el quileute inflando el pecho con suficiencia.

-Tal vez demasiado...-Definitivamente si Seth no se daba cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle era realmente un niño. Y a juzgar por su expresión-Oh por los ancestros, ¿en serio no te das cuenta?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Olvídalo si tú no te das cuenta no seré yo quien esté haciendo de Cupido-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Aun cuando en el pasado Harry se había sentido orgulloso del intelecto de su ahijado así como de su buena memoria, también conocía muy bien su lado bromista y su extraña manía por ver programas de chismes y farándula. Lo cual, como se imaginaran, era realmente una horrible combinación. Especialmente cuando se trataba de arreglar la vida privada de su padre.

-Al fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad...-Al menos tendría un par de horas de descanso mientras Teddy llevaba a Draco a conocer el pueblo. Solo esperaba que no tuviera la brillante idea de llevarlo a la reserva. No ni siquiera Teddy era tan inconsecuente-Merlín, debí ir con ellos...-Mientras intentaba mantenerse sereno y no sufrir un pequeño ataque de pánico también sintió un pequeño zumbido en la nuca. La alerta de cuando entraba a los terrenos de la casa.

-¡Hola!-Desde el pórtico, donde había estado leyendo, vio a Jacob saludarle con una mano mientras se acercaba a la casa a paso lento. Llevaba puestos unos jeans oscuros, una franela y una chamarra de cuero color café. Lucia muy bien con atuendo casual, aunque no descartaba del todo al esmoquin.

-" _Un momento.._.-Pensó- _Oh genial, Teddy ya se está metiendo en mi cabeza._ "... ¿Cómo has estado?-Pregunto cortés mientras Jake subía las escaleras del pórtico.

-Bien, espero no molestar-Comento Jacob con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra en la nuca.

-Descuida, Teddy salió al pueblo y solo leía para distraerme-Explico mientras ponía un separador en el libro-¿Que te trae por aquí?

-No se...-Respondió honestamente el quileute colocando su mano en el barandal y mirando al bosque-Quería charlar contigo.-Por supuesto que aquello era tan extraño de decir como de escuchar. Pero Harry también encontraba reconfortante, de alguna forma, hablar con el moreno.

-¿Quieres café?

Sorprendentemente pasaron el siguiente par de horas charlando amenamente. Una taza de café, algunos biscochos, y solo hablaban de una cosa o de otra. Acerca de que clases de libros leía Harry, los pocos que había leído Jacob, aprendieron que sus gustos musicales eran completamente opuestos, aunque concordaban en comer pizza el fin de semana; Jacob también le conto a Harry acerca del accidente de su padre, y Harry se aventuro a hablar un poco de su infancia. Era extraño, para ambos, la facilidad con la que podían hablar el uno con el otro de temas que normalmente les costaba incluso solo pensarlos. Además, de alguna forma, con Jacob cerca el mago no podía evitar sentir una agradable sensación de calma. No sentía que debiera estar en constante alerta o precaución.

Que incluso podía bromear sobre una cosa o la otra. Aunque su sentido del humor inglés realmente contrastaba contra las bromas americanas. Pero, como de costumbre, las cosas no siempre eran un lecho de rosas:

-¡Oye Potter!-Escuchar a Draco entrar tan de repente en la casa casi le hace disparar las defensas de la casa. Pero mientras Harry intentaba calmar su pulso, Draco y Teddy se asomaban por la puerta de la cocina cargados con un par de bolsas, y sorprendidos de ver al dueño de la casa sentado a la mesa con un guapo muchacho en chaqueta de cuero-Hola...

-¡Jake!-Teddy fue directo a saludar al quileute-¿Harry porque no me dijiste que vendría? ¿Vino Seth?

-Quisiera conocer al famoso Seth...-Murmuro Draco mientras pasaba tras la silla de Harry para dejar las bolsas sobre el mesón de la cocina-Jacob ¿cierto?

-Eh, si...-Respondió torpemente el moreno hacia ese hombre adulto y rubio.

-Jake el es Draco Malfoy, un viejo amigo-Les presento Harry-Draco el es Jacob Black. Un amigo de la reserva.

-Mucho gusto-Saludo cortés el moreno poniéndose de pie para estrecharle la mano al adulto que, por alguna razón, le daba un pequeño escalofrió.

-Oh créeme...-De alguna forma, aunque sonriera, el aspecto de Draco Malfoy resultaba bastante aterrador. Con los años y el paso del tiempo sus facciones se habían tornado más maduras, el rostro afilado de un niño fue reemplazado por pómulos mas formes, una mandíbula mas cuadrada e incluso unas cuantas pequeñas arrugas bajo los ojos. Sin embargo su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como siempre, una pequeña varaba incipiente de días tan rubia como su cabello daba cierto aspecto de madures y rudeza, junto a unos claros que parecían destellar con luz propia. A Jacob se le hicieron iguales que a los de una serpiente que aun no decide si clavarte sus colmillos o no-El placer es todo mío.

-No hagas comentarios oscuros-Por suerte Harry estaba allí para disolver toda esa tensión. En este caso con un libro cuyo lomo uso para golpear suavemente al rubio en la cabeza.

-No me fastidies Potter-Por los siguientes minutos Teddy y Jacob vieron como fácilmente Draco sujetaba al adolescente de aparentes diecisiete años por el cuello y comenzaba a hacerle coscorrón. Era como ver a algún primo mayor o un tío molestar a un jovenzuelo. Sin duda era divertido, pero por alguna razón le provocaba una extraña agrura en el estomago al quileute.

-A todas estas...-Dijo de repente Draco sin soltar a Harry del cuello-Además del famoso "Seth"...-Agrego como si fuera alguna clase de apodo que no se creía fuera real cosa que provoco un pequeño mohín en Teddy-Porque no me presentas a esos nuevos amigos tuyos, los Cullen. Dijiste que eran interesantes.

Olviden lo que se menciono antes. Ahora Jacob tenía una muy presente acides en su estomago, su pecho... las manos, los pies, la cabeza... Bueno resumiendo: todo el cuerpo.

Lo cual no era buena señal. Especialmente cuando podía sentir las uñas de sus pies comenzar a convertirse en garras y sus dientes a crecer.

 _Continuara..._

 **¡Hola de nuevo chicos! Ey la verdad estuve releyendo las notas de autor y la verdad es que suenan muy apagadas. Perdón pero tengo algo muy serio que decirles y no quería desanimarlos antes de leer hehe**

 **Verán, actualmente ya tengo un trabajo formal y mi horario es realmente muy bueno y flexible. Pero a raíz de como algunos de ustedes sabrán soy venezolano y la situación aquí no está particularmente fácil. Así que mi meta, desde hace un tiempo atrás debo admitir, es que quiero viajar a otro país y establecerme allí para poder dar comienzo a mi carrera como escritor. Con base en eso tengo muchísimos proyectos que quiero realizar, videos, caricaturas, historias con personajes originales y demás, por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y aquí es donde viene la mala noticia.**

 **Chicos y chicas, a cada uno que me ha dejado su pequeño review de verdad se los agradezco con todo mí ser. Sé que si les pregunto sin duda me dirán que debo seguir y que me apoyaran y por ustedes es que no quiero dejar este pequeño a medias.**

 **Así que he decidido hacerlo un poco más justo: como ya saben actualizo cada mes. Si durante ese mes no recibo al menos diez reviews tristemente sabré que mi historia no es tan buena y no merece el esfuerzo seguir escribiéndola. Esto aplicara para cada fic que actualice hoy hehehe**

 **En verdad me disculpo si sienten que los estoy chantajeando o manipulando, se que en el pasado he bromeado mucho con eso, pero en verdad necesito saber si mi fic llega a las suficientes personas porque si no lo logro aquí sabré que tengo que esforzarme mucho más para poder algún día publicar m propia saga sobre la que alguien quiera hacer un ambicioso fic que reciba 1000 reviews.**

 **Sin más mes despido y espero que pase rapido este mes de prueba.**

 **Los quiero chicos y chicas.**


	21. La Parrillada

***** _ **Un cuarto oscuro. Silencio. Mucho silencio**_ *****

 **Thomas: ¿Oigan, alguno ha visto al perro?**

 **Christ: La última vez que lo vi estaba en un rincón lloriqueando por los reviews...**

 **Thomas: ¿No creerán que él...? Ya saben *** _ **Simula cortarse las muñecas con los dedos**_ *****

 **Ezequiel: ¿Alguien más escucha eso... Música?**

 ***** _ **Las luces se encienden y una orquesta sinfónica comienza a interpretar el tema de entrada de FOX. Los reflectores también se encienden y apuntan al gran telón de terciopelo rojo el cual comienza a elevarse lentamente con los aplausos de cientos y cientos de personas**_ *****

 **Christ: Oh mierda...**

 ***** _ **Los reflectores apuntan a una única persona de pie en el escenario. Un joven apuesto y lleno de talento**_ **-**

 **Christ: lo bueno es que ya le volvió el autoestima.**

 **Ezequiel: *** _ **Rifle en mano y apuntando al escenario**_ *** Pues que la disfrute mientras le dur- *** _ **Un dardo le da en el cuello y cae K.O**_ **.***

 **Perro: ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! *** _ **Horrible ruido de distorsión**_ *** Uh perdón por eso... *** _ **Le da unos golpecitos al micrófono**_ *** Mucho mejor... ¡BIENVENIDOS! ¡A lo que será un hermoso y emotivo regreso!**

 **Thomas: ¿De dónde demonios saca tanto drama?**

 **Christ: es creativo... *** _ **Pincha a Ezequiel quien se cae de su ha ciento**_ *** Y creo que compro drogas nuevas.**

 **Lexi: ¡Shhh! No me dejan oír.**

 **Thomas: Tú deja de alentarlo, ¿que no sabes lo que provocas?**

 **Christ: *** _ **Apunta al escenario**_ *** ¿Que eso no son...?**

 ***** _ **Miran al escenario. Y a espaldas del perro hay unas sillas con los personajes amordazados y maniatados**_ *****

 **Thomas: ¡Eso es lo que provocas!**

 **Perro: *** _ **Mientras ellos discutían siguió con su presentación**_ *** Y ahora continuaremos con mi muy merecido tributo a mi mismo...**

 **Lexi: Iugh... Ok esto se pondrá largo, ¿por qué mejor no pasan a leer primero?**

 _Capitulo 20:_

" _La Parrillada-¿Fase Parcial?"_

-Arriba a la izquierda-Con una velocidad casi desesperada Jacob se apresuro a subir por las escaleras y correr al baño. Poco le importaba si alguno de los británicos se reía de él o si pensaban alguna cosa bochornosa. Era mejor que le imaginaran con un serio e inesperado retorcijón a que le vieran convertirse en un enorme lobo color canela de quinientos kilos. Podía sentir cada latido de su acelerado corazón en los oídos. Podía sentir el sudor en su frente, su cien y sus brazos. Pero lo más extraño era el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo:

- _Ancestros_...-Era como ver una vieja película de ciencia ficción. Su barba incipiente, la cual solo necesitaba ser afeitada una o dos veces al mes, ahora era abundante y seguramente alguien le compararía con Wolverin; su ojo derecho se había tornado de un café claro y la pupila comenzaba a asemejarse a la de un animal; tenía miedo, estaba muy asustado, pero no pudo contener sus instintos y abrir la boca solo para confirmar que sus dientes ya eran los de un animal. Jamás había escuchado de un cambio como ese. Este siempre se daba rápido, con violencia pero rápido. Que incluso el primer cambio ni siquiera se asemejaba a algo así.

¿Por qué estaba ocurriéndole algo así? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Aquí estoy... Soy yo...-Al menos aun conservaba la consciencia eso era buena señal ¿no? Pero no podía estar seguro de cuánto podría durar así y en ese momento su mejor opción era salir huyendo por la ventana. Si. Eso era lo-

-¿Jacob?

-¡...!-Tuvo que aferrarse al lavado y apretar la mandíbula solo para no ahogar cualquier sonido sospechoso-¿S-si, Harry?

-Draco y Teddy compraron algunas cosas de mas...-Casi podía ver al inglés de pie al otro lado de la puerta. Con su mano aun a centímetros de la puerta luego de tocar y con un profundo aroma a vergüenza. ¿Ah? Genial ahora su olfato también se estaba agudizando. Tenía que parar-Así que pensé que querrías quedarte para hacer una parrillada. ¿Qué dices?

¿Una parrillada? Cielo santo eso sonaba realmente bien.

-" _No puedo_ "-Pensó derrotado mientras miraba sus propias manos temblar y sus uñas comenzando a crecer y afilarse. En ese momento lo último en lo que podía pensar era en conservar el secreto de su tribu. Lo único que podía llegar a su cabeza en ese momento era que no quería asustar a Harry. No quería que le viera y saliera huyendo. Que le tomara por un monstruo-¿...?-Estaba a mitad de su auto flagelación que apenas si noto como sus manos habían regresado a la normalidad. ¿Acaso...?

Por masoquista que pueda parecer en ese momento una idea cruzo por su cabeza: cerró sus ojos y comenzó a visualizar cada peor escenario que tuviera la mas mínima posibilidad. Harry disparándole con un arma. Sus nuevos amigos muertos. La casa destrozada. Cada fantasía parecía estremecer hasta la última fibra de todo su ser y poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a temblar así como su nuca a ser invadida por un frio sudor. No comprendía porque sus genes reaccionaban de aquella manera tan extraña pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos finalmente su reflejo volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

-¿Jacob...?-Afuera el ojiverde comenzaba a preocuparse. Tal vez estaba siendo un inoportuno. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar a la cocina cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y un sonriente quileute le respondió:

-Gracias-Dijo Jacob mientras se secaba las manos con su pantalón. Y por alguna razón su sonrisa le calentó un poco las orejas al británico. Pero mientras ellos se quedaban parados uno frente al otro sin ninguna razón aparente, afuera de la casa un particular clima soleado comenzaba a instalarse en el jardín trasero:

-¡Wouh!-Teddy estaba de pie en las escaleras de la puerta trasera sosteniendo una bolsa de carbón y observando sorprendido de como un mago era incluso capas de despejar un cielo nublado para dejar espacio a un brillante y cálido sol.

-Guardemos el secreto esta vez...-Le dijo Draco mientras se guardaba su barita en la manga. Desde su lugar Teddy pudo apreciar lo guapo que era aquel hombre, que incluso el césped húmedo brillando bajo el sol y el nuevo cielo azul parecían ayudar a esa imagen-¿Que es lo que miras?-Pregunto el rubio mientras cargaba la parrilla que estaba dispuesta contra la pared a un lado de la puerta donde estaba Teddy.

-Tío Draco, ¿por qué nunca te casaste?-Claro está que la sutileza no estaba impresa en el código genético del metamorfo. Al menos el rubio estaba acostumbrado y no dio una respuesta mientras ambos caminaban hacia una buena distancia de la casa:

-Porque el amargado de tu padrino nunca quiso darme el culo-Respondió con su típica altanería.

-Ja, no querrás decir "darte por el culo"-Rebatió con una sonrisa salida el menor.

-¡EH USTEDES DOS!-Y abrían seguido bromeando. Pero tuvieron que girarse para ver a Harry totalmente azorado y a un Jacob con una expresión incomoda en el rostro observarles desde la puerta trasera. El primero parecía más que dispuesto a lanzarles los platos que llevaba en sus manos pero prefirió simplemente darles una buena mirada de " _Cierren la boca o les lanzare una maldición_ ".

-¿Siempre son así?-Inquirió Jacob mientras caminaba a su lado cargando la mesa plegable y un par de recipientes mas con comida.

-...-Harry tuvo que reflexionar un momento para llegar a la única respuesta posible-Peores.

Aunque dejando de lado el hecho de que su familia era una que podía olvidar con facilidad el sentido del decoro no podía negar que todo aquel asunto de la parrillada resulto ser más divertido de lo que había esperado en un principio. Claro que sin magia él y Draco era poco más que inútiles por eso fue una suerte tener a Jacob. Luego de casi media hora de lucha y discusión por no lograr encender el carbón ambos accedieron darle la oportunidad al americano, quien con solo un intento ya estaba avivando las llamas con la tapa de una de las ollas:

-Ya ya no se sientan mal, ambos siguen siendo los hombres de mi vida-Por su parte Teddy intentaba levantarles el animo a ambos magos quienes tenían la cabeza agachada en señal de derrota sentados a la mesa-No los mas machos pero ya es algo...

-Déjales en paz-Al menos Jacob tenía la decencia de no dar más cizaña al asunto.

-Tienes razón, mejor que se pongan a cocinar-

-¡Eso no es lo que quise decir?

Pero no contaba con que ese papel lo cumpliría Teddy al dejar implícito que su padrino y su tío cumplirían el papel de las mujeres. Como fuera después veinte minutos el aire ya estaba impregnado con el olor a humo mesclado con el de la carne asándose, aunque Teddy tuvo que mantenerse alejado de la parrilla por orden de Harry puesto que no quería que tuviera alergias por el humo. Así que mientras Harry estaba de pie junto a la parrilla con unas pinzas de parrilla a unos cuantos metros Jacob jugaba una partida de damas chinas contra Draco:

-Mmmm-Y vale agregar que el hombre no la tenía fácil. El quileute era inesperadamente bueno en el juego de mesa, cosa que tomo completamente por sorpresa al rubio quien tenía bastante confianza en ese tipo de juegos. Su plan original era, aprovechando que el ojiverde estaría ocupado con la carne, tener una pequeña charla incomoda con el quileute solo para poner de los nervios a Harry. Pero la verdad era que ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en rescatar su orgullo y no dejarse ganar por un mocoso de la mitad de su edad.

-...-Por su parte Jacob no podía evitar que una parte de él disfrutara de estar ganándole a ese rubillo engreído.

-No dejes que te moleste-Desde donde estaba, mientras daba vuelta a los filetes, Harry si se permitía exteriorizar lo mucho que le divertía ver la cara de derrota de Draco cuando de un solo movimiento Jacob capturo todas sus piezas-Es sano perder de vez en cuando.

-¡Cierra la boca Potter!-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

- _Me aburro._

 _-Seth si vuelves a repetirlo te morderé el culo._

 _-¡Sam! ¡Paul me está acosando sexualmente otra vez!_

 _-¡Seth!_

La verdad era que desde hacía un par de días que aquel desorden era bastante habitual entre los miembros de la manada. Extrañamente estaban teniendo una rara lapso de tranquilidad por lo que no era raro ver a los lobos reunidos en algún claro del bosque. O, sacando provecho del repentino clima soleado que tenían, cerca del rio donde talaban los arboles cuando era temporada, algunos sencillamente se dedicaban a tumbarse y echar la siesta mientras que los que tenían demasiada energía acumulada se dedicaban a jugar a las carreras o al escondite. Y por supuesto Seth no perdía oportunidad para fastidiar a alguno de sus compañeros.

- _A ver ustedes dos compórtense-_ Que incluso hasta el alfa de la manada se veía invadido por aquella misma sensación de desaliento. Ni siquiera ponía demasiado esfuerzo en detener a los otros.

- _Eso sonó muy convincente..._

 _-¡Silencio!-_ Pero no fue Sam quien llamo al orden. Fue de repente cuando el lobo color café que era Quil se levanto de golpe y poniendo la nariz en alto. Al parecer podía oler algo bueno- _Ese olor es... es... ¡No puedo equivocarme!_

 _-¡Quil regresa aquí!-_

Pero era difícil, incluso para el alfa, detener a un lobo estúpido que se dejaba llevar por el estomago. Aunque darle casa al Ateara era mucho más divertido que solo quedarse tumbados como perros perezosos. Así fue como comenzó la pequeña persecución por medio bosque la cual termino, por supuesto, con Quil debajo de Paul, Embry y Seth al puro estilo del conocido juego "montón".

-Mmm...-Aunque era comprensible el porqué de semejante carrera.

- _Ni se les ocurra-_ Siseo mentalmente pero con firmeza el alfa. Aunque el mismo no podía negar que olía realmente bien. En verdad que el olor a carne asada no era uno que pudieran tener muy a menudo con el típico clima lluvioso de Forks. Y para su mala suerte se habían acercado peligrosamente al límite del bosque, aunque no lo suficiente como para que les vieran pero si como para que ellos pudieran escuchar:

-¡Eh ese era mío!

-¡Si te duermes pierdes!

-En ese caso yo también tomare uno.

-Basta ustedes ese es un comportamiento desagradable.

- _¿Ese fue Jacob?-_ Aun con todo el ruido de Quil quejándose por estar siendo aplastado resultaba fácil escuchar la vos del miembro faltante de la manada. Unos cuantos metros más allá, sentados a la mesa de jardín, Harry y sus invitados se disponían a disfrutar de la comida. O al menos lo intentaban. Después de todo Teddy y Draco se dedicaban a robar uno que otro pedazo de carne del plato del quileute, y Harry poco podía para detenerles.

- _¡El muy bastardo está comiendo carne asada!-_ Y las protestas de los demás no se hicieron esperar. Que ellos ni siquiera habían almorzado aun.

- _Uh la la, hola bombón...-_

 _-¡Leah!-_ Aunque no todos estaban concentrados en el tema de la comida. La loba gris dio un par de pasos a un lado para poder tener un mejor ángulo de visión de ese guapo rubio que comía sentado junto a Teddy. Normalmente no le gustaban los tipos mayores pero ese sujeto realmente alucia a un buen vino añejo.

-¡Agh!-Una cosa era que los demás tuvieran que soportar las imágenes mentales de lo que la chica del grupo le gustaría hacer con el hombre pero Seth no tenía el estomago para hacerlo así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue salir de fase y taparse los oídos mientras gemía como un niño pequeño.

-¿Oyeron algo?-Teddy se distrajo un momento para mirar al bosque seguro de haber escuchado a alguien pero rápidamente se convenció de que pudo haber sido su imaginación o aun animal del bosque. Claro que del otro lado del límite del bosque no podía ver al grupo de hombres desnudos sujetando a un pequeño Seth quien pataleaba y gemía mientras le cubrían la boca. Algo que sin duda podía sonar mal pero que no tenía mejor descripción. Incluso para un narrador.

Pero mientras la manada regresaba por donde había llegado mientras Leah seguía carcajeándose internamente afuera en el jardín de la casa Potter los chicos y el adulto disfrutaban de la agradable sensación de un estomago lleno con buena comida:

-Cielo santo son unos desconsiderados...-O al menos Teddy y Draco lo hacían. Mientras Harry les recriminaba con la mirada pasaba la mitad de su comida al plato de Jacob.

-N-no tienes que darme de la tuya-Aunque su gesto apenaba un poco al moreno.

-Está bien yo no como demasiado...-Pero Harry primero moriría antes de ser descortés con un invitado. Pero n siquiera era consciente de como su cercanía ponía nervioso al quileute. ¿O acaso era más fácil apreciarlo desde un tercer punto de vista tal y como Draco lo estaba haciendo en ese momento? Fuera cual fuera la razón, no se perdió ni un solo movimiento, gesto o palabra que salió a colación durante todo el rato en que terminaban de comer.

-Siempre jugaba con mi hermana-Claro que primero quería descubrir cómo fue que un simple mocoso fue capaz de ganarle a las damas-También ponía esa cara cuando le ganaba-Al menos Jacob era capaz de plantarle cara a Malfoy. Por ese lado Harry no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Pero por el lado del rubio; era difícil ignorar ese brillo macabro con él que le miraba y luego al moreno. Pero mientras Harry intentaba pensar en alguna forma de ignorar el hecho de que muy posiblemente su mejor amigo ya tenía algo planeado, Jacob no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que se habían alargado las sombras. Y justo en el momento que se levantaba y volvía a poner la chamarra de cuero Teddy venia regresando del interior de la casa cargado con una bandeja:

-Ahhg, ¿ya te vas? Traje chocolate caliente...-La decepción era evidente en el rostro del joven metamorfo. Incluso sus ojos s habían tornado de un opaco tono azul.

-Lo ciento amiguito pero tengo que regresar temprano hoy-Se disculpo Jacob poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Teddy y despeinándolo cariñosamente.

-Jacob espera...-Aprovechando que el moreno estaba dándoles la espalda y con unos rápidos movimientos de barita Draco hizo aparecer un recipiente y papel aluminio al tiempo que Harry lo llenaba con la carne y la comida restante-Llévale un poco a tu padre.

-G-gracias-Ya era bastante vergonzoso que le dieran algo para llevar, pero cuando tomo el recipiente no pudo evitar colocar sus manos directamente sobre las de Harry. No sabían por cuánto tiempo duraron así pero la verdad era que poco les importaba. El dorso de las manos de Harry era muy suave, y las de Jacob estaban cálidas. Para ambos era una sensación agradable que solo fue interrumpida cuando a Draco le dio una pequeña tos.

-¡Regresa pronto Jake! ¡Y la próxima vez tráete a Seth!

-¡Regresa cuando quieras!-Jacob se despedía con la mano mientras Teddy y Draco lo hacían desde el frente de la casa junto a Harry quien solo agitaba la mano en el aire tímidamente:

-Vuelve pronto...-De no haber tenido su oído de lobo no le habría oído. Pero hacerlo lo lleno con una agradable sensación que nunca había sentido antes. Para cuando encendió la camioneta hizo sonar la corneta un par de veces mientras retrocedía hacia la carretera.

-Mmm-Mientras conducía de regreso no pudo evitar que toda la cabina se llenara con el aroma a comida caliente. Definitivamente su padre se alegraría cuando viera que la cena de esa noche seria carne a la parilla y ensalada de pollo con papa. La cual curiosamente había preparado ese hombre rubio-¡Grrr!-Y ahora gruñía.

No comprendía porque pensar en ese hombre le hacía enojar. Era amable, y divertido a su manera, además tenia un aura de orgullo y dignidad que nunca había conocido en nadie. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido oportunidad para preguntarle que clase de parentesco tenía con Harry y Teddy. Como solo conocía su primer apellido, Malfoy, era posible que fueran familiares políticos o algo por el estilo. Tal vez un tío dada su edad. Pero le llamaba la atención la familiaridad con la que se trataban Harry y Malfoy. Dada la diferencia de edades era algo difícil de ignorar, ¿entonces por qué solo Teddy le llamada "Tío"?

Tenía demasiadas dudas presentes pero en cuanto se vio a sí mismo en el espejo retrovisor todas estas cuestiones pasaron a un segundo plano ante el recuerdo de su pequeño incidente en el baño. Solo recordarlo hacia que se le erizaran los brazos y la nuca. En ese momento, y aun ahora estaba seguro de que habría terminado por entrar en fase de no ser por la llegada del ojiverde. ¿Por qué sería?

¿Por qué su sola vos había sido suficiente para regresarlo a la normalidad?

Continuara...

 ***** _ **17 horas después de una innecesariamente larga presentación que incluía tributo, musical, teatro, orquesta sinfónica y un elenco invitado cautivo**_ *****

 **Perro: ¡Gracias! ¡Han sido un público maravilloso!**

 **Thomas: *** _ **Dormido con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza hacia adelante**_ *****

 **Ezequiel: *** _ **Dormido y tirado a un lado de su silla a causa del dardo**_ *****

 **Christ: *** _ **Dormido y roncando sobre su silla y la de Ezequiel**_ *****

 **Lexy: *** _ **Dormida con la boca abierta y la cabeza a un lado**_ *****

 **Perro: -_-" *** _ **Les arroja una granada y salen volando**_ *** Oh chicos por favor, me van a hacer llorar…**

 **Ezequiel: Bas… tardo…**

 **Perro: *** _ **Les dispara un dardo tranquilizante a cada uno**_ *****

 **Christ: *** _ **Lo esquiva**_ *** ¡Ja! *Lo golpean en la cabeza y cae inconsciente como todos los demás***

 **Perro: *** _ **Bate en mano**_ *** Bueno ya arreglare cuentas conmigo mismo más tarde, mientras tanto voy con ustedes. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Chicos en serio, tal vez no fueron tanto como quería pero definitivamente lograron levantarle la moral hehehe por eso he decidido continuar actualizando confiando en que tendré su apoyo de reviews hasta el final! Me muero por leer que es lo que-**

 **Christ: *Se mueve***

 **Perro: ¡AH! *Lo golpe con el bate***


	22. Interludio Navideño

**¡Y una vez más me atrase con los pedidos!**

 **Todos: *Lo agarran a patadas, batazos, mordidas y papayasos***

 **Yo: *Oculto en algún lugar viendo todo desde una laptop* Waoh ese doble robótico que Leo me hizo esta genial hehehe ¡Que hasta sangra!**

 **Bueno mientras "amigos" terminan de arrancarle la cabeza a mi "yo robot" me gustaría desearles todos una ¡feliz navidad y un feliz año! En serio chicos perdón por actualizar a final de mes pero resulta que cuando eres empleado nuevo no tienes derecho a vacaciones ni a bono navideño T_T**

 **En fin, espero que mi humilde regalo les agrade y me muero por leer sus reviews al final hehehe**

-Algo huele bien...-Aquella noche Billy paso por alto la llegada tarde de su hijo solo por el bol de comida caliente que este llevo. Grande fue su dicha al ver una jugosa carne asada y ensalada de papa. Estaba a punto de bromear acerca de comérsela toda él ya que seguramente Jacob había comido mucha antes, cuando se fijo en el semblante que tenía su hijo. Serio y adusto, como si tuviera algo atorado entre el pecho y la garganta. Dada la seriedad de ello la carne definitivamente quedaba rezagada a segundo plano-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hoy me paso algo raro-Respondió el quileute. Entonces procedió a narrarle a su padre con lujo de detalles su casi incidente del cambio parcial. Y a cada palabra la expresión del anciano se tornaba más y más confundida-... y de repente, solo volví a la normalidad.

-Eso no es posible-Fue la sentencia inmediata de de su padre. Y es que sencillamente aquello contradecía todo lo que representaba su tribu.

-¡Papá no lo imagine!-Salto el menor un poco molesto-Parecía salido de una puta película de terror-

-¡El cambio no se da as-

-¡...!-Las palabras de Billy se ahogaron en su garganta cuando Jacob estampo su mano contra la mesa. Por un momento pensó que simplemente había sido solo por uno de sus impulsos rebeldes. Pero no era así. Billy observo atónito como las venas del brazo de su hijo se marcaban a partir del codo hasta su mano y como las puntas de sus dedos ahora acababan en afiladas garras de animal. Realmente parecía salido de una película de terror.

-Es imposible...

Ni siquiera Jacob comprendía porque había regresado a cambiar de esa forma. Sin duda el factor del enojo se mantenía como detonante para el cambio, pero antes en la casa Potter había sentido algo diferente; una mescla de enojo y ansiedad que jamás había experimentado antes. Ahora era solo el típico enojo de cuando peleaba con su padre o alguno de sus compañeros. Era la rabia que siempre usaba para entrar en fase, ¿por qué ahora también le provocaba la misma reacción?

Billy no comprendía, jamás había visto o escuchado nada parecido y Jacob solo intentaba contenerse mientras se mordía la mano en un desesperado intento por compensar la rabia con dolor. Pero aun cuando todo aquello los superaba y les dejaba con un amargo sentimiento de confusión, ninguno era consciente de las grandes dificultades que aun auguraban todos aquellos acontecimientos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras tanto, a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia en la casa Potter su nuevo huésped se dedicaba a leer tranquilamente sentado en una de las butacas de la sala. Estaba pasando la página cuando un Harry sin camisa y con el cabello húmedo paso cerca de allí preguntando por su ahijado.

-Ya sabes cómo es...-Respondió Draco quitándose los lentes para descansar un momento los ojos-Le estuve leyendo hasta que se quedó dormido. Por Merlín, lo tienes muy consentido...

-No hables de él como si fuera un perro-Rebatió Harry-Además, si esta consentido también es tu culpa.

-El deber de un tío es consentir a sus sobrinos-Comento el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Afff...-El ojiverde suspiro con cansancio, estaba de buen humor y sin ninguna gana de discutir con Draco. Así que en lugar de eso se puso su camisa y fue a sentarse mientras hacía aparecer una taza de té para cada uno- ¿Que le leíste?

-Uno bueno-Respondió secamente el adulto.

-¡Si volviste a leerle El Retrato de Dorian Gray te voy a-Pero su alarma se vio completamente enfriada cuando Draco le arrojo el libro que tenía en sus manos a la cara.-¿El Expreso Polar? No sabía que fuera un libro...

-Bueno ya que tiende a soñar con lo que sea que lea antes de dormir...

Harry sabía eso, después de todo era él quien había cultivado en Teddy ese hábito de leer antes de dormir. Siendo así seguramente su ahijado se levantaría con antojo de bastones de caramelo o pavo.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de Morfeo:

-¡Bueeeeenos días!-No era ninguna sorpresa para su familia el que se levantara de tan buen humor. Después de todo ese era el día en que el pequeño caperucito rojo iría a visitar a su abuelito en el bosque...

 _Capítulo 21:_

" _Interludio Navideño-¿Las Fantasías de quién?"_

El sol brillaba intensamente sobre un claro cielo azul con solo unas pocas esponjosas pero perezosas nubes moviéndose en él. Pero aun con la intensa luz del sol el gélido viento del invierno se movía con libertad obligando a todos a resguardarse en sus casas, donde el fuego de sus chimeneas les confortaba. Aun así, mientras se acomodaba la corbata, Teddy no podía evitar mirar impaciente aquel paisaje cubierto por un blanco tan puro que solo dejaba entrever un atisbo del café de los árboles o el verde de su follaje. Una vez estuvo vestido se dio un último vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación.

Sus botas de cuero, bien lustradas, le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas; unos pantalones de mezclilla color crema cuyas mangas iban por dentro de su calzado. Su torso iba cubierto por una camisa blanca, finamente planchada y de manga larga sellada con una corbata vinotinto la cual se perdía bajo el chaleco de cuero que se hubo puesto. Finalmente, la protección definitiva contra el frio: su caperuza roja, regalo de su querido abuelito hacia tres navidades.

-No bajes corriendo las escaleras-Era curioso como aquella frase se había convertido en su particular forma de recibir los buenos días. De todas formas nunca hacia caso. Solo salto los últimos tres escalones y fue directo a por su desayuno.

-Te levantaste temprano-Comento su madre mientras serbia el estofado:

-Me gusta hacerle compañía al abuelito, mamá Draco-Respondió el pequeño mientras el hombre vestido de mujer y con un apretado moño rubio en su cabeza le colocaba el tazón al frente.

-¿Seguro que no es porque el abuelo te deja comer todos los dulces que quieras?-Inquirió una sagaz mamá Draco.

-¿Y segura que la razón por la que me quieres fuera de la casa no es porque el nieto de la madrasta malvada está de visita en el pueblo?-Rebatió un aún más sagaz Teddy. Y a pesar de que su mamá Draco le estaba dando la espalda podía ver como sus orejas se coloraban-Ja, vieja zor-

Lo siguiente que paso fue un Teddy que salía despedido rompiendo la puerta de entrada y caía estrepitosamente sobre la nieve, rodando además un par de metros hasta finalmente frenar de golpe por una roca a mitad de su trayectoria.

-Puajajjjjj...-Y para colmo había olvidado cerrar la boca, así que había tragado un montón de nieve. Se levantó y limpio lo mejor que pudo y cayó en cuenta que faltaba algo-Ash, esta vieja calenturienta ha olvidado darme la cana-

¡PUMMT!

No termino la frase cuando una cesta de comida le dio directo en la cabeza volviendo a empujarlo contra la roca de antes. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de dejarlo al cuidado de una mujer que pone por delante sus necesidades carnales que por las de un dulce angelito como él? Ay que ver...

Como fuera ya tenía la cesta de comida lista y lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse en camino a la cabaña de su abuelito, quien por cierto tampoco tenía un mejor sentido común. ¿Qué clase de anciano elegía vivir a mitad de un bosque, solo, muy lejos de cualquier ayuda? Por suerte él no había heredado ese gen fallido. No, claro que no.

Porqué caminar solo a mitad de un bosque plagado de toda clase de animales salvajes era perfectamente seguro.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí.

Un pequeño lobito esperaba aburrido a que pasaran las horas. Estaba sentado en la posición india, con sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos sobre las rodillas. Odiaba cuando le dejaban solo y más aún cuando le tocaba vigilar. Que ni siquiera jugar con la nieve le animaba. Aunque, claro, ya tenía todo un pequeño batallón de hombrecitos de nieve rodeándole. Si no fuera por culpa de ese cabeza dura de Jake-

-¡...!-Estaba comenzando a hacer un muñeco vudú de nieve cuando un particular aroma se cruzo por su nariz. Inhalo profundamente un par de veces, se levantó para seguirlo unos pasos más adelante. No había duda alguna, era el inconfundible aroma de galletas caseras recién horneadas. Frutilla confitada, cerezas y melocotones en almíbar, chispas de chocolate y vainilla. Viniera de donde viniera ese aroma iba muy bien surtido de bocadillos. Además también olía a sidra, a chuletas de cerdo y algo que seguramente podría ser pollo horneado.

Detestaba que todos en el pueblo les tuvieran miedo a los lobos. ¡Pero con un aroma así era imposible resistirse a querer robar comida! Vale, solo por esta vez se olvidaría de sus conflictos éticos. Además, no estaba dejando su trabajo de lado. Solo tenía que guardarle algunas galletas a Jacob y este no se enojaría con él.

-" _Ahora solo tengo que esperar_ "-Pensó mientras se ocultaba tras unos arbustos. Después de todo aquel era el camino principal del bosque. Pasaron solo unos minutos hasta que finalmente la fuente de aquel delicioso aroma estuvo a la vista, solo rezaba porque su estómago no le delatara.

-¿Y esto?-A pesar de lo decidido que estaba de llegar pronto con su abuelo Teddy no pudo evitar detenerse a mitad del camino y observar al montón de pequeños hombres de nieve que le obstruían el paso. No había duda que alguien los había hecho, que hasta tenían caras y narices con ramitas. Mientras Teddy se agachaba para mirar al que estaba al frente con pinta de ser el capitán, en los arbustos Seth tenía sus ojos fijos en la canasta tejida de mimbre. Tanto que de un instante a otro de lanzo con todas sus fuerzas-¡Ops!-Pero Teddy solo levanto un poco la canasta, Seth paso de largo y termino hundiéndose en la nieve dejando solo su cola al descubierto.

-Auch...-Que incluso se hubo golpeado con una raíz.

-Linda cola...-Por su parte Teddy no pudo resistirse a hacerle un pequeño cumplido al bonito par de glúteos que tenía en frente. Que hasta podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse un poco-¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Se nota mucho?

-Podía escuchar tu estomago oculto entre los arbustos-Mientras hablaba Teddy rebuscaba entre la canasta hasta sacar una galleta de chocolate-Ten...

-¡Gracias!-Fue increíble lo rápido que desapareció de las manos de Teddy.

-Bueno, yo me retiro. Fue un gusto verte el... Fue un gusto-Se corrigió antes de decir algo vergonzoso. Pero no había dado dos pasos cuando el pequeño lobito ya estaba colgado de sus piernas.

-¡Nooo...! " _Si dejo que alguien pase Jake va a matarme_ "-Pensó aterrado el lobito-¡Dame otra galleta!

-Aaaah, pero son para...-Por mucho que quisiera a su abuelo, era difícil decirle que no a la linda carita de cachorro que ponía el lobito. De hecho, entre más le miraba más le costaba quitarle los ojos de encima. Tenía un bonito y brillante cabello negro con un lindo par de grandes y esponjosas orejas lobo que sobresalían, la piel de un tono muy similar de las galletas recién horneadas, una larga y peluda que sacudía de un lado a otro y, gracias a la falta de ropa, podían apreciarse unos músculos realmente grandes. Los brazos, la espalda ni que decir del pecho y ese abdomen, además esas piernas...

-¿Q-que tanto miras?-Aunque hubiera logrado su objetivo de retener al pequeño caperucito, la mirada que este le dedicaba le provocaba cierto escalofrió.

-Ustedes los lobos... Son unos sórdidos-Comento Teddy con una sonrisa malvada. Y de paso escandalizando al pobre lobezno:

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Andar así por el bosque, con solo una pequeña piel cubriéndoles...-Decía mientras señalaba la piel de animal que rodeaba la cintura de Seth-¿Es que buscan seducir a los transeúntes o qué?

-¡P-p-p-p-pero...!-Que ni siquiera era capaz de responder algo coherente-¡Y-yo no busco seducir a nadie!

-Claro claro... Hare como que te creo-Respondió Teddy-Y para que no te sientas mal, te dejare seducirme todo lo que quieras.

-¡¿Qué?!-Ese chico estaba loco.

-Si haces un buen trabajo puede que me sobre una chuleta en la comida. Las cosas se pierden ¿no?-O tal vez no tanto. Jamás había sido el tipo de lobo calentón, y detestaba cuando sus hermanos lo molestaban por ser virgen todavía, y tal vez no supiera exactamente el significado de la palabra "sórdido".

-Jooo...- Pero si había comida de por medio-¿Estás seguro...?-Conforme hablaba Seth se levantaba encarando a Teddy, totalmente erguido y a solo unos centímetros separándolos resultaba muy evidente la diferencia de estaturas. De hecho, aunque estuviera fingiendo seguridad, Seth debía admitir que el que el caperucito fuera más bajito lo enloquecía un poco-Los lobos tenemos mucho apetito.

-Estoy seguro que puedo con- ¡Afff!-Por muy dispuesto que estuviera a retribuir la fanfarronería, poco pudo decir Teddy cuando sintió las fuertes y callosas manos del lobo colarse por su cuello para bajarle el gorro de la caperuza. Sus manos eran cálidas y fuertes, y por la forma en que rodeaban su cuello parecía como si fuera a estrangularle en cualquier momento.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso con todo ese espíritu de antes?-Inquirió el lobito acercando su rostro cada vez mas-No me digas... ¿Que el lobo te comió la lengua?-Pero aun cuando podía sentir el aliento del caperucito golpear sus labios, solo siguió de largo hasta llevar sus labios al cuello de Teddy y probar la piel con la punta de su lengua.

-¡...!-Fue todo un gusto sentir todo el cuerpo del humano estremecerse por esa simple acción. Así que fue subiendo dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva hasta alcanzar la oreja de Teddy y tomar el lóbulo entre sus caninos.

-Vamos...-Susurro sin soltarle al tiempo que bajaba sus manos por los costados del chico-Gime para mí...

Mientras tanto un par de kilómetros más adelante, en la cabaña donde se suponía que debía estar Teddy en lugar de estar flirteando a mitad del bosque, un joven lobo de cabello azabache se encontraba tumbado en la cama con la sabana cubriendo su desnudes hasta la cintura y frotándose la nariz luego de estornudar ruidosamente:

-No me digas que te ha dado frio...-Comento una segunda persona, regresando de la cocina con una taza de té en las manos. Y a diferencia del lobo no iba desnudo, aunque fuera solo por su ropa interior.

-Quien sabe, tal vez alguien está robándose mis frases-Jacob se estiro hasta alcanzar al hombre sentado al borde de la cama y abrazarle por la cintura-Pero, me sé una buena forma de entrar en calor...

-No-Para su mala suerte el ojiverde no pensaba de la misma forma-Mi nieto llegara en cualquier momento y no quiero traumarlo.

-¡Ahggg, Harry! ¡Mira como estoy! No puedes dejarme así.

-Afff... Vale, pero solo una vez mas...

 _De todas formas, aunque no lo supiera, Harry no tenía por qué preocuparse de que su nieto les encontrara en una posición un poco "canina". Después de todo en ese momento Teddy se encontraba tumbado sobre su caperuza roja. Aunque en ese momento lo que menos le preocupaba era tocar la nieve. No cuando tenía todo su torso al descubierto y a merced de un pequeño lobo que, mientras lamia cada centímetro de su pecho y cuello, sujetaba las muñecas del chico sobre su cabeza con una mano y con la otra desabrochaba el cinturón, el pantalón y el cierre de Teddy para finalmente introducir su mano y poder tocar aquella suave y tersa piel. Pero, mejor que aquel tacto, fue escuchar el gemido escapar de los labios de aquel joven juguetón y altanero:_

 _-No te preocupes...-Le susurró al oído luego de arrancarle las ultimas prendas y acercarse aún más-No muerdo tan duro._

Fue entonces, luego de ver el rostro de Teddy sonrojado hasta las orejas, con una sonrisa se placer que le retaba a seguir, cuando Seth se despertó de golpe. Estaba agitado, sudoroso, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar pero especialmente: desorientado. ¿Que había sido ese sueño? Y para empeorar su confusión, sentía su entrepierna adolorida y palpitante; no necesitaba levantarse la sabana para saber que la había manchado completamente y a sí mismo con su semen. Acaso él, ¿acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con Teddy Potter? ¿Además qué coño hacia Jacob en su sueño también? ¡¿Y tirándose al padre de Teddy?

 _Continuara..._

 **Jojojojojo definitivamente esta es la parte que más extraño. Bueno realidad lo que más extraño son los reviews, asi que esta sería la q más disfruto: Les gusto?**

 **¿A ver quién se esperaba que toda la fantasía fuera de Seth? ¿Les gusto esta extraña versión de un cuento clásico? ¿Quién era en realidad ese nieto dela Reina malvad? ¿Seth es un lobo sórdido? ¿O un alma pura corrompida por el montón de calenturientos de los que se la pasa rodeado? ¿Harry también tendrá sueños interesantes? ¿Por qué Jake no comparte sus frases de ligue? ¿Realmente Draco le leía el retrato de Dorian gray a Teddy? ¿Qué pasara la próxima vez que Seth vea a Teddy? ¿Harry sería un buen suegro? ¿Teddy finalmente tendrá avances con Seth? ¿Qué tiene planeado el autor para el tío Draco? ¿Tendremos acción pronto? ¿O la tensión sexual se podrá cortar con un cuchillo? ¿Alguien notara el extraño comportamiento de Seth? ¿Seth lavara el mismo sus sabanas?**


End file.
